<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ein Funke und Zunder by WatchersGoddess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708396">Ein Funke und Zunder</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchersGoddess/pseuds/WatchersGoddess'>WatchersGoddess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure &amp; Romance, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Humor, M/M, blackmailing, idiots to lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:22:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>66,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchersGoddess/pseuds/WatchersGoddess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco bekommt einen Auftrag von Snape, dem er allein nicht gewachsen ist. Eine kleine Erpressung verschafft ihm die Hilfe, die er braucht.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Diese Geschichte entstand vor inzwischen sieben Jahren für das Scriptoren-Projekt, bei dem willige Autoren sich Plotwünschen von Lesern annehmen. Leider ist das Projekt inzwischen eingeschlafen. Die Idee zu dieser Geschichte stammt von Slashy Miku-chan, ich hab sie nur umgesetzt.<br/>Ein Dankeschön geht an attack09 für die tolle Betaarbeit und an Lepitera für die hilfreichen Denkanstöße.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Setzen Sie sich.“ Professor Snape, seit neuestem Direktor in Hogwarts, deutete auf den rechten der beiden Stühle, die vor dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters standen. Draco kniff die Lippen zusammen und kam der Aufforderung nach. „Trinken Sie das.“ Er schob ihm ein kleines Glasgefäß entgegen.<br/><br/>„Was ist das?“<br/><br/>„Veritaserum.“<br/><br/>Draco runzelte die Stirn. „Wofür? Ich habe nichts getan.“<br/><br/>„Darum geht es nicht. Trinken Sie es, Draco!“<br/><br/>Er starrte seinen ehemaligen Hauslehrer böse an. Niemals zuvor hatte er von ihm verlangt, Veritaserum zu trinken, egal was er angestellt hatte. Und dieses Mal <span class="user_italic">hatte</span> er nicht einmal etwas angestellt, schließlich war er vor zwei Stunden erst in Hogwarts angekommen.<br/>Doch als Schüler gewann man kein Blickduell mit dem Meister, nicht einmal wenn man Draco Malfoy hieß. Missmutig folgte er also auch diesem Befehl.<br/><br/>Professor Snape wartete die wenigen Augenblicke ab, bis das Serum seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte, dann fragte er: „Sind Sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber loyal?“<br/><br/>„Janein“, antwortete Draco, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte. Und verstand seine Antwort selbst nicht.<br/><br/>„Gut, dann anders. Sind Sie Ihrem Vater gegenüber loyal?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Und wären Sie dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber loyal, wenn Ihr Vater es nicht wäre?“<br/><br/>„Nein.“ Draco schluckte.<br/><br/>„Gut.“ Professor Snape holte tief Luft und tauschte einen Blick mit Professor Dumbledore, der das Geschehen aus seinem Portrait heraus beobachtete. Draco traute sich kaum, zu dem weißhaarigen Mann aufzusehen. „Was ich Ihnen jetzt sage, darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Andernfalls könnte es nicht nur Ihren und meinen Tod bedeuten, sondern auch den vieler anderer Menschen, die Ihnen wichtig sind. Können Sie ein Geheimnis bewahren, Draco?“<br/><br/>„Manchmal“, entgegnete Draco gegen seinen Willen und spürte, wie er rosa anlief.<br/><br/>Snape seufzte. „Werden Sie dieses Geheimnis bewahren?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Reizend. Also gut.“ Er sah aus, als würde er trotz des unter Veritaserum gegebenen Versprechens etwas gegen besseres Wissen tun. „Ich bin dem Dunklen Lord seit Jahren nicht mehr treu. Ich bin Dumbledores Spion.“<br/><br/>„Aber ...“, fuhr Draco dazwischen. Er hatte die Gerüchte über Snapes Verrat zwar vernommen, ebenso wie die Vermutungen, die seit der Rückkehr des Dunklen Lords die Runde machten, aber geglaubt hatte er nichts davon. Genauso wenig wie sein Vater oder der Dunkle Lord selbst. Sie hatten ja auch keinen Grund dazu gehabt. „Sie haben ihn doch umgebracht!“ Mit einem zitternden Finger deutete er auf das Portrait, in dem Professor Dumbledore den Blick senkte.<br/><br/>Der Tränkemeister sah ihn düster an. „Wäre es Ihnen lieber gewesen, Sie hätten es tun müssen?“<br/><br/>Er schwieg beschämt.<br/><br/>„Ich habe Sie herbestellt, weil Sie etwas für mich tun müssen. Die Carrows werden uns hier im Schloss mehr Ärger machen, als dass sie uns nutzen. Der Dunkle Lord hat sie nur hergeschickt, damit er sich nicht selbst um sie kümmern muss. Ich gedenke also, auf meine Art mit diesem Problem zu verfahren.“<br/><br/>„Wovon sprechen Sie?“<br/><br/>„Ich spreche von einem Gift, das Sie für mich herstellen müssen.“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte kopfschüttelnd. „Geht es nicht noch eine Nummer radikaler?“ Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. „Okay, warum ich? Ich bin mies in Zaubertränke.“<br/><br/>„Weil ich es nicht kann!“, herrschte Snape ihn an. „Ich sitze in diesem verdammten Büro und habe keinen Grund mehr, die Labore aufzusuchen. Jeder meiner Schritte wird beobachtet, es gibt nichts mehr, das ich unbemerkt tun kann. Das ganze Schloss misstraut mir. Also werden Sie endlich einmal Ihre Nase in ein Tränkebuch stecken und etwas lernen müssen.“<br/><br/>„Und wie soll ich das machen? Wenn ich zu oft im Labor sitze, ist es mindestens genauso auffällig!“ Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass ihm der Gedanke, offensiv gegen die Carrows vorzugehen – ausgerechnet die Carrows, die Irren! –, sehr bitter aufstieß.<br/><br/>„Lassen Sie sich was einfallen. Sie werden mehr Freiheiten genießen als jeder andere Schüler an dieser Schule. Dafür wird Ihr Vater schon sorgen.“<br/><br/>Draco saß da und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Scham und Wut ließen ihn die Hände zu Fäusten ballen, während er darauf wartete, dass Snape mit seinem Vortrag fortfuhr. Doch der Tränkemeister schwieg. „Ist das alles?“, fragte Draco schließlich gepresst.<br/><br/>„Nein! Ich warte auf eine Zusage von Ihnen.“<br/><br/>„Hab ich denn überhaupt eine Wahl?“<br/><br/>„Nein.“<br/><br/>In Snapes Blick stand etwas, das Draco mit bitterer Stimme zuflüsterte: 'Willkommen in meiner Welt.'</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kapitel 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„<em><span class="user_italic">Stupor!</span></em>“<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Crucio!</span></em>“<br/><br/>Die Flüche rasten durch die Luft und Neville zuckte zusammen, als der Stupor nur Zentimeter neben Malfoys Ohr in die Wand krachte. Seamus schaffte es, dem Crucio zu entgehen, indem er sich flach auf den Boden warf.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Impedimenta!</span></em>“, rief er von da und zielte auf seinen Gegner, der sich geschickt zur Seite drehte. Über seine Schulter hinweg deutete Malfoy auf Seamus und sagte etwas, das Neville auf die Entfernung nicht verstand. Doch der Fluch traf und Seamus' Blick wurde leer.<br/><br/>„Verdammt!“, zischte Dean und starrte grimmig auf seinen Freund. „Jetzt hat Malfoy ihn.“<br/><br/>Neville schluckte, während er beobachtete, wie Seamus sich auf den Kopf stellte, mit der Zunge wackelte und sich den Daumen in den Mund steckte, um wie ein Baby daran zu nuckeln. „Malfoy ist ein Mistkerl“, stimmte er seinem Klassenkameraden unmotiviert zu.<br/><br/>„Großartig, Mr. Malfoy!“, lobte Amycus Carrow von der anderen Seite des Klassenraums und beendete das Duell, indem er Seamus von dem Imperius erlöste. „Sehr guter Einsatz der Unverzeihlichen Flüche. Wie Sie sehen, bieten sie einem einen unersetzbaren Vorteil im Kampf.“<br/><br/>„Und eine Eintrittskarte nach Askaban“, raunte Dean missmutig und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>„Ich fass es nicht, dass sie das zulassen“, beklagte Seamus sich, als er steifbeinig zu ihnen zurückgekehrt war. „Der Scheißkerl schießt die Unverzeihlichen auf mich und wird auch noch gelobt!“<br/><br/>Während Dean und Seamus sich so leise wie möglich über Amycus Carrow aufregten, beobachtete Neville, wie Malfoy zu seinen Klassenkameraden ging, die ihm auf die Schulter klopften. Er wischte sich die blonden Haare aus dem Gesicht und steckte seinen Zauberstab in seine hintere Hosentasche. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen das Fensterbrett. Ein Muskel um seine Lippen zuckte.<br/><br/>„Hey!“, zischte Seamus neben ihm und schlug Neville gegen den Oberarm. „Sag doch auch mal was!“<br/><br/>Neville blinzelte ihn an und bemühte sich, nicht ertappt auszusehen. „Wenn ihr nicht bald still seid, wird Malfoy die Chance bekommen, euch mit dem Cruciatus zu belegen, ohne dass ihr euch wehren dürft.“<br/><br/>Bevor die beiden darauf antworten konnten, erlöste die Schulglocke sie von der Unterrichtsstunde und da Amycus Carrow nicht gerade zu den Schlauesten gehörte, vergaß er, ihnen Hausaufgaben mitzugeben. Neville schulterte seine Tasche und floh aus dem Klassenraum, bevor er das Versäumnis nachholen konnte.<br/><br/>Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle begegnete er Ginny, die ihn nach einem Blick durch den Gang in eine Nische abseits des Gedränges der Eingangshalle zog. „Wir werden uns heute Abend treffen“, erklärte sie leise. „Um acht Uhr im Raum der Wünsche. Sag es allen, die du triffst, okay?“<br/><br/>Er schluckte. „Meinst du, wir erreichen so kurzfristig noch alle?“<br/><br/>Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Und wenn schon. Alle anderen können ja beim nächsten Mal kommen. Je früher wir die DA-Treffen ankündigen, desto gefährlicher wird es.“<br/><br/>In der kleinen Pause, die zwischen ihnen entstand, während Neville über ihren Einwand nachdachte, hörten sie ein paar schwerer Schuhe, die sich ihnen über den blanken Boden näherten. „Mist!“, fluchte Ginny und ehe Neville wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte sie ihm die Hand in den Nacken gelegt und ihre kühlen Lippen gegen seine eigenen gepresst.<br/><br/>Er sog scharf die Luft ein und stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne, seine Handflächen pressten sich hart gegen die Wand in ihrem Rücken und während er sich instinktiv Ginnys Bewegungen anschloss, lauschte er auf die Schritte, die immer lauter wurden.<br/><br/>Und die Nische passierten, ohne sie zu entdecken.<br/><br/>„Puh, das war knapp“, nuschelte sie und schielte nach rechts und links auf den Gang.<br/><br/>„Musstest du gleich so übertreiben?“ Neville wischte sich über den Mund. „Und wer war das eigentlich?“ Er sah sich ebenfalls um und konnte gerade noch den sich bauschenden Umhang von Severus Snape um die nächste Ecke verschwinden sehen. Er wurde schwindelig.<br/><br/>„Es ist alles gut, Neville!“, erinnerte Ginny ihn und tätschelte seine Schulter. „Einatmen nicht vergessen!“<br/><br/>Er rang nach Luft; der Gedanke, dass Snape eben keinen Meter neben ihm vorbei gegangen war und ihn mit Sicherheit angeschrien hätte, wenn er ihn gesehen hätte, schnürte ihm den Brustkorb zu.<br/><br/>„Ausatmen!“, befahl Ginny. Und als das Ganze wieder von alleine lief, fügte sie hinzu: „Hast du eigentlich die Liste mit den Flüchen schon fertig? Ich darf doch nicht an die Bücher.“<br/><br/>„Ähm ...“, machte Neville verlegen. Die Liste hatte er komplett vergessen. „Ich brauch noch so ... zwei Tage?“<br/><br/>Ginny seufzte. „Beeil dich damit! Sonst ist es bald zu spät zum Trainieren. Also, Treffen heute Abend, vergiss das nicht!“<br/><br/>„Schon gut“, murmelte er beschämt und sie gingen in entgegengesetzte Richtungen davon.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Es gibt noch den Geheimgang im dritten Stock, du weißt schon, der von der Statue aus in den Honigtopf“, murmelte Dean, als Neville sich zu den beiden an den Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle setzte.<br/><br/>„Nein, gibt es nicht. Filch hat ihn verschlossen“, entgegnete Seamus dumpf. „Er hat <em><span class="user_italic">alle</span> </em>Geheimgänge nach draußen verschlossen.“<br/><br/>„Aber irgendwoher müssen wir doch etwas zu essen bekommen. Den Fraß hier rühr ich jedenfalls nicht an!“ Er schöpfte einen Löffel voll gräulicher Suppe und ließ sie zurück in die Schüssel plätschern.<br/><br/>„Können wir nachher nicht in die Küche gehen?“, fragte Neville, während er seine eigene Schüssel mit gerümpfter Nase begutachtete.<br/><br/>„Nein“, erklärte Seamus. „Die Hauselfen haben Anweisung, uns kein Essen zu geben.“<br/><br/>„Wir könnten ja damit einen Krieg anzetteln.“ Dean verdrehte die Augen.<br/><br/>„Ich glaube, ich schreibe meiner Oma einen Brief und bitte sie um ein Care-Paket.“ Neville schob die Schüssel von sich.<br/><br/>„Dann sag ihr aber auch, sie soll es gut tarnen. Parvati hat dasselbe getan und es ist alles vor ihren Augen verdorben, als sie es ausgepackt hat.“<br/><br/>„Die wollen uns wohl aushungern.“ Neville warf einen bösen Blick zum Lehrertisch, wandte sich jedoch rasch wieder ab, als er Snapes Blick begegnete. Trotzdem begann sein Herz zu rasen. Er versuchte, nicht darauf zu achten. „Dann ist die letzte Hoffnung der Raum der Wünsche“, raunte er den anderen zu. „Heute Abend um acht. Mal sehen, was der für uns tun kann.“<br/><br/>„Hoffentlich Hähnchenschenkel und Brötchen und Pudding“, sinnierte Seamus.<br/><br/>Aus dem Augenwinkel nahm Neville eine Bewegung bei den großen Flügeltüren wahr. Das heißt, Bewegung gab es dort eigentlich permanent, zu den Essenszeiten strömten immer Schüler in die oder aus der Halle. Doch diese spezielle Bewegung stand in Verbindung mit einem hellblonden Haarschopf und Nevilles Blick wanderte von ganz alleine herum.<br/><br/>Während er beobachtete, wie Draco Malfoy zu seinem Platz am Slytherin-Tisch ging, wurde Nevilles Mund trocken. Er musste sich dazu zwingen, den Blick abzuwenden, ehe die anderen seine Aufmerksamkeit bemerken konnten. Beschämt schlug er die Augen nieder und starrte auf die Oberfläche der gräulichen Suppe.<br/><br/>„... oder Hackbällchen und Tomatensoße“, war Seamus noch immer in seine Träumereien vertieft, bis Dean ihn unsanft in die Seite stieß.<br/><br/>„Ey, hör auf damit! Ich sabber gleich in die komische Brühe.“<br/><br/>„Boah, schaut euch das an!“, empörte sich in diesem Moment Lavender und beugte sich soweit über den Tisch, dass ihr Ausschnitt prompt die doppelte Größe annahm. „Malfoy kriegt was richtiges zu essen!“<br/><br/>Unisono rissen die drei Jungs ihre Köpfe hoch und starrten hinüber zum Slytherin-Tisch, wo Draco Malfoy gerade genüsslich einen Löffel voll Tomatensuppe schlürfte und dazu ein Brötchen in zwei Hälften riss.<br/><br/>„Nicht nur Malfoy, alle Slytherins!“, ergänzte Dean und wurde ungesund rot im Gesicht.<br/><br/>Neville sah sich zum Lehrertisch um. Seine Hauslehrerin schob demonstrativ ihren Teller von sich, ein paar andere folgten ihrem Beispiel. Doch Professor Snape und die Carrows waren so geschickt über den Tisch verteilt, dass ein deutlicherer Protest sie vermutlich das Leben gekostet hätte.<br/><br/>„Am liebsten würde ich ihm mit dem nackten ...“, begann Lavender rüde.<br/><br/>Wurde allerdings von der eben erschienenen Ginny unterbrochen: „Seid still!“ Sie tauschten einen Blick und Ginny fuhr fort: „Die Unverzeihlichen Flüche sind mittlerweile an der Tagesordnung und der Avada Kedavra wird da keine Ausnahme bilden. Wir werden unsere Chance kriegen, aber nicht so.“<br/><br/>„Findest du es etwa okay, dass der schleimige Mistkerl vor unseren Augen seine Leckereien genießt und wir die Wahl haben zwischen dieser Plörre und dem Hunger?“<br/><br/>„Nein!“, zischte Ginny. „Wir werden uns was einfallen lassen. Aber jetzt reißt euch zusammen.“<br/><br/>Während Neville die Lippen aufeinander presste und hoffte, dass Ginny dieses Versprechen würde halten können, sah er sich noch einmal nach Malfoy um. Er leerte gerade die kleine Vorspeisenschüssel und ganz kurz zuckte seine Oberlippe, als hätte er einen widerlichen Geschmack im Mund. Für einen Moment glaubte Neville, dass der andere vielleicht doch nicht so angetan von seiner Sonderbehandlung war, wie sie glaubten. Aber dann erschien der Hauptgang und aller Ekel war aus dem blassen Gesicht verschwunden.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als Neville kurz vor Ende der Mittagspause in den Schlafsaal der Jungen ging, um die Bücher für die nächsten Stunden zu holen, fand er auf seiner Bettdecke eine Eule. Der Steinkauz trug einen zusammengerollten Brief am Bein, der beinahe doppelt so groß war wie das Tier selbst. Und er hatte zwei Häufchen auf der Tagesdecke hinterlassen.<br/><br/>„Na toll“, murmelte Neville, band den Brief los und beseitigte die Flecken von seiner Decke, wobei das Gewebe leicht zu schwelen begann. Rasch klopfte er den drohenden Brand mit dem Ärmel seines Umhangs aus.<br/><br/>Die Eule schuhute leise.<br/><br/>„Jetzt willst du wohl auch noch eine Belohnung dafür, dass du zu spät gekommen bist und meine Decke ruiniert hast, was?“<br/><br/>Der Steinkauz fiepste und blinzelte ihn aus seinen großen gelben Augen an. Neville seufzte und ging zu Seamus' Bett, unter dem er eine große Tüte Eulenkekse wusste. Er gab einen an den gefiederten Boten, dann öffnete er das Fenster und komplimentierte ihn nach draußen in die warme Spätsommerluft.<br/><br/>Er ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und entrollte das Pergament. Die Schrift seiner Oma wurde sichtbar und während Neville noch überlegte, ob er überhaupt wissen wollte, was sie ihm schrieb, hatte er schon zu lesen begonnen.<br/><br/><em> <span class="user_italic">Mein lieber Junge,<br/><br/> nun sind die ersten zwei Wochen deines letzten Schuljahres bereits vergangen und ich habe noch keine Zeile von dir erhalten. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es dir gut geht, in dieser Zeit kann man sich dessen ja nie sicher sein.<br/><br/> Mir und deiner Tante geht es gut. Wir sind zum Glück uninteressant genug für diesen Krieg, um vielleicht unbescholten daraus hervorzugehen.<br/><br/> Ich hoffe, du kommst nicht auf die Idee, dir von deinen Klassenkameraden Flausen in den Kopf setzen zu lassen. Halte dich heraus aus dem Krieg, sei still und brav und gib dir um Merlins Willen Mühe, nicht immer alles zu vergessen! Wie soll das bloß im Alter mit dir werden?<br/><br/> Sei ein anständiger Junge, mach deiner alten Großmutter keine Schande und schreib beizeiten!<br/><br/> Deine Granny</span></em><br/><br/>Neville ließ das untere Ende des Pergaments los, woraufhin es sich wieder aufrollte. „Keine Schande ...“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Dann warf er den Brief in den Schrankkoffer unter seinem Bett und schnappte sich die Bücher für Wahrsagen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr lief er eilig aus dem Turm.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als er den Raum der Wünsche betrat, flog ihm eine rote Funkenkugel entgegen.<br/><br/>„Achtung!“, rief Ginny und Neville warf sich auf den Boden. Der Fluch schlug hinter ihm in die gerade verschwindende Tür ein.<br/><br/>Er drehte sich langsam auf den Rücken und betrachtete den schwarzen Fleck auf der Wand mit großen Augen. Ginny kam zu ihm und zog ihn am Arm in die Höhe. „Gute Reaktion!“, lobte sie, doch um ihre Augen stand eine Spur Panik.<br/><br/>„Das ... ich ... wow“, stotterte Neville. Er wischte sich über die Stirn, während er sich der Blicke der anderen überdeutlich bewusst war. Er schluckte und sagte sich gedanklich mehrmals, dass alles in Ordnung war. Dann zwang er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. „Okay, wer war das?“<br/><br/>Die ersten begannen zu lachen und kurz darauf landeten mehrere Hände auf seinen Schultern, während die Menge der anwesenden Schüler ihn weiter in den Raum der Wünsche trieb. „Gut, dass du da bist. Colin hat keinen Übungspartner“, erklärte Ginny und deutete auf den noch immer schmächtigen Sechstklässler.<br/><br/>„Cooles Ausweichmanöver! Ich hab alles fotografiert“, erklärte er breit grinsend und tätschelte die Kamera, die um seinen Hals hing.<br/><br/>Neville beugte sich ein Stück zu ihm. „Ich zahl dir zehn Sickel, wenn du das Bild verschwinden lässt.“<br/><br/>„Zwanzig.“<br/><br/>„Dreizehn.“<br/><br/>„Siebzehn.“<br/><br/>„Fünfzehn.“<br/><br/>Colin kniff die Augen zusammen, dann nickte er. „Geht klar.“<br/><br/>„Also, womit fangen wir an?“ Neville sah sich interessiert um.<br/><br/>„Wir üben heute Schutzzauber“, erklärte Ginny, die die Frage trotz ihres eigenen Duells gehört hatte. Sie duckte sich, als ein gezielter Fluch von Susan Bones ihren Schutzbann durchbrach und ihr ein paar Haare versengte. Daraufhin gab sie ihr ein Zeichen und fügte hinzu: „Eine Übersicht der Zauber, die ich recherchiert habe, findest du drüben an der Tafel. Lies sie dir durch und fang an zu trainieren.“<br/><br/>Auf dem Weg durch die weitläufige Trainingshalle, zu der der Raum der Wünsche geworden war, fühlte Neville sich wie im Straßenverkehr der Muggle. Flüche sausten an ihm vorbei und ließen ihm die Ohren klingeln. Er musste rechts und links schauen, ehe er einen Trainingsplatz überqueren konnte und als er endlich bei der Tafel angelangt war, atmete er erleichtert auf.<br/><br/>„Ein ziemliches Durcheinander“, hörte er eine leise Stimme und als er hinter die Tafel blickte, sah er Luna im Schatten kauern.<br/><br/>„Ähm ... ja. Was tust du da?“<br/><br/>„Ich suche nach dem Hüpfschleicher, der meine Konzentration stört. Macys Flüche durchbrechen immer meine Schutzbanne.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und schnappte mit der Hand in die Luft.<br/><br/>„Das ... ähm ... soll jetzt nicht gemein klingen, aber ...“ Neville zögerte kurz. „Hast du schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass das Problem bei deinen Bannen und nicht beim ... Hüpf... schleicher liegt?“<br/><br/>Sie sah ihn an. „Ja. Aber den Gedanken habe ich verworfen.“<br/><br/>„Oh. Okay.“ Sie schnappte noch zweimal in die Luft, anscheinend beide Male vergebens. „Viel Erfolg!“, sagte Neville eilig und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Tafel.<br/><br/>Kurze Zeit später trat Colin an seine Seite. „Und, kann es losgehen? Der Duellplatz am Fenster ist gerade frei geworden.“<br/><br/>Neville warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu, kratzte sich am Kopf. So ganz klar waren ihm die Bannsprüche noch nicht, aber vermutlich würde es auch nicht klarer, wenn er nur weiter die Beschreibungen anstarrte. „Ja, ich bin soweit“, entgegnete er deswegen und folgte dem jüngeren Gryffindor hinüber zu den Fenstern.<br/><br/>Unter der Tafel schnappte Luna noch immer nach dem Hüpfschleicher.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Der Geheimgang, den der Raum der Wünsche ihnen zum Ende einer jeden Übungsstunde erschuf, führte Neville heute in den dritten Stock in die Nähe des Krankenflügels. Er hatte den Raum als letztes verlassen und da Dean sich verspätet zu ihnen gesellt hatte, waren sie heute eine ungerade Zahl von Schülern gewesen, so dass er alleine durch die Gänge schlich und nicht – wie alle anderen – mit Fluchtpartner.<br/><br/>In seinem Nacken saß die Angst so kalt wie ein Eiswürfel. Immer wieder fuhr Neville sich mit der Hand über die aufgestellten Haare, während er so leise wie möglich einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte. Mrs. Norris und – Merlin stehe ihm bei! – Snape schlichen mit Sicherheit durch die Gänge, von Peeves und dem Blutigen Baron ganz zu schweigen.<br/><br/>Bald kam das Pokalzimmer in Sicht. Er spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke in den mit Vitrinen gefüllten Raum; das Mondlicht, das durch die hohen Fenster fiel, brach sich in den gläsernen und metallenen Trophäen und warf Lichtpunkte an Wände und Decke. Nichts rührte sich.<br/><br/>Und dann hörte er Schritte.<br/><br/>Das näher kommende Geräusch traf ihn wie ein Impedimenta, für einen Moment war er vollkommen erstarrt. Dann ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und Neville floh lautlos in das Pokalzimmer. Er quetschte sich in eine Ecke zwischen zwei Vitrinen und zog die Beine so dicht an seinen Körper, dass er mit dem Kinn seine Knie berührte.<br/><br/>Er hörte noch mehr Schritte. Sie kamen aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung und beide Gestalten trafen vor der Tür zum Pokalzimmer aufeinander. Die eine war kleiner als die andere, hatte hellblondes Haar und eine schlanke Figur. Und die andere war Snape.<br/><br/>„Was tun Sie hier, Mr. Malfoy?“, fragte der Direktor schnarrend und zog seinen Umhang vor den Körper.<br/><br/>„Kontrollgang“, entgegnete der Jüngere. „Ich bin Vertrauensschüler, erinnern Sie sich?“<br/><br/>Neville schluckte. Allein bei der Vorstellung, Snape so brüsk entgegenzutreten, trat ihm der kalte Angstschweiß auf die Stirn.<br/><br/>„Ich habe es nicht vergessen“, sagte Snape scharf. „Finden Sie es nicht etwas spät für einen Kontrollgang? Es ist fast Mitternacht.“<br/><br/>„Gerade die Zeit, in der hier verdächtig oft noch Gryffindors rumschleichen. Bis letztes Jahr wussten Sie das selbst ziemlich gut.“ Malfoy verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, was Neville an einem Quidditchpokal vorbei sehen konnte. Seine Oberschenkel begannen sich zu verkrampfen.<br/><br/>Snape gab etwas von sich, das er nicht verstand. Dann hörte er Malfoy ein widerwilliges „Ja!“ sagen und der Direktor setzte seinen Weg fort.<br/><br/>Nevilles Beine zitterten, während er darauf wartete, dass Malfoy endlich ging. Stattdessen sah der blonde Scheißkerl seinem ehemaligen Hauslehrer hinterher und reckte das Kinn vor. Kaum waren die Schritte Snapes jedoch verklungen, sank er ein Stück in sich zusammen und sah hinaus aus dem Fenster des breiten Flurs; Sterne standen am dunkelblauen Himmel.<br/><br/>Nevilles Beine gaben nach und rutschten vernehmlich über den gefliesten Boden.<br/><br/>Malfoy wirbelte herum und zückte blitzschnell den Zauberstab. „<span class="user_italic">Lumos!</span>“, befahl er und stürmte in das Pokalzimmer. Das helle Licht blendete Neville und er riss die Arme vor das Gesicht. Die eiligen Schritte seines Mitschülers erstarben und er hörte ihn lachen. „Longbottom! Ich wusste doch, ich würde noch einen Gryffindor finden. Was tust du hier?“<br/><br/>Neville schluckte. „I-Ich ... haa-ab ...“ Seine Stimme versagte.<br/><br/>„Stell dich nicht so an, Longbottom! Du klingst ja wie ein kleines Schulmädchen. Willst du dir auch noch in die Hose machen?“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie er rot anlief.<br/><br/>„Och wie süß“, kommentierte Malfoy. „Das wäre wohl nicht das erste Mal, was?“<br/><br/>„Sei still“, murmelte Neville und kämpfte sich auf seine schmerzenden Beine. Ausgerechnet Malfoy. Warum musste es ausgerechnet Malfoy sein? Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen starrte er auf den Boden.<br/><br/>„Meine Fresse, fang bloß nicht an zu flennen! Man könnte meinen, du wärst in mich verknallt, so wie du dich aufführst.“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie ihm der Atem stockte. Gegen seinen Willen riss er den Kopf hoch und starrte sein Gegenüber mit handtellergroßen Augen an, während die Hitze ihm so intensiv in die Wangen kroch, dass er befürchtete, gleich in Flammen aufzugehen.<br/><br/>Malfoy schnaubte. „Reg dich ab, das war ein Scherz!“ Und dann sah er, wie Neville um Fassung rang. „Das war doch ein Scherz, oder, Longbottom?“, zischte er.<br/><br/>„Jaah“, keuchte Neville heiser. Es fühlte sich an, als würde ihm etwas die Kehle zuschnüren. Er bekam keine Luft und hustete.<br/><br/>Malfoy hingegen erbleichte.<br/><br/>Und dann ballte er die Hand um seinen Zauberstab und schlug zu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Kapitel 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Longbottom taumelte gegen die Wand wie ein Mädchen. Er riss die Hände vor seine Nase und stöhnte. Nun, wenigstens konnte er jetzt wieder atmen.<br/><br/>Nur verzögert realisierte Draco, was er getan hatte. Er starrte auf seine Faust, in der noch immer sein Zauberstab steckte, und wischte sich über den Mund.<br/><br/>Verdammt!<br/><br/>Wenn Snape hiervon erfuhr, würde er gewaltigen Ärger bekommen. Und der abtrünnige Scheißkerl hatte ihn sowieso schon auf dem Kieker, weil er mit dem Gift nicht vorwärts kam. Also zwang Draco einen Ausdruck von Bedauern auf sein Gesicht und ging zu dem dämlichen Gryffindor. „Stell dich nicht so an“, raunte er und zog die zitternden Hände von seinem Gesicht. Die Nase blutete nicht mal, sah nur ein bisschen rot aus. „Da ist nichts.“<br/><br/>„Hast du sie noch alle?“, fuhr Longbottom ihn an, der erste vernünftige Satz überhaupt.<br/><br/>„Und du?“, spie Draco zurück. „Glaubst du echt, du bist in mich verknallt oder was?“<br/><br/>Wieder lief Longbottom rot an.<br/><br/>„Scheiße, Mann! Hör auf damit!“, fluchte Draco und fuhr mit der Hand durch die Luft. Am liebsten hätte er ihm nochmal eine verpasst, wenn er so den Anblick des roten Mondgesichts loswurde.<br/><br/>Aber dann kam ihm ein Gedanke. Er feixte und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während Longbottom versuchte, mit der Wand zu verschmelzen. „Ich schwöre dir, ich mach dich zum Gespött der Schule, Longbottom.“<br/><br/>„D-Das traust du dich nicht. Du hängst doch m-m-mit drin.“<br/><br/>„Netter Versuch. Glaubst du etwa, irgendjemand würde es wagen, sich deswegen über <em><span class="user_italic">mich</span> </em>lustig zu machen?“ Draco streckte eine Hand aus und stützte sich neben Longbottoms Kopf an der Wand ab. „Willst du ausprobieren, wie viele mit dem Finger auf <em><span class="user_italic">mich</span> </em>zeigen, während ich vor deinen Augen mit meinem Mädchen knutsche und alle darüber informiere, wie viel du dafür geben würdest, um mit ihr den Platz zu tauschen?“<br/><br/>„Nein!“, japste der Gryffindor und seine Gesichtsfarbe wechselte so schnell von rot zu weiß, dass Draco sich für einen Moment ernsthaft Sorgen machte; was er noch weniger gebrauchen konnte, als von Snape hierbei erwischt zu werden, war, von Snape hierbei mit einem bewusstlosen Longbottom erwischt zu werden. Doch das Weichei fing sich.<br/><br/>Draco zog seine Hand zurück. „Nein? Okay. Aber dann musst du etwas für mich tun.“<br/><br/>„Alles!“, schwor Longbottom und rang die Hände. „W-Was willst du?“<br/><br/>Draco sah sich um. „Nicht hier. Komm morgen um acht in die Bibliothek, dann erklär ich es dir. Und jetzt schwirr ab!“<br/><br/>Ein paar Sekunden lang schien Longbottom wie erstarrt vor Angst, doch als Draco ihn noch mal besonders böse anschaute, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und floh aus dem Pokalzimmer.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Ich find's gut! So merken die anderen endlich, wer wir wirklich sind.“ Crabbe sprach so leidenschaftlich, dass Speicheltropfen durch die Luft flogen.<br/><br/>„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass du Wert darauf legst, von allen als Holzkopf erkannt zu werden“, entgegnete Daphne kühl, lehnte sich jedoch angeekelt auf ihrem Stuhl zurück.<br/><br/>„Hä?“, machte ihr Gesprächspartner und tauschte einen Blick mit seinem Freund Goyle, der ebenso ratlos schien.<br/><br/>Draco sah es äußerlich unbeeindruckt mit an; innerlich jedoch schämte er sich dafür, die beiden Idioten als Freunde bezeichnen zu müssen. Hätten sie nicht die körperliche Kraft, die Draco fehlte, hätte er sich auf ihnen die Schuhe abgeputzt.<br/><br/>„Hier mangelt es an intelligenten Leuten“, stellte Daphne fest. „Was sagst du denn dazu?“ Sie sah Draco an.<br/><br/>„Ich sage, dass es mir egal ist, was die anderen für einen Fraß kriegen. Solange mein Magen nicht knurrt …“<br/><br/>Sie schnaubte. „Du bist so egoistisch, Draco. Jetzt sag nicht, dir gefällt, was hier an der Schule passiert. Fast ein Drittel ist nicht zurückgekommen nach den Ferien.“<br/><br/>„Ist es mein Problem, wenn sie zu feige sind? Unser Quidditch-Team ist jedenfalls vollzählig.“ Er feixte.<br/><br/>Ein Laut der Frustration entkam Daphnes kirschroten Lippen. „Ich halt es nicht mehr aus hier! Man muss sich ja regelrecht schämen, eine Slytherin zu sein.“ Wütend stand sie auf und warf dabei fast ihren Stuhl um.<br/><br/>„Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst“, murmelte Draco. „Und grüß deinen Waschlappen Terry, wenn du ihn das nächste Mal abknutschst!“<br/><br/>Sie schoss ihm wütende Blicke entgegen. „Wenigstens muss <em><span class="user_italic">ich</span> </em>mich nicht schämen für das, was er sagt!“<br/><br/>„Aber für das, was du mit ihm tust.“<br/><br/>„Leck mich, Malfoy!“<br/><br/>Er beobachtete, wie sie aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum floh und schnalzte mit der Zunge, als die Steinwand sich hinter ihr schloss. „Wie kam der Hut bloß auf die Idee, sie in dieses Haus zu stecken?“<br/><br/>„Sie ist erst so drauf, seitdem sie sich in diesen Ravenclaw verknallt hat“, murmelte Blaise, der die Nase in eines der Schulbücher gesteckt hatte und nebenbei immer mal wieder ein paar Wörter auf eine Rolle Pergament kritzelte. „Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als sich das Hirn vernebeln zu lassen.“<br/><br/>„Tja, dummes Mädchen“, kommentierte Draco und griff selbst nach seinen Büchern; seitdem Snape nicht mehr unterrichtete, musste er tatsächlich etwas tun für Zaubertränke. Wenn er wenigstens Ruhe vor Snape hätte, würde er sich ja kaum beschweren, aber der hatte ihn ja trotzdem noch auf dem Kieker. Seine Nächte bestanden im Moment aus Recherche für das Gift, das er herstellen sollte, seine Tage aus dem Lernen für den Unterricht und Quidditch-Training.<br/><br/>Nun, einen Teil davon würde er heute Abend auf Longbottom abwälzen. Für irgendetwas musste sein Streberdasein in Kräuterkunde schließlich nützlich sein.<br/><br/>Draco hatte sich gerade in das Thema seiner Tränkekunde-Hausaufgabe vertieft und wollte zu schreiben beginnen, als Crabbe ihn gegen die Schulter tippte. „Was?“<br/><br/>„Was hat Daphne gemeint, Draco?“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Die Bibliothek war verlassen, als Draco sie um kurz vor acht betrat. Madam Pince schielte mit schmalen Augen über den Rand des Wälzers, den sie las, beachtete ihn ansonsten jedoch nicht. Snape hatte ihm einen Freifahrtsschein für sämtliche Abteilungen gegeben, der ihn für die Bibliothekarin gleichzeitig uninteressant und zum Hassobjekt machte.<br/><br/>Er marschierte zielstrebig in den hinteren Teil der Bücherei und setzte sich dort an einen Tisch, der ihm den Blick hinaus auf das Quidditch-Feld erlaubte. Die Hufflepuffs trainierten und versuchten offensichtlich verzweifelt, ihre drei unbesetzten Positionen irgendwie auszugleichen. Ein Jäger wurde von der tief stehenden Sonne so geblendet, dass er den Quaffel zwei Meter zu weit nach rechts warf und so den Hüter vom Besen fegte. Draco schnaubte.<br/><br/>Als Longbottom erschien, tat er es so leise, dass Draco erschrak, als der Stuhl neben ihm sich bewegte. „Scheiße! Schleich dich doch nicht so an, Longbottom!“ Er rückte ein Stück zur Seite mit seinem Stuhl.<br/><br/>Longbottom – mal wieder hochrot im Gesicht – ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl plumpsen und starrte hinab auf seine Hände. Er sagte nichts. Doch seine Nase war etwas geschwollen an der Stelle, an der Draco ihn erwischt hatte.<br/><br/>„Wenn du anfängst zu heulen, schlag ich dich nochmal!“, warnte der Slytherin ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.<br/><br/>Daraufhin verschränkte Longbottom die Arme vor der Brust. „Was willst du?“<br/><br/>Draco zog ein Buch aus seiner Tasche, schlug eine markierte Seite auf und legte es wortlos vor Longbottom auf den Tisch. Dann betrachtete er seine Fingernägel, bis er den anderen keuchen hörte.<br/><br/>„Das ist ein Gift!“<br/><br/>„Nein, wirklich? Ich dachte, es wäre Kürbissirup“, entgegnete Draco gelangweilt.<br/><br/>Longbottom schluckte und sah sich um, als befürchte er, jemand könnte sie allein für das Betrachten dieser Seite zum Direktor schleifen – nicht, dass das ein Grund zur Sorge gewesen wäre für Draco. „Was willst du damit?“<br/><br/>„Es ist besser für deine Gesundheit, wenn du keine Fragen stellst.“<br/><br/>Longbottom erbleichte. „Meinst du, jemand würde es auf mich absehen, wenn ich zu viel weiß?“<br/><br/>„Nein. Aber ich könnte in die Versuchung kommen, dir den Hals umzudrehen, wenn ich zu viele von deinen dämlichen Fragen beantworten muss. Deine Stimme geht mir auf die Nerven.“<br/><br/>So etwas wie Verärgerung schlich sich auf Longbottoms Züge. „Dann such dir doch jemand anderen für diesen Mist!“<br/><br/>„Jemand anderen hab ich aber nicht so schön in der Hand. Also, entweder du hilfst mir, die Zutaten für dieses Gift aufzutreiben, oder morgen weiß die ganze Schule von deinem Seelenleben.“<br/><br/>Er haderte einige Momente sichtlich mit sich und seinem nur marginal entwickelten Mut. Dann knickte er vor Dracos Augen ein. „Also gut. Was soll ich tun?“<br/><br/>„Als erstes guckst du dir das Rezept an. Dann findest du raus, was das für Pflanzen sind und wo wir sie kriegen. Und dann besorgst du sie.“ Draco zählte die Anweisungen an seinen Fingern ab.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Ich</span> </em>besorge sie?“, wiederholte Longbottom. „Wohl kaum!“<br/><br/>„Longbottom! Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du deine Gefühle so gern mit der ganzen Schule teilst.“ Draco feixte.<br/><br/>Aber dieses Mal ließ der rundgesichtige Feigling sich nicht beirren: „Wenn ich rausgefunden habe, was das für Zeug ist, wirst du mich begleiten, wenn ich es besorge!“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte. Der Hut musste würfeln, wenn er die Schüler einteilte. Anders konnte er sich die massiven Fehleinschätzungen, die ihm heute begegneten, nicht erklären. „Brauchst du jemanden, der dir die Hand hält, oder was?“<br/><br/>„Nein. Aber ich werde nicht deine Regelbrüche auf meine Kappe nehmen. Ich setze mich bestimmt nicht allein in die Nesseln, wenn wir erwischt werden.“<br/><br/>Gerade als Draco feststellte, dass er auf dieses Argument keine gute Antwort hatte, hörten sie die Schritte von Madam Pince näher kommen. „Wir klären das später“, zischte Draco und schlug das Buch zu. „Steck es ein. Übermorgen treffen wir uns auf dem Astronomieturm. Von neun bis zehn findet da kein Unterricht statt.“<br/><br/>Für einen Moment schien Longbottom widersprechen zu wollen, doch da bog Madam Pince um das letzte Bücherregal und Draco sah aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er das Buch unter seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.<br/><br/>„Was ist hier los?“, fragte die hagere Frau und starrte sie durch ihre staubigen Brillengläser prüfend an.<br/><br/>„Nichts“, entgegnete Draco mit einem Unschuldslächeln. „Wir waren gerade fertig.“ Und überließ Longbottom dem Bibliotheksdrachen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Draco erwachte um kurz vor eins aus einem Albtraum, in dem ihm das Gift um die Ohren flog. Er blinzelte in die Dunkelheit seines Schulsprecher-Zimmers und wartete, bis der Rest des Traumes von ihm abgefallen war. Und dann war er wach.<br/><br/>Stöhnend setzte er sich auf und fuhr mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und durch die blonden Haare. Aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum waren Stimmen zu hören.<br/><br/>Er musste die Augen gegen das Kaminfeuer zusammenkneifen, als er zu seinen Schulkameraden nach draußen trat. Es waren hauptsächlich Leute aus seinem eigenen Jahrgang, die schlagartig verstummten, als sie ihn bemerkten.<br/><br/>„Was tut ihr hier?“<br/><br/>Crabbe und Goyle tauschten einen ihrer dümmlichen Blicke, Pansy presste die Lippen aufeinander und Millicent zog die Schultern hoch.<br/><br/>„Wird das eine Verschwörung?“, fragte Draco harsch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>„Nein!“, entgegnete Pansy heftig und stand auf. „Wir reden nur.“<br/><br/>„Nachts um eins. Worüber denn?“<br/><br/>„Das geht dich nichts an“, maulte Millicent.<br/><br/>„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler!“, erinnerte Draco sie.<br/><br/>„Ich auch“, fuhr Pansy dazwischen, „Und hier passiert nichts Verbotenes.“<br/><br/>„Dann könnt ihr es mir ja auch sagen.“ Draco sah sie triumphierend an.<br/><br/>Doch es war Goyle, der als erstes einknickte: „Wir schauen die Zeitung durch.“<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>Pansy stöhnte, ließ Goyle einen genervten Blick zukommen und erklärte dann: „Den Tagespropheten. Wir schauen ihn nach Meldungen über unsere Eltern durch. Im Gegensatz zu dir machen wir uns Sorgen um unsere Eltern.“<br/><br/>Draco blinzelte zweimal. „Und darum macht ihr so ein Gewese? Idioten.“ Das letzte Worte spuckte er auf den Fußboden.<br/><br/>„Na, vielen Dank auch!“, brauste Pansy auf und übertönte damit einen harschen Fluch von Millicent. „Bei dir weiß man nie, wie du reagierst. Du willst ja nicht mal wissen, ob deine Eltern noch leben.“<br/><br/>„Nein, will ich nicht“, bestätigte Draco.<br/><br/>„Warum nicht?“<br/><br/>„Das geht euch nichts an!“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust; das Dunkle Mal kribbelte auf seinem Unterarm, als würde jemand von innen mit einer Feder darüber streichen. Seitdem er es trug, drängte es sich immer wieder unangenehm in sein Bewusstsein. Er fragte sich, ob es seinem Vater genauso ging. Und wenn ja, warum er es zugelassen hatte, dass Draco es bekam.<br/><br/>„Schön“, entgegnete Pansy mit verkniffener Miene, „Mach, was du willst, aber lass uns in Ruhe.“<br/><br/>„Gerne. Aber dann lest die blöde Zeitung in einer Lautstärke, bei der andere schlafen können!“ Undeutliches Murmeln folgte Draco, während er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte. Doch etwas Ruheloses in seiner Brust ließ ihn die ganze Nacht nicht mehr schlafen.<br/><br/></p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Draco war als erster auf dem Astronomieturm. Er hatte sich schon vor dem Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde in den Flur zum Turm geschlichen und in einer Nische ausgeharrt, bis auch Professor Sinistra sein Versteck passiert hatte. Dann war er hinauf gegangen und hatte sich mit dem Blick zur Turmtür gegen das Geländer gelehnt.<br/><br/>Longbottom zuckte kurz zusammen, als er ihn entdeckte. Scham und die tief stehende Sonne überzogen sein Gesicht mit einer dezenten Röte, während er das Buch noch etwas fester gegen seine Brust presste und neben Draco ans Geländer trat.<br/><br/>„Hast du etwas rausgefunden?“, fragte der Slytherin ohne Umschweife. Er drehte sich um und sah hinab auf die Ländereien, hinüber zum Quidditchfeld und bis zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes. Niemand war zu sehen, die Ausgangssperre hatte bereits begonnen.<br/><br/>„Ja, h-hab ich“, entgegnete Longbottom und schlug eine markierte Seite auf; sie zeigte die Beschreibung der Trankherstellung und die Zutatenliste. „Nichts davon ist im Schülerschrank zu finden. Einen Teil können wir im Verb-botenen Wald suchen.“<br/><br/>„Angst?“, fragte Draco feixend dazwischen.<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Ich werde nie begreifen, wie du es nach Gryffindor geschafft hast.“<br/><br/>„Geht dich auch nichts an“, murmelte Longbottom und senkte den Kopf, so als wolle er sein rundes Gesicht vor Dracos Blicken verbergen.<br/><br/>„Du machst mich neugierig“, konnte der es sich nicht verkneifen, noch ein bisschen tiefer zu bohren. „Aber das hat Zeit. Weiter!“<br/><br/>Longbottom räusperte sich und fuhr mit dem Finger einige Zeilen nach. „Was wir nicht im …“ Er hielt kurz inne, so als müsste er sich besonders auf die kommenden Worte konzentrieren. „… Verbotenen Wald finden, gibt es in den Gewächshäusern oder in Hogsmeade.“<br/><br/>„Wovon genau sprechen wir?“<br/><br/>Er zog ein gefaltetes Stück Pergament aus der Tasche und reichte es Draco. Der faltete es auseinander und überflog die drei Listen, die in der undeutlichen Handschrift Longbottoms verfasst waren. „Hier stehen ja auch nur die komischen Namen aus dem Buch“, beschwerte er sich dann.<br/><br/>„Was für Namen hattest du denn im Sinn?“ Er mochte sich täuschen, doch um Longbottoms Mund schien eine Spur Vergnügen zu spielen.<br/><br/>„Vernünftige Namen. Wie Schlafbohne oder Alraune. Nicht so ein Quatsch wie 'Kraut des Vergessens'.“<br/><br/>Nun lachte Longbottom tatsächlich kurz auf. „Das heißt aber so.“<br/><br/>„Dämlicher Name.“<br/><br/>„Nicht dämlicher als deiner.“ Die Worte purzelten aus Longbottoms Mund, als hätte er es nicht geschafft, sie rechtzeitig aufzuhalten. Und dann lagen sie zwischen ihnen auf dem staubigen Boden des Astronomieturms und regten sich kaum im frischen Wind.<br/><br/>Einen Moment lang überlegte Draco tatsächlich, wie er auf diese Bemerkung reagieren sollte. Tatsache war, dass er seinen Namen auch nicht besonders gut gewählt fand. Letztendlich entschied er sich für ein friedliches: „Deine Eltern haben sich auch nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert bei ihrer Namenswahl.“<br/><br/>Longbottom zuckte mit den Schultern und strich über die aufgeschlagene Buchseite. „Jedenfalls heißen die Zutaten einfach so wie es hier steht, sie haben keinen anderen Namen.“<br/><br/>„Schön. Erkennst du das Zeug, wenn du davor stehst?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Bestens. Dann gehen wir morgen Nacht in den Verbotenen Wald. Am besten gehst du dir schon mal eine Portion Mut suchen.“<br/><br/>Sein Gegenüber wurde eine Nuance blasser um die Nase, straffte dann jedoch seine Haltung. „Harry hat mir erzählt, dass du im ersten Jahr geschrien hast wie ein M-Mädchen, als wir in den Wald mussten.“<br/><br/>„Pft!“, machte Draco, spürte jedoch seinerseits eine verräterische Hitze seinen Hals hinaufsteigen. „Potter erzählt viel, wenn der Tag lang ist. Und überhaupt, ich war damals elf. Du bist siebzehn, du Flachpfeife.“<br/><br/>Daraufhin schwieg Longbottom, sah aber aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.<br/><br/>„Wir treffen uns morgen um neun hinter Hagrids Hütte. Pass auf, dass dich keiner sieht.“<br/><br/>„Und ich wollte morgen früh Handzettel verteilen“, murmelte Longbottom kaum verständlich.<br/><br/>Draco überging es und wandte sich ohne ein Wort des Abschieds um. Er hörte, dass Longbottom ihm folgte – und so stolperten sie beide direkt in die Arme von Filius Flitwick.<br/><br/>„Ich bezweifle“, begann der kleine Zauberer mit vorwurfsvoller Miene, „dass Sie die Berechtigung haben, um diese Zeit auf dem Astronomieturm zu sein.“<br/><br/>„Nein“, hauchte Longbottom und nach einem Blick zur Seite sah Draco, dass er wenigstens geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen war, das Buch unter seinem Umhang verschwinden zu lassen.<br/><br/>„Was also treiben Sie hier? Heute ist es nicht an Slytherins Vertrauensschülern, die Lehrer bei ihren Rundgängen zu unterstützen.“ Dabei sah er Draco besonders scharf an.<br/><br/>„Das würde ich lieber mit meinem Hauslehrer besprechen“, entgegnete dieser kühl.<br/><br/>„Fein“, kommentierte Flitwick seine Forderung, nicht ohne eine Falte der Verärgerung auf der Stirn. „Dann folgen Sie mir. Beide!“<br/><br/>Mit verdrossener Miene folgte Draco dem Lehrer, der höchstens halb so groß war wie er selbst. Es ärgerte ihn, dass sie ihm direkt in die Arme gelaufen waren, dass er so gar nicht daran gedacht hatte, den Korridor zu überprüfen, bevor er ihn betrat. Doch er hatte angenommen, dass kein Lehrer vermuten würde, der Astronomieturm sei ein beliebtes Ausflugsziel unter den Regelbrechern. Jedenfalls hatte er seine Lektion gelernt.<br/><br/>Longbottom seinerseits lief schweigend neben ihm her, den Kopf wie immer gesenkt, die Arme vor der Brust und vermutlich auch dem Buch verschränkt. Ihm war das schlechte Gewissen an der Nasenspitze abzulesen. Das und die Angst davor, Flitwick könnte herausfinden, warum Longbottom sich hier befand. Zusammen mit Draco.<br/><br/>Der Slytherin feixte.<br/><br/>Kurz darauf waren sie in den Kerkern angekommen und Flitwick klopfte laut gegen die Tür von Professor Slughorn, der nun, da Snape Direktor war, widerwillig die Stelle des Hauslehrers und Tränkeprofessors inne hatte. Draco vermutete, dass Snape ihm schlimmste Qualen angedroht hatte für den Fall, dass er das Schloss verlassen sollte. Anders konnte er sich die Anwesenheit dieser feigen Memme nicht erklären.<br/><br/>Die Tür wurde erst nur einen Spalt geöffnet, ein wasserblaues Auge linste auf den Gang und weitete sich, ehe die Tür ganz aufgerissen wurde. „Filius!“, rief Slughorn übertrieben erfreut und hinter ihm konnte man einen altertümlichen Ohrensessel sehen, der vor dem Kaminfeuer stand, ein Glas Wein auf dem Beistelltisch und ein Buch daneben.<br/><br/>„Ich habe deinen Schüler eben vor dem Astronomieturm aufgegriffen“, erklärte Flitwick ohne eine Begrüßung. „Er bevorzugt es, die Dinge mit dir persönlich zu regeln.“<br/><br/>„Draco?“, fragte Slughorn ungläubig. „Wie ganz und gar ungewöhnlich.“<br/><br/>„Na klar“, hauchte Longbottom, biss sich aber sofort auf die Unterlippe.<br/><br/>Draco warf ihm einen bitterbösen Blick zu, ehe er seinen Hauslehrer mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln begegnete. „Ein Missverständnis“, versicherte er.<br/><br/>„Das werden wir schon klären“, befand Slughorn und trat zur Seite, um Draco in sein Büro einzulassen.<br/><br/>„Das hoffe ich“, hörte Draco Flitwick noch sagen, ehe er sich abwandte und Longbottom anwies, ihm zu folgen. Slughorn schloss die Tür und Draco sah dem nun folgenden Gespräch unbesorgt entgegen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kapitel 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Flitwick führte Neville quer durch das Schloss fast bis zurück an den Ort, an dem er ihn und Malfoy aufgegriffen hatte. Kurz vorher bog er in einen anderen Gang ab und lief noch zwei Stockwerke nach oben. Neville presste das Buch so fest gegen seinen Oberkörper, dass er kaum noch Luft bekam. Es schnürte ihm allerdings auch die Angst den Hals zu.<br/><br/>Schließlich blieben sie vor dem Büro von Professor McGonagall stehen und der kleine Lehrer wandte sich Neville zu. „Ich hoffe, das war es wert, Mr Longbottom“, sagte er und klopfte gegen die Tür, während Neville den Kopf senkte.<br/><br/>Professor McGonagall hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen, als sie die beiden vor ihrer Tür fand. „Ich bedauere es, dich so spät noch zu stören“, begann Flitwick, „Aber dein Schüler hat sich nach der Sperre noch mit Draco Malfoy auf dem Astronomieturm herumgetrieben, Minerva.“<br/><br/>Der scharfe Blick der Lehrerin für Verwandlung legte sich auf Nevilles Gesicht wie eiskaltes Wasser.<br/><br/>„Ich werde mich darum kümmern. Vielen Dank, Filius“, entgegnete sie reserviert und trat zur Seite, so dass Neville das Büro betreten konnte.<br/><br/>„Einen schönen Abend noch“, wünschte Flitwick, was Professor McGonagall erwiderte, ehe sie die Tür schloss.<br/><br/>Neville war wie versteinert vor dem Schreibtisch stehen geblieben. Setzen konnte er sich nicht, ohne dass das Buch unter seinem Umhang auffallen würde. Er konnte nicht einmal die Verschränkung seiner Arme lösen, ohne dass es zu Boden fallen würde. Also blieb er stehen.<br/><br/>Und schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen, als seine Hauslehrerin sagte: „Setzen Sie sich!“<br/><br/>„I-Ich bleibe lieber st-tehen“, stotterte er, ohne den Blick zu heben.<br/><br/>„Machen Sie sich nicht lächerlich!“<br/><br/>„D-Danke, nein.“<br/><br/>Professor McGonagall schwieg und als er nun doch ein bisschen nach oben schaute, konnte er sehen, dass ihre Lippen nicht mehr waren als zwei blasse Striche in ihrem Gesicht. Er schluckte und wünschte sich ganz weit weg. In den Verbotenen Wald zum Beispiel, in eines der Netze dieser Riesenspinnen, von denen Ron ihm erzählt hatte. Oder zu seiner Oma nach Hause an den Kaffeetisch zusammen mit Tante Emily und der nach Kohl riechenden Nachbarin. Alles war besser, als jetzt hier zu stehen und den Einband des Buches so überdeutlich an seinem Bauch zu spüren.<br/><br/>„Schön!“, schnappte Professor McGonagall. „Was hatten Sie zu so später Zeit außerhalb des Gemeinschaftsraumes zu suchen, Mr Longbottom? Und dann noch mit Mr Malfoy!“<br/><br/>„I-Ich ...“, stotterte Neville, während ihm der Mund trocken wurde. Er holte ganz tief Luft und spürte, wie die Muskeln in seinem Nacken sich etwas entspannten.<br/><br/>Unglücklicherweise jedoch nicht nur die. Auch die Spannung seiner Arme ließ kurzzeitig nach. Lange genug, damit das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu Boden fiel.<br/><br/>Neville riss die Augen auf und starrte auf den braunen Ledereinband. Dann starrte er zu Professor McGonagall, die zeitgleich mit ihm den Blick hob. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch, Neville schluckte. Und ehe er wusste, was er tat, hatte er sich auf das Buch gesetzt.<br/><br/>„Mr Longbottom!“, rief die Hauslehrerin und umrundete mit einer Geschwindigkeit den Schreibtisch, die Neville ihr nicht zugetraut hätte.<br/><br/>„Professor?“, entgegnete er kleinlaut.<br/><br/>„Stehen Sie sofort auf!“<br/><br/>Er holte stockend Luft. „Nein.“<br/><br/>„Wie bitte?“<br/><br/>„Nein!“ Wie um seine eigene Entschlossenheit am Leben zu erhalten, verschränkte er wieder die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>„Sie widersetzen sich mir?“<br/><br/>„Ähm ...“ Neville spürte, wie ihm die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. So, wie sie es aussprach, klang es wie eine Todsünde.<br/><br/>„Sie wissen, dass ich das Problem auch auf magischem Wege lösen kann, oder?“ Doch anstatt ihren Zauberstab zur Hand zu nehmen, verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>„Jaah“, hauchte Neville; was sollte er auch sonst sagen?<br/><br/>Zu seinem Erstaunen ging Professor McGonagall vor ihm in die Hocke. „Machen Sie es doch nicht noch schlimmer, als es sowieso schon ist.“<br/><br/>„Ich mache es schlimmer, wenn ich aufstehe.“<br/><br/>Sie schien einen Moment nachzudenken, doch dann rieb sie sich über die Stirn, als hätte sie Kopfschmerzen. „Was ist das für ein Buch, Mr Longbottom?“<br/><br/>Neville sah sie flehentlich an, zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend blickte er ihr sogar direkt in die Augen. „Zwingen Sie mich nicht, es Ihnen zu sagen. Bitte!“<br/><br/>„Was tun Sie bloß, Junge?“<br/><br/>Neville fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die bebenden Lippen. „Nur was nötig ist.“<br/><br/>Professor McGonagall wog den Kopf, als müsse selbst sie eingestehen, dass der Terminus 'was nötig ist' seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres eine neue Bedeutung bekommen hatte. Schließlich stemmte sie sich wieder auf die Füße. „Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen Verlassen des Turms nach Beginn der Sperre und Sie schreiben mir eine Abhandlung über den Sinn der Ausgangssperre, insbesondere zu dieser Zeit. Drei Rollen Pergament. Und jetzt schnappen Sie sich das Buch, das ich nie gesehen habe, und gehen Sie ins Bett, Mr Longbottom!“<br/><br/>Neville glaubte den Stein, der ihm vom Herzen fiel, sogar hören zu können. „Danke, Professor!“, hauchte er und tat, was sie ihm gesagt hatte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Iss Scirles Süße Stangen, lass sie deine Sinne fangen, versuch es doch einmal, ganz im Ernst, du hast die Wahl!</span></em><br/><br/>Neville starrte an den Himmel seines Bettes. Das Werbelied geisterte durch seinen Kopf wie ein Phantom, es war ständig präsent, ohne dass er es fassen konnte. Und wenn er nicht dieses Lied sang, dann ging er die Geschehnisse des Abends durch. Schämte sich für seinen Auftritt bei Professor McGonagall und konnte kaum fassen, dass er so glimpflich davon gekommen war. In seinem Magen zog sich etwas zusammen, wenn er an die Szene zurück dachte. Er würde ihr nie wieder unter die Augen treten können, ohne an sein Verhalten zu denken.<br/><br/><span class="user_italic"><em>... ganz im Ernst, du hast die Wahl!</em> </span><br/><br/>Er seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite. Hellwach versuchte er die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen; Seamus schnarchte laut auf und schmatzte, als würde er gerade in eine Kürbispastete beißen. Nevilles Magen knurrte.<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Iss Scirles Süße Stangen ... versuch es doch einmal ...</span></em><br/><br/>Was Professor Slughorn wohl mit Malfoy angestellt hatte? Neville ertappte sich dabei, sich Sorgen um ihn zu machen, obwohl es doch seine Schuld war, dass sie überhaupt in diesen Schlamassel geraten waren. Und nicht nur das, er hatte ihm auch noch dieses unsägliche Buch aufs Auge gedrückt, das jetzt unter seinem Bett lag und nur durch seine bloße Anwesenheit ein Loch in die Matratze zu brennen schien.<br/><br/>Neville drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Hinter ihm auf der Fensterbank saß Trevor in seinem Glas, der Kehlkopf der Kröte bewegte sich langsam, während sie schlief. Die Turmuhr schlug zwei.<br/><br/>Neville schloss die Augen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken. Es war mühsam, aber für ein paar Sekunden herrschte Stille in seinem Kopf, erholsame Leere. Und dann ...<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Iss Scirles Süße Stangen ...</span></em><br/><br/>Da kroch es wieder hervor, dieses furchtbare Lied. Nie wieder – das schwor Neville sich in diesem Moment – würde er auch nur noch eine einzige dieser Süßen Stangen essen. Sollte das blöde Unternehmen doch pleite gehen.<br/><br/>Schließlich stand er auf, nahm Pergament, Feder und Tinte aus seiner Schultasche und begann im verlassenen Aufenthaltsraum mit der Strafarbeit für Professor McGonagall.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am Morgen war Neville der erste in der Großen Halle. Auf dem Weg nach unten hatte er die drei Rollen Pergament in den Briefkasten an Professor McGonagalls Bürotür geworfen und die Stundengläser in der Eingangshalle beschämt zur Kenntnis genommen. Die scharlachroten Steine in Gryffindors Glas waren merklich weniger geworden.<br/><br/>Auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors standen mehrere Schüsseln, die mit einem undefinierbaren grauen Schleim gefüllt waren. Neville vermutete, dass das ihr Frühstück sein sollte. Er sah sich zu den anderen Tischen um; der Slytherintisch war noch gänzlich leer, auf den anderen beiden standen die gleichen Schüsseln.<br/><br/>Gerne hätte er das Frühstück verschmäht und sich heimlich etwas aus den Küchen besorgt. Doch Dobby – der einzige, der sich vielleicht über die Anweisungen hinweggesetzt hätte – hatte Hogwarts verlassen. „Hätten wir vielleicht auch tun sollen“, grollte Neville kaum hörbar, während er sich eine Portion des Schleims in eine kleinere Schüssel füllte. Sein Magen war kurz davor, sich selbst zu verdauen.<br/><br/>Unglücklich starrte Neville in seine Schüssel, während er sich zu überwinden versuchte, mit dem Essen anzufangen. Letztendlich hielt er sich die Nase zu, kniff die Augen zusammen und löffelte das Zeug in einem atemberaubenden Tempo, schluckte ohne zu kauen und leerte zwei Gläser klaren Wassers, bevor er es wagte, seine Nase loszulassen. Trotzdem war eine Note des widerlichen Geschmacks auf seiner Zunge verblieben, er rümpfte die Nase. Doch sein Magen hatte aufgehört zu knurren.<br/><br/>„Hast du das echt gegessen?“, fragte Seamus, der gerade zusammen mit Dean die Große Halle betreten hatte.<br/><br/>Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Gibt ja nichts anderes.“<br/><br/>„Respekt!“, entgegneten die beiden unisono und setzten sich ihm gegenüber an den Tisch. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wem wir den Hauspunkteverlust zu verdanken haben?“ Dean runzelte die Stirn, während er die Schüssel mit dem Schleim einen halben Meter den Tisch entlang schob.<br/><br/>„Nein“, entgegnete Neville und bemühte sich, nicht rot zu werden. „Ich hab's auch eben erst gesehen.“<br/><br/>„Vielleicht haben auch bloß die Carrows wieder nach Verfehlungen gesucht“, mutmaßte Seamus. „Die Schlangen haben nämlich Punkte dazu bekommen.“<br/><br/>„Was?“, japste Neville und saß plötzlich kerzengerade auf seinem Stuhl.<br/><br/>„Hast du das nicht gesehen? Da sind fast sechzig Punkte mehr als gestern im Stundenglas.“<br/><br/>„Da hab ich gar nicht drauf geachtet.“<br/><br/>„Das ist das erste, wonach ich schaue.“ Ohne Nevilles entsetzte Miene weiter zu beachten, ließ Seamus einen Löffel voll Schleim in die Schüssel tröpfeln. Es sah aus wie pürierte Schnecken. „Und das hast du echt runter gekriegt?“<br/><br/>„Jaah“, würgte Neville heiser. „Es tritt aber gerade den umgekehrten Weg an.“ Während er angestrengt schluckte, lehnte Dean und Seamus sich auf ihren Plätzen zurück.<br/><br/>„Du bist ganz grau im Gesicht“, stellte Dean fest.<br/><br/>„Ich glaub, ich brauch frische Luft.“ Neville stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl ins Schwanken geriet, und verließ überstürzt die Große Halle. In der Eingangshalle lief er beinahe Professor Snape in die Arme, murmelte eine halbherzige Entschuldigung und ergriff mit rasendem Herzen die Flucht, ehe der Direktor ihn zurechtweisen konnte. Wäre das passiert, da war Neville sich sicher, dann hätte er ihm auf die schwarzen Lederschuhe gekotzt.<br/><br/>Die warme Sommerluft empfing ihn dagegen wie eine tröstende Umarmung, die ihm über das Haar strich. Neville holte mehrmals tief Luft und langsam beruhigte sich sein Magen wieder. Mit zitternden Händen lehnte er sich gegen die Schlossmauer und glitt daran hinab in eine kauernde Position.<br/><br/>Er wünschte, er könnte von hier abhauen.<br/><br/>Er wünschte, er müsste sich nicht mit Draco und seinen Plänen beschäftigen.<br/><br/>Er wünschte, er hätte jemanden, dem er genug vertraute, um über diese Dinge zu sprechen.<br/><br/>Seufzend lehnte Neville den Kopf gegen die Mauer und schloss für ein paar Sekunden die Augen. Die Erschöpfung der durchwachten Nacht schlug über ihm zusammen wie eine gewaltige Welle, die ihn zu ertränken drohte. Seine Augen juckten, seine Glieder waren schwer wie Blei. Doch anstatt sich irgendwie durch den Schultag zu quälen und danach schlafen zu gehen, musste er heute Abend in den Verbotenen Wald. Mit Draco. Und es gab niemanden, dem er Bescheid sagen konnte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Abends um neun Gemeinschaftsraum und Schloss zu verlassen, gestaltete sich schwieriger, als Neville gehofft hatte. Bereits um viertel nach acht hatte er sich auf den Weg gemacht, nachdem er sich nach einer Stunde komaähnlichen Schlafes wieder aus dem Bett gequält hatte. Seine Augen juckten und wollten sich kaum öffnen, in seinem Kopf schien alles nur halb so schnell zu laufen wie sonst (und das war schon langsam). Es fühlte sich an, als würden seine Gedanken sich durch Wackelpudding quälen und ein paar Minuten lang saß er nur bewegungsunfähig auf der Bettkante.<br/><br/>Schließlich gelang es ihm doch, sich dem Locken des Bettes zu entreißen und nachdem er sich im Bad kaltes Wasser über den Kopf hatte laufen lassen, fühlte er sich sogar wieder halbwegs zurechnungsfähig.<br/><br/>Auf dem Weg hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum steckte er seinen Zauberstab, eine Liste mit den Pflanzen, die sie finden mussten, und das <em><span class="user_italic">Handbuch für Kräuterlinge </span></em> in die Taschen seines Umhanges. Ein guter Grund, warum er um diese Uhrzeit noch den Turm verließ, war ihm den ganzen Tag über nicht eingefallen und so versuchte er, auf die einzige Art zu entkommen, die ihm sinnvoll erschien: Er ging einfach drauf los und schaute weder links noch rechts.<br/><br/>Was auch beinahe geklappt hätte. Wäre da nicht Ginny gewesen, die ihn am Portraitloch abfing.<br/><br/>„Neville, warte! Ich hab dich schon den ganzen Tag gesucht.“ Sie wischte sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem erhitzten Gesicht. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“<br/><br/>„Ja, sicher“, entgegnete er und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Was ist denn?“<br/><br/>„Was ist?“, wiederholte sie ungläubig und lachte kurz auf. „Du wolltest die Liste mit den Flüchen fertig machen! Sag nicht, du hast es schon wieder vergessen.“ Als sie ihre Hände in die Hüften stemmte und ihn verärgert ansah, wirkte sie wie Molly Weasley, die er jedes Jahr vor der Abfahrt nach Hogwarts am Gleis 9¾ sah, wie sie mindestens eines ihrer Kinder davon abhielt, auf die Gleise zu stürzen.<br/><br/>„Ich ha-ab ... i-ich bin ...“, stotterte Neville und spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.  <br/><br/>„Neville Longbottom!“, zischte sie. „Wir haben ihnen versprochen, sie so gut wie möglich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten. Kannst du mit dem Gedanken leben, dass auch nur einer möglicherweise überlebt hätte, wenn du diese Liste rechtzeitig fertig gehabt hättest?“<br/><br/>„Nein“, hauchte er.<br/><br/>„Dann mach sie fertig! Morgen Abend treffen wir uns um sieben im Raum der Wünsche und dann wirst du sie mir zeigen und erklären, verstanden?“<br/><br/>Er nickte eifrig und als sie sich endlich abwandte und zu ihren Freundinnen zurückkehrte, flüchtete Neville durch das Portraitloch in die stillen Gänge der Schule.<br/><br/>Seine Schritte hallten von den Wänden wider und an jeder Ecke sah Neville sich nach allen Seiten um. Die Vorstellung, dass Snape sich in seinem Rücken befand und ihm lautlos wie ein Racheengel folgte, wollte ihn nicht loslassen und veranlasste ihn dazu, lange Umwege zu gehen. Doch von dem Direktor war bis zum Schlossportal nichts zu sehen.<br/><br/>Vom Blutigen Baron hingegen schon.<br/><br/>Der Geist der Slytherins schwebte im zweiten Stock vor den Toiletten und sah ihm mit hochgezogener Augenbraue entgegen. Wenn Neville es nicht besser wüsste, würde er sagen, der Blutige Baron war ein Vorfahre Snapes.<br/><br/>In einem Anflug von Hoffnung warf er einen Blick zurück auf die Treppe, die er gerade verlassen hatte. Er konnte einfach zurückgehen und ...<br/><br/>Knarzend löste sich die obere Stufe vom Treppenabsatz und die Treppe schwang um ihre eigene Achse herum. Neville schluckte.<br/><br/>Widerwillig näherte er sich dem unheimlichen Geist und drückte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, während er sich vorsichtig an ihm vorbei schob. Sie sahen einander in die Augen wie Tiger und Feigling, Neville spürte, wie ihm der Schweiß den Nacken hinunter lief.<br/><br/>Schließlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als den Blick ab- und dem Geist seinen Rücken zuzuwenden. Er tat es gegen besseres Wissen und schrie spitz auf, als der Blutige Baron sich unvermittelt hinter ihm räusperte.<br/><br/>Neville wirbelte herum und konnte deutlich die Belustigung im Blick des Toten sehen. „Ein interessanter Abend für zwei Schüler aus verfeindeten Häusern, um sich außerhalb der Gemeinschaftsräume rumzutreiben“, stellte er fest.<br/><br/>„Verf-f-feindete ... hä?“, stotterte Neville und wich zwei Schritte in den Gang zurück.<br/><br/>„Sehr interessant“, sagte der Blutige Baron nur und schwebte davon.<br/><br/>Neville wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und lief weiter, stolperte beinahe auf der Treppe in den ersten Stock und musste kurz inne halten, weil ihm die Beine zitterten. Wie zum Teufel hielten Harry und Ron diese Aufregung bloß jedes Jahr aus? Und Hermine erst? Mit einem kaum hörbaren Wimmern auf den Lippen setzte er seinen Weg fort und wünschte sich, er hätte seiner Oma einen letzten Brief geschrieben.<br/><br/>Trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen war die Luft auf den Ländereien angenehm kühl auf seinem erhitzten Gesicht. Die Turmuhr schlug neun, als er das Schlossportal hinunter ging, was ihm kurz das Herz stehen bleiben ließ. „Mist!“, schimpfte Neville und spurtete in geduckter Haltung über die freie Rasenfläche bis zur Peitschenden Weide.<br/><br/>Die Äste knackten, als er ihnen zu nahe kam. Vorsichtig lief er am äußersten Rand des Schattens entlang und atmete auf, als er den aggressiven Baum hinter sich gelassen hatte. Hagrids Hütte mit den verhängten, aber deutlich erkennbar beleuchteten Fenstern kam in Sicht und dahinter, verborgen hinter einem schon jetzt gewaltigen Kürbis, konnte er ein blasses Gesicht und weißblonde Haare erkennen.<br/><br/>Entgegen besseren Wissens machte sein Magen einen glücklichen Sprung bei diesem Anblick und Nevilles Knie wurden noch weicher, als sie es ohnehin schon waren. Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht, als ihm diese verräterischen Reaktionen seines Körpers bewusst wurden und bevor er zu dem Slytherin ging, kniff er die Augen zusammen und holte einmal tief Luft.<br/><br/>„Ich dachte schon, du kneifst“, begrüßte Malfoy ihn mit einem spöttischen Grinsen.<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Hätte ich gerne</span></em>, dachte Neville, doch ehe er auf eine schlagfertige Antwort kam, fuhr der Slytherin schon fort: „Am besten wir gehen da in den Wald, der Weg ist halbwegs begehbar.“ Er deutete auf einen kleinen Ausläufer, der keine hundert Meter hinter Hagrids Hütte begann. Er hielt es anscheinend nicht einmal für nötig, auf Nevilles Zustimmung zu warten, denn er wandte sich ab und steuerte den kaum erkennbaren Weg an.<br/><br/>Neville warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick zum Schloss und sogar zu dem Fenster, hinter dem er den Wildhüter wusste, ehe er Malfoy folgte. Snapes Büro, Askaban, die Küche seiner Oma – das alles waren Orte, an denen er jetzt lieber wäre.<br/><br/>Den Wald bei einbrechender Dunkelheit zu betreten, kostete ihn große Überwindung. War es auf den Ländereien noch hell genug gewesen, um sich problemlos orientieren zu können, so verschluckten die dicht stehenden Bäume nahezu alles Sonnenlicht. Vereinzelt fielen schwache Strahlen bis auf den morastigen Boden, doch stellenweise war es so dunkel, dass Neville nicht mal einen Werwolf in den Schatten bemerkt hätte.<br/><br/>Malfoy schritt forsch voran, folgte dem schmalen Waldweg und sah sich während der ersten Viertelstunde ihres Weges nicht einmal nach Neville um. Insgeheim fragte dieser sich, ob der Slytherin mittlerweile wusste, nach welchen Pflanzen er Ausschau halten sollte. Trotz des zunehmenden Unbehagens, das ihn hier im Verbotenen Wald mit all seinen fremden Geräuschen und undurchsichtigen Schatten befiel, beschloss Neville, einfach mal abzuwarten. Die Verlockung, dieses eine Mal über Malfoy zu triumphieren, war zu verführerisch.<br/><br/>Es wurde jedoch schnell dunkel und als Malfoy das erste Mal fragte „Bist du noch da?“, so als wäre Neville ein Hund, da hatte die Dunkelheit sich des Waldes schon fast komplett bemächtigt.<br/><br/>„Ich tu nur so“, murmelte er verdrossen und entzündete ein Licht an seinem Zauberstab. Der Weg wurde immer wieder durchbrochen von Baumwurzeln, die den Boden aufwölbten, und tief hängenden Ästen. Ein Eulenruf durchbrach die Stille.<br/><br/>„Schön wär's“, entgegnete Malfoy.<br/><br/>Da reichte es Neville: „Weißt du überhaupt, wohin du läufst? Hast du auch nur die geringste Ahnung, nach welchen Pflanzen wir suchen?“<br/><br/>Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne stehen zu bleiben. Rückwärts laufend entgegnete er: „Du kannst auch gerne vorgehen, Longbottom, aber bei deinem Orientierungssinn wäre ich ...“<br/><br/>Weiter kam der Slytherin nicht, denn er war urplötzlich vom Weg verschwunden.<br/><br/>Neville blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und streckte die Hand, die den Zauberstab hielt, nach vorne. Aber da war nichts. Keine Blätter, die im Gebüsch raschelten, keine Fußspuren abgesehen von Malfoys und kein Loch. Der Weg lief einfach weiter und verschwand hinter dem Kegel seines Lichtzaubers im Dunkeln.<br/><br/>„Malfoy?“, rief Neville und tat vorsichtig einen Schritt nach vorne. „Mal-“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kapitel 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obwohl Draco Malfoy sich eine gesunde Naivität erhalten hatte, hielt er sich für jemanden, der Zusammenhänge gut erkennen und rekonstruieren konnte. Er wusste vor allen anderen, dass Millicent in Crabbe verliebt war – und dass der nicht einmal wusste, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Er wusste von dem Liebhaber seiner Mutter, bevor er wusste, was Sex ist. Und er wusste, wo die Kammer des Schreckens war, bevor Potter auch nur geahnt hatte, dass es so etwas in Hogwarts gab. Wie er allerdings in <em><span class="user_italic">diese</span> </em>Lage geraten war, wollte sich ihm nicht erschließen.<br/><br/>War es, weil er trotz des aktiven Krieges nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war? Oder weil er seine Eltern nicht so schätzte, wie es sich für einen guten Sohn gehörte? Oder verbarg sich hinter diesem Moment eine Art kosmisches Gleichgewicht, das ihm nun alle seine Fehltritte heimzahlte?<br/><br/>Er wusste es nicht. Und trotzdem hing er – Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt – mitten in einem überdimensionalen Spinnennetz. Und Longbottom halb auf ihm.<br/><br/>„Ich wär jetf doch lieber wieder in Profeffor McGonagallf Büro“, hörte er Longbottom jammern, halb erstickt, weil die sonderbare Kraft, die sie in dieses Netz gezogen hatte, sein Gesicht in Dracos Umhang presste.<br/><br/>„Dann hättest du mir vielleicht nicht einfach nachkommen sollen, du Idiot!“<br/><br/>„Ftimmt. Ich hätte dich krepieren laffen follen.“<br/><br/>„Das machst du eh nicht“, tat Draco die Bemerkung ab und versuchte sich etwas zu bewegen, um das warme Gewicht von seinem Bauch zu schieben. Vergeblich. „Kommst du an deinen Zauberstab ran?“<br/><br/>„Nein“, keuchte Longbottom atemlos, „aber an deinen.“ Dabei schaffte er es, seinen Kopf herum zu drehen, so dass seine Nase deutlich spürbar an Dracos Unterbauch entlang strich<br/><br/>„Wage es und du bist tot!“, rief der Slytherin entsetzt. „Lass ja deine schwulen Finger von meinem … Zauberstab.“ Das letzte Wort presste hervor, so dass es klang, als würde man quietschend die Luft aus einem Luftballon lassen.<br/><br/>Longbottom schwieg einen Moment, dann entgegnete er kühl: „Ich meine deinen richtigen Zauberstab. Meine Hand liegt auf deiner Umhangtasche.“<br/><br/>Draco spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. „Ähm …“, machte er und schaute nach oben, als gäbe es dort etwas, das ihn aus dieser Situation retten könnte.<br/><br/>Stattdessen sah er dort etwas, das ihn umbringen könnte: den Bewohner dieses Netzes.<br/><br/>„Nimm ihn und tu etwas!“, schrie er, während die acht Beine sich langsam vorwärts tasteten, hin zu dem Ursprung der Vibrationen.<br/><br/>„Was denn?“, schrie Longbottom zurück, während er nach dem Zauberstab angelte.<br/><br/>„Einen Fluch, was sonst?“ Entgegen seines inneren Dranges schielte Draco hinab auf den Haarschopf seines Schulkameraden.<br/><br/>„Und wohin? Ich seh nichts.“ Doch immerhin hatte er den Zauberstab nun fest in der Hand.<br/><br/>„Nach oben! Weiter rechts! RECHTS!“<br/><br/>„'Tschuldigung.“<br/><br/>„Jetzt mach schon!“ Das erste Spinnenbein betastete bereits Dracos Stirn.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Stupor!</span></em>“, rief Longbottom.<br/><br/>Die Spinne zuckte kurz zusammen.<br/><br/>„Einen <em><span class="user_italic">richtigen</span> </em>Fluch, Longbottom!“, brüllte Draco – und bekam prompt das tastende Bein in den Mund. Ihm drehte sich der Magen um, als er die borstigen Haare auf seinen Lippen spürte, und er drehte den Kopf weg.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">A-Avada kedavra!</span></em>“, stotterte der Gryffindor. Nichts geschah. Keine grünen Funken, die sich aus der Zauberstabspitze lösten.<br/><br/>„Mach – es – richtig!“, schrie Draco unbeherrscht. Das Spinnenbein war immerhin aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden, dafür blickte er jedoch direkt in die acht Augen, in denen sich sein erbleichtes Gesicht spiegelte.<br/><br/>Da quiekte Longottom spitz auf; Draco konnte nur vermuten, dass die Beine nun auch seinen Körper erreicht hatten. Und plötzlich ging es: „<em><span class="user_italic">Avada kedavra!</span></em>“<br/><br/>Es klang zwar wie eine Maus, der man auf den Schwanz getreten war, aber der grüne Fluch erhellte kurz die Umgebung, ehe er den massigen Spinnenleib traf. Das Tier zischte, dann fiel es an ihnen vorbei zu Boden. Kurz darauf ließ die Magie des Netzes nach und während Longbottom einfach zu Boden plumpste, schaffte Draco es, sich an den dicken Schnüren festzuhalten und wenigstens halbwegs würdevolle hinunter zu klettern.<br/><br/>Unten angekommen, nahm er Longbottom seinen Zauberstab ab und sorgte für etwas Licht. Quer über die Wange des anderen verliefen die Abdrücke von Dracos Umhang, ansonsten war sein Gesicht blass mit einem leicht grünlichen Schimmer. Er kämpfte sichtlich mit seinem Gleichgewicht, nachdem er es endlich geschafft hatte, auf die Füße zu kommen.<br/><br/>„Für das erste Mal gar nicht schlecht“, beschied Draco und stupste die tote Spinne mit dem Fuß an. Ein Bein rutsche zur Seite und gab den Blick auf die acht toten Augen frei, die sie direkt anzustarren schienen.<br/><br/>Da beugte Longbottom sich nach vorne und erbrach sich herzhaft auf den morastigen Waldboden.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Um nicht noch mal in einem der gewaltigen Spinnennetze zu landen, hatte Draco beschlossen, dass Longbottom von nun an voran gehen sollte. Glücklicherweise war der nicht in der Verfassung, sich gegen diesen Beschluss zu wehren, und so lief nun ein zitternder Lichtkegel vorweg, während Draco entspannt folgte.<br/><br/>„Bist du noch da?“, fragte Longbottom alle paar Minuten.<br/><br/>„Nein. Ich bin schon mal umgekehrt, um dein Bett vorzuwärmen“, spottete Draco beim ersten Mal genervt. „Wenn du noch einmal fragst, bring ich dich um“, warnte er beim fünften Mal. Und beim sechsten Mal schwieg er.<br/><br/>„Mal-foy?“, wisperte Longbottom und blieb stehen, als ihm nur die heimtückische Stille des Verbotenen Waldes antwortete.<br/><br/>Draco schlich sich lautlos an den anderen heran, beugte seinen Kopf über die Schulter und hauchte heiser: „Er musste nicht leiden.“<br/><br/>Longbottom schrie erschrocken und wirbelte herum, wobei er Draco die Zauberstabspitze in die Nase bohrte.<br/><br/>„Au! Pass doch auf!“<br/><br/>„Hör auf mit dem Mist, Malfoy!“<br/><br/>Draco hielt sich die Nase. „Dann stell dich nicht so an. Hast du endlich alle Pflanzen beisammen?“<br/><br/>Longbottom hielt das Licht in seine Tasche und durchsuchte die bisherige Ausbeute. „Eine fehlt noch“, war schließlich das Fazit.<br/><br/>„Und wo finden wir die?“<br/><br/>Als Longbottom sich einmal um sich selbst drehte, flogen die blonden Haare durch die Luft, als hätten sie dringend einen Schnitt nötig. Schließlich blieb er stehen und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger in die Höhe. „Da oben.“<br/><br/>„Wo oben?“<br/><br/>„In der Baumkrone der Kiefer.“<br/><br/>„Wegen einer Kiefer laufen wir jetzt seit zwei Stunden durch diesen Wald? Kiefern stehen hier überall!“<br/><br/>Entgegen seiner vorherigen Angst sah Longbottom ihn nun äußerst gelassen an. „Dein Orientierungssinn ist nicht der beste, oder?“<br/><br/>„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst“, entgegnete Draco pikiert.<br/><br/>Longbottom fasste ihn am Arm und drehte ihn herum. „Das Licht, das du dort durch die Bäume siehst, ist das Schloss. Wir haben den Wald schon fast wieder verlassen.“<br/><br/>„Das wusste ich“, presste Draco hervor, froh darüber, dass man seine roten Wangen in der Dunkelheit nicht sehen konnte.<br/><br/>„Natürlich“, entgegnete der andere süßlich. „Dann musst du jetzt nur noch die Farbe des Südens holen.“<br/><br/>„Die was?“<br/><br/>„Die Pflanze! Sie wächst auf der südlichen Seite des Stammes und ist leuchtend blau. Du wirst sie schon erkennen, wenn du hoch genug kletterst.“ Er klopfte zweimal gegen den Stamm der Kiefer, neben der sie standen.<br/><br/>„Warum soll ich da hoch?“, fragte Draco entrüstet. Abgesehen davon, dass keine besteigbaren Äste in einer angebrachten Höhe zu sehen waren, hielt er auch nicht viel davon, nachts in einem Nadelgehölz herumzuklettern.<br/><br/>Doch Longbottom hatte auch darauf die passende Antwort: „Weil es dein Trank ist und nicht meiner. Außerdem kannst du im Gegensatz zu mir doch so gut klettern.“ Dabei deutete er auf die schmutzigen Flecken auf seiner Hose, die vom Sturz aus dem Spinnennetz zeugten.<br/><br/>Auf der verzweifelten Suche nach einem Ausweg, sah Draco sich nach links und rechts um. Doch es gab nichts, mit dem er sich aus dieser Lage hätte winden können. Und selbst wenn ihm etwas einfiele, Longbottom war so dermaßen ungeschickt, dass er bei dem Versuch, diese blöde Pflanze zu holen, vermutlich nicht nur abstürzen, sondern auch noch diesen und die nächsten Bäume drum herum entwurzeln würde. Schließlich seufzte er leise und stakste steifbeinig zu dem Baumstamm, der bestimmt fünf Meter im Umfang maß.<br/><br/>Ehe er sich die Blöße geben musste, Longbottom um einen Tipp zu bitten, war der schon wortlos neben ihn getreten und hatte die Hände ineinander verschränkt, so dass Draco mit einem Fuß draufsteigen konnte. Er stützte sich auf dem Kopf unter ihm ab und als er auch aus dieser erhöhten Position noch keinen der niedrigsten Äste erreichen konnte, stieg er auch noch auf Longbottoms Schultern.<br/><br/>„Mach schon!“, ächzte Longbottom unter ihm und schließlich bekam Draco einen Ast zu fassen und zog sich mühsam hinauf.<br/><br/>Als er es geschafft hatte, seinen gesamten Körper auf den Ast zu ziehen, blieb Draco erst mal einige Momente erschöpft auf dem Bauch liegen. „Und wie komm ich hier wieder runter?“, rief er nach unten, hoffentlich ohne dass man ihm den Anflug von Angst in der Stimme anhörte.<br/><br/>„Geh erst mal weiter rauf. Da findest du die Pflanze noch nicht.“<br/><br/>„Das war nicht die Frage“, nörgelte Draco, tat jedoch, was Longbottom ihm gesagt hatte. Er entzündete ein Licht an seiner Zauberstabspitze, klemmte ihn sich zwischen die Zähne und machte sich an den Aufstieg.<br/><br/>Von diesem ersten Ast aus kam er gut vorwärts. Manchmal wuchsen die Äste sogar so dicht, dass er beinahe dazwischen hängen blieb. Der Stamm wurde zunehmend dünner und als er über sich bereits die Sterne und den Halbmond sehen konnte, fand er auch endlich die blauen Blüten, nach denen er suchte. „Farbe des Füdenf“, schnaubte Draco atemlos an seinem Zauberstab vorbei. „Waf für ein blöder Name.“ Dann rupfte er ein paar der Pflanzen ab und steckte sie in seine Umhangtasche.<br/><br/>Der Abstieg gestaltete sich erstaunlicherweise noch schwerer als der Aufstieg. Das Licht zwischen seinen Zähnen half Draco kaum, die Äste unter sich auszumachen, so dass er hauptsächlich mit seinen Füßen ins Dunkle tastete, bis er einen festen Untergrund spürte. Dann ließ er sich vorsichtig hinabgleiten, wobei ihm der Umhang an mehreren Stellen riss und seine Arme und Beine diverse Kratzer davon trugen.<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“, fluchte er inbrünstig – was ihm trotz des Zauberstabes zwischen seinen Zähnen problemlos gelang – als ein Ast unter seinen Füßen wegbrach und er plötzlich an seinem letzten Halt hing.<br/><br/>„Hinter dir ist ein Ast!“, rief Longbottom von unten.<br/><br/>Draco keuchte, brachte jedoch keine Antwort hervor. Er biss so fest auf seinen Zauberstab, dass er spüren konnte, wie seine Zähne sich in das Holz bohrten. Als seine Finger am feuchten Ast abzurutschen begannen, schielte er nach unten; das waren bestimmt noch drei Meter, die ihn vom Boden trennten. Von seinen Füßen aus gemessen.<br/><br/>Probehalber versuchte er etwas zu schaukeln, um vielleicht doch noch den Ast hinter sich zu erreichen, aber als er es geschafft hatte, merklich Schwung zu bekommen, verlor er den Halt und fiel.<br/><br/>Weich.<br/><br/>Erstaunlich weich.<br/><br/>Aber das, worauf er gelandet war, stöhnte schmerzerfüllt. Und da begriff Draco.<br/><br/>Mit zitternden Armen stemmte er sich in die Höhe und sah hinab auf das runde Gesicht von Longbottom. „Was zum Teufel tust du da eigentlich?“<br/><br/>Longbottom seufzte. „Ich habe versucht, dich aufzufangen.“<br/><br/>„Idiot!“<br/><br/>„Danke hätte auch gereicht.“<br/><br/>Noch immer halb auf ihm liegend, wurde Draco bewusst, was Longbottom meinte. Wieder spürte er seine Wangen brennen, er hasste es, wenn andere es für nötig hielten, ihm zu helfen. „Dan-ke“, presste er daher sehr widerwillig zwischen seinen schmalen Lippen hervor und rollte sich endgültig von seinem Schulkameraden. Einen Moment lang stand er ratlos über dem am Boden liegenden Gryffindor, dann hielt er ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn auf die Füße. Longbottom stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinen Knien ab und schnaufte mehrmals. „Alles klar?“<br/><br/>Longbottom richtete sich auf und betastete seinen Hinterkopf. Im Licht seines Zauberstabes betrachtete er seine Finger. Sie waren zwar schmutzig vom Waldboden, aber nicht blutig. „Ja, denke schon. Hast du die Pflanze?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“ Draco durchsuchte seine Umhangtasche, bis er die kühlen, feuchten Stängel fand. Er zog sie hervor und reichte sie Longbottom. „Was machen wir jetzt damit, bis wir den Rest haben?“<br/><br/>Longbottom sortierte andächtig die Blüten, während er sagte: „Ich werde sie konservieren. Einige von den Pflanzen brauchen wir eh getrocknet, andere habe ich bereits mit dem Stasiszauber belegt, damit sie nicht welken.“<br/><br/>„Wann das?“, fragte Draco perplex.<br/><br/>Longbottom sah ihn an und in den klaren blauen Augen stand so viel naive Ehrlichkeit, dass es Draco für eine Sekunde den Atem verschlug. „Während du genervt aufgezählt hast, was du statt dieses Ausfluges besseres hättest tun können.“<br/><br/>„Oh. Stimmt.“ Das hatte er getan. An jeder Station, an der Longbottom ihn gestoppt hatte, um für mehrere Minuten in dem Wildwuchs am Wegesrand zu verschwinden. Und jedes Mal war er – für Draco völlig unverständlich – mit vor Begeisterung rotem Gesicht zurückgekehrt, um ihm seine Ausbeute zu zeigen.<br/><br/>Draco räusperte sich. „Lass uns zurückgehen, bevor die unseren Ausflug bemerken.“ Ohne auf Longbottom zu warten, wandte er sich ab und steuerte zielstrebig die Lichter an, die vom Schloss bis hierher zu sehen waren. Die Lust an diesem Ausflug war ihm gründlich vergangen und wenn er nicht bald Abstand von Longbottom bekam, konnte er für nichts mehr garantieren. Blöder Gryffindor mit seinen blöden Wahrheiten.<br/><br/>Die Bäume wurden zusehends lichter, die Äste dünner und die Blätter weniger. Bald kam Hagrids Hütte in Sicht, aus deren Schornstein sich der Qualm in die Dunkelheit kringelte. Draco schritt voran, immer bemüht, sich so leise wie möglich fortzubewegen. Aber der Weg war hier so schmal und bewachsen, dass trotz aller Vorsicht immer wieder Äste unter seinen Füßen zerbrachen.<br/><br/>Und dann sah er den Halbriesen.<br/><br/>Als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand gelaufen, stolperte Draco zurück und lief direkt in Longbottom hinein. „Scht!“, machte er, als der andere protestieren wollte, und deutete durch die letzten niedrig hängenden Äste hinüber zu der erleuchteten Hütte.<br/><br/>Hagrid stand mit einer Laterne in der Hand am Waldrand und hielt Ausschau nach dem Tier, das da im Unterholz krauchte. Neben ihm stand Fang, dicht an das massige Bein seines Herrchens gepresst, und jammerte leise. Von seiner Schnauze troff der Speichel und seine Ohren waren so lang, dass sie beim Schnüffeln über den Boden schleiften.<br/><br/>Draco wagte es kaum Luft zu holen, ganz im Gegensatz zu Longbottom, dessen schneller Atem immer wieder warm an seinem Ohr vorbei strich. Von seinen Taschen ging ein süßer, blumiger Duft aus.<br/><br/>„Hast du das gehört, Fang? Da is' irgndwas“, hörten sie Hagrid sagen. Der Saurüde gab ein unterdrücktes Bellen von sich und wedelte mit dem Schwanz.<br/><br/>„Lass uns doch einfach hingehen“, wisperte Longbottom, „Hagrid verpetzt uns schon nicht.“<br/><br/>„Bist du verrückt? Der liefert mich ans Messer und dankt dir für deine Mithilfe.“<br/><br/>„Ist nicht die schlechteste Alternative“, entgegnete Longbottom kaum verständlich.<br/><br/>Draco stieß seinen Ellbogen nach hinten und hörte seinen Begleiter keuchen. „Pass auf, was du sagst! Wir bleiben hier.“<br/><br/>Ein Beschluss, dem Longbottom sich nun zwar schweigend fügte, der sich für Draco jedoch immer schaler anfühlte, je länger Hagrid dort stand und in den Wald starrte. Obwohl sie sich nicht mehr bewegten und keinen Laut von sich gaben, dachte der Wildhüter nicht daran, seinen Platz aufzugeben.<br/><br/>Nur einmal, da hatte Draco für ein paar wundervolle Sekunden die Hoffnung, dass sie bald aus ihrer misslichen Lage befreit würden, nämlich als Hagrid sich abwandte und die wenigen Schritte zu seiner Hütte ging. Doch anstatt darin zu verschwinden, setzte er sich auf den Absatz vor seiner Tür und begann Fang zu kraulen, während er wartete. „Wird schon wiederkomm“, dröhnte die bräsige Stimme bis zu ihnen.<br/><br/>„Ich werd wahnsinnig“, murmelte Draco. Er sah sich nach links und rechts um, doch es gab keinen Weg aus diesem Wald, den sie so leise einschlagen konnten, dass Hagrid sie nicht hörte. Und es gab von hier aus keinen Weg an dem Wildhüter vorbei, ohne dass er sie sah. Sie saßen in der Falle.<br/><br/>Nach ein paar Minuten rutschte Longbottom am Stamm des Baumes hinab, hinter dem sie sich versteckten, und seufzte. Draco wollte ihn am liebsten anschreien für die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er ihre Lage akzeptierte und wartete. Aber es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, das jetzt zu tun. Einmal davon abgesehen, dass Hagrid äußerst gute Ohren hatte, wenn es um wilde Tiere ging, hatte Longbottom ihm möglicherweise auch das Leben gerettet. Also ließ er ihn sitzen und beobachtete weiter den Halbriesen und den nach Mücken schnappenden Saurüden.<br/><br/>Mit verschränkten Armen lehnte er sich gegen den Baumstamm und starrte missmutig vor sich hin. „Krault ihm den Bauch, der Volltrottel“, murmelte Draco verstimmt. „Der soll endlich in seine blöde Hütte gehen!“<br/><br/>„Hörst du irgendwann auch mal auf, alle zu beleidigen, oder machst du das auch noch im Schlaf?“, fragte Longbottom müde hinter ihm. Seine Stimme klang gedämpft, doch als Draco sich umwandte, konnte er durch die Dunkelheit nicht erkennen, warum.<br/><br/>„Es soll solche Phasen geben.“<br/><br/>„Schwer zu glauben …“<br/><br/>Draco runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Nicht so schwer wie die Tatsache, dass du auch mal zwei Sätze sprechen kannst, ohne die Konsonanten zu vervierfachen.“ Er schnalzte mit der Zunge, erhielt jedoch keine Antwort.<br/><br/>Jedenfalls nicht von Longbottom. Doch Fang schien etwas von ihrem Gespräch aufgeschnappt zu haben. Plötzlich stand der Saurüde auf seinen Beinen, bellte gepresst und preschte los – direkt in ihre Richtung.<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“, fluchte Draco und riss den Zauberstab hoch. „<em><span class="user_italic">Protego!</span></em>“, rief er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass er auch Longbottom mit schützte. Trotzdem war er davon ausgegangen, dass der seinen eigenen Schutzzauber sprechen würde. Doch hinter ihm in der Dunkelheit herrschte Stille, während Fang laut bellend auf sie zugelaufen kam. „Du darfst deinen Zauberstab auch benutzen, Longbottom!“, zischte Draco wütend und zuckte instinktiv zurück, als Fang gegen den Schutzzauber lief und zurückprallte wie ein Gummiball.<br/><br/>Jaulend zog der Hund den Schwanz ein und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, wischte mit der Pfote über seine Schnauze und schüttelte den Kopf, dass die Schlappohren nur so flogen.<br/><br/>„Longbottom!“, knurrte Draco, nun schon etwas lauter und mahnender.<br/><br/>Aber Longbottom sagte nichts, tat nichts. Es war, als wäre er gar nicht da. Und nur, um sicher zu gehen, dass der Feigling nicht tatsächlich klammheimlich die Flucht ergriffen hatte, sah Draco sich nach ihm um und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass das spärliche Licht von Hagrids Hütte und vom Schloss die Stelle am Baumstamm beleuchtete, an der Longbottom hockte.<br/><br/>Was er auch noch immer tat. Mit geschlossenen Augen. Und bleichem Gesicht.<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“, wiederholte Draco, doch das Eiswasser, das ihm dabei durch die Adern floss, ließ den Fluch zu einem halben Jammern verrutschen. Sein Herz schien für einen Moment stehen zu bleiben und der Gedanke, wie er den toten Longbottom erklären sollte, drängte sich so allumfassend in seinen Kopf, dass ihm schwindelig wurde.<br/><br/>Aber Longbottom war nicht tot. Noch nicht. Sein flacher Atem ließ einen losen Faden an seinem Umhang flattern.<br/><br/>Draco wirbelte herum und sah, dass Hagrid seinem Haustier gefolgt war und näher kam. „Fang?“, rief er mit seiner Bassstimme und das Tier bellte zur Antwort.<br/><br/>Draco deutete mit der Zauberstabspitze auf den Saurüden. „<span class="user_italic">Stupor!</span>“ Die roten Funken leuchteten kurz auf, trafen Fang in die Flanke und mit einem Jaulen brach er zusammen.<br/><br/>„Fang!“, rief Hagrid alarmiert.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Imperio!</span></em>“, schrie Draco.<br/><br/>Und dann entglitt ihm alles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Kapitel 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Neville die Augen öffnete, fühlte er sich wie in einem niemals enden wollenden Déjà-vû. Über ihm war die Decke des Krankenflügels, ein Anblick, dessen er schon seit seinem ersten Schuljahr regelmäßig beim Öffnen seiner Augen gewahr wurde. Meistens nach dem Zaubertränke-Unterricht.<br/><br/>Aber dieses Mal fand er in seiner Erinnerung keinen explodierenden Kessel und keinen tobenden Snape, sondern den Verbotenen Wald. Und einen riesenhaften Hund. Und einen echten Halbriesen.<br/><br/>Und Draco.<br/><br/>Er stöhnte. Aus einiger Entfernung näherten sich Schritte und kurz darauf stand Madam Pomfrey neben ihm. „Guten Morgen!“, begrüßte sie ihn freudlos und tastete nach seinem Puls. Die Stille drückte so schwer auf seine Ohren, dass Neville glaubte, plötzlich taub geworden zu sein. Schließlich beendete sie die Zählung mit einem Nicken und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Da bin ich ja nun aber mal gespannt.“<br/><br/>„Worauf?“, fragte Neville vorsichtig.<br/><br/>„Auf Ihre Erklärung.“<br/><br/>Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, als Neville entgegnete: „Wofür?“<br/><br/>Eine Falte der Verärgerung erschien zwischen den Augenbrauen der Heilerin. „Stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer, als Sie sind, Mr Longbottom.“<br/><br/>„I-I-Ich …“, stotterte Neville, ohne zu wissen, was er überhaupt sagen wollte. Er konnte ihr ja schlecht erzählen, was wirklich passiert war (zumal er selbst nicht einmal so richtig wusste, was passiert war; wie war er in den Krankenflügel gekommen?). „I-Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte er deswegen und wünschte sich, mit seiner Matratze zu verschmelzen. „Was ist denn passiert?“<br/><br/>Madam Pomfreys Miene verriet deutlich, dass sie ihm seine Ahnungslosigkeit nicht glaubte, doch ehe sie ihn weiter verhören konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zum Krankenflügel und ein roter Haarschopf erschien in Nevilles Augenwinkel. Er wagte es jedoch nicht, den Blick von der Heilerin zu nehmen, ehe die es tat und glaubte für einen Moment, diese drei Sekunden würden niemals enden. Dann wandte sie sich abrupt ab.<br/><br/>„Guten Morgen, Miss Weasley. Sie haben Glück, er ist wach.“<br/><br/>„Wie schön!“, freute Ginny sich, der das Blickgefecht der beiden vorher entgangen war. Sie kam zu seinem Bett und strahlte von einem Ohr bis zum anderen. „Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie, während sie sich einen Stuhl heranzog.<br/><br/>„Ich weiß nicht“, gestand Neville und verfolgte mit den Blicken noch immer Madam Pomfrey. Leise fragte er an Ginny gewandt: „Was ist denn passiert? Warum bin ich hier?“<br/><br/>„Weißt du das nicht mehr?“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Malfoy hat dich bewusstlos vor der Bibliothek gefunden und hergebracht. Du hattest eine innere Blutung.“<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Bibliothek?</span></em>, fragte Neville sich verwirrt, ehe ihm einfiel, dass Draco sich ebenfalls schwer damit getan hätte, die Wahrheit zu erzählen.<br/><br/>„Niemand weiß, woher du die Blutung hattest. Aber ich hab ein ganz schlechtes Gewissen deswegen.“<br/><br/>„Warum?“<br/><br/>Ginny senkte beschämt den Blick und pulte an einem Hautfetzen an ihrem Daumen. „Weil ich dich dazu gedrängt habe, die Flüche zu recherchieren. Wahrscheinlich hat einer von den Carrows dich erwischt und dann einfach dort liegen gelassen. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was sie mit dir getan haben.“<br/><br/>„G-Gar nichts!“, rief Neville aus, ehe er sich davon abhalten konnte. Ginny hob den Kopf. „N-Nichts, an das ich mich erinnern k-kann, meine ich.“ Er spürte, wie ihm die Röte in die Wangen stieg.<br/><br/>Ginny beugte sich zu ihm, ohne seine Verlegenheit zu bemerken. „Das haben die bestimmt mit Absicht getan“, raunte sie. „Professor McGonagall findet das Ganze auch sehr bedenklich. Sie kommt bestimmt auch nochmal vorbei, um mit dir zu reden.“<br/><br/>„V-Vorbeik-kommen? Hier?!“, hauchte Neville. „Ich will nicht hier bleiben! Es geht mir doch gut.“ Und vor allem wollte er nicht mit Professor McGonagall sprechen. Er war überzeugt, dass sie sich jetzt doch wieder daran erinnern würde, ein Buch bei ihm gesehen zu haben.<br/><br/>„Musst du aber. Madam Pomfrey hat die Blutung gestillt, aber es dauert ein paar Tage, ehe es sicher hält.“<br/><br/>„Aber …“<br/><br/>„Kein Aber!“, fuhr Madam Pomfrey dazwischen. „Sie bleiben hier, bis ich das Gegenteil absegne. Wenn es nötig ist, werde ich Sie ans Bett fesseln. Bettpfannen haben wir genug.“<br/><br/>Ginny kicherte, als Neville schluckte. „Leg dich nicht mit Madam Pomfrey an. Ich hab das auch hinter mir nach dem Quidditchspiel letztes Jahr, weißt du noch?“ Er nickte abwesend. „Es sind nur ein paar Tage, die Zeit geht schneller vorbei, als man denkt. Oh, und ich hab dir ein paar Bücher mitgebracht.“ Sie zog ihre Tasche auf den Schoß und legte ihm drei Romane auf den Nachtschrank. „Mir haben sie gut gefallen.“<br/><br/>„Danke“, murmelte Neville. Die Aussicht, noch mehrere Tage unter den Argusaugen von Madam Pomfrey zu verbringen, behagte ihm gar nicht. Und die Aussicht auf einen Besuch von seiner Hauslehrerin noch viel weniger. Der einzige, mit dem er sprechen musste und wollte, war Draco!<br/><br/>Für einen Augenblick war er versucht, Ginny mit einer Nachricht für den Slytherin loszuschicken, doch ein Blick in die braunen Augen hielt ihn davon ab. „Was ist, wenn es nicht die Carrows waren?“, fragte er stattdessen, als sie ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.<br/><br/>Ginny presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Daran möchte ich gar nicht denken. Das wäre noch schlimmer, als sich bei Malfoy bedanken zu müssen.“<br/><br/>„Ach ja …“ Neville ließ den Kopf in die Kissen zurücksinken und schloss die Augen, als würde diese Aufgabe dadurch verschwinden. Was sie natürlich nicht tat. „Ich wünschte, die Carrows hätten mich gleich umgebracht“, murmelte er leidend.<br/><br/>„So leicht machen sie es einem nicht“, entgegnete Ginny und griff nach seiner Hand. „Aber das mit Malfoy kriegst du schon hin. Mach es halt unauffällig. Ihm ist es bestimmt auch lieber, wenn niemand weiß, dass er dich gerettet hat.“<br/><br/>„Ich hoffe es.“ Doch vermutlich hatte Ginny recht. Wenn es nach Draco ginge, hätten sie nicht mal gemeinsam Unterricht. Ein öffentlicher Dank von Neville wäre ihm wahrscheinlich peinlicher als Neville selbst. Hoffentlich.<br/><br/>„Ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht. Ist zwar nur Geschichte der Zauberei, aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass Professor Binns aufmerksamer geworden ist, seitdem die Carrows im Schloss sind. Ich komme besser nicht zu spät.“ Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und tätschelte Nevilles Schulter. „Ich komm heute Nachmittag nochmal vorbei, wenn du möchtest.“<br/><br/>Er lächelte. „Ja, gerne.“<br/><br/>Und dann ließ sie ihn allein mit Madam Pomfrey und ihren durchdringenden Blicken, unter denen sein Magen sich zusammenkrampfte und sein Herzschlag heftig gegen seine Schläfen pochte. Schnell schloss er die Augen und stellte sich schlafend.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Drei Tage später versteckte Neville sich solange in einer finsteren Ecke des Umkleideraums, bis alle anderen Mitglieder des Quidditch-Teams den Raum verlassen hatten. Dass ausgerechnet Draco der letzte war, war ein Glück, an das Neville selbst nicht zu glauben gewagt hatte. Und es war ein Glück, das sich rasch trübte, denn kaum waren die Schritte seiner Teamkameraden auf den Stufen verstummt, sank der Slytherin auf die Bank und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.<br/><br/>Neville schluckte schwer, als er es sah. Zum einen war es ein fremder Anblick, Draco Malfoy so zu sehen. Zum anderen kostete es ihn nun bald noch mehr Mut, ihn anzusprechen, als wenn das gesamte Team anwesend gewesen wäre.<br/><br/>Und so versank er für einen kleinen Moment in dem Bild des verlassenen Umkleideraumes, in dessen Mitte sich das Licht der einfallenden Sonne in den blonden Haaren seines Zwangsverbündeten brach. Ein Bild, das ihn wieder daran erinnerte, warum er sich verliebt hatte.<br/><br/>Schließlich riss Neville sich blinzelnd aus seinen Gedanken und räusperte sich, so dass Draco auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Es war, als hätte seine Mutter ihn nackt unter der Dusche gesehen.<br/><br/>„Was machst <em><span class="user_italic">du</span> </em>hier?“, fauchte der Slytherin und stand so plötzlich auf den Füßen, dass das grüne Trainingsshirt zu Boden fiel. Die Verärgerung Dracos war sogar so groß, dass er nicht einmal zu bemerken schien, dass seine Brust unbekleidet war. Stattdessen ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und verzog das Gesicht, als wäre Neville eine Küchenschabe auf dem Weg zu seinem Mittagessen.<br/><br/>„Wir müssen reden“, hauchte Neville, auch wenn ihm die Worte, die er sich in den drei Tagen im Krankenflügel zurechtgelegt hatte, schon wieder entglitten.<br/><br/>„Aber doch nicht hier! Bist du denn völlig verrückt geworden?“<br/><br/>„Es ist schließlich nicht so, als hätten wir ein Treffen vereinbart“, erinnerte Neville ihn.<br/><br/>„Wenn du es auch vorziehst, vorher wie ein Mädchen ohnmächtig zu werden …“<br/><br/>Neville wurde rot und hasste es. „Es ist doch niemand mehr hier“, murmelte er.<br/><br/>Draco stöhnte und sah sich trotzdem um, als könnte jemand unter einem Tarnumhang anwesend sein. „Was willst du denn?“ Und zog sich nun doch eilig sein Hemd an.<br/><br/>Neville holte tief Luft. „Mich bedanken und wenn du jetzt fragst wofür, dann schrei ich so laut, dass sogar Peeves es hört.“ Er presste die Lippen aufeinander und wartete gespannt; Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Also, danke!“<br/><br/>„Schön. War das alles?“, schnappte der andere und stopfte rücksichtslos seine Trainingskleidung in die Tasche.<br/><br/>„Nein. Wo sind die Pflanzen?“<br/><br/>Die Frage schien Draco versöhnlicher zu stimmen, denn er schluckte sichtlich an seiner Wut, ehe er sich Neville wieder zuwandte. „Ich hab sie im Vertrauensschülerbad hinter einem losen Stein versteckt.“<br/><br/>Neville verzog qualvoll das Gesicht.<br/><br/>„Was?“, fragte Draco scharf.<br/><br/>„Die Hitze, die Feuchtigkeit, die fehlende Luftzirkulation …“, zählte er mit hoher Stimme auf. „Die Pflanzen müssen da raus. Sofort!“<br/><br/>„Beruhig dich mal! Ich hab sie in eine Holzkiste gelegt und mit einem Isolationszauber belegt. Ich bin ja nicht bescheuert.“<br/><br/>Neville atmete deutlich hörbar auf und Draco sah ihn genervt an. „Ich brauche sie trotzdem. Einige davon müssen aufbereitet werden, je eher desto besser.“<br/><br/>„Mensch, auf die Idee wäre ich ja im Leben nicht gekommen“, spottete Draco.<br/><br/>Und Neville wusste selbst nicht, woher er den Mut nahm, doch ehe er es sich anders überlegen konnte, entgegnete er: „Deswegen sag ich es dir ja.“<br/><br/>Für einen Moment war Draco ehrlich perplex und Neville genoss diese unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit trotz der Röte, die ihm wieder in die Wangen stieg. Da war ein Grinsen, das sich machtvoll auf sein Gesicht zu drängen versuchte und dem er nur schwer Herr werden konnte. Es fühlte sich gut an und er reckte das Kinn ein wenig vor.<br/><br/>„Werd bloß nicht übermütig“, dämpfte Draco seinen Stolz, „Wir treffen uns heute Abend um zehn vor dem Klassenraum für Geschichte und dann gehen wir in die Gewächshäuser. Deine Auszeit hat uns schon viel zu weit zurückgeworfen.“<br/><br/>Darauf wusste Neville nichts zu antworten und so wandte er sich mit hängenden Schultern ab und wollte die Umkleidekabine verlassen. Doch plötzlich lief Draco hinter ihm her und drehte ihn zu sich herum, ganz dicht stand er über ihm und seine Augenbrauen waren wütend zusammengezogen, als er sagte: „Du hast doch niemandem erzählt, was wirklich passiert ist, oder?“<br/><br/>„N-Nein.“<br/><br/>Draco ließ von ihm ab und nickte. „Gut so. Und nun hau ab!“<br/><br/>Das ließ Neville sich nicht zweimal sagen; in dieser Stimmung wollte er ihm nicht länger als nötig Gesellschaft leisten. Mit einem schmerzhaften Ball im Magen schlich er sich aus der Umkleidekabine und huschte ungesehen zurück ins Schloss.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Er fand Ginny im Gemeinschaftsraum, als er mit eiligen Schritten in den Schlafsaal flüchten wollte, um die letzte Begegnung mit Draco zu vergessen, aber als sie ihn sah und anlächelte, brachte er es nicht über sich. Seine Beine wehrten sich dagegen, zu ihr zu gehen, und trotzdem saß er kurz darauf neben ihr am Tisch und breitete eine zerknickte Pergamentrolle vor ihr aus.<br/><br/>„Was ist das?“, fragte sie, noch bevor sie seine Schrift entziffert hatte.<br/><br/>„Die Liste. Ich hab die Zeit heute morgen dafür genutzt.“ Die Alternative wäre gewesen, sich dem laufenden Unterricht anzuschließen. Dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste-Unterricht, der nur noch der Dunkle Künste-Unterricht war. Der Unterricht, in dem Amycus Carrow jeden mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegte, der nur schief guckte. Die Entscheidung war ihm nicht schwer gefallen.<br/><br/>Ginny sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Das hättest du nicht tun müssen, Neville.“<br/><br/>Er lächelte. „Doch. Es wurde Zeit. Ein paar von den Zaubern sind echt schwer, vielleicht sollten wir sie erst mal alleine üben, ehe die anderen dazu kommen.“<br/><br/>„Gute Idee. Heute Abend um sieben?“<br/><br/>„Was ist mit dem Abendessen? Es fällt doch auf, wenn wir nicht da sind.“<br/><br/>Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Nein, fällt es nicht. Abgesehen von den Slytherins erscheint seit zwei Tagen niemand mehr zu den Mahlzeiten. Wir haben zwar alle mächtigen Hunger, aber das ist es uns wert. Verhungern lassen können sie uns schließlich nicht einfach so.“<br/><br/>Neville hob beeindruckt die Augenbrauen. „Und ich quäl die ganze Zeit den Mist runter, den Madam Pomfrey mir gibt.“<br/><br/>Sie blickte zerknirscht drein. „Tut mir leid, ich hab vergessen, es zu erzählen.“<br/><br/>„Ach, macht nichts. Ich glaube, mein Magen hat sich fast schon an den Fraß gewöhnt.“<br/><br/>„Bedenklich“, entgegnete Ginny, „Sehr bedenklich.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Ich sterbe jetzt schon vor Hunger! Wie haltet ihr das bloß aus?“, zischte Neville, als Ginny in Sicht kam.<br/><br/>Sie tätschelte ihm die Schulter. „Nach vierundzwanzig Stunden gibt sich das. Komm, lass uns reingehen.“<br/><br/>Neville seufzte, doch er lief die gewohnten Runden vor dem Raum der Wünsche, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, den Gedanken an Roast Beef und Yorkshire Pudding zu verdrängen. Als er die Tür schließlich öffnete, knurrte sein Magen so laut, dass Ginny unwillkürlich zu kichern begann und sich eine Hand vor den Mund schlug.<br/><br/>„Tut mir leid, nicht lustig“, japste sie; Neville verdrehte die Augen.<br/><br/>Während er die Tür schloss und sicherheitshalber noch einmal den Gang nach links und rechts sicherte, brach sie jedoch hinter ihm in schallendes Gelächter aus und das konnte er nun wirklich nicht mehr einfach so hinnehmen: „Ginny, das ist nicht ko-“<br/><br/>Er brach mitten im Wort ab, denn er hatte sich umgedreht und spürte, wie das Blut seine Wangen flutete, als wolle es sich endgültig von seinen Füßen verabschieden, Goodbye, auf Nimmerwiedersehen. Ginny krümmte sich derweil vor Lachen, was dafür sorgte, dass sie mindestens ebenso rot im Gesicht war wie er selbst. Und das alles nur wegen seines Hungers.<br/><br/>Ein Hunger, der sich auf allen vier Wänden des Raumes widerspiegelte in Bildern von Fish'n Chips, Apfelkuchen, Porridge, Lammkeule in Minzsoße, Irish Stew, Scones und allem, was sein Herz sonst noch begehrte, seitdem er das Haus seiner Großmutter verlassen hatte.<br/><br/>„Das … ist nicht fair“, murmelte Neville schwach, während ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammenlief. Er glaubte die köstlichen Gerüche sogar in der Nase zu haben, während er sich einmal um sich selbst drehte und die ganzen wundervollen Träumereien beobachtete, als müsse er nur die Hand ausstrecken, um sich etwas davon nehmen zu können.<br/><br/>Schließlich schaffte auch Ginny es, sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, und sah ihn mitleidig an. „Falls es dich tröstet, ich finde den Anblick auch echt hart. Vielleicht sollten wir nochmal rausgehen und von vorne anfangen.“<br/><br/>Neville nickte langsam, während er sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen fuhr. Im ersten Schuljahr hatte Harry ihm mal von einem Spiegel erzählt, der einem den größten Herzenswunsch zeigte; jetzt gerade war Neville überzeugt, dass der Raum der Wünsche das genauso gut beherrschte.<br/><br/>Ginny packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sanfter Gewalt zur Tür hinüber. Sie hatten den Raum schon beinahe verlassen, da fiel ihm etwas ins Auge. „Ginny, warte!“ Mit ganzer Kraft stemmte Neville sich gegen den Türrahmen und zog sie zurück in den Raum. „Sieh mal da!“ Er deutete auf eine Stelle an der direkt neben der Tür liegenden Wand. Ein dicker gelber Pfeil deutete auf einen auf die Wand gemalten Kreis.<br/><br/>„Was ist das?“, fragte Ginny mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Skepsis, zog jedoch die Tür wieder zu.<br/><br/>Gemeinsam näherten sie sich der Zeichnung und als nichts geschah, zuckte Neville mit den Schultern und legte eine Hand in die Mitte des Kreises. Sie verschwand mitten durch die Wand. „Das ist ein Geheimgang!“<br/><br/>„Aber … wo führt er hin?“<br/><br/>Ein abenteuerlustiges Grinsen, das Neville nicht von sich kannte, erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Konnte kaum schlimmer werden als die Riesenspinne im Verbotenen Wald. „Lass es uns rausfinden!“ Ehe Ginny ihn davon abhalten konnte, stieg er mit einem Bein zuerst durch das Loch in der Wand.<br/><br/>Er wurde von absoluter Dunkelheit begrüßt, die einen Großteil der fremdartigen Abenteuerlust prompt erstickte. Doch Ginny, die ihm folgte, schubste ihn einen Stück vorwärts und so riss er sich zusammen. „<em><span class="user_italic">Lumos!</span></em>“, hauchte Neville und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann zu glühen, ebenso wie zahlreiche Bronzelampen an den Wänden. Das Licht enthüllte einen sauberen steinernen Gang, wie man ihn sich in einem Schloss wie Hogwarts vorstellte. Die Luft war abgestanden, aber warm, die riesigen Steinquarder zu ihren Seiten trocken und spröde. Der Gang verlief geradeaus, soweit das Licht reichte.<br/><br/>„Sieht nicht besonders bedrohlich aus“, stellte Ginny enttäuscht fest.<br/><br/>„Das klingt, als wäre dir das Gegenteil lieber.“<br/><br/>„Na ja …“ Auf einen missbilligenden Blick seinerseits hin schwieg sie betreten.<br/><br/>„Wir wissen noch nicht, was uns am Ende erwartet“, erinnerte Neville sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Das Licht an seinem Zauberstab hatte er wieder gelöscht, denn die Lampen spendeten genug Licht. Der Gang führte sie in gleichbleibender Monotonie vorwärts, machte einmal eine sanfte Kurve, bis er schließlich am Fuß einer im Dunkeln endenden Treppe mündete.<br/><br/>„Wir müssen längst in Hogsmeade sein“, murmelte Ginny leise und warf zum ersten Mal einen Blick zurück. Neville tat es ihr gleich, doch der Gang hatte sich nicht verändert. Sie waren weder gefangen noch hatten sie sich verirrt.<br/><br/>„In Hogsmeade gibt es wenigstens etwas zu essen“, entschied Neville da und machte sich an den Aufstieg. Kurz darauf hörte er, dass Ginny ihm folgte, doch angesichts der Stufen, die noch vor ihnen lagen, wagten sie es nicht, ihre Kraft für eine Unterhaltung zu verschwenden.<br/><br/>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Nevilles Beine zu schmerzen begannen, in der warmen Luft brach ihm der Schweiß aus und durch den nagenden Hunger fühlte er sich bald einer Ohnmacht nahe, die ihm dank Snapes Bemühungen in zahlreichen Unterrichtsstunden nicht fremd war. Irgendwann blieb er stehen und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand. „Geht – gleich – wieder“, schnaufte er und auch Ginny stützte die Hände auf den Knien ab.<br/><br/>„Wehe, da wartet kein Fünfgängemenü auf uns“, drohte sie.<br/><br/>Nach ein paar Minuten gingen sie weiter und Neville schrie erschrocken auf, als schon nach wenigen Stufen sein Kopf gegen einen harten Widerstand stieß. „Autsch!“<br/><br/>„Geht es nicht weiter?“<br/><br/>Er sah sich um und tastete die Wände der winzigen Kammer ab, an deren Decke er sich den Kopf gestoßen hatte. „Nein. Aber …“<br/><br/>„Aber?“, drängte Ginny, als er beharrlich schwieg.<br/><br/>„Die Wand hier fühlt sich an, als wäre sie aus Holz.“<br/><br/>„Dann … klopf halt an.“<br/><br/>Er tauschte einen ungläubigen Blick mit ihr, aber als Ginny mit den Schultern zuckte und auch ihm nichts besseres einfiel, tat er genau das.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kapitel 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco erreichte den Klassenraum für Geschichte der Zauberei fast zehn Minuten zu früh und um keinen Verdacht zu erregen, öffnete er die Tür und schlüpfte in den verhassten Raum. Ein schmaler Lichtstreifen fiel vom Flur aus auf den Boden und an seinem Ende schwebte Professor Binns, als hätte man ihn ausgeschaltet. Der Kopf lag auf der Brust, die Arme hingen gerade am Körper hinab. Von ihm ging das kalte Glühen der Geister aus, ein Farbton, der jegliches Leben missen ließ.<br/><br/>Draco schluckte und schob die Tür komplett ins Schloss. Es klickte, der Lichtstreifen verschwand. Mit dem Rücken gegen das kühle Holz gelehnt, behielt er den schlafenden Lehrer im Blick, während er auf ein Geräusch draußen wartete.<br/><br/>Die Minuten schlichen träge vorbei und obwohl Professor Binns es ihm vermutlich sogar geglaubt hätte, wenn er ihm erzählt hätte, dass gleich der Unterricht begann, lauerte die Nervosität in seinem Nacken wie ein böser Traum.<br/><br/>Er erinnerte sich an eine Mutprobe, die er als Neunjähriger mit seinen Freunden ausgeheckt hatte. Zehn Minuten auf dem stickigen Dachboden, den seine Großmutter damals bewohnt hatte. Wenn man es richtig tat, wachte sie nicht aus ihrem Dauerschlaf auf und man konnte nach Ablauf der Zeit unbehelligt wieder verschwinden. Einmal hatte er es nicht richtig gemacht und er hatte eine Stunde lang das Kichern seiner Freunde vor der Tür gehört, bevor er sich hatte loseisen können.<br/><br/>Genau so kam er sich jetzt vor. Nur eine falsche Bewegung und er kam hier so schnell nicht wieder raus. Und dann hörte er endlich Schritte auf dem Flur, die direkt vor der Tür zu diesem Klassenraum erstarben. Draco bückte sich und schielte durch das Schlüsselloch – ein Auge starrte zurück.<br/><br/>Der Slytherin schreckte mit einem dumpfen Laut nach hinten, wirbelte angsterfüllt zu Professor Binns herum und als der noch immer bewegungslos über dem Lehrerpult schwebte, schlüpfte er auf den Flur.<br/><br/>„Hast du sie noch alle?“, zischte er Longbottom an.<br/><br/>„Bist doch selbst nicht besser“, murmelte der Gryffindor gleichmütig.<br/><br/>Draco hob eine Augenbraue und als er den anderen im Licht der Fackeln genauer ansah, war irgendetwas an ihm anders. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns gehen.“ Und marschierte voran.<br/><br/>Longbottom holte nach ein paar Schritten zu ihm auf. „Hast du die anderen Pflanzen geholt?“<br/><br/>„Nein, ich hab sie im Vertrauensschülerbad kultiviert“, entgegnete Draco, steckte aber zeitgleich die Hand in seine Umhangtasche und drückte ihm die Holzkiste mit den gesammelten Pflanzen in die Hand.<br/><br/>„Ich wusste nicht, dass du Wörter wie <em><span class="user_italic">kultiviert</span> </em>kennst“, bemerkte dieser beiläufig, während er die noch immer grünen Blätter inspizierte.<br/><br/>„Halt's Maul!“<br/><br/>„Ja, <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>klingt schon eher nach dir.“<br/><br/>Es juckte Draco, Longbottom auf seine Art zum Schweigen zu bringen, aber nochmal würde Madam Pomfrey es ihm nicht abnehmen, dass er ihn zufällig gefunden hatte. Und außerdem brauchte er ihn. Verdammt!<br/><br/>Widerwillig ignorierte Draco also die Spitzen, mit denen Longbottom ihn provozierte, und schritt ohne einen Blick zurück quer durch die Eingangshalle hinaus auf die Ländereien. Selbst die frische Nachtluft kühlte sein erhitztes Gemüt nur mäßig.<br/><br/>Die Gewächshäuser tauchten aus der Dunkelheit auf wie gläserne Denkmäler. Nirgendwo brannte noch Licht – zum Glück, denn Professor Sprout arbeitete mitunter auch bis tief in die Nacht, wie Draco schon mehrmals hatte feststellen müssen, wenn er das Schloss nachts verlassen hatte.<br/><br/>Trotzdem schlichen sie sich langsam vorwärts, immer geduckt unter den ersten Bäumen des nahen Waldes. Sie näherten sich den Gewächshäusern von hinten und erst, als Draco entscheiden musste, welchem der drei sie sich zuwenden sollten, erinnerte er sich, warum Longbottom ihn überhaupt begleitete.<br/><br/>„In welchem Gewächshaus sind die Pflanzen eigentlich?“<br/><br/>„Zwei und drei“, entgegnete er ohne eine Spur von Spott in seiner Stimme.<br/><br/>„Im Ernst? Wir müssen in zwei Gewächshäuser?“<br/><br/>„Ähm … jaah.“<br/><br/>Draco seufzte schwer. Wenn er diesen Krieg überlebte und wenn Snape diesen Krieg überlebte, würde er sich eine gute Rache einfallen lassen. „Dann los!“<br/><br/>Sie schlichen zuerst zu Gewächshaus zwei, weil Draco wusste, dass die wirklich gefährlichen Pflanzen in Gewächshaus drei wuchsen. Dort musste man schon aufpassen, wenn man nur durch die Tür schritt, wie Professor Sprout ihnen bei dem einzigen Besuch dort eingeschärft hatte. Natürlich war Crabbe trotzdem innerhalb von zwei Minuten so übel zugerichtet worden, dass er in den Krankenflügel gebracht werden musste. Und hätte Professor Sprout Goyle nicht erstarren lassen, wäre der ihm auf dem Fuße gefolgt, dieser Idiot.<br/><br/>Jedenfalls zog Draco es vor, zuerst die weniger gefährlichen Pflanzen zu holen, war jedoch überrascht, dass Longbottom sich ihm kommentarlos anschloss. Insgeheim wartete er darauf, dass eine dieser Fragen kam, die er nicht beantworten wollte. Aber Longbottom schwieg.<br/><br/>Die Tür zum Gewächshaus ließ sich leicht öffnen, doch als Draco sie aufstoßen und hineingehen wollte, riss Longbottom ihn am Kragen zurück. „Die Gewächshäuser sind geschützt!“, zischte er.<br/><br/>„Woher weißt du das?“<br/><br/>Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte man die Röte sehen, die Longbottom in die Wangen stieg. „Freiwilliges Praktikum“, murmelte er kaum verständlich.<br/><br/>„Nicht zu fassen“, stöhnte Draco, doch dann ließ er dem anderen den Vortritt und beobachtete fasziniert, wie er die Banne aufhob, die die Gewächshäuser schützten.<br/><br/>Danach hätte Draco genauso gut schlafen gehen können. Longbottom huschte durch die Pflanzenreihen, schnupperte hier und staunte dort, als hätte er eine Parfumausstellung betreten. Dass Draco ihn beobachtete, hatte er anscheinend komplett vergessen.<br/><br/>Draco lehnte sich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegen die Tür des Gewächshauses. Von Longbottom ging eine so ungetrübte Freude aus, eine Art kindlicher Faszination, die er sich schon lange nicht mehr hatte erlauben können, ohne sich den Spott seines Vaters oder seiner Klassenkameraden zuzuziehen. Seit seinem elften Geburtstag, seitdem sein Vater ihn zur Seite genommen und gesagt hatte „Du bist der Erbe des Namens Malfoy, Draco, und du musst anfangen, dich so zu benehmen“, hatte er es nicht einmal mehr gewagt, sich in einem Buch zu verlieren, wie er es früher getan hatte.<br/><br/>Etwas schnürte ihm die Luft ab, während er Longbottom mit den Blicken folgte, etwas, das ihn letztendlich doch die Augen schließen ließ. Diesen Anblick konnte er nicht länger ertragen. „Hast du's bald?“<br/><br/>„Das kommt drauf an, ob du einen guten oder einen hervorragenden Trank brauen willst“, entgegnete Longbottom und klang dabei wie Professor Sprout höchstpersönlich.<br/><br/>Draco massierte sich die Nasenwurzel. „Solange er giftig ist, ist mir das egal.“<br/><br/>Da erstarb das Rascheln der Blätter und als Draco den Blick hob, sah er, dass Longbottom inmitten der grünen Hölle stehen geblieben war. „Wen willst du eigentlich vergiften?“, fragte er, klang aber, als war er sich nicht sicher, ob er die Antwort hören wollte.<br/><br/>„Frag nur, wenn du es wirklich wissen willst.“<br/><br/>Für einen Moment schien der Gryffindor nachzudenken, dann senkte er den Blick auf den Pflanzenkübel, vor dem er stand. „Das <em><span class="user_italic">Hohelied am Morgen</span></em> ist noch nicht ganz reif.“<br/><br/>„Geht es nicht auch unreif?“, fragte Draco ungeduldig.<br/><br/>„Das kommt drauf an, ob …“<br/><br/>„Es – ist – mir – egal!“, zischte Draco.<br/><br/>Longbottom sah ihn an wie ein aufgabenloser Hauself. „Wenn wir jetzt schon etwas davon mitnehmen, wird der Trank nicht wirken.“<br/><br/>„Heißt das, wir müssen nochmal her?“<br/><br/>Der andere nickte, fügte aber rasch hinzu: „I-Ich kann es auch alleine holen. Überm-morgen oder so.“<br/><br/>„Nein, ich mach das. Bist du jetzt fertig hier?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>Longbottom huschte so verschreckt an ihm vorbei nach draußen, dass Draco seine ruppige Art schon fast bereute. Gleichzeitig machte es ihn wütend, dass Longbottom es nicht ertrug, wenn er in dieser Stimmung war, und hätte ihn für seine entsetzliche Rückratlosigkeit gerne angeschrien. Letztendlich beschränkte er sich darauf, ihn nicht anzusehen, was Dank der Dunkelheit nicht schwer war.<br/><br/>„Wie kommen wir ins dritte Gewächshaus rein, ohne bewusstlos umzufallen?“, fragte er, als sie vor der nächsten Tür ankamen.<br/><br/>„Ich mach das schon“, murmelte Longbottom, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu und machte sich an den Bannen zu schaffen, ehe er im Inneren des Glashäuschens verschwand.<br/><br/>Draco sah ihm unzufrieden hinterher. Es war nicht geplant gewesen, dass Longbottom ihm bewies, dass er selbst keine Ahnung von Kräuterkunde hatte und nicht einmal für diese simple Beschaffung der Zutaten geeignet war. Wenn Snape rausfand, dass er jemand anderen mit eingespannt hatte, einen Gryffindor noch dazu, dann hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem.<br/><br/>Andererseits wusste er, dass er ohne die Anweisungen von Professor Sprout dieses Gewächshaus nicht betreten konnte, ohne ein noch viel größeres Problem zu bekommen.<br/><br/>Und dann fiel sein Blick auf das größte aller Probleme, mit denen er sich zur Zeit rumschlagen musste: Hagrids Hütte. Der Wildhüter stand noch immer unter dem Einfluss seines Imperius, denn Draco traute sich nicht, einen Gedächtniszauber bei einem Halbriesen anzuwenden. Bestenfalls wäre er wirkungslos, schlimmstenfalls würde er aus Hagrid einen sabbernden Halbriesen machen. Nicht, dass der Unterschied in Dracos Augen besonders groß wäre, aber es gab Leute in diesem Schloss, die den Unterschied sehr wohl bemerken würden. Er hoffte nun darauf, dass der Fluch mit der Zeit von alleine seine Wirkung verlieren würde, genauso wie es bei Fang passiert war. Der Saurüde, den er in seiner Verzweiflung geschockt hatte, hinkte nur noch mit einem Hinterbein und schüttelte dieses manchmal, als könnte er damit den Fluch abschütteln. Er knurrte jedes Mal, wenn er Draco sah.<br/><br/>Draco fuhr sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und starrte auf die Rauchkringel, die sich aus dem Schornstein der kleinen Hütte in den Himmel kräuselten. Wenn ihm nicht bald etwas einfiel, musste er sich mit dieser Sache an Snape wenden und bei dem Gedanken lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinab.<br/><br/>„Ich bin fertig.“<br/><br/>Draco erschrak und wirbelte zu Longbottom herum. Durch seinen Kopf zogen ein paar derbe Flüche und Vorwürfe, aber als er dessen runde Augen im Mondlicht glänzen sah, schluckte er sie herunter. „Dann können wir ja endlich gehen.“ Ruckartig wandte er sich ab und steuerte auf das Schloss zu.<br/><br/>„Wo willst du den Trank nachher eigentlich brauen?“<br/><br/>„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Draco einsilbig.<br/><br/>„Aber irgendwo müssen wir die Pflanzen lagern.“<br/><br/>„Pack sie halt unter dein Kopfkissen.“<br/><br/>„Sehr witzig“, nölte Longbottom, eine Antwort, die Draco nicht von ihm erwartet hatte und die ihn gerade deshalb aufmerken ließ. Er sah sich nach dem anderen um, der mit mürrischer Miene einen halben Schritt hinter ihm lief.<br/><br/>„Ich lass mir was einfallen“, versprach Draco widerwillig. „Gib mir zwei Tage Zeit, okay?“<br/><br/>„Ungern. Diese Pflanzen riechen extrem stark. Ich kann sie nirgendwo im Gryffindorturm verstecken, ohne dass jemand es bemerkt. Und ich kann sie nicht mehr lange vor dem Verwelken bewahren, wenn ich sie weiterhin in einer kleinen Holzkiste verstecken muss.“<br/><br/>Draco hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Schon verstanden! Wenn ich nicht nochmal durch die Baumkronen turnen will, sollte ich mich beeilen.“<br/><br/>„Ja. Und wir sollten uns Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir nach Hogsmeade kommen, um die letzten Pflanzen zu besorgen.“<br/><br/>„Ich hasse dich“, grollte Draco halbherzig und als sie das Schloss erreicht hatten, bog er in den Kerkergang ab, ohne Longbottom zu beachten.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am nächsten Morgen war Draco einer der ersten beim Frühstück. Seine Nacht war unruhig gewesen, so wie fast jede andere seit dem Beginn des letzten Schuljahres. Sein Vater kritisierte immer, dass er sich die Dinge so sehr zu Herzen nahm, dass sie ihm den Schlaf raubten. „Das musst du abstellen“, sagte er, „sonst macht es dich kaputt.“<br/><br/>Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn, während er die Eingangshalle durchquerte, und blieb an der Tür zur Großen Halle kurz stehen, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Es war zwar noch nicht soweit, dass er mit ernsthaften Angriffen der anderen Häuser rechnete, aber es schadete nicht, sich abzusichern. Hunger stellte das schlimmste mit den Menschen an, hatte er gehört.<br/><br/>Aber es waren nur eine Handvoll Schüler da, höchsten drei pro Tisch. Am Slytherintisch saß nur Daphne und sie bemerkte ihn nicht einmal, als Draco sich zwei Stühle von ihr entfernt ebenfalls setzte. Sie war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, quer durch die Halle und über zwei Tische hinweg mit Terry Boot zu flirten. Ein mädchenhaftes Grinsen stand auf ihrem Gesicht, die freie Hand hatte sie neben sich auf dem Stuhl abgestützt und immer, wenn sie angesichts seiner affigen Grimassen geschmeichelt den Blick senkte, fielen ihr die Haare ins Gesicht. Von ihrem Toast hatte sie erst einen Bissen genommen.<br/><br/>„Das ist ja widerlich“, grollte Draco. Er griff nach der Teekanne und schenkte sich ein.<br/><br/>Durch seine Bemerkung wurde Daphne endlich auf ihn aufmerksam. Ihr verspieltes Lächeln verschwand, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. „Dann schau halt nicht hin“, entgegnete sie schnippisch.<br/><br/>„Es bleibt mir kaum etwas anderes übrig, immerhin nutzt ihr für eure Spiele die ganze Halle.“<br/><br/>Sie stöhnte genervt. „Hast du eigentlich auch andere Hobbys, als anderen auf die Nerven zu gehen?“<br/><br/>Draco hob gespielt nachdenklich den Blick. „Hm, nein. Eigentlich nicht.“<br/><br/>„Dann tu es wenigstens mit jemand anderem!“<br/><br/>„Daphne“, begann er genüsslich, „diese Bitte kann ich nur erwidern.“<br/><br/>„Arschloch!“, fluchte sie, warf ihre Serviette auf den Tisch und verließ die Große Halle. Und <em><span class="user_italic">natürlich</span> </em>folgte Terry ihr auf dem Fuße.<br/><br/>„Schoßhündchen“, murmelte Draco, ehe er sich selbst ein Toast butterte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Zur ersten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nach dem Ausflug in den Wald trat Draco mit mulmigem Gefühl an. Hagrid stand mit verklärter Miene vor der Klasse und streichelte ein riesiges Ei, das ab und zu unheilvoll vibrierte. Seine Kleidung war noch verdreckter als sonst und sein Bart und seine Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab.<br/><br/>„Hat der was genommen?“, fragte Blaise leise, nachdem sie sich versammelt hatten und Hagrid sich noch immer nicht regte. Dafür war ein deutliches Knurren auf Höhe seines Bauches zu hören.<br/><br/>Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, während er die Lippen aufeinander presste. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass der Halbriese nichts von seinen sonstigen Gewohnheiten erledigt hatte, seitdem er unter dem Imperius stand? Und wenn ja, hieß das, dass er jetzt auch noch den Tagesablauf des Wildhüters organisieren musste?<br/><br/>Mit halb zusammen gekniffenen Augen schielte Draco zu seinem Lehrer hinauf und gab ihm gedanklich den Befehl, zu unterrichten.<br/><br/>„Seid ihr alle da?“, rollte die tiefe Stimme Hagrids da über die Köpfe der versammelten Schüler. „Dann könn' wir ja loslegen.“<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“, konnte Draco es sich nicht verkneifen zu fluchen.<br/><br/>„Was ist?“, fragte Blaise und auch Pansy und Millicent sahen sich nach ihm um.<br/><br/>Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Ich hab mein Buch im Schloss vergessen, bin gleich wieder da.“<br/><br/>„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach abhauen!“<br/><br/>Missmutig sah Draco sich zu Hagrid um, der das Gespräch überhaupt nicht zur Kenntnis zu nehmen schien, obwohl alle anderen sich immer wieder unbehaglich nach ihnen umsahen. „Der kriegt doch eh nichts mit“, entgegnete Draco abfällig und ergriff die Flucht.<br/><br/>Anstatt in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen, bestieg Draco den Turm, der die Eulerei beherbergte. Er zog ein Stück zerknittertes Pergament aus der Tasche, auf dem sich die obszöne Zeichnung einer langen Stunde Geschichte der Zauberei bewegte, löschte das zweifelhafte Kunstwerk und kritzelte eine kurze Nachricht auf das Pergament: <em><span class="user_italic">'Gryffindors sind auch nur Menschen. Erörtern Sie die These!'</span></em> Dann band er sie einer der Eulen um den Fuß und warf das schläfrige Tier unsanft aus dem Turmfenster, nachdem er ihm den Empfänger zugeflüstert hatte.<br/><br/>Übermüdet und ratlos sah Draco dem Tier hinterher, das zuerst gewaltig gen Boden sackte, sich dann jedoch etwa fünf Meter über dem Rasen fing und an Höhe gewann. Es flog einen Bogen um die Türme des Schlosses und verschwand dann aus seinem Blickfeld.<br/><br/>Dieser Code, den Snape ihm aufgezwungen hatte, war so absurd, dass Draco inständig hoffte, niemand würde den Brief in die Finger bekommen. Die Vorstellung, man könnte ihn in der Schule mit dieser Äußerung in Verbindung bringen, ließ ihn noch verzweifelter die Haare raufen.<br/><br/>Schließlich wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, ehe einer seiner Klassenkameraden ihn von den Ländereien aus sehen konnte, und kehrte zum Unterricht zurück – natürlich nicht, ohne demonstrativ das Buch vor sich herzutragen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Snape schien der eigene Code genauso sehr gegen den Strich zu gehen wie Draco selbst. Zu seinem großen Missfallen bestand der Direktor nämlich auf einem Gespräch während des nächsten Qudditch-Spiels Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin.<br/><br/>„Ich sollte da draußen sein!“, nölte Draco, ohne seine Stimmung zu verhehlen.<br/><br/>„Die halbierte Mannschaft von Ravenclaw schaffen Ihre Teamkameraden auch ohne Sie. Und wenn nicht, sollte es Ihnen zu denken geben.“<br/><br/>Draco stieß missmutig die Luft durch die Nase. Seine Teamkameraden hatten wenig bis gar kein Verständnis gezeigt, als er – der Kapitän des Teams – sich zehn Minuten vor Anpfiff ausklinken und seinen Posten an einen der Jäger hatte abgeben müssen.<br/><br/>„Also?“, drängte Snape.<br/><br/>„Es gibt ein Problem.“<br/><br/>„Nein, wirklich? Ich dachte, Ihnen wäre zum Plauschen zumute“, sagte Snape ölig, während er mit verschränkten Armen vor dem Fenster stand, das zum Quidditch-Feld zeigte.<br/><br/>Draco spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg – vor Scham und vor Verärgerung. „Ich musste vor ein paar Tagen in den Wald, um einige der Zutaten zu besorgen“, beschloss er, lieber auf den Punkt zu kommen. „Auf dem Rückweg wurde Hagrid auf mich aufmerksam.“<br/><br/>„Und?“<br/><br/>„Ich musste den Köter schocken und wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen, als Hagrid mit dem Imperius zu belegen.“<br/><br/>Das schien Snape nicht erwartet zu haben, denn er massierte sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger die Nasenwurzel. „Das erklärt seine Abwesenheit beim Frühstück.“<br/><br/>„Es tut mir leid“, knirschte Draco.<br/><br/>Snape sah ihn an. Nicht so wie sonst mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Fürsorge, sondern so, als hätte er etwas an Draco entdeckt, das ihm bisher entgangen war. „Das ist gut“, sagte er schließlich, „Dann versuchen Sie es nächstes Mal vielleicht mit einem Stupor.“<br/><br/>„Haben Sie schon mal einen Halbriesen geschockt, Sir?“<br/><br/>„Ja“, entgegnete Snape. „Aber wer einen Gryffindor erpressen muss, um ein simples Gift herzustellen, ist damit <span class="user_italic">natürlich</span> überfordert.“<br/><br/>Draco erbleichte. „Woher …“<br/><br/>„Ich weiß alles, Mr Malfoy. Passen Sie auf, dass Longbottom nicht auch noch zu einem Problem wird. Um Hagrid kümmere ich mich.“ Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab und wollte gehen, doch Draco hielt ihn zurück.<br/><br/>„Warten Sie!“ Snape drehte sich sichtlich genervt zu ihm um. „Das ist noch nicht alles.“<br/><br/>„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, Mr Malfoy“, schnarrte Snape und sah sich in dem verlassenen Gang um, den er zum Treffpunkt erkoren hatte. Bis heute hatte Draco nicht einmal gewusst, dass es hinter dieser Tür im dritten Stock noch einen kompletten Korridor gab.<br/><br/>„Ich muss nach Hogsmeade.“<br/><br/>Er schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Natürlich müssen Sie das. Alleine!“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als Draco nach dem Spiel mit missmutiger Miene den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, stolperte er mitten in einen Streit zwischen Pansy und Millicent.<br/><br/>„Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!“, befand Pansy gerade und tippte sich gegen die Stirn.<br/><br/>Woraufhin Millicent anschwoll wie ein Furunkel, krebsrot im Gesicht und mit geballten Fäusten: „Pass auf, was du sagst, oder ich verpass dir ein paar!“<br/><br/>„Na, wenn du schon so anfängst, bist du bei den Todessern wohl doch richtig aufgehoben. Kannst ja mal Dr…“ Und dann sah sie ihn aus dem Augenwinkel, brach mitten im Wort ab und lief mindestens ebenso rot an wie ihr Gegenüber. „Draco! Hi!“<br/><br/>„Du brauchst dich nicht verstellen, Pansy“, entgegnete er mit düsterer Miene. „Jeder hier weiß, was du sagen wolltest. <em><span class="user_italic">Kannst ja mal Draco fragen, ob sein Vater dich mitnimmt. Ein gutes Wort bei Du-weißt-schon-wem einlegt.</span></em>“ Er ließ den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wandern, wo plötzlich Stille eingetreten war. Und dann zwang er sich dazu, spöttisch einen Mundwinkel anzuheben. „Tut mir leid, euch enttäuschen zu müssen. Mit euch beiden würde der Dunkle Lord sich nicht einmal die Schuhe putzen.“<br/><br/>Ein paar seiner Mitschüler kicherten oder grinsten verstohlen. Pansy und Millicent hingegen duckten sich etwas unter dem Spott der anderen. Draco sah es ein paar Sekunden mit an, dann ging er an ihnen vorbei in den Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler.<br/><br/>Er wusste nicht so recht warum, aber dieser Zwischenfall machte ihn wütend. Seufzend rubbelte er mit der rechten Hand über seinen Unterarm. Allein der Gedanke an das Mal ließ ihn sich einen dumpfen Schmerz einbilden. Doch auch nachdem er den Kopf mehrmals auf dem Hals gedreht und seine Schultern gekreist hatte, um sich zu entspannen, verschwand der Schmerz nicht. Und als er den Ärmel hochzog, sah er das rote Glühen und ihm blieb für einen Moment das Herz stehen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Kapitel 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Essen!?“ Dieses eine Wort hatte gereicht, um Seamus Finnegan jegliche Müdigkeit und körperliche Erschöpfung vergessen zu lassen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere war er hellwach und zu allem bereit, seine körperliche Fitness überstieg selbst die von Ginny, die zur Zeit immerhin Kapitänin des Quidditch-Teams war, und in seinen Augen spiegelte sich ein wagemutiger Glanz, als er hinzufügte: „Wo?“<br/><br/>Neville grinste verstohlen. „Das erzählen wir euch heute Abend.“<br/><br/>„Aber …“ Prompt sank Seamus wieder in sich zusammen, denn sie waren gerade erst aufgestanden. „Das ist doch noch soo lange hin! Ich steeeerbe vor Hunger!“<br/><br/>Dean klopfte seinem Freund mehrmals auf den Rücken. „Zwölf Stunden noch, dann haben wir es geschafft.“<br/><br/>Seamus verzog leidend das Gesicht und stützte sich auf Dean, als hätte er in sechs Wochen ohne Nahrung die Sahara durchquert, während er ihm zum Raum für Dunkle Künste folgte. „Zwölf Stunden. Alter, das sind siebenhundertzwanzig Minuten! Oder …“ Für einen Moment blieb er stehen und hielt auch Dean zurück. „Dreiundvierzigtausendzweihundert Sekunden!“<br/><br/>„Hör auf zu rechnen! Ich will das nicht hören!“, rief Dean daraufhin und zerrte ihn weiter den Gang hinunter.<br/><br/>Neville sah ihnen lächelnd hinterher; seitdem er sich gestern Abend mit Ginny bei Aberforth Dumbledore im Eberkopf den Magen vollgeschlagen hatte, war er komplett tiefenentspannt – aber auch von einem schlechten Gewissen seinen Mitschülern gegenüber geplagt. Und deswegen stand er hier, vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, und informierte alle über die neuen Erkenntnisse, während Ginny vor der Großen Halle dasselbe mit den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs tat.<br/><br/>Heute Abend würden sie ausnahmsweise nicht trainieren.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als Neville am Mittag in die Große Halle ging, um nicht zu viel Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen (nun, da sie eine neue Essensquelle aufgetan hatten, mussten sie in ihrem alten Protestplan zurückrudern und den gegensätzlichen Weg einschlagen), fühlte er sich plötzlich hinter einen Wandbehang gezogen, der eine schmale Nische verbarg. Eine sehr schmale Nische. Die er sich teilte mit – natürlich, Draco Malfoy.<br/><br/>Neville schloss merlinergeben die Augen und versuchte, möglichst nicht durch die Nase zu atmen. Trotzdem konnte er diesen unverschämt guten Geruch wahrnehmen, der nicht bloß Aftershave sein konnte.<br/><br/>„Hey!“, zischte Draco und knuffte ihn gegen die Brust. „Hör auf zu schwärmen und hör mir zu!“<br/><br/>„Dafür hättest du besser einen anderen Ort gewählt“, entgegnete Neville und war erstaunt, wie unbeschwert er die Spitzen bezüglich seiner Gefühle mittlerweile ertrug.<br/><br/>Draco rümpfte die Nase. „Klappe!“<br/><br/>„Was willst du?“, fragte Neville daraufhin müde.<br/><br/>„Ich habe einen Ort, an dem wir den Trank brauen können. Im dritten Stock hinter der ewig verschlossenen Tür gibt es einen still gelegten Korridor samt Toilette. Da haben wir Wasser und rundherum genug Räume, in denen wir uns ausbreiten können.“<br/><br/>„Und wie geht die Tür auf?“ Neville erinnerte sich gut daran, dass diverse Klassenkameraden bereits erfolglos versucht hatten, sie zu öffnen.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Alohomora omnia</span></em>“, entgegnete Draco, als wäre das völlig klar. Im Dämmerlicht der Nische fiel zum Glück nicht auf, wie Neville errötete.<br/><br/>„War das alles?“, presste er hervor.<br/><br/>„Nein. Ich brauche eine Liste der Pflanzen, die …“ Draco stockte und lehnte kurz den Kopf gegen die Wand hinter sich. „… die wir aus Hogsmeade besorgen müssen. Und du musst mir aufschreiben, wo ich sie herbekomme. Snape lässt mich nur alleine gehen.“<br/><br/>„Ist alles in Ordnung?“<br/><br/>„Hast du mir zugehört?“, fragte Draco scharf, ohne auf Nevilles Frage einzugehen.<br/><br/>„Ja. Hogsmeade, alleine, Liste. Schon klar.“ Hätte Draco ihm diese Nachricht gestern morgen überbracht, hätte Neville sich wohl über den Beschluss des Direktors geärgert. Nun jedoch, da er seinen eigenen Weg ins Dorf gefunden hatte, störte ihn die Tatsache, dass Draco endlich mal etwas für diesen blöden Trank alleine tun musste, nicht im Geringsten. „Bekommst du. Wo soll ich sie deponieren?“<br/><br/>Draco kratzte sich an der Nase und durch die Bewegung stieg Neville sein Körpergeruch noch einmal besonders intensiv in die Nase. Er schauderte.<br/><br/>„Klemm sie in das Visier der Rüstung in der Eingangshalle. Ich geh morgen Abend, bis dahin muss sie dort sein!“<br/><br/>„Kein Problem.“<br/><br/>„Und kümmer dich um die anderen Pflanzen! Ich will nicht nochmal in den Wald.“<br/><br/>„Wo es doch so unterhaltsam war“, murmelte Neville und hoffte gleichzeitig, dass Draco ihn überhört hatte – vergeblich. Der säuerliche Blick traf ihn, als er aufblickte, aber nicht so hart, wie er erwartet hatte.<br/><br/>„Jetzt verschwinde, Longbottom! Ich hab noch anderes zu tun.“ Mit diesen Worten stieß er ihn hinaus auf den Gang.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Die Tür zum verborgenen Gang im dritten Stock gab nur quietschend unter dem Druck von Nevilles Händen nach, selbst nachdem er es geschafft hatte, das Schloss mit dem Zauber zum Klicken zu bringen. Für einen Moment erstarrte er in seinen Bewegungen und sah sich mit großen Augen um. Alles war still, niemand schien ihn gehört zu haben.<br/><br/>Mit den gesammelten Pflanzen unter dem Umhang zwängte er sich durch den Spalt in der Tür und schob sie zurück ins Schloss. Es klickte noch einmal und dann schnarrte der Riegel zurück, die Tür hatte sich wieder verschlossen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis Neville die aufsteigende Panik niedergekämpft hatte und sich darauf konzentrieren konnte, einen geeigneten Raum für die Kultivierung und Aufbereitung der Pflanzen zu suchen. Er hatte sich bereits so oft irgendwo ein- oder ausgeschlossen, teilweise mit äußerst unangenehmen Folgen wie einer Nacht im kalten Keller, dass er dabei stets nervös wurde.<br/><br/>Seine Schritte knirschten auf dem staubigen Boden, einmal schoss er sogar versehentlich ein altes Stück Holz in den Gang, das scheppernd gegen eine Wand knallte. In der Stille des Korridors klang es wie ein berstender Knochen, ein Geräusch, das ihm schmerzhaft vertraut war.<br/><br/>„Warum mach <span class="user_italic">ich</span> das eigentlich?“, murmelte er verdrossen, während er in den ersten Raum spähte. Das einzige Fenster war zugewuchert mit Efeu und Moos, es gelangte kaum Sonnenlicht in den nordwärts gelegenen Raum. „Immerhin ist das Dracos blöder Trank, soll er sich doch um die Pflanzen kümmern.“ Aber schon als er die Worte aussprach, wurde Neville sich der Lüge bewusst. Er hatte Spaß an dieser Sache. An Dracos Gesellschaft – natürlich –, aber auch an dem Reiz des Verbotenen. An dem Nervenkitzel. Wenn auch nicht an dem Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel.<br/><br/>Das dritte Zimmer bot schließlich die Gegebenheiten, nach denen Neville gesucht hatte. Es ging von der anderen Seite des Korridors ab, lag also nach Süden, und hatte zwei große Fenster, die er rasch von den Verwucherungen befreite. Sofort wurde es hell um ihn, das Dämmerlicht verschwand in die Ecken hinter den alten Schränken und klapprigen Regalen.<br/><br/>Es waren tatsächlich einmal Klassenräume gewesen. Die alten Stühle und Tische standen noch in Reih und Glied, allesamt überzogen von einer fingerdicken Staubschicht. Was war wohl der Grund dafür, dass dieser Korridor nicht mehr genutzt wurde?<br/><br/>Ein nagendes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend veranlasste Neville dazu, diesen Gedanken fallen zu lassen und sich um die Pflanzen zu kümmern. Wenn irgendeinem seiner Klassenkameraden auffiel, dass er fort war, würde er sich eine gute Entschuldigung einfallen lassen müssen. Und gerade jetzt wollte ihm so gar kein triftiger Grund einfallen, warum er sich nicht zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle blicken ließ.<br/><br/>Eifrig erschuf er einige schmale Kästen aus einem alten Tafelschwamm und einem Zeigestock, befüllte sie mit der Erde, die er geschrumpft in seiner Umhangtasche mitgebracht hatte, und pflanzte einige der Samen, die er aus den Gewächshäusern entwendet hatte. Für das Gift brauchten sie ganz frische junge Triebe, nichts, das man durch Stasis-Zauber bekommen konnte. Etwa drei Tage würde es dauern, bis diese Pflanzen das richtige Stadium erreicht hatten, spätestens dann mussten sie mit dem Brauen des Giftes beginnen.<br/><br/>Nachdem er die Samen gewässert und auf die Fensterbänke gestellt hatte, widmete sich Neville den restlichen Pflanzen, die allesamt mit dem Stasiszauber belegt worden waren und auf ihren Einsatz warteten. Prüfend beäugte er die Blätterspitzen. An einigen zeigten sich bereits leichte bräunliche Verfärbungen. Auch ein Stasiszauber konnte das Verwelken nicht stoppen, sondern nur verzögern; anstatt zwölf Stunden hatten die Pflanzen nun immerhin schon drei Tage durchgehalten.<br/><br/>Nun jedoch war es an der Zeit, sie nach den Anweisungen des Rezepts zu trocknen. Dafür brachte er ein Glas und eine Flasche mit Ethylalkohol auf die normale Größe und legte die Pflanzen für zehn Minuten hinein (beinahe hätte er vergessen, vorher den Stasiszauber aufzuheben).<br/><br/>Anschließend band er alle Pflanzen einer Gattung an den Stängeln zusammen und dann nebeneinander an ein Band, das er quer durch das alte Klassenzimmer gespannt hatte. Der Alkohol verdunstete so schnell, dass sie kaum tropften, dafür jedoch die stickige Luft beinahe augenblicklich mit dem Gestank der klaren Flüssigkeit füllten.<br/><br/>Neville war froh, als er nach getaner Arbeit den Klassenraum verlassen konnte. Erleichtert zog er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, bis er wieder halbwegs klar im Kopf war. Auf Alkohol reagierte er beschämend empfindlich, so sehr, dass seine Oma ihn immer damit aufzog. <span class="user_italic"><em>'Aus dir wird nie ein richtiger Mann, wenn du nicht mal einen guten Schnaps verträgst!'</em>,</span> pflegte sie bei jeder Gelegenheit, bei der Alkohol floss, zu sagen. Die Häufigkeit stieg dabei proportional zu ihrem Alkoholkonsum.<br/><br/>Obwohl er wusste, dass er alleine war, sah Neville sich nach links und rechts um, ehe er sich von der Tür abstieß und den Rückweg antrat. Wenn er sich beeilte, konnte er noch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu den anderen stoßen, ehe sie hinab gingen in die Große Halle. Mit etwas Glück würde dann niemandem auffallen, dass er etwas zu verbergen hatte.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Alohomora omnia!</span></em>“, flüsterte Neville, als er wieder beim Zugang zum verborgenen Korridor angekommen war. Das Schloss klickte vernehmlich, doch bevor er die Tür dieses Mal aufzog, belegte er sie mit einem Schweigezauber. Er hatte gelernt, sein Glück nicht herauszufordern.<br/><br/>In diesem Moment hörte er ein Wispern hinter sich. Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und Neville wirbelte herum. Der Gang war verlassen, was auch sonst? Trotzdem lauschte er angestrengt in die Stille. Nichts rührte sich. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Vermutlich hatte seine Fantasie ihm nur wieder einen Streich gespielt.<br/><br/>Er wandte sich wieder der Tür zu. Der Spalt, den er öffnete, war gerade groß genug, damit er sich hindurch schieben konnte. Und dabei musste er sich schon um die massive Tür herum drehen, so dass er mit dem Rücken zum Schulflur stand, als er es endlich geschafft hatte. Mit angehaltenem Atem zog Neville die Tür zu sich und zuckte selbst kaum merklich zusammen, als das Schloss klickte. Alles war still, nur ein kleines Staubwölkchen hatte sich vom Boden erhoben.<br/><br/>Besser hätte dieses Unternehmen wirklich nicht laufen können, er war sogar ein kleines bisschen stolz auf sich und stellte sich vor, wie er Draco später davon berichten würde. So wie sein Cousin Mason immer von seinen Sporterfolgen berichtet, cool und unbeeindruckt, so als wäre es nichts Besonderes. Neville hasste diese Art seines Cousins, die ihm immer das Gefühl gab, etwas Entscheidendes in seinem Leben falsch gemacht zu haben. Denn <span class="user_italic"><em>ihn</em> </span>kostete alles Mühe und Kraft und nichts von seinen Leistungen war ihm so in den Schoß gefallen.<br/><br/>An diesem Gedanken hielt er sich noch fest, als er sich vom verborgenen Korridor im dritten Stock abwandte und zum Gryffindorturm zurückgehen wollte. <span class="user_italic">Wollte</span>, weil er – kaum dass er zwei Schritte gegangen war – in einen pechschwarzen Umhang hineinlief.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Ich möchte sterben!“, stöhnte Seamus so laut, dass Neville ihn schon hörte, ehe er den Gemeinschauftsraum richtig betreten hatte.<br/><br/>„Warum?“, fragte Ginny, klang dabei jedoch, als würde sie es nur widerwillig tun.<br/><br/>„Mir ist ja so schlecht!“<br/><br/>„Du weißt schon, dass du vor zwei Stunden noch wegen des Gegenteils sterben wolltest, oder?“<br/><br/>„Jaah“, jammerte Seamus und als Neville es endlich geschafft hatte, auch seinen linken Fuß durch das Portraitloch zu ziehen, konnte er ihn in einem der Sofas am Feuer liegen sehen, die Füße ganz weit von sich gestreckt und den kugelrunden Bauch von Pullover und Hosenbund befreit.<br/><br/>Noch immer etwas unsicher auf den Beinen, ging Neville zu seinen Freunden hinüber. Ginny stemmte schon die Hände in die Hüften und wollte anfangen, mit ihm zu schimpfen. Doch da sah sie sein Gesicht und aus dem Schimpfen wurde: „Um Merlins Willen, was ist denn mit <em><span class="user_italic">dir</span> </em>passiert?!“<br/><br/>Man musste dazu sagen, dass Neville weder verprügelt, noch gefoltert worden war. Er war auch nicht verdreckt oder frisch tätowiert. Er war nur … blass. Und verängstigt wie eine Maus, die nur knapp der Katze entkommen war.<br/><br/>Und im Prinzip war auch genau das passiert. Er war die Maus und die Katze war Snape.<br/><br/>Ginny lief um den Sessel herum, in dem Seamus lümmelte, fasste Neville beim Arm und führte ihn zum Sofa, das daneben stand. Dann nahm sie ein Buch vom Tisch und fächelte ihm Luft zu.<br/><br/>Neville stieß hart die Luft aus und sank erschöpft in sich zusammen.<br/><br/>„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Ginny nochmal und einige ihrer Klassenkameraden hatten sich schon um sie versammelt.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Crucio</span></em>?“, hörte Neville aus mehreren Richtungen, nicht mehr als ein angsterfülltes Flüstern.<br/><br/>„Snape“, zwang er sich deswegen zu erklären, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, sein Magen würde den freien Weg nach oben nutzen, wenn er den Mund nur lange genug öffnete.<br/><br/>„Was hat er getan?“ Wieder stemmte Ginny die Hände in die Hüften und streckte sich dabei auf ihre volle Größe von etwa einem Meter fünfundsechzig, als würde sie dem verhassten Direktor persönlich gegenüberstehen.<br/><br/>Tatsache war, eigentlich hatte Snape gar nichts getan. Jedenfalls nichts, das diese Reaktion rechtfertigen würden. Aber es war so gewesen, wie Neville es schon aus den vorherigen sechs Schuljahren kannte. Wenn Snape ihn ansah (und er hatte die Angewohnheit, dies sehr ausgiebig zu tun), dann herrschte in Nevilles Kopf Ausnahmezustand. Tausende Synapsen begingen Selbstmord und der rationale Teil seines Gehirns verabschiedete sich in den Ruhestand. Alles, was übrig blieb, waren seine Instinkte. Und die funkten pausenlos „Mayday! Mayday! Flucht!“ an seine Beine. Seine Beine wiederum ignorierten diesen Befehl jedoch, denn wenn er auch nur einen Schritt täte, würde er sich in die Hose machen.<br/><br/>Und so hatte er eine gefühlte Stunde vor der Tür zum Korridor im dritten Stock gestanden, versucht, sich an die Technik des Atmens zu erinnern und hatte da noch gestanden, als Snape schon lange wieder verschwunden war. Neville wusste bis jetzt nicht, was der Direktor zu ihm gesagt hatte, denn bereits nach dem drohenden „Mr Longbottom!“ waren bei ihm sämtliche Lichter ausgegangen.<br/><br/>„Neville?“, fragte Ginny in diesem Moment und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn. Die offensichtlich nicht heiß war, denn sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Am besten bringen wir ihn ins Bett“, beschloss sie an jemanden, der neben ihr stand, gewandt.<br/><br/>Im nächste Moment fühlte Neville sich an beiden Armen in die Höhe gezogen. Mechanisch folgte er dem Druck seine Klassenkameraden, die ihn quer durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Treppe zum Schlafsaal der Jungen hinauf führten.<br/><br/>Und dann war da sein Bett. Das weiche Kopfkissen und die warme Decke und das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit und über seinem Kopf quakte Trevor in seinem Glas. Es war der Moment, in dem er endlich wieder durchatmen konnte. Der Moment, in dem er die Angst loslassen konnte.<br/><br/>Und der Moment, in dem auch seine Blase losließ.<br/><br/>Er zuckte kurz zusammen, schloss die Augen und wartete, bis die anderen ihn alleine gelassen hatten. Dann schlug er seufzend die Decke zurück, schnappte sich seinen Zauberstab und beseitigte das Malheur, ein Zauber, den er viel zu gut beherrschte.<br/><br/>Trevor schielte mit einem Auge zu ihm hinab, sein Kehlkopf bewegte sich unablässig. „Ich arbeite daran“, erklärte Neville und presste sich die kalten Finger gegen die erhitzten Wangen. Dann zog er sich die Decke über den Kopf und zwang den Tag dazu, ein Ende zu nehmen.<br/><br/>Erfolglos, natürlich.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als Neville Draco das nächste Mal sah, saß dieser am Frühstückstisch in der Großen Halle und biss genüsslich in ein Würstchen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Neville rümpfte die Nase, ehe er sich betont gleichgültig wieder seinen Klassenkameraden zuwandte.<br/><br/>Danach trafen sie sich am Abend vor der Statue von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und da Draco ihm den Rücken zuwandte, als Neville kam, konnte dieser es sich nicht verkneifen, ihn hart nach vorne zu schubsen, so dass der Slytherin beinahe die Statue umriss.<br/><br/>„Hast du sie noch alle?“, war die wenig schmeichelhafte Begrüßung, die jedoch komplett an Neville vorbei ging.<br/><br/>„Geh in den dritten Stock!“, schrie er, „Snape wartet dann auch auf dich!“<br/><br/>„Was ist los?“, fragte Draco angemessen irritiert.<br/><br/>„SNAPE hat mich erwischt! Das ist los!“ Nevilles Stimme drohte ihm zu versagen, so sehr wollte er dem Slytherin die Worte in den Kopf schreien.<br/><br/>„Und?“<br/><br/>Dieses eine Wort ließ Neville zucken und ehe er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte er sich auf den Slytherin gestürzt und kratzte ihm quer durch das Gesicht, riss an seinem Umhang und hätte ihn vielleicht sogar gebissen, wenn Draco nicht schlichtweg der bessere Kämpfer wäre.<br/><br/>Wie eine räudige Katze schleuderte er den Gryffindor von sich und Neville keuchte, als er mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand flog.<br/><br/>„Jetzt krieg dich mal wieder ein!“, rief Draco und wischte sich über eine blutige Strieme auf seiner Wange.<br/><br/>„Es war Snape“, entgegnete Neville und spürte zu seinem Entsetzen, dass er kurz davor war, in Tränen auszubrechen.<br/><br/>Das schien auch Draco zu bemerken, denn er entspannte sich etwas. „Ich wusste nicht, dass er dort sein würde“, sagte er, nun wieder in einer normalen Lautstärke. Und als ihm dies bewusst wurde, sah er sich im Gang um. Anscheinend kam er zu dem Schluss, dass sie hier nicht mehr sicher waren. „Komm mit!“<br/><br/>Neville sah auf und schüttelte irritiert den Kopf, als er Dracos Hand vor seinem Gesicht sah.<br/><br/>„Jetzt mach schon!“, zischte er.<br/><br/>Den Blick in das gerötete, Blut verschmierte Gesicht gerichtet, griff Neville nach der Hand und ließ sich wieder auf die Beine ziehen. Die Raserei war von ihm abgefallen wie verkrusteter Schmutz und als er die Tür eines Klassenzimmers hinter sich schloss und Draco ein paar Kerzen entzündete, sickerte die Scham ganz tief in Nevilles Magen, ließ seinen Nacken prickeln und trieb ihm die Röte ins Gesicht.<br/><br/>Hatte er sich wirklich auf Draco gestürzt?<br/><br/>Offensichtlich, denn als er den Blick hob, verarztete der Slytherin gerade die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht und reparierte seinen Umhang, der an zwei Stellen zerrissen war.<br/><br/>„Du kämpfst wie ein Mädchen“, stellte Draco fest und klang dabei so gleichgültig, als würde er über eine Stundenplanänderung sprechen.<br/><br/>„Bin unter Mädchen aufgewachsen“, entgegnete Neville, einfach weil er das Gefühl hatte, sich erklären zu müssen.<br/><br/>Draco sah sich zu ihm um. „Im Ernst?“<br/><br/>Neville nickte. „Meine Tante hat fünf Töchter. Waren oft bei meiner Oma zu Besuch.“<br/><br/>„Mein Beileid.“ Gefolgt von einem Zischen, als Draco falsch zielte und der Heilungszauber seine Nase traf. „Scheiße“, fluchte er.<br/><br/>„Lass mich“, sagte Neville, ehe er sich dessen bewusst war.<br/><br/>Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „<em><span class="user_italic">Du</span> </em>kannst Heilzauber?“<br/><br/>Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln schlich sich auf Nevilles Gesicht, als er wiederholte: „Bin unter Mädchen aufgewachsen.“ Und da ließ Draco ihn.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kapitel 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Das Treffen war glimpflich verlaufen. Draco hatte die meiste Zeit stumm in einer der hinteren Reihen gestanden und gewartet, dass es vorbei ging. Und es hatte ihn nur ein Cruciatus erwischt. Versehentlich sozusagen. Ein Querschläger während der Trainings-Duelle. So unversehrt hatte er lange kein Treffen mehr verlassen; wenn seine Schulkameraden tatsächlich glaubten, dass er nicht wusste, wie sich ein Cruciatus anfühlte, dann irrten sie sich gewaltig.<br/><br/>Die Nachwehen dieses Fluches empfand er bestenfalls als lästig; schlimmstenfalls versauten sie ihm die ganze Woche.<br/><br/>So kam es, dass er hinkend durch Hogsmeade stapfte. Der angezauberte Bart, der ihn tarnen sollte, juckte überall und unter dem Umhang brach ihm der Schweiß aus allen Poren. In der Tasche knetete er die Liste mit Zutaten, die er in der Eingangshalle am verabredeten Ort gefunden hatte. Er würde es zwar nicht einmal unter fünfzehn Cruciati zugeben, aber er wünschte sich, Longbottom wäre dabei. Er kannte sich einfach besser aus mit dem Kräuterzeug, konnte auf den ersten Blick sehen, ob die Pflanzen alt waren und wusste, wie hoch der durchschnittliche Preis auf dem englischen Markt lag. Draco hingegen war froh, wenn die Dinger grün waren, damit er sie als Pflanze erkennen konnte.<br/><br/>Der Laden machte einen erstaunlich freundlichen Eindruck. Draco hatte mit einer Spelunke wie in der Nokturngasse gerechnet. Sein Vater war ab und zu mit ihm in einem dieser Geschäfte gewesen, die mehr Waren unter dem Ladentisch verkauften als darüber. Doch im <em><span class="user_italic">Magophyll</span> </em>gab es große Schaufenster, in denen bunte Reihen von Blumentöpfen standen, die Sommersonne durchflutete den Verkaufsraum und hinter dem Tresen stand kein zwielichtiger Zwerg mit nur einem Auge, sondern eine junge Frau, die ihn freundlich anlächelte – sie hatte zwei gesunde Augen.<br/><br/>Draco schluckte, während er zu ihr ging, und wagte es kaum, sich nach links und rechts umzusehen aus Angst, sie könnte in ihm den Pflanzen-Squib erkennen, der er war.<br/><br/>„Guten Tag! Was kann ich für Sie tun?“, fragte sie höflich.<br/><br/>Draco zog die malträtierte Liste aus seiner Tasche und glättete sie auf dem Tresen. „Ich bräuchte diese Pflanzen“, erklärte er und gab sich dabei Mühe, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben, so wie sein Vater es ihm beigebracht hatte.<br/><br/>„Getrocknet oder frisch?“<br/><br/>Draco schluckte wieder. Hatte Longbottom das nicht dazu geschrieben? Er überflog die Liste – und holte tief Luft, um die aufsteigende Panik zu beruhigen. „Frisch“, entschied er dann. Sollte Longbottom sich den Kram doch selber trocknen, wenn er es musste.<br/><br/>„Gerne. Einen Moment bitte.“ Sie nahm das Pergament zur Hand und befüllte eine Papiertüte mit den Pflanzen, die auf der Liste standen. Draco beobachtete, wie sie durch die Reihen der Beete und Töpfe tänzelte, als wüsste sie die Wege im Schlaf. Und er fragte sich, ob er jemals in etwas so gut sein würde wie Neville und diese Frau in Kräuterkunde.<br/><br/>„Das macht dann …“, überlegte die Verkäuferin, als sie wieder zu ihm kam und wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, „… fünf Galleonen, sieben Sickel und fünf Knuts.“ Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln legte sie die Tüte und die Liste vor ihm auf den Tresen und wartete, bis Draco das Geld abgezählt hatte.<br/><br/>„Vielen Dank“, sagte er leise, schnappte sich seine Zutaten und trat den Rückzug an.<br/><br/>„Einen Moment noch!“<br/><br/>Draco spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror, ohne wirklich sagen zu können, was er jetzt befürchtete. Trotzdem kostete es ihn Kraft, sich auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und dem Blick der zwei gesunden Augen zu begegnen.<br/><br/>„Ich bin dazu verpflichtet, Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Verwendung aller Zutaten für <em><span class="user_italic">einen</span> </em>Trank gesetzeswidrig ist. Ich bin mir sicher, das wissen Sie, aber das Ministerium möchte es so.“<br/><br/>Draco hielt den Atem an. „Ja, das war mir bewusst. Trotzdem vielen Dank.“ Und dann ergriff er die Flucht.<br/><br/>Den gesamten Weg zurück zum Schloss spürte er das lächerlich geringe Gewicht der Papiertüte in seiner Umhangtasche; dass es verboten war, dieses Gift zu brauen, hätte ihm auch von alleine einfallen können. Aber naiv wie er war, hatte er angenommen, Snape würde nichts Verbotenes von ihm verlangen. Nicht nachdem er selbst den Mord begangen hatte, den der Dunkle Lord von ihm erwartet hatte.<br/><br/>Wie dumm er doch gewesen war!<br/><br/>Er schlüpfte ungesehen ins Schloss zurück, ließ den Bart verschwinden und zog den Umhang aus. Das Hemd mit dem Slytherin-Wappen klebte an seiner Brust und als er sich gegen die Mauern im Kerkergang lehnte, schoss die Kälte wie ein Stromschlag durch seinen Körper.<br/><br/>Jetzt musste er nur noch die letzten Pflanzen aus dem Gewächshaus besorgen und dann konnten sie endlich anfangen, dieses Gift zu brauen. Wenn sie sich dabei nicht selbst umbrachten, dann war der Albtraum hoffentlich bald vorbei. Und Draco schwor sich, danach nie wieder auch nur eine einzige Pflanze in die Hand zu nehmen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Bleibt es beim Training heute Abend um acht?“<br/><br/>Draco sah von seinem Schulbuch auf, als er registrierte, dass die Frage an ihn gerichtet war. Crabbe stand vor ihm und kratzte sich ungeniert am Hintern.<br/><br/>Draco massierte sich kurz die Nasenwurzel. Um acht war er mit Longbottom vor der Statue von Barnabas dem Bekloppten verabredet. „Nein. Ich muss das Training vorziehen. Halb sieben.“<br/><br/>„Was? Warum?“<br/><br/>„Das geht dich nichts an“, raunzte Draco.<br/><br/>Crabbe riss die Augen auf und hauchte: „Gibt es ein Treffen?“<br/><br/>Draco rümpfte die Nase, als er sich zu ihm lehnte und ihm der süße Geruch von Karamelltoffees in die Nase stieg. „Das geht dich nichts an!“, wiederholte er, nachdrücklicher dieses Mal. „Sag einfach den anderen Bescheid, okay?“<br/><br/>„Okay. Ist denn das Feld um halb sieben frei?“<br/><br/>„Wenn nicht, dann sorg ich dafür, dass es frei wird“, entgegnete Draco unleidlich, mit den Gedanken bereits wieder bei seinen Hausaufgaben.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Einige Stunden später wünschte er sich, er hätte das Treffen mit dem Gryffindor-Kätzchen vergessen. Die Kratzer in seinem Gesicht brannten höllisch (was er nicht einmal zugegeben hätte, wenn sein Leben davon abhinge) und Longbottom stand so dicht vor ihm, dass er den Geruch seiner Haare permanent in der Nase hatte.<br/><br/>Und nicht nur das! Er stand auch so dicht vor ihm, dass er seine Wärme spürte (und das, wo ihm eh schon warm war vom Quidditch-Training). Und er spürte auch das Kribbeln der Blicke aus den blauen Augen auf seinem Gesicht. Und unerklärlicherweise in seinem Bauch.<br/><br/>Alles in allem atmete Draco auf, als Longbottom endlich die Spuren seines Ausrasters beseitigt hatte und drehte sich seitlich zum Fenster des Klassenraums, so als würde er die Tasche sonst nicht finden. Er grub auch etwas länger als nötig darin herum, weil es angenehmer war, Longbottom den Rücken zuzudrehen, als ihm in die Augen sehen zu müssen (noch etwas, das er nicht einmal unter Androhung von Folter zugegeben hätte).<br/><br/>„Du hast noch Blut im Gesicht“, sagte Longbottom hinter ihm, klang dabei aber angemessen verängstigt. Vielleicht fürchtete er tatsächlich, Draco könne sich doch noch für den Angriff rächen.<br/><br/>Mit einem spöttischen Blick reichte er dem Gryffindor die Papiertüte mit den Pflanzen aus Hogsmeade und sprach dabei einen Reinigungszauber über sich. „Jetzt besser?“<br/><br/>Der andere nickte und steckte die Nase in die Tüte. Wortwörtlich. „Das riecht so gut“, flüsterte er andächtig.<br/><br/>„Ich fand, es stinkt. Hatte Mühe, es vor den anderen zu verstecken. Die dachten, ich wäre sonst wo gewesen.“ Draco verschränkte gereizt die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>„Ich … es …“ Longbottom unterbrach sich und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Es ist ein anderer Geruch, als man es gewohnt ist. Aber es ist ein guter Geruch. Es ist ein natürlicher Geruch.“<br/><br/>„Die Natur ist nicht so meins“, murmelte Draco und weil er ein Geräusch vor der Tür des Klassenzimmers zu hören geglaubt hatte, presste er sein Ohr gegen das Holz und lauschte.<br/><br/>Longbottom beobachtete ihn mit großen Augen und ließ die Tüte unter seinem Umhang verschwinden. In seinem Gesicht kämpften Leichenblässe und Schamesröte um die Oberhand und Draco hatte das Bedürfnis, ihn auf einen Stuhl zu zwingen und den Kopf zwischen die Knie zu beugen.<br/><br/>„Krieg dich wieder ein“, fuhr er ihn kurz darauf an, „War falscher Alarm. Vielleicht der Blutige Baron oder so.“ Er konnte es nicht leugnen, die Leichenblässe gewinnen zu sehen, amüsierte ihn. „Also, wie geht es nun weiter?“<br/><br/>Longbottom, der sich gegen einen der Tische gelehnt hatte, schnappte zischend nach Luft. Er kämpfte sichtlich mit seiner Angst und dem Kreislauf. Draco verdrehte die Augen, bis das Weichei sich wieder gefangen hatte. „I-Ich gehe heute N-N-Nacht ins Gewächshaus und hol die rest-tlichen Pflanzen.“<br/><br/>„Ich finde es immer wieder faszinierend, wie du Wörter wie 'Gewächshaus' problemlos aussprichst, während du dir an 'N-N-Nacht' beinahe die Zunge abbrichst.“<br/><br/>Diese Bemerkung zauberte eine gesunde Röte auf Longbottoms Wangen.<br/><br/>„Davon abgesehen wollte ich doch die Pflanzen holen.“<br/><br/>„Ich mach das schon“, entgegnete Longbottom. Er klang nicht gereizt oder beleidigt. Er klang, als wüsste er, wie sehr diese Aufgabe Draco zuwider war. Er klang, als übernahm er sie gerne.<br/><br/>„Wie dem auch sei, wir sehen uns dann morgen Abend im Korridor im dritten Stock.“<br/><br/>„A-Aber …“<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>„Sn-Sn… Pr-rof-“<br/><br/>Jetzt verspürte Draco das Bedürfnis, Longbottom einen kräftigen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf zu verpassen. Stattdessen unterbrach er das Stottern: „Professor Snape hat besseres zu tun, als abends in verschlossenen Korridoren herumzugeistern.“<br/><br/>Das schien Longbottom nicht zu überzeugen, denn er presste so fest die Lippen aufeinander, dass sie kaum mehr zu sehen waren, und atmete so laut ein und aus, dass es klang, als würde er permanent die Nase hochziehen.<br/><br/>„Ist das irgendeine besondere Atemtechnik gegen Feigheit?“, fragte Draco verständnislos.<br/><br/>„Ich hasse dich“, hauchte Longbottom.<br/><br/>„Wenn's bloß so wäre …“ Draco fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare und stemmte dann die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich sorg dafür, dass Professor Snape mit etwas anderem beschäftigt ist. Okay?“<br/><br/>„Meinst du das ernst, oder sagst du das nur so?“<br/><br/>„Ich sag es nur so. Schließlich stärkt es meine Position innerhalb der Schule enorm, wenn ich einen toten Gryffindor vorweisen kann.“<br/><br/>Für eine Sekunden erstarb das laute Atmen, dann: „Sehr witzig.“<br/><br/>„Sei um acht da, Snape wird uns nicht finden.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Ist er wieder normal?“<br/><br/>„So normal man als Halbriese eben ist.“ Snapes Stimme ließ keinerlei Regung vernehmen. Er warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu und beobachtete weiter Hagrid, der die Kürbisse in seinem Garten versorgte.<br/><br/>Draco lehnte sich gegen einen der Bäume im Ausläufer des Verbotenen Waldes. Er hatte Snape schon oft hier gesehen, auch bevor er Direktor wurde. Manche Dinge änderten sich nie.<br/><br/>„Ich will morgen Abend anfangen, das Gift zu brauen. Mit Longbottom“, erklärte er schließlich.<br/><br/>„Doch jetzt schon? Faszinierend.“<br/><br/>„Es sind gerade vier Wochen vergangen, seitdem Sie mir den Auftrag erteilt haben! Und …“ Draco zögerte. „Und ich bin eine Niete in Tränken. Und Kräuterkunde. Und eigentlich allem, was mit diesem Thema zu tun hat.“<br/><br/>Snape wandte sich ihm zu. „Der Krieg fragt nicht, welche Bereiche uns liegen, Mr Malfoy. Tun Sie es, oder …“ Er ließ den Satz unbeendet, doch die fehlende Worte schwebten über ihnen wie ein Damokles-Schwert.<br/><br/>Draco schluckte unter dem intensiven Blick des Tränkemeisters. Für ein paar Sekunden wurde es nahezu komplett still, selbst die Vögel verstummten. Nur der Wind spielte weiter in den Blättern, als wäre er blind für die Bilder, die Snape in Dracos Kopf heraufbeschworen hatte.<br/><br/>„Wie auch immer“, riss Draco sich mit heiserer Stimme aus seinen Gedanken, „Da Longbottom jedes Mal kurz vor einem Herzstillstand steht, wenn man auch nur Ihren Namen in den Mund nimmt, wäre es ganz reizend, wenn Sie den Korridor im dritten Stock morgen meiden würden.“<br/><br/>„Der Korridor ist kein Spielplatz. Es hat seinen Grund, warum er versperrt ist.“<br/><br/>„Nämlich?“<br/><br/>„Die Geister treiben dort ihr Unwesen.“<br/><br/>„Das tun sie doch im ganzen Schloss“, entgegnete Draco.<br/><br/>„Nicht diese Geister. Halten Sie sich fern von diesem Ort!“ Snape klang, als würde er die Fragen, die sich Draco nun stellten, nicht beantworten wollen. Er wandte sich wieder der Hütte des Halbriesen zu, die wie ein Schmutzfleck in etwa zweihundert Metern Entfernung in der grünen Landschaft klebte, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>Draco beobachtete ihn noch einige Minuten, dann stieß er sich vom Baumstamm ab und schlug einen Bogen um die Ländereien, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren. Erst als er wieder im kühlen Gemeinschaftsraum saß, bemerkte er, dass Snape ihm keine Zusage gegeben hatte, den Korridor morgen Abend zu meiden.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Aufstellen zum Duell!“ Amycus Carrows Stimme klang wie die eines Möchtegern-Generals, den man bei der Beförderung übergangen hatte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco den Eindruck hatte, er wäre mit seiner Stellung hier in Hogwarts nicht zufrieden.<br/><br/>„Nein, wirklich?“, hörte man leises Murren aus den Reihen der Gryffindors.<br/><br/>Dracos Blick flog hinüber zu den anderen und ohne, dass er es beabsichtigt hatte, landete sein Blick sofort auf dem blonden Schopf von Longbottom. Er wirkte wie ein scheues Häschen zwischen seinen Klassenkameraden, immer bemüht, möglichst nicht aufzufallen und so unbescholten wie möglich wieder aus diesem Unterricht zu kommen. Im Prinzip genau dasselbe, was sie alle im Sinn hatten, nur dass sie es sich nicht anmerken ließen.<br/><br/>In diesem Moment hasste Draco es, dass Longbottom so unschuldig und wehrlos aussah. Dass man mit ihm den armen, vom Krieg quasi-verwaisten Jungen verband, der niemals etwas tun würde, das den Dunklen Lord unterstützte. Mit welchem Recht genoss der Flubberwurm dieses Privileg? Hatte er jemals etwas dafür getan, von allen unterstützt und mitgeschleppt zu werden?<br/><br/>Seine Gedanken mussten sich auf Dracos Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn als Longbottom ihn ansah, schluckte er. Und als Carrow es bemerkte, hatte er sein erstes Duell-Paar gefunden.<br/><br/>„Ahh ja“, frohlockte er und rieb sich die Hände, „ja, ja, ja. Ich sehe schon, hier sind zwei ganz versessen darauf, ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten zu bereinigen. Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom – wir sind gespannt!“ Mit der Geste eines zerzausten Zirkusdirektors bedeutete er ihnen, sich zwischen den beiden Reihen der Schüler aufzustellen.<br/><br/>Nun schluckte auch Draco, denn die Dinge, die er eben noch über Longbottom gedacht hatte, waren plötzlich aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Jetzt galt es, den unschuldigen, wehrlosen, vom Krieg quasi-verwaisten Jungen <em><span class="user_italic">anzugreifen</span></em>.<br/><br/>Und zu besiegen, wenn er glaubhaft bleiben wollte.<br/><br/>Draco stellte sich widerwillig auf die eine Seite und beobachtete, wie sich Longbottom mit schneeweißem Gesicht hilfesuchend im Klassenraum umsah. Parvati Patil griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie, Dean Thomas beugte sich zu ihm und raunte ihm etwas ins Ohr.<br/><br/>„Jetzt ist es zu spät für Tipps!“, rief Blaise schadenfroh und Crabbe und Goyle nickten feixend.<br/><br/>Longbottom schien noch blasser zu werden angesichts der Wand kampflustiger Slytherins, der er entgegenblickte.<br/><br/>„Jetzt mach schon!“, knurrte Draco schließlich genervt und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Platz an der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Duellbahn. Dabei lösten sich ein paar Funken aus seiner Zauberstabspitze und für einen Moment dachte er, Longbottom würde direkt hier tot umfallen. Ohne von einem einzigen Fluch getroffen worden zu sein.<br/><br/>Letztendlich war es die Hand von Finnegan, die ihn nach vorne stieß und stolpernd auf seinem Platz landen ließ.<br/><br/>„Verbeugt euch!“, befahl Carrow, während sich in seinen Augen die Vorfreude über das folgende Spektakel deutlich abzeichnete.<br/><br/>Draco tat, was der Todesser gesagt hatte. In einer jahrelang trainierten formvollendeten Bewegung verbeugte er sich vor dem Gryffindor und richtete sich wieder auf, das Kinn stolz nach vorne gereckt – bis er in die Augen seines Gegenüber blickte.<br/><br/>Trotz der Leichenblässe auf Longbottoms Gesicht, den zitternden Händen und den Perlen des Angstschweißes auf seiner Stirn, stand ein entschlossener Zug um seine Mundwinkel. Seine Finger drehten den Zauberstab, vielleicht bis er sich gut in seiner Hand anfühlte. Und dann griff er ihn so fest, dass das Zittern erstarb.<br/><br/>Wäre Draco nicht so fasziniert gewesen von diesem Anblick, hätte er den Fluch wohl kommen sehen. So schaffte er es gerade so eben, den Funken, die auf Longbottoms „<em><span class="user_italic">Stupor!</span></em>“ folgten, auszuweichen.<br/><br/>Die Gryffindors schrien vor Begeisterung. Thomas und Finnegan klatschten einander ab, Patil presste sich die Finger gegen den Mund und hüpfte auf und nieder und alle anderen schienen zumindest die Hoffnung zu haben, von Longbottom nicht vollends blamiert zu werden.<br/><br/>Gegenteiliges spielte sich auf der anderen Seite des Klassenzimmers ab. Blaise starrte Draco mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, Crabbe und Goyle wirkten noch ratloser als sonst und die anderen schüttelten fassungslos den Kopf.<br/><br/>Doch Longbottom wiegte sich eine Zehntelsekunde zu lange in Sicherheit. Draco schwang den Zauberstab und ohne ein Wort zu sagen, flogen blaue Funken auf den Gryffindor zu.<br/><br/>„Runter!“, brüllte Finnegan und weil Longbottom immer tat, was man ihm sagte, ließ er sich flach auf den Boden fallen. Die Funken versengten ihm jedoch ein paar Haare.<br/><br/>Noch vom Boden aus hob Longbottom den Zauberstab, deutete auf Draco und sagte: „<em><span class="user_italic">Locomotor mortis!</span></em>“<br/><br/>Draco fühlte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in sein erstes Schuljahr zurückversetzt. Nur damals war er es gewesen, der den Fluch gesprochen hatte. Und Longbottom hatte den Gegenfluch nicht gewusst.<br/><br/>Draco wurde getroffen und spürte, wie seine Beine aneinander schnappten. Er schwankte und verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht. Doch noch während Longbottom sich zurück auf die Füße kämpfte, ließ er den Zauberstab durch die Luft wirbeln und beendete das Duell: „<em><span class="user_italic">Stupor!</span></em>“<br/><br/>Gnädig.<br/><br/>Longbottom kippte hintenüber und fiel mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden.<br/><br/>Die Slytherins johlten, die Gryffindors stöhnten. Amycus Carrow klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände und löste erst Dracos Beinklammer, dann Longbottoms Schockstarre. „Schöne Sache“, befand er und wandte sich Draco zu, um seine Hand siegreich in die Luft zu erheben.<br/><br/>Doch im Augenwinkel sah Draco, wie Longbottom aufstand. Wie er den Zauberstab hob. Und wie die Funken sich auf seinem leeren Gesicht widerspiegelten, als er den Fluch sprach.<br/><br/>Natürlich traf er nur die Wand hinter ihnen. Aber Carrow erstarrte. Seine Augenbrauen zuckten kurz. Dann sein Mund. Und dann grinste er.<br/><br/>„Wie haben einen Freiwilligen“, stellte er glücklich fest. Er ließ Dracos Hand los und wandte sich zu Longbottom um, der schnaufend den Blick erwiderte. „Mr Malfoy“, flötete der Todesser, „Ich überlasse Ihnen die Freude.“ Dann trat er zur Seite.<br/><br/>Und sie standen einander wieder gegenüber.<br/><br/>Draco glaubte, seine Knie würden unter dem Gewicht seines Körper nachgeben.<br/><br/>Warum hatte der elende Scheißkerl das getan?<br/><br/>Warum war er nicht einfach das Weichei geblieben, das er immer gewesen war?<br/><br/>Und warum musste ausgerechnet er, Draco, jetzt die Konsequenzen tragen?<br/><br/>„Mr Malfoy, wir warten!“<br/><br/>Draco schluckte. Leckte sich nervös über die Lippen. Wagte es nicht, nach rechts oder links zu schauen. Nur Longbottom. Nur Neville.<br/><br/>Scheiße.<br/><br/>Er hob den Arm (er war schwer) und deutete auf seinen Verbündeten (er war wehrlos). Und noch während er den Fluch sprach („<em><span class="user_italic">Crucio!</span></em>“), hoffte er, dass es nicht funktionieren würde. Weil er es eigentlich nicht so meinte.<br/><br/>Aber der Fluch löste sich. Neville fiel zu Boden. Und schrie, schrie, schrie.<br/><br/>Draco spürte seinen Atem stocken und er spürte, wie die Verzweiflung in ihm so groß wurde, dass er weinen wollte. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, so fest, dass es blutete. Und dann zählte er die fünf Sekunden wie bei jedem Mal (früher wäre verdächtig). Ließ endlich den Zauberstab zucken und das Schreien erstarb.<br/><br/>Er konnte plötzlich wieder atmen. Musste sich zusammenreißen. Niemand durfte es merken. Musste hier stehen bleiben. Nicht zu Neville gehen. Denn niemand durfte es <span class="user_italic">merken</span>.<br/><br/>Schlimm genug, dass er selbst es merkte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Kapitel 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Du hast mich schwul gemacht!“<br/><br/>Neville zuckte zusammen, als die Tür zum Klassenraum aufsprang und drehte sich mit großen Augen zu Draco um, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht in der Tür stand.<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>„DU!!! Hast mich <em><span class="user_italic">schwul</span> </em>gemacht!“ Dracos Augen schienen etwas aus den Höhlen hervorzutreten, während er ihn anschrie.<br/><br/>„Aber …“, begann Neville, wurde jedoch erneut unterbrochen.<br/><br/>„Ich hasse dich! Ich will das nicht! Ich <em><span class="user_italic">kann</span> </em>das nicht! Ich HASSE dich!“<br/><br/>Neville blinzelte, während er Draco beobachtete. Nach seinen letzten Worten entwich die Wut aus seinem Körper wie die Luft aus einem angestochenen Luftballon und er brach quasi neben einem der alten Tische zusammen. Schlug mit der Hand auf den Boden und wirbelte Staubwölkchen auf. Und dann saß er da auf dem Boden. Wie ein Häufchen Elend und starrte vor sich hin. „Ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte er nochmal.<br/><br/>Neville schluckte. In seinem Kopf kämpfte eine jubelnde Fraktion gegen die Verzweiflung, Draco so zu sehen. Es war ihm auf eine sonderbare Art peinlich, jetzt hier zu sein und diesen Zusammenbruch mitzuerleben. Und gleichzeitig war er froh darüber, denn er hatte diesen Zusammenbruch selbst vor einigen Monaten erlebt.<br/><br/>„Warum musstest du auch unbedingt nochmal angreifen, du Vollidiot?“ Draco sprach zu seinem Knie, auf dem er die Stirn abgelegt hatte. „Du warst besiegt! Ich hatte dich … besiegt.“<br/><br/>„Ich konnte es nicht ertragen“, sagte Neville.<br/><br/>Draco hob den Kopf. Sein Gesicht war leer wie die Tafel in Professor Binns Klassenraum. „Dafür musste ich es ertragen.“<br/><br/>Neville schluckte. In dem Moment, in dem er wieder aufgestanden war und nach seinem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte, war in seinem Kopf kein Platz gewesen für die Konsequenzen. Er hatte nur die Wut darüber gespürt, wieder gedemütigt zu werden. „Es tut mir leid.“<br/><br/>„Drauf geschissen“, entgegnete Draco bitter.<br/><br/>Für ein paar endlos lange Minuten wagte Neville es nicht, auch nur einen Ton von sich zu geben. Er wartete, dass Draco etwas sagte, aber er tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. Schließlich räusperte Neville sich. „Ich hab schon m-mal angefangen, die Zutaten vorzub-b-bereiten. Das Wasser kocht fast. Ich denke, wir … können loslegen.“ Er deutete auf den kleinen Kessel, den er sich vor Schulbeginn in sechsfacher Ausführung in der Winkelgasse besorgt hatte.<br/><br/>Draco schwieg. Er starrte nur, das Gesicht mit roten Flecken übersät.<br/><br/>„Ich … könnte deine Hilfe gebrauchen“, versuchte Neville es erneut. „Die Farbe des Südens muss zerbröselt werden und … wenn n-niemand aufpasst, kocht mir bestimmt wieder alles über. Also …“<br/><br/>Draco starrte noch ein bisschen mehr. Dann endlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er schleppte sich zum Kessel, setzte sich jedoch so weit weg von Neville wie möglich. „Ich hasse dich“, hauchte er, während er nach den getrockneten Blüten griff.<br/><br/>„Das können wir später klären“, beschloss Neville. Danach arbeiteten sie schweigend.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Neville, pass auf!“<br/><br/>Neville blinzelte und warf sich ohne nachzudenken flach auf den Boden. Ihm entfuhr ein Ächzen und für einen Moment blieb er einfach liegen.<br/><br/>„Was sollte <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>denn?“ Ginny war zu ihm gekommen und stand nun direkt neben seinem Kopf. Er drehte das Gesicht herum und sah vom Boden aus zu ihr hinauf.<br/><br/>„Du hast doch gerufen, ich soll aufpassen.“<br/><br/>Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften. „Ja. Weil du mir schon wieder nicht zugehört hast.“<br/><br/>„Oh.“<br/><br/>„Was ist denn los mit dir?“ Sie sank im Schneidersitz neben ihm auf die Trainingsmatte, mit denen der Raum der Wünsche ausgelegt war, während sie die Schutzzauber für die heutige Übungsstunde durchgingen.<br/><br/>Neville tat es ihr gleich, senkte jedoch den Blick auf seine Hände, während er sprach: „Ich hab erfahren, dass jemand, in den ich verliebt bin, sich auch in mich verliebt hat.“<br/><br/>„Das ist doch toll!“<br/><br/>„Nicht wirklich“, entgegnete er und pulte an einem Stück Haut an seinem Daumen herum, bis es soweit einriss, dass der Schmerz scharf durch seine Hand zog und es anfing zu bluten. „Derjenige ist ziemlich überfordert damit.“<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Der</span></em>jenige?“, hakte Ginny irritiert nach.<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Er hatte nicht versehentlich das verräterische Pronomen benutzt, aber ein Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, sie würde es überhören. „Ja, derjenige.“<br/><br/>„Oh. Oh!“<br/><br/>Neville spürte sich selbst lächeln, obwohl die Nervosität in seinem Bauch ihn kaum still sitzen ließ. Der kalte Schweiß stand ihm im Nacken, schlimmer hatte er sich vor einer Stunde Zaubertränke auch nie gefühlt. „Okay?“, fragte er nach ein paar Sekunden leise.<br/><br/>Ginny schluckte und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen. Dann jedoch nickte sie. „Klar. Erzähl schon, von wem sprechen wir?“<br/><br/>„Wenn ich dir das erzähle, bringt er mich um.“<br/><br/>Eine steile Falte bildete sich zwischen Ginnys Augenbrauen. „Reizender Charakterzug.“<br/><br/>„Ja, er … er ist einfach überfordert. Ich kann das verstehen.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“<br/><br/>Neville sah auf und die fest aufeinander gepressten Lippen erinnerten ihn so an Ginnys Mutter, dass er grinsen musste. „Schau nicht so!“<br/><br/>Sie entspannte sich nur unwesentlich. „Du kannst dem geheimnisvollen Kerl sagen, wenn er dir das Herz bricht, kriegt er es mit mir zu tun.“<br/><br/>Im ersten Moment wollte Neville sie darauf hinweisen, dass der <span class="user_italic"><em>geheimnisvolle</em> <em>Kerl</em></span> ihm was ganz anderes brechen würde, wenn er wüsste, was Ginny gerade erfahren hatte. Aber dann nickte er. „Ich werde es in Erwägung ziehen.“<br/><br/>„Gut. Und jetzt lass uns weitermachen.“ Ginny sprang auf die Füße, als hätte sie Sprungfedern unter ihrem Po.<br/><br/>Neville beobachtete es mit einer ermüdenden Schwere in den Gliedern, kämpfte sich aber dann doch auf die Beine. Es nützte ja nichts.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als Neville am nächsten Morgen zu Alibi-Zwecken die Große Halle aufsuchte, traf ihn fast der Schlag. Am Gryffindortisch bot sich ihm ein so grenzenlos bekannter und doch fremder Anblick, dass ihm ein kaum hörbares Wimmern entfuhr. Und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er dumm genug zu hoffen, dass er sich nicht täuschte.<br/><br/>Aber als die auseinander gefaltete Zeitung sich senkte, erschien dahinter nicht der buschige Haarschopf Hermines, sondern die Gesichter von Dean und Seamus, die die Seiten nun auf dem Tisch ausbreiteten und sich über die sich bewegenden Bilder beugten.<br/><br/>Die Enttäuschung wog für einen Moment so schwer, dass Neville ein Stück in sich zusammensank. Dann straffte er seine Haltung und setzte sich zu seinen beiden Klassenkameraden. „Steht was interessantes drin?“, fragte er.<br/><br/>„Das übliche“, murmelte Dean, ohne zu ihm aufzusehen. „Mord, Angriff, Attentat, noch ein Mord …“ Während er sprach, deutete er auf die verschiedenen kurzen Artikel im Tagespropheten.<br/><br/>„Das einzige, was es nicht gibt, ist eine Antwort auf die Frage, wie es nun weitergehen soll.“ Seamus faltete ungestüm die Zeitung zusammen.<br/><br/>„Das schreiben sie wohl kaum in die Zeitung“, erinnerte Dean ihn und tippte sich gegen die Stirn. Während Seamus errötete, wandte Dean sich Neville zu: „Weißt du schon, was du in den Weihnachtsferien machst?“<br/><br/>„Nein. Ich hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.“ Die noch immer sommerlichen Temperaturen fühlten sich auch nicht wie Ende Oktober an. „Ist hier eigentlich für Halloween etwas geplant?“<br/><br/>„Haben wir nicht schon Halloween genug?“, fragte Parvati, die sich eben zu ihnen setzte und nur Nevilles letzte Frage mitbekommen hatte. „Dieser Carrow starrt mich immer an, als wäre ich Frischfleisch. So widerlich!“<br/><br/>„Dann zieh dir mehr an“, entgegnete Ginny müde und ließ sich ihr gegenüber am Tisch nieder. Damit war die Alibi-Gruppe für diesen Morgen komplett.<br/><br/>„Ich lass mir doch nicht von denen diktieren, was ich anzuziehen habe.“<br/><br/>Die Rothaarige stemmte das Kinn in die Hand und sah zu Neville hinüber. „Meinst du, es lohnt sich, diese Diskussion weiter auszuführen?“<br/><br/>Neville zuckte mit den Schultern, während er sich bemühte, sein Grinsen zu verbergen.<br/><br/>„Willst du mir damit irgendetwas sagen?“ Parvatis Stimme klang eine Nuance höher als sonst.<br/><br/>„Nein, nein. Kleide dich, wie du es möchtest und führe die Rebellion fort!“ Ginny tätschelte ihr die Hand und während die Jungs fast platzten vor unterdrücktem Lachen, schaute Ginny einmal den Tisch hinauf und hinunter. „Gibt es hier eigentlich irgendwann mal etwas zu essen?“<br/><br/>Wie aufs Stichwort erschienen dieselben Schüsseln wie jeden Morgen vor ihnen. Neville drehte sich schon vom Anblick der Magen um und er schob sie von sich.<br/><br/>„Tauschen die den Inhalt eigentlich zwischendurch mal aus oder kriegen wir seit acht Wochen jeden Morgen dasselbe vorgesetzt?“ Dean kippte seine Schüssel, doch der Inhalt bewegte sich nicht.<br/><br/>„Meinst du nicht, das wäre dann schon schimmelig?“, überlegte Seamus.<br/><br/>„Meinst du, das <em><span class="user_italic">kann</span> </em>überhaupt schimmeln?“<br/><br/>„Ihr seid so widerlich“, befand Parvati. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?“<br/><br/>„Nein“, raunten die anderen wie aus einem Munde.<br/><br/>„Warum nicht? Ich war hier, hab beschlossen, das nicht zu essen, und bin wieder gegangen. Reicht das nicht?“<br/><br/>„Siehst du hier irgendjemanden außer uns?“, fragte Dean mit einer Engelsgeduld.<br/><br/>Parvati sah sich in der Großen Halle um. „Nö.“<br/><br/>„Und glaubst du wirklich, es hat einen Sinn hier zu sein, wenn niemand da ist, der es sehen kann?“<br/><br/>„Ihr habt es doch gesehen.“ Als Dean und Ginny aufstöhnten und sich die Nasenwurzeln massierten, wandte Parvati sich Neville zu. „Was denn?“<br/><br/>„Nichts“, entgegnete Neville. „Geh nur, wir kriegen das auch zu viert hin.“<br/><br/>„Was für ein Hin und Her“, grummelte Parvati, während sie aufstand und aus der Großen Halle stolzierte.<br/><br/>„Warum lässt du sie gehen?“, fragte Seamus, „Wenn wir uns den Fraß eine halbe Stunde lang angucken müssen, kann sie das auch tun.“<br/><br/>„Wolltest du dir noch weitere siebenundzwanzig Minuten lang ihr dummes Geschwätz anhören?“, fragte Ginny genervt.<br/><br/>„Ich hab doch zwei Ohren“, entgegnete Seamus.<br/><br/>„Glückwunsch“, grollten Neville, Ginny und Dean wie aus einem Munde, woraufhin der Ire verstummte und in seine Schüssel starrte.<br/><br/>„Meint ihr, man kann den Slytherins mit dem Zeug den Mund zukleben?“, fragte er nach einer Weile, nahm die Schüssel und drehte sie um, ohne dass etwas auf den Tisch kleckerte.<br/><br/>Neville verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Speichel und spürte, wie ihm jemand mehrfach hart auf den Rücken klopfte. „Das war ein Scherz! Nicht aufregen.“<br/><br/>„Alles gut“, krächzte Neville, aber als er Ginnys Blick sah, wusste er, dass nicht alles gut war. <em><span class="user_italic">Sie</span> </em>hatte es begriffen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Bis zum Nachmittag schaffte Neville es, immer jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, so dass Ginny sich nicht traute, ihn zur Rede zu stellen. Und dann musste er aufs Klo.<br/><br/>„Du bist verliebt in einen <em><span class="user_italic">Slytherin</span></em>?!“ Es klang wie 'Du hast deine Oma auf dem <em><span class="user_italic">Schwarzmarkt</span> </em>verkauft?!' und löste in ihm auch ein ähnliches Maß an Scham aus.<br/><br/>Er ließ sich von ihr zurückhalten, obwohl seine Blase zu platzen drohte. Ginnys Griff auf seiner Schulter ließ ihn herumwirbeln und mit dem Rücken gegen die nächste Wand stolpern. „Wer ha-at d-das behauptet?“<br/><br/>„Deine Körpersprache.“<br/><br/>„Vertrau ihr n-nicht, sie ist ein übler Verr-räter.“ Zum Beispiel genau jetzt, wo ihm das Blut mit einer solchen Macht ins Gesicht schoss, dass er glaubte, ihm müssten im Gegenzug die Füße absterben.<br/><br/>Ginny legte die Stirn in Falten und stemmte schon wieder die Hände in die Hüften. Neville wimmerte. „Ein <em><span class="user_italic">Slytherin</span></em>? Im Ernst jetzt?“<br/><br/>„Ich hab's nicht mit Absicht getan!“ Seine Beine gaben etwas unter ihm nach – wegen des Blutmangels und des Urinüberflusses.<br/><br/>„So was kannst du auch aus Versehen nicht bringen!“ Ihre Stimme kiekste. Und als ihr das bewusst wurde, atmete Ginny einmal tief durch. „Okay, wer ist es?“<br/><br/>„Ähm …“<br/><br/>„Ich meine, hat er ein ernsthaftes Interesse daran, dich im Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem umzubringen, oder besteht noch Hoffnung?“<br/><br/>„Ähm …“<br/><br/>„Du siehst aus, als wäre es Draco Malfoy persönlich.“<br/><br/>„Merlin, das ist jetzt nicht wahr“, hauchte Neville und überkreuzte die Beine, um sich nicht doch noch in die Hose zu machen. Wenn der Inhalt seiner Blase bloß denselben Weg einschlagen würde wie das Blut in seinen Adern …<br/><br/>„NEVILLE!“<br/><br/>„Es tut mir leid!“ Und bevor seine Blase ihn endgültig verraten konnte, stolperte er zur Tür der Jungstoiletten. Für ein, zwei Sekunden glaubte er tatsächlich, hier Ruhe vor Ginny zu haben. Doch er stand kaum am Pissoire, da hörte er, wie die Tür aufgerissen wurde.<br/><br/>„Ist dir eigentlich klar, was das bedeutet?“, rief sie und ihre schrille Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder.<br/><br/>„Ginny, ich bin halb nackt!“, kiekste nun Neville und weil sie jetzt hinter ihm stand, ging trotz der direkt vor ihm liegenden Möglichkeit nichts mehr. „Und ich kann nicht … wenn du da stehst.“ Zutiefst beschämt lehnte er den Kopf gegen die Fliesen. Die Kälte fühlte sich gut an auf seiner erhitzten Stirn.<br/><br/>Ginny stöhnte genervt. „Ich warte draußen!“ Und schlug laut die Tür hinter sich zu.<br/><br/>„Dan-ke“, seufzte Neville und konnte sich endlich entspannen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Eine halbe Stunde später hatte er sich von Ginny auf die Ländereien hinausschleppen lassen. Nebeneinander lümmelten sie am Ufer des Großen Sees, während die Sonne ihre letzte Kraft dazu nutzte, ihnen einen wundervollen Herbst zu malen.<br/><br/>„Was findest du bloß an Malfoy?“, fragte sie irgendwann.<br/><br/>„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Neville zupfte ein paar Grashalme aus dem Rasen und sah zu, wie der Wind sie aus seiner geöffneten Hand wehte. Eigentlich hatte er noch nie darüber nachgedacht.<br/><br/>„Du musst doch wissen, warum du in ihn verliebt bist.“<br/><br/>Er sah sie an. „Warum bist du denn in Harry verliebt?“<br/><br/>Zu Nevilles großer Entzückung stieg nun auch Ginny ein leichter Rotschimmer in die Wangen. „Na ja, er ist einfach … toll. Er ist mutig und stark. Und wenn er mich ansieht, dann hab ich das Gefühl, dass er mehr in mir sieht als nur die kleine Schwester von den Weasley-Brüdern. Wenn er mich ansieht, dann sind Bill und Charlie und alle anderen Brüder von <em><span class="user_italic">mir</span></em>.“ Sie lächelte verlegen und wagte es nicht, Neville anzusehen. „Deswegen liebe ich ihn.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“ Es war schon richtig, solche Dinge konnte er von Draco nicht behaupten. Draco war nicht übermäßig mutig und stark nur, wenn es darum ging, andere niederzumachen. Und wenn er Neville ansah, dann sah er vermutlich nur einen feigen Gryffindor, der den Hut bestochen haben musste, um in dieses Haus zu kommen. Und trotzdem …<br/><br/>„Bist du einer von denen, die meinen, andere retten zu müssen? Oder hast du dich verliebt, weil Draco dich gerettet hat vor der Bibliothek?“<br/><br/>„Nein. Da war ich ja schon …“ Nevilles Satz endete in einem Hüsteln.<br/><br/>„Dann willst du <em><span class="user_italic">ihn</span> </em>retten?“ Wobei <span class="user_italic"><em>ihn</em> </span>genauso schmeichelhaft klang wie <em><span class="user_italic">Schmeißfliege</span></em>.<br/><br/>Neville grinste verstohlen. „Meinst du, da ist noch was zu retten?“<br/><br/>Was wiederum Ginny ein herzliches Lachen entlockte. „Ich weiß es nicht. So ausgiebig hab ich mich noch nie mit Malfoy beschäftigt.“<br/><br/>„Das ist es vielleicht“, stolperte es aus Nevilles Mund. Und als Ginny ihn verständnislos ansah, erklärte er: „Abgesehen von Sn-nape hat Draco mich immer am meisten fertig gemacht.“<br/><br/>„Und deswegen verliebst du dich? Das ist schon bedenklich …“<br/><br/>„Nein! Ich hab nur einfach irgendwann angefangen, darüber nachzudenken. Warum er das tut. U-und ich weiß nicht, ob meine Überlegungen auch nur annähernd der Wahrheit entsprechen, aber … Wann ist das schon so, wenn man sich verliebt?“<br/><br/>„Hm.“ Ginny kniff die Augen gegen die Sonne zusammen und schaute auf den See hinaus. „Wenn man es so betrachtet, sollten wir dich wohl unter allen Umständen davon abhalten, über Du-weißt-schon-wen nachzudenken.“<br/><br/>Neville sah sie an. „Sehr witzig.“<br/><br/>„Wenn du genau drüber nachdenkst, ist es das!“, entgegnete sie kichernd und als auch Neville das Lächeln nicht mehr verbergen konnte, drehte sie sich lachend durch das saftige Gras. Schließlich blieb sie auf dem Bauch liegen und sah ihn von unten herauf an. „Wie auch immer, wir kriegen das schon hin. Wenn es das Frettchen sein soll, dann sollst du das Frettchen auch kriegen. Immerhin hast du es ja schon geschafft, ihn mit deinem unverwechselbaren Charme um den Finger zu wickeln.“<br/><br/>„Entweder das oder er wurde einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen.“<br/><br/>„Geschähe ihm recht.“<br/><br/>„Was genau willst du damit sagen?“, hakte Neville nach.<br/><br/>Ginny kicherte und sprang auf die Füße. Dann hielt sie ihm die Hand hin und zog ihn ebenfalls hoch. „Na, hast du schon mal daran gedacht, wie Lucius Malfoy guckt, wenn Draco dich ihm vorstellt?“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie er erbleichte.<br/><br/>„Hey! Nicht ohnmächtig werden!“, rief Ginny aus und schlug ihm zweimal kräftig auf den Rücken.<br/><br/>„Was hab ich mir bloß gedacht?“, wimmerte Neville, während er ihr zurück ins Schloss folgte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Lass uns anfangen“, sagte Draco laut, als Neville ihn eigentlich nur begrüßen wollte. „Ich muss morgen früh raus.“<br/><br/>„Das müssen wir alle“, entgegnete Neville, warf ihm einen Blick zu und sprach dann den Zauber, der die Tür zum dritten Stock öffnete. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung und tief empfundenen Erleichterung klickte der Riegel und die Tür ließ sich aufschieben.<br/><br/>Ohne auf Draco zu warten, marschierte Neville zu dem Klassenzimmer, in dem sie sich mit ihrem Trank ausgebreitet hatten. Er achtete nicht einmal darauf, ob die Tür hinter ihm wieder zuging. Wenn Draco ihre Begegnungen auf ein Minimum reduzieren wollte, gab es nichts, das er dagegen tun konnte. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn er sein Leben noch eine Weile genießen wollte.<br/><br/>Mit dem Buch in der Hand ging Neville zum Fenster und las sich das Rezept und die Zubereitung nochmals durch. Eigentlich kannte er jedes einzelne Wort davon auswendig. Andererseits hatte er das auch oft genug während des Tränkeunterrichts gedacht und dann regelmäßig seinen Kessel explodieren lassen.<br/><br/>Etwas traf ihn im Nacken. Neville griff danach und wirbelte herum. Draco betrat eben das Klassenzimmer. „Warst du das?“, fragte Neville trotzdem.<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>„Ach, nichts.“ Er ließ den Blick einmal durch den Raum schweifen, dann vertiefte er sich wieder in das Buch.<br/><br/>„Und? Was ist heute dran?“, fragte Draco ungeduldig.<br/><br/>„Anstand für Anfänger“, murmelte Neville so leise, dass Draco es unmöglich gehört haben konnte.<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Glück gehabt</span></em>, dachte Neville. Räusperte sich und sagte: „Wir müssen den Trank durchsieben.“<br/><br/>Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sein Blick wanderte über die Gegenstände am Boden. „Und mit welchem Sieb tun wir das?“<br/><br/>Ein Gefühl von Kälte prickelte durch Nevilles Magen. Sie hatten kein Sieb. „Ähm …“, gab er wenig intelligent zurück.<br/><br/>Draco stöhnte. „Hast du das Rezept nicht gelesen?“<br/><br/>Neville ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Und du? Schließlich ist das dein blöder Trank.“<br/><br/>„Sicher.“ Draco feixte. „Wir können gerne losgehen und allen erzählen, was du zu fühlen glaubst. Dann ist es wieder mein Trank und ich kümmere mich um das Sieb. Aber bis dahin …“<br/><br/>„Ja!“, unterbrach Neville ihn wütend, „Lass uns losgehen! Es wird bestimmt auch alle interessieren, dass ich dich schwul gemacht habe. Was meinst du, werden Crabbe und Goyle sich freuen, dass du ihrem Club beigetreten bist? Oder Blaise?“<br/><br/>Obwohl Draco von Natur aus blass war, nahm sein Gesicht bei dieser Vorstellung einen gräulichen Farbton an. „Okay, wir brauchen ein Sieb“, stellte er fest.<br/><br/>Neville reckte das Kinn ein wenig vor; dieser Triumph fühlte sich gut an, fast so, als würde ihm jemand auf die Schulter klopfen. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass Stolz und Selbstvertrauen sich <span class="user_italic">so</span> gut anfühlten.<br/><br/>„Aber Crabbe und Goyle sind nicht schwul.“<br/><br/>„Echt nicht?“ Neville kratzte sich ungläubig am Kinn. Er hätte seine Oma darauf verwettet, dass die beiden schwul waren. Aber bevor er bedauern konnte, dass so eine Wette nicht stattgefunden hatte, fiel ihm ein: „Der Raum der Wünsche.“<br/><br/>„Was?“, schnappte Draco; seine Nerven waren offensichtlich bis zum Äußersten gespannt.<br/><br/>„Das ist der Raum, in dem deine Inquisition uns im fünften Jahr erwischt hat.“<br/><br/>„Ich kenne den verdammten Raum der Wünsche, Longbottom! Treibt ihr euch jetzt wieder da rum?“<br/><br/>„Hältst du uns wirklich für so blöd?“, konterte Neville und schaffte es sogar, eine Augenbraue in die Stirn zu ziehen. Zum Glück war es hier im Klassenzimmer schummrig genug, dass man ihm die Röte nicht ansah.<br/><br/>„Hm“, machte Draco. „Dann lass uns gehen.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Kapitel 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Während sie durch die Schule schlichen, achtete Draco darauf, dass Neville hinter ihm blieb. Sein Anblick lenkte ihn dermaßen ab, dass er sogar durch den Blutigen Baron stolpern könnte, ohne es zu bemerken. Er war nicht mehr er selbst seit diesem unsäglichen Duell und er begann bereits jetzt, sich ernsthaft zu vermissen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>In der Schule war es still und der Sonnenuntergang tauchte die Gänge in gleißendes Rot. Seitdem die Carrows an der Schule waren, verschwanden die meisten Schüler direkt nach dem Abendessen in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen und blieben dort bis zum nächsten Morgen. Nur die Gryffindors tanzten wie gewöhnlich aus der Reihe und hier warf Draco doch einen kurzen Blick zurück. Sein Ärger verpuffte wie Nevilles Tränke früher, als er das runde Gesicht des Gryffindors sah, das dank des Sonnenlichts zu leuchten schien. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Schluss jetzt!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Schnaufend schlich Draco vorwärts. Siebter Stock. Davon waren sie noch drei Stockwerke entfernt. Lautlos huschte er die nächste Treppe hinauf und spürte, kaum dass sein Fuß die zweite Stufe berührt hatte, wie sie sich in Bewegung setzte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco wandte sich um und sah, dass Neville zu weit weg war, um ihm auf die Treppe zu folgen. Ratlos blieb er am Treppenabsatz stehen. „Wir treffen uns dort!“, flüsterte er und schon war er verschwunden.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Von mir aus“, murmelte Draco und bevor die Sorge um ihn zu groß werden konnte, lief er weiter. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Was war es bloß, das ihn plötzlich dazu gebracht hatte, etwas für einen Gryffindor und noch dazu <em><span class="user_italic">Neville Longbottom</span></em> zu empfinden? Selbst wenn man mal von den charakterlichen Schwächen absah, bot er nicht viel. Er war klein, stämmig, das Gesicht rund und nicht mal die Haare konnten sich entscheiden, ob sie nun blond oder braun sein wollten. Das Ungeschick folgte ihm wie ein Schatten, vor Snape machte er sich fast in die Hose und wenn er nervös war – was ja quasi Dauerzustand war –, begann er zu stottern, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Draco lief schon rot an, wenn er nur daran <em><span class="user_italic">dachte</span></em>, dass er Neville irgendwann als seinen Partner vorstellen musste, wenn er diese Sache nicht bald unter Kontrolle bekam. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Andererseits hatte er keine Lust darauf, sich noch mehr von dem zu verbieten, was sich gut anfühlte. Wenn er nur noch tat, was die anderen erwarteten, was blieb dann von ihm übrig? Er stellte sich diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal, aber seit einiger Zeit war sie hartnäckiger geworden. Vielleicht weil er festgestellt hatte, dass es niemand honorierte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er schüttelte den Kopf, wie um diese Überlegungen zu verscheuchen. Wenn er diesen Gedanken weiter verfolgte, konnte er auch gleich die Umsiedelung nach Gryffindor beantragen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Im sechsten Stock allerdings war Neville plötzlich aus seinem Kopf verschwunden. Dafür sank ihm das Herz in die Hose, denn Dean Thomas und Parvati Patil bogen gerade um die Ecke, heute war es an Gryffindor, die Lehrer bei den Kontrollgängen zu unterstützen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco sah sich nach links und rechts um, aber da war nur eine alte Rüstung. Trotzdem hechtete er darauf zu und zog den Bauch ein, um sich dahinter verkriechen zu können. Dann sprach er einen Ignorier-Zauber über sich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Die Stimmen von Thomas und Patil kamen näher und schließlich konnte Draco verstehen, was sie sagten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wir könnten nachher noch kurz ... du weißt schon.“ Parvati kicherte mädchenhaft.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Nicht heute. Wir müssen patrouillieren.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Na, ich mein doch hinterher. Oder zwischendurch. Der Raum der Wünsche liegt quasi auf dem Weg …“ Im spärlicher werdenden Licht der Herbstsonne konnte Draco ihre weißen Zähne blitzen sehen und wie sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen leckte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er erinnerte sich, dass er bis vor kurzem zwar auf eindeutige Angebote wie ihres bereitwillig angesprungen war, es ihn aber nie berührt hatte. Nicht so wie die vielen kleinen Momente mit Neville …<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte Draco lautlos und lehnte den Kopf etwas zu fest gegen die Wand hinter sich.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Thomas, beschwerte sich aber auch nicht, als Patil sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihn küsste.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Nur kurz“, säuselte sie wie eine Sirene und Draco war kurz davor, dem Idioten zuzurufen, dass er sich nicht so zieren sollte, wenn sie sich ihm schon anbiederte. Aber diesen Gedanken schien Thomas nun auch selbst zu haben, denn er begann zu grinsen und nickte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Okay. Aber erst gehen wir noch durch die anderen Stockwerke.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Patil stöhnte. „Du bist immer so furchtbar pflichtbewusst.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Irgendwann wirst du mir dafür dankbar sein“, entgegnete er und zog sie weiter den Gang hinunter.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco pustete sich genervt eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, während er den Zauber aufhob und sich vorsichtig aus seinem Versteck schob. Unmotiviert schaute er den Gang hinauf und hinunter. Es gab ungefähr eine Million Orte, an denen er jetzt lieber wäre als hier. Eigentlich war sogar alles außer einem Todessertreffen besser als das hier. Und trotzdem stieg er die nächste Treppe hinauf.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Neville stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm im Gang, direkt gegenüber des alten Wandteppichs. Draco grinste durchttrieben und schlich sich an ihn heran. Neville war wirklich ein selten schlechter Wachposten, denn er bemerkte es nicht mal, dass Draco sich ein bisschen über seine Schulter beugte. Erst als er ihm scharf ins Ohr pustete, sprang der Gryffindor ein Stück in die Luft und quietschte kurz auf.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco konnte nicht anders, er hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sehr witzig!“, kommentierte Neville und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Für mich schon“, entgegnete Draco und musste gestehen, dass er schon lange nicht mehr so frei hatte lachen können wie in diesem Moment. Und irgendwann begann sogar Neville die Komik dieser Situation zu sehen und kämpfte gegen ein Grinsen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nach ein paar Sekunden jedoch räusperte Draco sich und wischte verstohlen über seine feuchten Augen. „Deine Schulsprecher haben was miteinander.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Dean und Parvati? Igitt!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja, das dachte ich auch. Vor allem, als sie ihn direkt vor meinen Augen abgeknutscht hat. Sie wollen übrigens nachher auch noch in diesen Raum.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Bis dahin sind wir schon wieder weg“, entgegnete Neville. „Ein Sieb zu finden, sollte nicht so lange dauern.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Hoffentlich. Willst du oder soll ich?“ Dabei nickte er zur unscheinbaren Wand, vor der Neville stand. Nichts deutete darauf hin, dass es hier einen Raum gab. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Zusammen?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Kannst du denn gar nichts allein?“, nölte er, eine Augenbraue in die Stirn gezogen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Und du?“, gab Neville spitz zurück.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das war dämlich! Und trotzdem lief er hinter Neville her, als dieser die besagten drei Runden zu drehen begann. Und wie er befürchtet hatte, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Neville sah zwar von hinten genauso wenig aufreizend aus wie von vorne (vor allem weil er seinen Umhang in den Hosenbund geklemmt hatte), aber Draco würde seinen Verstand derzeit nicht gerade zurechnungsfähig nennen, insofern wunderte es ihn nicht, dass dieser Anblick reichte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und ehe er es sich versah, erschien neben ihnen tatsächlich eine Tür in der Wand, ohne dass er auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an ein Sieb verschwendet hatte. Misstrauisch runzelte Draco die Stirn, während er die Tür betrachtete. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Was?“, fragte Neville alarmiert. „Ist der B-Blutige Baron hinter mir?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco rieb sich die Stirn. „Nein!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Warum guckst du dann so komisch?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich auf … das richtige konzentriert hab“, presste er widerwillig hervor.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Neville warf einen kurzen Blick zur Tür. „Du hast nicht an Drachen oder so gedacht?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Nein“, erwiderte Draco.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Okay. Dann … können wir es wohl wagen.“ Trotzdem schluckte er, als er die Hand auf die Türklinke legte. „Oder?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ich … weiß nicht.“ Draco wand sich unbehaglich unter Nevilles Blick. Wenn sie hinter der Tür etwas fanden, das man den unteren Klassenstufen aus Jugendschutzgründen besser nicht zeigte, würde er Neville töten müssen, da gab es keine zwei Meinungen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Woran hast du denn gedacht?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Noch ehe Draco auch nur die Gelegenheit dazu hatte, sich eine Lüge für diese Frage auszudenken, konnten sie das eigentümliche Miauen von Filchs Mistvieh hören. Und es klang verdammt nahe. „Egal! Rein da!“, zischte Draco, legte seine Hand auf Nevilles und drückte die Klinke hinunter. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie stolperten gemeinsam in den Raum der Wünsche und schlugen die Tür hinter sich zu. Und erst, als es hinter ihnen geklickt hatte, fiel Draco auf, dass es dunkel war. Nicht dunkel wie in einem Küchenschrank voller Siebe. Auch nicht dunkel wie in einer Abstellkammer. Es war stockdunkel wie in einem verdammten Drachenarsch.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wo hast du mich hingebracht?“, wollte Draco rufen, aber kein Laut kam aus seinem Mund. Er versuchte es nochmal, aber es blieb still. Vollkommen dunkel und absolut still. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und als er hinter sich tastete, war auch die Türklinke verschwunden. „Großartig! Verdammte Scheiße!“, fluchte er, aber natürlich war nichts zu hören. „Scheiße!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er zog seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, ein Licht an dessen Spitze erscheinen zu lassen. Aber entweder funktionierte es nicht, weil der Zauber nicht wirklich gesprochen wurde (er war ein hoffnungsloser Fall mit den Nonverbalen), oder der Raum hatte beschlossen, dass es nicht funktionieren sollte. Beides machte Draco wütend, so wütend, dass er beinahe den Zauberstab von sich geschleudert hätte. Im letzten Moment festigte er den Griff um das Werkzeug wieder und steckte ihn behutsam in die Tasche zurück.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Was sollte er jetzt tun? Hier stehen bleiben und warten, bis die Tür wieder erschien? Losgehen? Nach Neville suchen?<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Bevor er zu einer Entscheidung kam, fand Neville ihn. Zumindest hoffte er, dass es Neville war, denn eine fremde Hand berührte sein Gesicht. Draco stolperte erschrocken einen Schritt zurück, die Finger waren kalt und feucht. Und sie zitterten. Klar, Neville hatte mal wieder Panik. Draco stieß scharf die Luft aus der Nase (Stille) und erlaubte sich einen Laut des Frusts, den er sonst immer schlucken musste, um die Memme nicht zum Heulen zu bringen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dann fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und streckte seinerseits die Hände aus, um Neville ausfindig zu machen. Da, wo seiner Erinnerung nach eben die kalte Hand gewesen war, war jetzt nichts mehr. Vorsichtig schob Draco einen Fuß nach vorne. Ohne zu sehen, wohin er ging, schien sein Gleichgewichtsorgan restlos überfordert, er fühlte sich schwindelig und unsicher auf den Beinen. Gleichzeitig irritierte es ihn, nichts zu hören. Die Stille drückte so schwer auf seine Ohren, dass er den Drang, mit dem Finger nach dem Fremdkörper in seinen Gehörgängen zu popeln, regelrecht niederkämpfen musste. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und dann plötzlich stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Er geriet noch mehr aus dem Gleichgewicht und im Affekt tastete er nach etwas, an dem er sich festhalten konnte. Und das war (hoffentlich!) Neville. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nach einem kurzen Gerangel hatten sie beide die Hände um die Unterarme des jeweils anderen geschlungen und stabilisierten sich, bis der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte. Dann ließ Neville ihn auch schon wieder los. Seine klammen Finger glitten durch Dracos Handflächen und ohne, dass der darüber nachdachte, griff er zu, ehe sie ihm komplett entgleiten konnten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Wir müssen …“, begann Draco, ehe ihm wieder einfiel, dass sie in der Stille gefangen waren. <em><span class="user_italic">Zusammenbleiben</span></em>, hatte er sagen wollen. Sie durften sich nicht verlieren, wenn sie hier irgendwie wieder rauskommen wollten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er versuchte, Neville diesen Gedanken klarzumachen, indem er seine Hände kurz drückte. Neville antwortete mit derselben Geste.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und dann standen sie da und Draco hatte keine Idee, was sie nun tun sollten. Je länger sie so dastanden, desto mehr wurden ihm die fremden Hände in seinen eigenen bewusst. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er war nie der Typ fürs Händchenhalten gewesen. Wenn er mit einem Mädchen irgendwo langgegangen war, dann hatte er den Arm meistens um ihre Schultern oder ihre Taille gelegt, um dem Händchenhalten zu entgehen. Das hatte prima funktioniert und so war ihm das Gefühl einer fremden Hand in seiner eigenen völlig unbekannt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Aber es war eines, das ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte, das ihn schaudern ließ. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er gleichzeitig seine Hand zurückziehen und Nevilles noch fester packen wollte. Das Ganze endete damit, dass er nichts tat. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nein, es war Neville, dessen Daumen plötzlich anfing, über seinen Handrücken zu streicheln. Nur mit der rechten Hand. Ohne dass Draco etwas dagegen tun konnte, zog er seine Hand zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Und dann spürte er, wie er rot wurde und stieß genervt die Luft durch seine Nase.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Doch Neville wollte ihm nun auch seine andere Hand entziehen; Draco hielt sie fest. Und legte seine freie Rechte noch dazu. Hielt Neville fest, denn etwas anderes gab es hier nicht. Seine Hand fühlte sich weich an, wurde langsam wärmer und hörte auf zu zittern. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dann legte auch Neville seine freie Hand dazu und sie hatten einen einzigen Knoten aus Fingern, der sich warm und klebrig anfühlte, aber nicht mehr ganz so fremd. Da waren die Linien in der Handfläche, die glatten Fingernägel, die Gelenke. Da war eine kleine verschorfte Stelle auf dem Handrücken und eine winzige aber wulstige Narbe. Und da waren Finger, die zwischen Dracos schlüpften und sich mit seinen verschlangen, noch fester hielten. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>An diesem Punkt hielt Neville inne. Draco atmete tief durch, er fühlte sich wie vor seinem ersten Kuss, in seinem Kopf rotierte die ganze Zeit nur die Frage <em><span class="user_italic">'Was mach ich jetzt?'</span></em>. Eine Prüfung, die er unvorbereitet betreten hatte, konnte kaum schlimmer sein. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Aber, kam ihm dann in den Sinn, wenn er sich jetzt dämlich anstellte, dann gab es niemanden, der es gesehen hatte. Und dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn. Er ließ ihn sich wieder mehr wie er selbst fühlen, ein Teil des slytherinschen Denkens kam zurück. „Was niemand sieht, ist auch niemals passiert“, sagte sein Vater so oft und rechtfertigte damit eine ganze Reihe Taten, bei denen sich Draco der Magen zuschnürte. Dieser Moment war der erste, der diesen Knoten um seine Eingeweide zu lockern schien. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und so traute er es sich, Nevilles Hand ein bisschen fester zu packen. Er trat einen Schritt nach vorne. Er musste seine Arme anwinkeln, konnte einen Umhang an seinen Beinen spüren. Er konnte sogar den Atem spüren, der an seinem Ohr entlang strich. Und das war alles, was Draco zu tun in der Lage war. Denn schon dieser Schritt ließ ihm das Herz bis zum Hals schlagen, die Vorstellung, er könnte zu weit gegangen sein, machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Nicht Nevilles Gesicht sehen zu können, war wie ein Sprung in eiskaltes, Kilometer tiefes Wasser. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Als Neville sich aus dem Griff seiner Hände losmachte, glaube Draco, er sei mit dem Kopf auf den Grund dieses Gewässers gestoßen. Die Erschütterung durchlief seine gesamte Wirbelsäule und ließ seine Beine zittern. Für einen Moment stieg der Fluchtgedanke so mächtig in ihm hoch, dass er mit dem Kopf durch die Wand des Raums der Wünsche hätte laufen mögen, um aus dieser Situation zu entkommen. Auch ohne, dass es jemand gesehen hatte, gab es einen Menschen, der diese Zurückweisung miterlebt hatte. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nur dass es keine Zurückweisung war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco stockte der Atem, als ein Arm sich über seine Schulter und um seinen Nacken legte, der andere schlüpfte unter seinen anderen Arm und plötzlich fand er sich in einer Umarmung wieder. Nevilles Kinn war hart auf seiner Schulter, der Geruch, die Wärme des fremden Körpers überforderte Draco heillos. Er wurde ganz steif und wäre beinahe nach hinten umgekippt, wenn Neville ihn nicht festgehalten hätte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass er jemals zuvor <span class="user_italic">so</span> umarmt worden war. So bedingungslos und vollkommen. Wenn es schon mal vorgekommen sein sollte, dann hatte diese Umarmung nicht dieselbe Reaktion bei ihm hervorgerufen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Denn nach ein paar Augenblicken konnte er es erst akzeptieren und dann sogar genießen. Nevilles Geruch war ihm entfernt bekannt durch die wenigen Momente, in denen sie einander in den letzten Wochen nahe genug gekommen waren. Sein stämmiger Körper war – anders als die der meisten Mädchen vorher – weich und anschmiegsam in seinen Armen und das Gefühl des heißen Atems an seinem Ohr war ihm nicht zuwider. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Bevor er auf die Idee kommen konnte, diese Umarmung noch weiter zu analysieren, hob auch Draco die Arme und legte sie um Neville. Für ein paar Sekunden war es egal, aus welchem Haus er kam und welches Geschlecht er hatte. Für ein paar Sekunden gab es ihm einfach nur Kraft, von der er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie ihm fehlte. Für ein paar Sekunden war er stark wie ein Drache und schwach wie ein Baby zur gleichen Zeit. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und dann kam der Raum der Wünsche ihnen etwas entgegen, denn der Druck verschwand von Dracos Ohren. Er konnte Neville und sich selbst atmen hören, das heftige Schlagen seines Herzens und das Rascheln der Umhänge. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Diese Geräusche irritierten ihn so sehr, dass er kurz zusammenzuckte, als hätte er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen. Zur Antwort löste Neville prompt seinen Griff und wenn Draco es gewollt hätte, dann hätte er sich problemlos aus dieser Umarmung lösen können. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Vielleicht gerade deswegen intensivierte er sie noch kurz, ehe er sich dann doch trennte. „Irgendeine Idee, wie wir hier wieder rauskommen?“, fragte er dann. Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen Ohren anders, aber vielleicht lag das auch nur an der vorübergehenden Taubheit. Hören zu können, fühlte sich gerade an wie ein wertvolles Geschenk.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Neville räusperte sich leise, er stand noch immer direkt vor Draco. „Die Tür dürfte nicht weit weg sein“, nuschelte er.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Alles klar?“, fragte Draco und bemühte sich, jeden Spott aus seiner Stimme fern zu halten (was eine echte Herausforderung war).<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Ja, sicher.“ Kurze Stille, dann: „Hier, ich hab die Türklinke.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Bevor er sie aus dieser Dunkelheit reißen konnte, hielt Draco ihn zurück. „Ich …“, begann er, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Doch letztendlich war er zufrieden mit dem, was dann seinen Mund verließ: „Danke.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Neville schwieg, vermutlich aus reiner Verwunderung. „Dafür nicht“, entgegnete er dann und öffnete die Tür. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Das Licht der Fackeln stach in seinen Augen, als hätte er seit Jahren kein Licht mehr gesehen. Draco hielt sich die Hand vor die Augen und stolperte hinaus auf den Flur. „Scheiße!“, fluchte er und genoss es, dass man es wieder hören konnte. „Was für eine blöde Idee herzukommen!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Sonst funktioniert der Raum immer!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Jetzt aber nicht!“ Allmählich gewöhnte er sich wieder an die Helligkeit und als er Neville ansah, konnte er ein Lächeln um dessen Mundwinkel spielen sehen. „Grins nicht so, ich war das nicht!“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Natürlich nicht.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Dann mach's halt besser! Ich muss jetzt eh … zum Quidditchtraining.“ Draco machte eine wegwischende Bewegung zur noch immer offen stehenden Tür des Raums.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Abends um zehn?“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Draco spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden (genau genommen noch heißer, als sie es eh schon waren). „Ach, halt den Mund“, grollte er beschämt. Er sah sich ein letztes Mal zu Neville um, ehe er sich aus dem Staub machte. Sollte Neville doch selbst zusehen, wie er dem Raum der Wünsche ein Sieb entlockte.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kapitel 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An das Sieb heranzukommen, war kein Problem, nachdem Draco verschwunden war. Dafür war es ein großes Problem für Neville, sein Grinsen zu verstecken. Er fühlte sich so leicht und unbeschwert – und gleichzeitig zutiefst beschämt, wenn er daran dachte, dass er Draco Malfoy umarmt hatte. UMARMT! Seine Wangen brannten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass Draco sich lieber den Mund mit Seife auswaschen würde, als dieses Thema nochmal anzusprechen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Ein zusammenfaltbares Sieb unter seinem Umhang versteckt, schlich Neville durch die Schule. Es war still und dunkel, die Sonne ging jetzt so viel früher unter und es fühlte sich an, als hätte er den Übergang von Sommer zu Herbst verpasst. Einmal nicht aufgepasst, getreu dem Motto seines Lebens. Das Licht der Fackeln an den Wänden flackerte vertraut. Bevor er die Treppe zum vierten Stock hinabstieg, horchte Neville in die Stille. Keine Schritte zu hören.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dafür löste sich die Treppe knarzend von ihrem Absatz, kaum dass er zwei Stufen nach unten gestiegen war. „Oh Mann …“, stöhnte Neville leise und setzte sich auf eine der Stufen, bis die Treppe wieder zum Stillstand kam. Sie führte jetzt in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. „Mist.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Trotzdem machte er sich auf den Weg; man wusste nie, wann die Treppen sich entschlossen, wieder zurückzuschwingen – und ob sie dann auch tatsächlich stehen blieben. In seinem ersten Schuljahr hatte er einmal geschlagene zwei Stunden auf einer Treppe gesessen, ehe er es geschafft hatte, sie zu verlassen. Und dann war er Professor Snape quasi direkt vor die Füße gesprungen. Ein Albtraum!<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Zu seiner Erleichterung waren ihm die Treppen auf seinem Umweg wohler gesonnen und so erreichte Neville den Korridor im dritten Stock, ohne jemandem begegnet zu sein. Bevor er hinter der Tür verschwand, schaute er sich nach links und rechts um. Stille. Das Schloss schien wie ausgestorben. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit vor Eifer erhitzten Wangen machte er sich daran, den Trank wie im Buch beschrieben durchzusieben. Fünfmal sollte er es tun, die Pflanzenreste stets im Sieb belassen und nach jedem Umfüllen das leere Gefäß gründlich reinigen. Und als es tatsächlich funktionierte und der Trank seine Farbe änderte, da war es, als hätte er ein Wunder vollbracht. Gemessen an seinen Maßstäben war das gar nicht mal so weit von der Realität entfernt. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nevilles Wangen glühten vor Stolz und Arbeitseifer, am liebsten hätte er sofort weitergemacht. Aber das Rezept besagte, dass der Trank nun mehrere Tage lang über kleiner Flamme köcheln musste. Wie viele es genau waren, war ihm angesichts der jüngsten Geschehnisse gerade entfallen. Neville grinste.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit dem Zauberstab regulierte er die Flamme unter dem Kupferkessel etwas herunter, bis sie nur noch bläulich schimmerte. Der Trank beruhigte sich sofort und die Oberfläche glättete sich, nur vereinzelt stiegen noch kleine Bläschen an die Oberfläche. Und er roch gut. Neville beugte sich darüber und schnupperte. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals einen so gut riechenden Trank zustande gebracht zu haben. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit einem zufriedenen Nicken räumte er die Gerätschaften auf und reinigte das Sieb von den zerkochten Rückständen. Er würde es demnächst in den Raum der Wünsche zurückbringen. Dann wischte er sich die Hände am Umhang ab und verließ das alte Klassenzimmer. Der Boden knarzte, die Tür quietschte. Ein Jammer, dass sich so lange niemand mehr um diesen Korridor gekümmert hatte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Aber als er sich umwandte, wusste er, warum das so war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Der Korridor war in weißes Schimmern getaucht, ausgehend von fast einem Dutzend Geistern, die Neville niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Eine alte Dame war dazwischen, die Haare zu Korkenzieherlocken aufgedreht, eine winzige Brille auf der Nase und ein Loch auf der Stirn. Merlin! War sie erschossen worden? Neville wandte den Blick ab.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und begegnete dem eines Mannes um die fünfzig, mit einem Bauch so ausladend wie ein Weinfass, die Hosenträger spannten sich über dem fleckigen Hemd, die Knöpfe an den Ärmeln drohten abzuspringen. An seinem linken kleinen Finger steckte ein Siegelring, der ihm die Blutzufuhr zu eben diesem Finger abschnüren musste, so eng saß er. Und die buschigen Augenbrauen zuckten, als er Nevilles Musterung bemerkte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„I-Ich … ähm … Ent-schuldigung“, stotterte Neville. Bisher hatte zwar noch kein Hogwarts-Geist jemals etwas wirklich Schlimmes getan, aber diese Geister wirkten nicht wie die anderen. Sie waren weder wohlwollend wie der Fast Kopflose Nick, noch wirkten sie umtriebig wie Peeves. Am ehesten erinnerten sie Neville an den Blutigen Baron und nichts auf dieser Welt konnte ihn dazu bringen, sich länger als nötig mit diesem Vertreter seiner Gattung auseinanderzusetzen. Er zog den Kopf ein und versuchte, nach rechts auszuweichen, um den Korridor so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Die Geister versperrten ihm den Weg. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Genau genommen ein blutleer aussehender Halbwüchsiger, der leicht nach vorn über gebeugt stand. Seine Arme wirkten unnatürlich lang an seinem Körper, die struppigen Haare hingen ihm in die Stirn und er starrte Neville aus tief liegenden Augen an. Neville schluckte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er kannte das Gefühl, wenn man durch einen Geist hindurch trat. Es war wie eine eiskalte Dusche, die einen bis in die Knochen erschütterte. In einem Buch hatte er mal gelesen, wie jemand es mit einem kleinen Tod verglich und dem konnte er nur zustimmen. Es fühlte sich an, als würde man ein Stück seines Lebens verlieren. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Es … t-tut mir leid, dass ich … euch gest-tört habe“, begann er daher nervös, „Ich wollte euch nicht … stören.“ <em><span class="user_italic">Sehr eloquent</span></em>, ging es ihm durch den Kopf. „Bitte … lasst mich gehen. Ich komme auch nicht wieder.“ Bestimmt würde er das nicht tun! Wenn er so viel Wert auf dieses blöde Gift legte, konnte Draco den Trank selbst retten gehen. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Doch die Geister, stumm wie sie waren, hatten anscheinend kein gesteigertes Interesse daran, ihn gehen zu lassen. Im Gegenteil, auf seine Bitte hin rückten sie noch dichter an ihn heran, drängten ihn in die Mitte des Korridors und schlossen einen engen Kreis um ihn. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Nevilles Atmung wurde flacher, in seinem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen. Die Angst kroch seinen Rücken hinauf wie ein Insekt, das sich unter sein Hemd geschummelt hatte. Er drehte sich einmal um sich selbst, aber es gab kein Schlupfloch mehr. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Dann blieb er stehen, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und atmete tief durch. Der Schwindel legte sich etwas. Und bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, duckte Neville seinen Kopf zwischen die Schultern und lief los. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und prallte zurück. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Mit einem „Uff!“ landete er rücklings auf dem staubigen Fußboden, ein altes Stück Holz drückte sich schmerzhaft gegen seine Wirbelsäule und es dauerte fast zehn Sekunden, ehe die Kälte des kurzen Kontaktes aus seinem Körper verschwunden war.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Was waren das für Geister? Wie konnten sie ihn physisch festhalten? Normale Geister hatten diese Macht nicht! Konnte es sein, dass Hogwarts so viele Poltergeister beherbergte? Denn Peeves war der einzige Geist, von dem Neville wusste, dass er Dinge bewegen konnte. Möglicherweise konnte er die Realität auch anderweitig beeinflussen. Möglicherweise konnten Poltergeister das tun, was diese Geister jetzt mit ihm taten.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „<em><span class="user_italic">Reductio!</span></em>“, rief er und deutete auf den vor ihm stehenden Geist. Aber der Fluch traf nicht das gewünschte Ziel. Er flog einfach durch den Geist hindurch und pulverisierte eine der alten Fackeln, die an den Wänden in ihren rostigen Halterungen steckten. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„<em><span class="user_italic">Protego!</span></em>“, versuchte er es dann anders und atmete auf, als sich der Schutzbann um ihn herum erhob. Wenn er die Geister schon nicht aus dem Weg schaffen konnte, so konnte er sich doch wenigstens vor ihnen schützen und sich ein bisschen Zeit verschaffen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>So hatte er geglaubt.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Bis sich eine eiskalte Hand von hinten auf seinen Kopf legte.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Neville schrie auf und stand so schnell wieder auf den Beinen, dass er kurz ins Schwanken geriet. Er wirbelte herum und starrte dem dicken Mann direkt in die kleinen Schweinsaugen. Dabei stolperte er einen Schritt nach hinten und spürte die Kälte von der anderen Seite in seinen Körper fließen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Sie rückten immer näher an ihn heran. Je mehr er versuchte, sich seinen Platz zu erhalten, desto näher kamen sie. Und dann begann einer zu reden.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Er schmeckt gut.“<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Es war eine Stimme wie aus einem Grab. Kalt und rasselnd, sie ließ Neville das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und für einen Moment glaubte er, ohnmächtig zu werden. Aber den Gefallen tat sein Körper ihm dieses Mal nicht.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Als Neville sich nach dem sprechenden Geist umsah, stockte ihm der Atem. Es war ein Mädchen, ungefähr so alt wie seine jüngste Cousine Marge, die im Sommer ihren achten Geburtstag gefeiert hatte. Aber da endeten die Gemeinsamkeiten auch schon, denn dieses Geistermädchen hatte nasse dunkle Haare und wenn sie den Mund aufmachte, floss Wasser über ihr Kinn. Selbst in dieser Geisterform konnte man die blaue Farbe ihrer Lippen erkennen, die unnatürlich graue Haut und das zerfressene und zerrissene Kleid.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Hätte man Neville zum Raten aufgefordert, er hätte darauf getippt, dass sie im Großen See ertrunken war. <br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Er schmeckt wirklich gut“, sagte sie da und diese Stimme war nicht die eines Kindes.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>„Bitte lasst mich gehen“, versuchte Neville es noch einmal. Und als sie trotzdem näher kamen, hob er wieder seinen Zauberstab: „<em><span class="user_italic">Stupor! Protego! Incendio!</span></em>“ Aber nichts half, im Gegenteil: Den Feuerzauber fing einer der Geister einfach aus der Luft. Er erstarb mit einem Zischen.<br/><span></span><br/><span></span>Und dann waren sie so nahe, dass Neville selbst in der Kälte zu ertrinken glaubte. Er konnte nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr denken. Er konnte sich an keinen Zauberspruch mehr erinnern und als sie alle die Hand ausstreckten und ihn berührten, da war es nicht nur ein Stück seines Lebens, das er zu verlieren glaubte. Es war alles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Kapitel 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Schon als Draco aufwachte, wusste er, dass dieser Tag eine absolute Niete im Lostopf seines Lebens werden würde.<br/><br/>Das lag zum einen daran, dass er die ganze Nacht über so lebhaft geträumt hatte, dass er jetzt zerschlagener war als am Abend zuvor. Zum anderen lag es daran, dass er mit dem Gedanken an Neville Longbottom nicht nur eingeschlafen, sondern auch aufgewacht war. Großartig!<br/><br/>Bisher hatte er immer geglaubt, eine Ausnahme in Sachen Verliebtheit zu sein. Er hatte geglaubt, Mädchen würden ihm nicht das klare Denken verleiden und tatsächlich war es auch des Öfteren vorgekommen, dass er zeitweilig vergaß, welches Mädchen derzeit eigentlich <em><span class="user_italic">sein</span> </em>Mädchen war.<br/><br/>Das Problem war: Neville <em><span class="user_italic">war</span> </em>kein Mädchen. Jedenfalls nicht physisch. Hoffentlich. Draco zog eine Grimasse, während er sich im Spiegel des Jungenbadezimmers begutachtete. Er verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinen Kopf unter den eiskalten Wasserstrahl zu halten in der Hoffnung, dass das den elenden Gryffindor aus seinem Kopf spülen würde.<br/><br/>Dummerweise funktionierte das genau gar nicht.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Draco!“<br/><br/>Es war wie ein Reflex, dass er stehenblieb, anstatt einfach weiterzugehen. Laut genug war es im Gemeinschaftsraum, um hinterher überzeugend behaupten zu können, seinen Namen nicht gehört zu haben. Nun, da er aber schon stand, war leugnen zwecklos und so wandte er sich mit einem genervten Blick der Extraklasse zu Pansy um. „Was?“<br/><br/>„Du bist gestern spät zurückgekommen“, stellte sie fest und strich sich eine dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.<br/><br/>Draco runzelte hingegen die Stirn. „Spionierst du mir nach oder was?“<br/><br/>„Nein. Ich saß bloß am Kamin, hab es zufällig mitbekommen und …“<br/><br/>„Es geht dich überhaupt nichts <span class="user_italic">an</span>!“, fiel Draco ihr ins Wort. „Und wenn du es fünfzig Mal zufällig mitbekommst.“<br/><br/>Pansy rümpfte getroffen die Nase. „Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen? Ich will doch nur wissen, ob irgendwas gewesen ist, über das ich als Vertrauensschülerin Bescheid wissen muss.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und pustete gereizt gegen ihren langen Pony.<br/><br/>Draco biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass man es eigentlich knirschen hören müsste. Doch der Strom der vorbeiziehenden Schüler schluckte jedes leise Geräusch. „Es ist nichts“, presste er schließlich hervor und ehe Pansy noch weiter nachbohren konnte, wirbelte er auf dem Absatz herum und schloss sich seinen Mitschülern an, die aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum auf die Gänge strebten.<br/><br/>Da er sich nach dem ersten Weckerklingeln noch einmal umgedreht hatte in der naiven Hoffnung, noch eine halbe Stunde ungestört schlafen zu können, musste Draco heute auf sein Frühstück verzichten. Dummerweise befreite ihn das nicht davon, seinen nächtlichen Quälgeist direkt wieder unter die Nase gerieben zu bekommen, denn in der ersten Doppelstunde hatten sie Verwandlung zusammen mit den Gryffindors.<br/><br/>Missmutig ließ er sich auf seinen Platz am Fenster fallen und blinzelte gegen das einfallende Sonnenlicht an. Da draußen war es so unerträglich schön, dass er am liebsten die Gardinen zugezogen hätte. Aber sein Auftritt von eben hatte schon zu viel Misstrauen bei seinen Klassenkameraden geweckt; auf Pansys Warnung hin trauten sie sich kaum, ihm zu nahe zu kommen. Selbst Blaise musterte ihn von der Seite her, ehe er sich neben ihn setzte.<br/><br/>„Alles klar?“, fragte er in seiner gewohnt knappen Art.<br/><br/>„Bestens“, entgegnete Draco und wusste, dass das Thema damit erledigt war. Wenn bloß alle seine Freunde so wären wie Blaise.<br/><br/>Von diesem Gedanken wurde er abgelenkt, als Professor McGonagall den Raum betrat. Draco hatte vorher nicht bemerkt, dass Thomas und Finnegan an der Tür herumlungerten, immer ein Bein auf dem Flur und eines im Klassenzimmer. Nun, da McGonagall mit der seit diesem Schuljahr üblichen mürrischen Miene aufgetaucht war, bestürmten sie sie mit einem Wortschwall, den weder McGonagall noch Draco verstehen konnten. Nur ein Wort drang bis an Dracos Ohren und als es seinen Verstand erreichte, hätte er am liebsten den Kopf auf die Tischplatte geschlagen: Neville.<br/><br/>„Merlin im Himmel …“, fluchte er und erntete einen schrägen Blick von Blaise. „Haben die sonst keine Probleme?“, wetterte er schnell weiter, „Was kümmert uns dieses Weichei?“<br/><br/>Blaise zuckte desinteressiert die Schultern und kritzelte mit seiner Feder Bilder auf die Tischplatte.<br/><br/>Draco sah sich derweil verstohlen im Klassenraum um. Wo steckte Neville eigentlich?<br/><br/>McGonagall schien sich diese Frage in genau demselben Moment zu stellen, denn sie hob die Hände und brachte damit schlagartig sämtliche anwesende Schüler zum Schweigen. „Wie es scheint, wird Mr Longbottom vermisst. Hat jemand von Ihnen ihn heute Morgen gesehen?“<br/><br/>Allgemeines Kopfschütteln.<br/><br/>„Und gestern? Wer war zuletzt mit ihm zusammen?“<br/><br/>Dracos Herzschlag setzte für eine Sekunde aus. Er hatte Neville gegen zehn am Raum der Wünsche zurückgelassen. War es möglich, dass er danach nicht direkt in den Gryffindorturm gegangen war? Konnte es sein, dass …<br/><br/>Er spürte, wie er erbleichte, als mehrere Gedanken gleichzeitig in seinem Kopf miteinander kollidierten.<br/><br/>Gedanke eins: Sie waren wegen eines Siebes zum Raum der Wünsche gegangen. Ein Sieb, dass sie für das elende Gift brauchten.<br/><br/>Gedanke zwei: Neville war trotz aller Feigheit und Ungeschicklichkeit pflichtbewusst genug, um den nächsten Schritt der Trankherstellung alleine durchzuführen, wenn er selbst – Draco – sich aus derselben Feigheit fluchtartig aus dem Staub machte.<br/><br/>Gedanke drei (und das war der eigentliche Grund für den Abwärtstrend seines Blutes): Snape hatte ihn gewarnt. Und Draco hatte es vergessen.<br/><br/>Obwohl er nicht gefrühstückt hatte, wurde ihm speiübel. Was genau hatte Snape noch gesagt? Geister trieben sich im Korridor im dritten Stock rum. Nicht die Schulgeister und sie sollten sich von dort fern halten. <em><span class="user_italic">Teufel</span></em>, wie hatte er das nur vergessen können?<br/><br/>Mühsam beherrscht wartete Draco ab, bis McGonagall ohne befriedigende Antworten aus der Klasse ging und die nötigen Schritte in die Wege leitete. Draco wusste nicht, was genau sie damit meinte, aber er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.<br/><br/>„Mir geht's nicht gut“, murmelte er Blaise zu, schnappte sich seine Tasche und verließ ebenso fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer, wie er am Vorabend Neville verlassen hatte. Und sobald er weit genug von der halb offen stehenden Tür entfernt war, begann er zu laufen.<br/><br/>Der Weg aus dem Turm hinab in den dritten Stock kam Draco selten vorher so weit vor. Und selten zuvor hatte er sich so wenig Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass man ihn erwischen könnte. Mehrmals verlor er beinahe seine Tasche, bis er sie im vierten Stock in eine Nische hinter einem Wandteppich pfefferte, von da an kam er schneller voran.<br/><br/>Schon als er vor der Tür zum verbotenen Korridor zum Stehen kam, spürte er die unnatürliche Kälte. Sie sickerte durch den schmalen Spalt zwischen Fußboden und Tür, schien sich sogar durch das alte Schlüsselloch zu zwängen. Er schauderte und zückte den Zauberstab, um die Tür zu öffnen.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Alohomora omnia!</span></em>“, sprach er so schnell, dass er sich beinahe verhaspelte (etwas, das er noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte). Die Tür klickte und er drückte sie auf.<br/><br/>Das Bild, das sich ihm bot, war … gleichzeitig befriedigend und grausam. Befriedigend, weil er recht gehabt hatte. Grausam, weil es ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.<br/><br/>Etwa ein Dutzend Geister hatten sich im Kreis versammelt. Dracos Blick fegte über die weißen Gesichter hinweg, ohne Einzelheiten zu erkennen. Erst als er Neville entdeckte – in der Mitte des Kreises auf dem Boden liegend – stellte sich sein Blick scharf. „Neville!“<br/><br/>Einige der Geister sahen sich zu ihm um, als er sich ihnen näherte. Wirklich beeindrucken ließen sie sich von seiner Anwesenheit jedoch nicht. Draco fröstelte, während er einen Schritt vor der grotesken Versammlung stehen blieb und überlegte, wie er Neville da rausholen sollte.<br/><br/>Sein Blick fiel schließlich auf die uralten Fackeln an den Wänden. Er riss eine davon aus ihrer Halterung und entzündete sie. Das kalte blaue Licht änderte sich angesichts des Feuers, es wurde prompt wärmer.<br/><br/>„Haut ab!“, rief Draco laut und fuchtelte mit der Fackel vor sich herum, während er sich Neville Schritt für Schritt näherte. „Verschwindet! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!“<br/><br/>Und tatsächlich, es funktionierte! Die Geister gingen in Deckung vor dem Feuer, vor der Hitze und dem Licht. Sie rissen die Arme vor ihre toten Gesichter und wichen in den Korridor zurück.<br/><br/>„Ha! Nehmt das!“, triumphierte Draco und machte einen Ausfallschritt nach vorne, fast so als hätte er einen Degen und keine Fackel in der Hand.<br/><br/>Und dann hatte er Neville erreicht. Er griff nach seiner Hand, nicht ohne die Geister im Blick zu behalten. Neville war kalt. Draco hörte sich wimmern. „Ihr Schweine!“, rief er trotz des harten Widerstandes in seiner Kehle. Aber am Hals des Gryffindors glaubte er dann ein Flattern zu spüren. „Merlin sei Dank.“ Für einen Moment war die Erleichterung so übermächtig, dass er neben Neville auf die Knie sank.<br/><br/>Im nächsten Moment hingegen hatte er die Fackel in den Gang geworfen, woraufhin die noch immer lauernden Geister sich endlich zerschlugen und in den umliegenden Räumen verschwanden. Das Feuer erlosch im aufwirbelnden Staub. Draco zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und deutete auf Neville. „<em><span class="user_italic">Mobilcorpus</span><span class="user_italic">!</span></em>“, bat er mit schwacher Stimme und der leblose Körper erhob sich senkrecht in die Luft.<br/><br/>So schnell es mit Neville neben sich möglich war, verließ Draco den Korridor und achtete darauf, dass die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. Mit dem Klicken des Schlosses verschwand auch endlich diese unerträgliche Kälte.<br/><br/>Da der Unterricht im vollen Gange war, war es in den Gängen der Schule ruhig. Dracos Keuchen hallte jedoch laut von den Wänden wider, während er mit Neville die Treppen zum fünften Stock erklomm. In Gedanken betete er, dass keine sich gerade jetzt entschied, die Richtung zu wechseln – und tatsächlich, er hatte Glück.<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">Ob die Treppen es merken?</span></em>, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.<br/><br/>Aber als die Tür zum Bad der Vertrauensschüler vor ihm auftauchte, hatte er diese Überlegung bereits wieder vergessen. Er stieß gegen das robuste Holz, noch während er das Passwort nannte, so dass ein scharfer Schmerz durch seine Hand fuhr, ehe er den Raum betreten konnte. Er schüttelte die Hand kurz aus, während er die Tür mit dem Fuß zustieß. Als er zu den Wasserhähnen stürzte, schwebte Neville noch immer in der Luft, als würde ein desinteressierter Marionettenspieler ihn an unsichtbaren Fäden halten.<br/><br/>Bevor er sich daran machte, seinen Schulkameraden zu entkleiden, atmete Draco einmal tief durch und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare. Hoffentlich würde es reichen, ihn wieder aufzuwärmen. Hoffentlich war er nicht zu spät gekommen. Hoffentlich war es nicht seine Schuld, wenn …<br/><br/>Hier zwang er sich, den Gedankengang zu unterbrechen. Mit rasendem Herzen knöpfte er den schwarzen Hogwartsumhang mit dem Gryffindoremblem auf; eine kleine Staubwolke erhob sich aus dem verdreckten Stoff, als er zu Boden fiel. Doch je weiter er Neville entkleidete, desto ruhiger wurden Dracos Hände. Die Haut des Gryffindor war rosig, auch wenn sich die Adern deutlich darunter abzeichneten. Am schlimmsten betroffen waren wohl sein Gesicht und die Hände, Lippen und Fingernägel waren blau.<br/><br/>Als Neville nur noch seine Unterhose trug, dirigierte Draco ihn zur Badewanne hinüber und ließ ihn langsam in das lauwarme Wasser sinken. Dann drehte er den Kaltwasserhahn ab und ließ heißes Wasser dazu laufen. Langsam.<br/><br/>Es dauerte beinahe eine halbe Stunde, bis Neville die Augen öffnete. Draco hatte in dieser Zeit acht seiner zehn Fingernägel heruntergekaut, bis es wehtat, sich so oft die Haare gerauft, dass sie zu allen Seiten abstanden und sich einmal so sehr in das 'Was wäre wenn …' hineingesteigert, dass er sich vom Hyperventilieren abhalten musste. So fertig war er das letzte Mal vor einigen Monaten gewesen, als er den Auftrag, Dumbledore zu töten, vor sich hergeschoben hatte. Damals hatte er sich noch geschworen, sich niemals wieder in so eine Lage zu bringen.<br/><br/>„Wie hast du mich da rausgeholt?“, fragte Neville mit schleppender Stimme und verwaschener Sprache (es klang mehr wie „Wihasu michda rausehol?“).<br/><br/>Draco stutzte und musste einen Moment überlegen. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er versucht, eine gute Antwort auf die Frage 'Was ist passiert?' zu haben. „Geister mögen kein Feuer“, erklärte er dann. „Jedenfalls diese Geister nicht.“<br/><br/>Das Wasser plätscherte, als Neville eine Hand hob und sie betrachtete. „Es hat sich angefühlt wie sterben.“ („Eshasich angefühl wiesderben.“)<br/><br/>„Ich weiß.“ Draco lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Badewanne und legte den Kopf zurück, so dass er die steinerne Decke anstarrte. „Es sah auch aus wie sterben.“<br/><br/>„Was machen wir jetzt?“<br/><br/>Er seufzte. „Du wirst erst mal wieder warm. Und ich … Ich denke, ich werde einen Stärkungstrank von Madam Pomfrey holen gehen.“ Wie um seinen eigenen Plan zu bestätigen, nickte Draco und stand auf. „Und während ich weg bin, denkst du dir eine gute Ausrede aus.“<br/><br/>Neville sah ihn mit glasigen Augen an. „Wofür?“<br/><br/>„Für deine Klassenkameraden und die aufgescheuchte Lehrerschaft, wenn alles gut geht. Und für Madam Pomfrey wenn nicht.“<br/><br/>„Oh. Okay.“<br/><br/>„Und bitte gib dir Mühe, nicht in der Badewanne zu ertrinken, während ich weg bin.“<br/><br/>„Okay“, entgegnete Neville mechanisch.<br/><br/>Draco sah ihn ein paar Sekunden (zu lange) an. „Ich beeil mich.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als Draco in den Korridor einbog, in dem sich die großen Flügeltüren des Krankenflügels befanden, ließ die Verblüffung ihn stehen bleiben. Eine Reihe von Erst- oder Zweitklässlern erstreckte sich bis auf den Flur, die meisten von ihnen waren sehr käsig um die Nase. Sie sahen ihm entgegen, als erhofften sie von ihm Hilfe, Beistand oder doch wenigstens Erlösung. Draco schluckte. Und dann stellte er sich hinten an – mit einem Abstand von gut drei Metern zum Vordermann.<br/><br/>Was sich also weise Entscheidung herausstellte, denn der drehte sich keine fünf Minuten später um und erbrach sich auf den spiegelblanken Boden.<br/><br/>Draco rümpfte die Nase, zog seinen Zauberstab hervor und beseitigte die Sauerei, ehe der Geruch bis zu ihm vordringen konnte; er wollte die Krankheit schließlich nur spielen und sich nicht anstecken.<br/><br/>„Danke“, wimmerte der Junge, während er sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund wischte.<br/><br/>Draco musste sich zwingen, nicht auf dem Absatz umzudrehen und die Flucht zu ergreifen. Stattdessen fragte er: „Was ist denn hier los?“<br/><br/>Trotz der ungesunden Blässe gelang es dem Jungen, einen rosa Schimmer auf seine Wangen zu zwingen. „Wir wollten uns etwas zum Essen zaubern.“<br/><br/>Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Im Ernst?“ So blöd waren ja nicht mal Crabbe und Goyle gewesen.<br/><br/>Der Junge, auf dessen Umhang das Ravenclaw-Wappen aufgenäht war, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir dachten, besser als das Essen in der Großen Halle ist es allemal.“<br/><br/>„Ist es nicht“, entgegnete Draco nüchtern.<br/><br/>„Ja, haben wir gemerkt.“ Wobei er wieder würgte, dieses Mal jedoch trocken.<br/><br/>„Welche Klasse seid ihr?“<br/><br/>„Zweite.“<br/><br/>Die Reihe rückte etwas auf, Draco folgte nur zögerlich. Die Zweitklässler aus dem Haus, das sich so sehr mit der Intelligenz seiner Bewohner rühmte, jammerten, als gäbe es einen Preis dafür. Was vielleicht gar nicht so abwegig war; über die hängenden Köpfe hinweg konnte er Madam Pomfrey ein Tablett mit Heiltränken balancieren sehen. Sie hatte keinen Blick für die noch wartenden Schüler. Mit denen, die zurzeit die Betten besetzten, war sie hinreichend beschäftigt.<br/><br/>Ein Lächeln zupfte an Dracos Mundwinkel, als ihm klar wurde, welche Möglichkeit sich ihm bot. Ohne auf die Einwände der wartenden Zweitklässler zu achten, schlich er sich an der Schlange vorbei in den Krankenflügel und sah sich um.<br/><br/>„Hey, stell dich hinten an!“, muckierte sich ein rothaariges Mädchen mit schwacher Stimme.<br/><br/>„Ich will nichts von Madam Pomfrey“, entgegnete Draco. „Und selbst wenn, ginge es dich nichts an.“<br/><br/>Sie sah ihn aus rot geränderten Augen an und schnaufte. „Typisch Slytherin!“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte zurück. „Tja, das kann man von euch nicht behaupten.“ Dann ließ er sie stehen, denn Madam Pomfrey war gerade hinter einem Paravent verschwunden, hinter dem es sich ganz besonders kränklich anhörte.<br/><br/>Vorsichtig schlich Draco zum Vorratsschrank, dessen Türen weit offen standen. Bisher hatte er noch nicht allzu oft einen Stärkungstrank einnehmen müssen und wenn, war er meistens zu erschöpft gewesen, um auf mehr als den widerlichen Geschmack zu achten. Doch die Regale waren zu seiner großen Begeisterung beschriftet und so streckte er sich auf seine Zehenspitzen und schob ein paar Phiolen beiseite, bis er das Gesuchte gefunden hatte.<br/><br/>Mit einem Blick über die Schulter ließ er eines der Gefäße in seiner Umhangtasche verschwinden, dann trat er den Rückzug an. Bei den wartenden Schülern jedoch blieb er noch einmal stehen: „Sollte mich einer von euch verpfeifen, werdet ihr froh sein, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer euch umbringt. Verstanden?“<br/><br/>Die Gesichter der Kinder erbleichten noch mehr, während sie alle gleichzeitig nickten. Das musste genügen und so lief Draco zurück zum Vertrauensschülerbad.<br/><br/>Neville lag noch immer ausgestreckt in der Badewanne, aber eine große Wasserlache davor zeugte von seinen Versuchen, sie zu verlassen. Draco schluckte die Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag, während er darüber hinweg stieg und den Stärkungstrank aus der Tasche zog.<br/><br/>„Das ging aber schnell. Hast du Madam Pomfrey geschockt?“, fragte Neville und seine Aussprache war schon fast wieder verständlich.<br/><br/>„Die dämlichen Ravenclaws haben mir in die Hände gespielt. Wollten sich Essen herbeizaubern und haben da oben den halben Korridor vollgekotzt. Pomfrey wusste gar nicht, wo sie anfangen und aufhören sollte.“ Draco feixte.<br/><br/>Neville schluckte, dann rümpfte er die Nase. „Das liegt nur an dem widerlichen Essen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hier verteilen lässt.“<br/><br/>„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat damit nicht das Geringste zu tun“, grollte Draco und drückte Neville die Phiole in die Hand, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.<br/><br/>„Wer denn sonst?“ Der Korken ploppte, als Neville ihn aus dem dünnen Glashals zog.<br/><br/>„Die Carrows. Und die sind nur hier, weil Du-weißt-schon-wer sie loswerden wollte.“<br/><br/>„Na, prima.“ Neville trank. „Die wären die Richtigen für das blöde Gift.“ Und hob den Blick in genau dem Moment, in dem Draco schluckte.<br/><br/>Ihm war nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Neville so gut darin war, andere zu durchschauen. Aber als er es sah, hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Die Carrows <em><span class="user_italic">sind</span> </em>das Ziel für das Gift, nicht wahr?“<br/><br/>„Möglich“, entgegnete Draco vage.<br/><br/>„Wow, das ist … beeindruckend.“<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>„Ach nichts. Aber einer von uns sollte das Gift aus dem Korridor im dritten Stock holen und das werde ganz bestimmt nicht ich sein.“ Seine Stimme schwankte etwas, während er sich nun mit mehr Erfolg aus der Badewanne hievte. Dann stand er da und sah Draco abwartend an.<br/><br/>Der sich zwingen musste, den Blick nicht auf die Regionen unterhalb Nevilles Halses wandern zu lassen. „Was willst du?“, fragte er gereizt.<br/><br/>„Ein Handtuch wäre nett.“<br/><br/>Missmutig riss Draco eines von den Halterungen an der Wand und reichte es dem Gryffindor. „Hast du dir denn wenigstens eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen?“<br/><br/>„Ich werde einfach sagen, ich hab mir an dem widerlichen Essen den Magen verdorben und bin auf dem Klo bewusstlos geworden.“<br/><br/>„Dann pass auf, dass sie dich nicht in den Krankenflügel schleppen, da verdirbt man sich den Magen erst richtig.“ Als Neville nicht reagiert, wurde es einen Moment still zwischen ihnen. Draco stand mit verschränkten Armen da und konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Neville aus dem Augenwinkel dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich abtrocknete.<br/><br/>Schlank und athletisch waren definitiv keine Attribute, die auf den Gryffindor zutrafen. Im Gegenteil, jetzt verstand Draco endlich, warum er es so überhaupt gar nicht geschafft hatte, sich gerade auf einem Besen zu halten. Aber seit den ersten Flugstunden, in denen er zum Teil nur noch mit den Kniekehlen am Besenstiel gehangen und seinen käsigen Oberkörper dem halben Jahrgang präsentiert hatte, hatte sich doch einiges getan. Vor allem war Neville gewachsen und aus dem rundlichen Jungen war ein stämmiger Mann geworden, der sogar vereinzelte Brusthaare vorzuweisen hatte. Oder so was Ähnliches.<br/><br/>Draco riss sich mit einem Kopfschütteln aus den Gedanken. „Kommst du klar?“<br/><br/>„Sicher.“<br/><br/>„Gut. Dann lass dich nicht umbringen. Ein drittes Mal rette ich dir nicht das Leben.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Anstatt in den Unterricht zurückzukehren, holte Draco seine Tasche und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Nachdem Blaise ihn hoffentlich bei McGonagall entschuldigt hatte, würde es niemanden mehr kümmern, dass er nicht da war. Sein restlicher Stundenplan für den heutigen Tag sah Geschichte der Zauberei und Zaubertränke vor – der eine Lehrer war zu tot, um sein Fehlen zu bemerken, der andere traute sich nicht, ihm einen Strick daraus zu drehen.<br/><br/>Mit einem Stöhnen ließ er sich in einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen und streckte beide Beine von sich. Einen Moment lang hatte er wirklich geglaubt, Neville würde diesen Geisterangriff nicht überleben. Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, es würde doch noch ein Mensch durch seine Hand (oder wenigstens durch seinen Fehler) sterben.<br/><br/>Er rieb sich mit den Händen über das Gesicht und starrte mit juckenden Augen in die kleinen Flammen. Es war nicht gut, wie sich das alles entwickelte. Es war …<br/><br/>„Hallo Draco.“<br/><br/>Draco zuckte zusammen und stand sofort auf den Füßen. Er entspannte sich jedoch, als er Daphne Greengrass an einem der Tische sitzen sah, so reglos, dass sie ihm beim Hereinkommen nicht aufgefallen war.<br/><br/>„Was tust du da?“, fragte er dennoch scharf.<br/><br/>„Lernen. Ich hab eine Freistunde. Und du?“<br/><br/>„Ich … fühl mich nicht gut.“ Besser, er blieb bei einer Ausrede.<br/><br/>Sie nahm die Füße von der Sitzfläche eines zweiten Stuhls und legte das Buch, in dem sie gelesen hatte, zur Seite. „Ja, das sieht man.“<br/><br/>„Ich denke, ich …“<br/><br/>„Ich hab dich gestern gesehen“, unterbrach sie ihn. Um ihre grünen Augen spielte ein gefährlicher Schimmer. „Im siebten Stock. Mit diesem Gryffindor.“<br/><br/>Draco schluckte. „Und?“<br/><br/>Daphne schürzte die Lippen, dann stand sie auf und kam zu ihm. „Wenn du mich fragst, dann saht ihr beide ziemlich vertraut aus.“<br/><br/>„Ach, wirklich?“<br/><br/>„Ja, sehr. Du hast doch nicht etwa was mit einem Gryffindor laufen, oder? Wo du es so sehr genießt, mich wegen Terry aufzuziehen. Das wäre ja wirklich äußerst delikat. Wenn das die anderen erfahren …“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte. „Das glauben sie dir eh nicht.“<br/><br/>Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?“<br/><br/>Wieder schluckte er; diese elende Angewohnheit konnte er einfach nicht ablegen, obwohl sie ihn schon dutzende Male verraten hatte. „Was willst du?“<br/><br/>Daphne schmunzelte. „Gar nichts. Außer dass du mich endlich in Ruhe lässt. Wir sitzen jetzt im gleichen Boot, also pass auf, dass du es nicht zum Kentern bringst.“ Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen beobachtete Draco, wie sie zu ihrem Tisch zurückkehrte und ihre Schulsachen zusammenräumte. Bevor sie ging, wandte sie sich noch einmal an ihn: „Ich will dir nichts Böses, ehrlich. Du kennst meine Meinung zu Beziehungen zwischen den Häusern. Ich will nur meine Ruhe haben.“<br/><br/>Draco nickte mechanisch. Es knackte in seinem Nacken.<br/><br/>Daphne erwiderte das Nicken, als hätte er nun ein Abkommen mit ihr geschlossen. „Du siehst übrigens furchtbar aus.“ Dann ließ sie ihn allein.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kapitel 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Heeey! Du warst doch eben schon mal hier!“<br/><br/>Neville blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, bis er realisierte, dass es der Ritter im Portrait an der Wand war, der ihn angesprochen hatte. „Was meinst du?“<br/><br/>„Na, ich hab dich hier eben schon mal gesehen. Vor … hm … höchstens zwanzig Minuten. Hast du dich verlaufen?“ Er stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf dem Knauf seines Schwertes ab und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn.<br/><br/>„Nein.“<br/><br/>„Was vergessen?“<br/><br/>„Nein.“<br/><br/>„Langeweile?“<br/><br/>Neville schüttelte den Kopf. Die Wahrheit war, er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er sein Verschwinden ohne mögliche Konsequenzen erklären sollte. Der Vorschlag, den er Draco gemacht hatte, würde nur bei den Lehrern funktionieren, die nichts von der Verköstigung bei Aberforth Dumbledore wussten. Aber was sollte er seinen Klassenkameraden erzählen?<br/><br/>„Soll ich noch weiter raten, oder erzählst du von alleine?“ Der Ritter schien nun doch etwas ungeduldig.<br/><br/>Neville seufzte. „Ich brauche eine Ausrede.“<br/><br/>„Wofür?“<br/><br/>„Bin die ganze Nacht weg gewesen.“<br/><br/>„O-ho!“ Er lachte so schallend, dass Neville befürchtete, Mrs Norris könnte es hören und ihn während des Unterrichts außerhalb der Klassenräume stellen. „Daran kann ich mich auch noch gut erinnern.“<br/><br/>„Äh … bitte?“<br/><br/>Der Ritter zwinkerte ihm feixend zu. „An die Nächte, in denen ich verschwunden war.“<br/><br/>„Oooh! Nein!“ Neville spürte, wie er rot anlief. Also so richtig rot, bis unter die Haarspitzen und so sehr, dass er das Bedürfnis hatte, sich Luft zuzufächeln. Sein Kreislauf war ohnehin noch nicht der beste und dann so was. „Nein! Ich war … ähm … ist eine lange Geschichte.“<br/><br/>„Ja, das ist es meistens“, entgegnete der Ritter mit verklärtem Blick.<br/><br/>„Nicht <em><span class="user_italic">so eine</span></em> Geschichte!“<br/><br/>„Natüüürlich. Wie dem auch sei. Eine Ausrede also. Für einen Mann oder eine Frau?“ Nun legte er beide Hände auf den Knauf seines Schwertes und dann auch noch das Kinn darauf ab.<br/><br/>„M-Mann … Fra-au?“, stotterte Neville. Ihm gefiel die Richtung, die dieses Gespräch annahm, nicht im Geringsten.<br/><br/>„Na, willst du dich vor einem Mann oder einer Frau rechtfertigen? Frauen merken es, wenn man lügt. Da muss man sich was Besseres einfallen lassen.“<br/><br/>Erleichtert stieß Neville die Luft aus seiner Nase. „Beides. Ich muss mich vor meinen Klassenkameraden und den Lehrern rechtfertigen.“<br/><br/>Der Ritter schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Da hast du dir aber viel vorgenommen.“<br/><br/>„Ich weiß. Deswegen lauf ich ja auch schon seit einer Stunde durch die Schule.“<br/><br/>„Mal überlegen …“ Der Ritter schwankte mit seinem Schwert vor und zurück, während er sich unter dem Metallhelm am Kopf kratzte. „Hast du ein Haustier?“<br/><br/>„Eine Kröte?“, entgegnete Neville irritiert.<br/><br/>„Ne, dann funktioniert das nicht.“<br/><br/>Neville verbot es sich, genauer nachzufragen. Stattdessen wich er zurück, bis er sich und seinen schwächelnden Körper gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand lehnen konnte.<br/><br/>„Eine Freundin?“<br/><br/>„Hm?“<br/><br/>„Hast du eine Freundin?“<br/><br/>„Warum willst du das wissen?“<br/><br/>„Och, nur so. Bin neugierig.“ Der Ritter feixte. „Nun?“<br/><br/>„Geht dich nichts an“, murmelte Neville.<br/><br/>„Also ja.“<br/><br/>„Aber …“<br/><br/>„Pscht! Ich muss denken!“<br/><br/>Da fragte Neville sich das erste Mal ganz ernsthaft, warum er eigentlich stehen geblieben war. Andererseits schien die Vorstellung, jetzt weiter zu gehen, absolut undurchführbar. Ihm zitterten die Knie wie nach einem Langlauf um den Großen See.<br/><br/>Also rutschte Neville an der Wand zu Boden, legte die Stirn auf die Knie und ließ den Ritter denken. Selbst dann noch, als er beschlossen hatte, für die Lehrer bei der Geschichte mit dem verdorbenen Magen zu bleiben und den anderen eine Strafarbeit bei den Carrows vorzulügen. Beides erklärte hoffentlich seinen desolaten Gesundheitszustand.<br/><br/>„Am besten, du sagst die Wahrheit“, befand der Ritter etwa zehn Minuten später.<br/><br/>„Das ist dein Rat?“ Er nickte. „Hast du das früher auch so gemacht?“<br/><br/>„Klar. Was glaubst du, warum ich in einem Bild sitze?“<br/><br/>Neville seufzte schwer, dann kämpfte er sich schwankend auf die Beine. „Vielen Dank für diesen wertvollen Hinweis.“<br/><br/>„Aber, aber! Jederzeit wieder!“ Und er winkte ihm tatsächlich noch hinterher, als Neville sich schlurfend auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm machte.<br/><br/>Für einen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, zu Professor McGonagall zu gehen und Entwarnung zu geben. Aber das Büro der Hauslehrerin lag im ersten Stock und er hatte den Gryffindorturm fast erreicht. Für einen Moment kämpften Erschöpfung und Pflichtbewusstsein gegeneinander, aber die Erschöpfung gewann mit drei zu null.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Er wurde geweckt von einem Aufschrei der Erleichterung. Oder so ähnlich. In seinen müden Ohren klang es wie ein Aufschrei, tatsächlich konnte es kaum mehr als ein Laut des Erstaunens gewesen sein. Seamus schrie nicht. Oder?<br/><br/>Jedenfalls stand er an Nevilles Bett und kurz darauf stand Dean direkt neben ihm. „Scheiße, wo bist du gewesen?“, rief er und ließ sich auf das leere Bett von Ron fallen.<br/><br/>Neville stöhnte und setzte sich unmotiviert auf. Wie viel Zeit mochte vergangen sein, seitdem er sich hingelegt hatte? Ein, zwei Stunden? Er warf einen Blick auf seinen Nachtschrank und auf das Ziffernblatt seiner Uhr. Der Stundenzeiger deutete auf einen der Zwischenstriche zwischen der acht und der neun. „Wie spät ist es?“, fragte er desorientiert.<br/><br/>„Viertel vor neun.“<br/><br/>„Morgens oder abends?“<br/><br/>Die beiden tauschten einen Blick, als würden sie allmählich ernsthaft an Nevilles Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln. „Abends.“<br/><br/>„Oh.“<br/><br/>„Also, wo warst du?“<br/><br/>Neville wischte sich mit beiden Händen über die juckenden Augen. Sein Körper fühlte sich so schwer und träge an, als würde er sich in Wackelpudding bewegen. „Die Carrows haben mich aufgegriffen. Haben mir eine Strafarbeit aufgebrummt.“<br/><br/>„Die ganze Nacht?“, fragte Dean ungläubig.<br/><br/>„Ja.“ Mit nun tief geröteten Augen ließ Neville den Kopf zurücksinken. Bis Seamus ein scharfes „Nicht zu fassen!“ ausstieß, war er schon fast wieder eingeschlafen. Blinzelnd riss er sich in die Realität zurück.<br/><br/>„Das müssen wir McGonagall sagen“, überlegte Dean. „Du solltest sowieso zu ihr gehen. Sie hat die gesamte Lehrerschaft mobilisiert. Die Carrows haben natürlich nichts dergleichen zugegeben.“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie er rosa anlief. „War doch klar“, nuschelte er, beschloss dann aber, seine Hauslehrerin doch besser gleich aufzusuchen. Wer wusste, wohin das sonst noch führte.<br/><br/>Also schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett (wobei schwingen das falsche Wort war; er zerrte sie eher kraftlos über die zerwühlte Bettdecke und ließ sie dann dem Gesetz der Schwerkraft folgend zu Boden plumpsen) und stand auf. „Ich geh zu ihr und klär das besser mal auf.“<br/><br/>„Ja. Vielleicht kann sie die beiden dann ja endlich rausschmeißen.“ Seamus' Augen glänzten hoffnungsvoll.<br/><br/>„Das glaub ich kaum“, murmelte Neville, während er sich in seine Schuhe quälte. „Das letzte Wort hat immerhin der Direktor.“<br/><br/>„Ja, hast recht. Zu blöd.“<br/><br/>Die beiden folgten ihm hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, was sich als wahrer Glücksfall erwies, denn sie schirmten Neville ganz ungewollt vor den Fragen seiner Mitschüler ab und übernahmen auch noch deren Beantwortung. Während sich eine Traube um die beiden bildete, schlich Neville zum Portraitloch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Professor McGonagall.<br/><br/>Die erste Ausrede hatte schon mal funktioniert. Hoffentlich würde es die zweite auch. Und hoffentlich würde niemand auf die Idee kommen, Professor McGonagall auf diese Sache anzusprechen.<br/><br/>Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal auf so viele Hoffentlichs angewiesen gewesen war.<br/><br/>Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Professor McGonagall die Tür öffnete. Und als sie ihn davor fand, sank sie ein bisschen in sich zusammen. „Jetzt bin ich aber mal gespannt, Mr Longbottom.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als er Draco das nächste Mal sah, musterte der ihn über sein reichhaltiges English Breakfast hinweg, während Neville sich von Dean die Notizen vom Vortag abschrieb. Nachdem er auch die Nacht noch ohne Unterbrechung durchgeschlafen hatte wie im Koma, fühlte er sich nur noch wie am ersten Tag nach einer schweren Grippe. Bis er sich endgültig von dem Geisterangriff erholt haben würde, würde es sicherlich noch einige Tage dauern.<br/><br/>Und obwohl es Draco war, der ihn erst in diese blöde Lage gebracht hatte, konnte er sich kaum von dem seinem Blick losreißen. Erst als neben ihm etwas klapperte, wandte er sich blinzelnd wieder seinem Haustisch zu.<br/><br/>„Geht's noch auffälliger?“, raunte Ginny ihm zu. Sie war es gewesen, die mit dem Becher gegen ihre Schüssel geschlagen hatte.<br/><br/>Neville lief rot an und steckte schnell wieder die Nase in Deans Notizen. Für welches Fach waren die noch gleich? Ach ja, Geschichte. Er seufzte.<br/><br/>Und als es endlich soweit war, die Unterrichtsräume aufsuchen zu müssen, verließ Neville die Große Halle zusammen mit Ginny. „Was hat McGonagall eigentlich zu der Strafarbeit gesagt?“, fragte sie, während sie die Treppen in den ersten Stock hinauf stiegen.<br/><br/>„Was soll sie schon dazu sagen? Rauswerfen kann sie die Carrows nicht. Sie hat gesagt, ich soll nächstes Mal besser aufpassen, was ich tue.“ Tatsächlich hatte sie versucht, ihn in den Krankenflügel zu schleppen, damit Madam Pomfrey ihn sich nach der angeblichen Ohnmacht auf der Jungentoilette nochmal genau ansah. Sie fragte ihn, wie viel er seitdem getrunken hatte, wie lange er dort gelegen hatte, warum er nicht selbst in den Krankenflügel gegangen war und würzte das Ganze mit einer guten Portion schlechtem Gewissen. Es war schrecklich gewesen.<br/><br/>„Das ist alles?“ Ginny war sichtlich empört.<br/><br/>„Na ja“, murmelte Neville, „Sie hat ja recht. Bevor Harry nicht mit seiner geheimen Mission durch ist, müssen wir die Füße still halten. Sonst hat es sich mit unserem Überraschungseffekt.“<br/><br/>Ginny zog missmutig die Lippen kraus. „Mir gefällt das trotzdem nicht.“<br/><br/>„Da müssen wir durch“, schloss Neville. „Oh, und wir müssen das mit Essen besser planen! Einige Ravenclaws haben versucht, sich Essen herzuzaubern.“<br/><br/> Ginny verzog den Mund. „Dumme Idee. Ich werd mir was einfallen lassen.“<br/><br/> „Danke!“, sagte er und verabschiedete sich von ihr, als er den Klassenraum für Wahrsagen erreicht hatte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Draco fing ihn ausgerechnet am Abend des nächsten Trainings ab. Die gute Nachricht war, heute sollte Neville den Raum einrichten und war als erstes und vor allem alleine unterwegs. Die schlechte Nachricht war, die nächsten zwei waren schon auf dem Weg.<br/><br/>„Ich muss mit dir reden!“, waren die Worte, mit denen Draco ihn aus dem Schatten im fünften Stock heraus begrüßte.<br/><br/>Nachdem Nevilles Schrecken sich gelegt hatte, fragte er: „Jetzt?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Hier?“ Im Ernst, seine Großmutter wäre stolz angesichts dieser Eloquenz.<br/><br/>„Nein!“ Das klang, als hätte Neville ihm einen Blowjob vor versammelter Quidditch-Mannschaft angeboten. „Im Raum der Wünsche.“<br/><br/>Eine Armee Ameisen trat ihren Marsch durch Nevilles Eingeweide an. „Das geht gerade gar nicht“, presste er nervös hervor und sah sich nach links und rechts um. Warum hatte er eigentlich <em><span class="user_italic">hier</span> </em>auf ihn gewartet? Oder hatte er ihn nur zufällig gesehen?<br/><br/>„Es ist wichtig!“, insistierte Draco da und riss Neville aus seinen Überlegungen.<br/><br/>Dieser trat von einem Bein aufs andere. „Okay. Komm in drei Stunden in den siebten Stock. Ich warte da auf dich.“<br/><br/>Draco überlegte einen Moment, dann nickte er. Und dann war er auch schon wieder verschwunden.<br/><br/>Das Training danach war eine Katastrophe. Es fing schon damit an, dass Neville den Raum der Wünsche dreimal neu öffnen musste, weil er seine Gedanken nicht beieinander hatte. Und als es dann endlich geklappt hatte (kurz bevor die ersten beiden DA-Mitglieder den Raum erreichten), standen noch immer nicht die Zauber für den heutigen Abend an der Tafel. Was an sich nur ein geringfügiges Problem gewesen wäre – wenn Neville sich denn noch an die Zauber für heute Abend erinnern würde.<br/><br/>So brauchte er bis alle da waren, ehe der Raum fertig vorbereitet war und von da an wurde es erst so richtig schlimm. Ginny schnappte sich ihn als Gegner und Neville hörte irgendwann auf zu zählen, wie oft sie ihn schon überrumpelt hätte, wenn dies ein echter Kampf gewesen wäre.<br/><br/>„Was ist eigentlich los mit dir?“, fragte sie, als sie ihm gegen Ende des Trainings auf die Füße half.<br/><br/>In Nevilles Rücken knackte etwas, als er endlich stand. Er verzog das Gesicht und presste sich die Hand in die Lendenwirbelregion. „Ich glaube, ich bin über Nacht dreißig Jahre gealtert“, stöhnte er.<br/><br/>„Selbst das wäre keine Ausrede“, entgegnete Ginny streng.<br/><br/>Und da die anderen sich bereits an der Tür sammelten, um im drei Minuten-Takt den Raum zu verlassen, erklärte Neville gedämpft: „Draco hat mich vorhin abgefangen.“<br/><br/>„Weswegen?“, flüsterte Ginny zurück.<br/><br/>Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn ich das wüsste, wäre ich nicht so unkonzentriert.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“<br/><br/>„Hm?“<br/><br/>„Na ja …“ Sie kratzte sich am Kopf. „Was ist, wenn er irgendetwas … Blödes vorhat?“<br/><br/>„Was Blödes?“<br/><br/>„Na, so was, auf das nur Slytherins kommen halt.“ Sie verzog unentschlossen das Gesicht.<br/><br/>„Er wird mir nichts tun, wenn es das ist, worauf du hinaus willst.“<br/><br/>„Wenn du meinst.“<br/><br/>Für einen Moment regten sich Zweifel in Neville. Es war schon merkwürdig. Mit dem Trank konnte es nichts zu tun haben, der musste noch bis morgen köcheln (und tat das wohl noch immer im dritten Stock). Und abgesehen davon gab es keinen rationalen Grund, warum er ihn sprechen wollen könnte. Und schon gar keinen, der den Raum der Wünsche mit einbezog.<br/><br/>Es sei denn …<br/><br/>Bei den Überlegungen, die diesem Gedankengang folgten, wurde Neville etwas rot um die Nase und so schüttelte er rasch den Kopf. „Ja, da bin ich mir sicher.“<br/><br/>„Okay.“ Ginny schien dezent erleichtert. „Dann wünsch ich euch viel Spaß.“ Als sie einfach ging, wandte Neville sich um und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich als letzte übrig geblieben waren.<br/><br/>Er wartete, bis Ginny verschwunden war, dann verließ auch er den Raum der Wünsche und während er sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Flurs in den Schatten einer alten Büste versteckte, verschwand die Tür, als hätte es sie nie gegeben.<br/><br/>Es dauerte noch fast eine halbe Stunde, bis Draco auftauchte. Neville blieb in seinem Versteck, bis er sich ratlos um sich selbst drehte und gegen eine Haarsträhne in seiner Stirn pustete. Seine Silhouette zeichnete sich gegen das spärliche Licht ab, das durch die Fenster im nächsten Quergang fiel. Es war ein Anblick, der Neville sich gleichzeitig ganz ruhig und furchtbar nervös fühlen ließ. Und als die Ameisen-Armee sich zurückmeldete, stand er auf und trat an Draco heran.<br/><br/>„Ich bin …“, begann er, aber Draco hielt sich einen Finger vor die Lippen. Neville verstummte und dann beobachtete er ihn dabei, wie er die drei Runden vor der Wand lief.<br/><br/>Die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche erschien mit einer beinahe beängstigenden Zuverlässigkeit; Harry hatte mal erzählt, dass der Raum sich nur zeigte, wenn er wirklich benötigt wurde. Dieser Gedanke gab Neville die nötige Sicherheit, um die Dunkelheit vor Draco zu betreten.<br/><br/>Es war tatsächlich wie beim letzten Mal. Der Raum der Wünsche war ein finsterer Schlund ohne das kleinste bisschen Restlicht. Aber dieses Mal hatte er darauf verzichtet, ihnen auch das Gehör zu nehmen, denn Neville vernahm das Klicken der Tür hinter sich.<br/><br/>„Warum sind wir hier?“, fragte er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Er war in der Nähe der Tür stehen geblieben, aber wo Draco sich aufhielt, konnte er nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.<br/><br/>„Ich …“<br/><br/>Das war für eine gefühlte Ewigkeit alles, was Draco sagte. Neville wandte sich in die Richtung, aus der seine Stimme gekommen war und wartete.<br/><br/>„Scheiße, wo bist du eigentlich?“<br/><br/>Er grinste. „Hier.“<br/><br/>„Wo?“ Dracos Stimme kam näher.<br/><br/>„Hier.“<br/><br/>„Marco?“<br/><br/>„Polo.“ Und dann hatten sie einander gefunden. Dracos tastende Hände berührten Nevilles Umhang. „Du hast mich.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“ Wieder Schweigen.<br/><br/>„Also? Wolltest du nur Verstecken spielen oder hast du noch andere Gründe, mich hierher zu locken?“ Neville wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber hier in dieser absoluten Dunkelheit fühlte er sich seltsam befreit. Es war eine Erleichterung, keine Angst vor den Blicken anderer haben zu müssen. Er fühlte sich mutiger, als er jemals im Tageslicht gewesen war.<br/><br/>Wenn er das seiner Großmutter erzählen würde, würde sie ihm kein Wort glauben. Dafür hatte sie ihn zu oft angsterstarrt aus dem dunklen Keller geholt, weil er es geschafft hatte, sich da unten einzusperren.<br/><br/>„Ich …“, begann Draco wieder. „Ach, Scheiße!“<br/><br/>„Was denn?“<br/><br/>„Ich weiß nicht …“ Er schnaufte und es klang äußerst frustriert.<br/><br/>„Hat es … etwas mit dem letzten Mal zu tun?“<br/><br/>„Ja“, knurrte Draco.<br/><br/>„Willst du … das gleiche nochmal?“<br/><br/>„Nein!“, sagte Draco entrüstet. Und dann leise: „Ja …“ Und wieder: „Nein.“<br/><br/>„Okay, dann …“ Neville atmete einmal tief durch, als er glaubte, vor Nervosität in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen. „… vielleicht so?“ Er hob die Arme und legte seine Hände an Dracos Gesicht (zuerst landete er mit dem Mittelfinger in dessen Nasenloch, was ihn schnaufend den Kopf zurückziehen ließ).<br/><br/>„Nein, eher …“ Der angefangene Satz schwebte zwischen ihnen, bis Draco sich nach vorne beugte und dann waren da seine Lippen. Erst auf Nevilles Wange. Dann auf seiner Nase. Und dann endlich fanden sie seinen Mund. Was sich so romantisch anhörte, war allerdings eher ein wildes Suchspiel und Neville konnte sich nur schwer davon abhalten, Draco mit „Warm, wärmer“ in die richtige Richtung zu lotsen.<br/><br/>Aber diese Gedanken waren schlagartig verschwunden, als das fremde Gefühl von Lippen auf seinen eigenen in den Mittelpunkt seiner Aufmerksamkeit rückte. Draco hatte raue Lippen, etwas kühl. Und es kostete ihn merklich Überwindung, nicht sofort wieder die Flucht zu ergreifen.<br/><br/>Doch als er seinen Mut wiedergefunden hatte, da raubte es Neville den Atem. Er mochte es zwar kaum zugeben, aber das hier war sein allererster Kuss – eine Tatsache, die auf Draco mit Sicherheit nicht zutraf. So, wie er sich anstellte, so, wie er Neville sich fühlen ließ, hatte er diese Dinge schon häufiger getan.<br/><br/>Neville war dankbar dafür.<br/><br/>Nach ein paar Sekunden traute er sich, den Kuss zu erwidern. Er spürte, wie Draco seine Lippen öffnete und tat es ihm gleich. Und dann begegneten sich ihre Zungen. Daran war nichts Raues und Kühles mehr, ganz im Gegenteil.<br/><br/>Ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, zog Neville Draco dichter an sich heran, bis ihre Knie sich berührten. Und dann stießen ihre Becken gegeneinander und als hätte diese kleine Erschütterung Draco aufgeweckt, unterbrach er den Kuss und sein heißer Atem strich über Nevilles Gesicht. „Scheiße“, hauchte er.<br/><br/>„Schon wieder?“, kicherte Neville.<br/><br/>Da küsste er ihn noch einmal, nur ganz kurz und flüchtig, und dann schlang er die Arme um Neville, als hätte er Angst, er könne ihn verlieren.<br/><br/>Neville erwiderte die Umarmung, das Gesicht in Dracos Halsbeuge geschmiegt und es fiel ihm schwer, sich der Wahrhaftigkeit dieses Augenblicks bewusst zu werden. Was man nicht sehen konnte, war so furchtbar schwer zu glauben. Nur sein Körper versicherte ihm, dass er sich das alles nicht einbildete und letztendlich beschloss Neville, darauf zu vertrauen.<br/><br/>„Das darf niemals jemand erfahren“, flüsterte Draco neben seinem Ohr.<br/><br/>In Neville wollte ein ganz tiefes Seufzen aufsteigen, genauso wie es in den Liebesromanen, die er heimlich in den Ferien las, geschrieben stand. Aber dann dachte er an das Gesicht seiner Oma, wenn sie erfuhr, dass er schwul war. Oder an die Reaktionen seiner Mitschüler; nicht alle würden so ein Geständnis so gut aufnehmen wie Ginny. Und da konnte er Draco verstehen: „Keine Angst, das bleibt unser Geheimnis.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Kapitel 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war wirklich sonderbar. Vor einigen Tagen noch hätte Draco jeden, der ihm prophezeit hätte, dass er bald einen Jungen umarmen und küssen und es <em><span class="user_italic">gut</span> </em>finden würde, kopfüber in die Eingangshalle gehängt (und Peeves darüber informiert). Aber Nevilles Körper in seinen Armen fühlte sich tatsächlich gut an. Warm und weich.<br/><br/>Aber bevor er das vor irgendjemandem zugeben würde, würde er sich lieber <em><span class="user_italic">selbst</span> </em>kopfüber in die Eingangshalle hängen (und Peeves darüber informieren).<br/><br/>Trotzdem verschwand die absolute Dunkelheit im Raum der Wünsche. Es war, als hätte jemand ein Streichholz angezündet. Irgendwo in einer entfernten Ecke. Da war ein winziges bisschen Licht.<br/><br/>„Cool“, murmelte Neville.<br/><br/>Und dann war da Schmerz.<br/><br/>Draco zuckte zusammen und wich zurück.<br/><br/>„Was ist los?“<br/><br/>Er wandte sich ab. Es war das Dunkle Mal, es brannte gerade einen Krater in seinen Unterarm. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. „Nichts.“<br/><br/>Als er sich wieder zu Neville umwandte, der dummerweise zwischen ihm und der Tür stand, konnte er in seinem Gesicht lesen, dass er verstanden hatte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Er begegnete Snape an der Grenze des Hogwarts-Geländes. Sie wechselten einen Blick, die untergehende Sonne bildete eine Art grotesken Heiligenschein um Snapes Kopf und ließ die schwarzen Haare fettig glänzen. Snape blinzelte. Dann war er verschwunden. Disappariert. Ohne seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen, ohne Mühe. Stumm wie ein Fisch.<br/><br/>Draco schnaufte und kletterte über den altersschwachen Lattenzaun, der nicht mehr war als ein Anker für die magischen Banne, die das Schloss schützten. Er musste weder hoch noch stabil sein, er musste nur da sein. Der Dunkle Lord hatte versucht, durch die Zerstörung des Zauns ins Schloss zu gelangen, aber man konnte dem trockenen Holz nichts anhaben, weder von innen, noch von außen. Wer auch immer sich des Schutzes des Schlosses angenommen hatte (und Draco würde wetten, dass es Dumbledore gewesen war, der Mann, der ihm sterbend am lebhaftesten in Erinnerung geblieben war), er hatte es gut getan.<br/><br/>Dem Schloss den Rücken zugewandt, zog er seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und konzentrierte sich auf den Schmerz in seinem Arm. Das Dunkle Mal leitete ihn und führte ihn an sein Ziel, ohne dass Draco es kannte. Deswegen dachte er im ersten Moment, er hätte etwas falsch gemacht, denn das Gebäude, das vor ihm aufragte, war sein Zuhause.<br/><br/>Dann allerdings sah er Snape im Schatten eines großen Busches im Vorgarten stehen; offensichtlich wartete er auf ihn, die Ungeduld war ihm deutlich anzusehen. Während der Schmerz im Dunklen Mal allmählich verschwand, lief Draco den Weg zum Haus hinauf, ohne seinen Schritt bei Snape zu verlangsamen.<br/><br/>„Sie müssen schneller werden“, grollte er.<br/><br/>Draco schwieg.<br/><br/>„Und Sie sollten lernen, auf mich zu hören.“<br/><br/>„Was meinen Sie?“ Mit verbissener Miene betätigte Draco den Türklopfer und wartete.<br/><br/>„Ich meine den Zwischenfall im dritten Stock. Ich hatte Sie gewarnt.“<br/><br/>„Ihre Warnung bringt mir nicht viel. Ich brauche eine Alternative.“<br/><br/>Snape zog eine Augenbraue in die Stirn. „Die hat Ihr Kompagnon Ihnen doch bereits ausgiebig gezeigt.“<br/><br/>Zuerst verstand Draco nicht, was Snape meinte. Und als es klickte, war es die Tür, die von einer Elfe geöffnet wurde. Draco spürte, wie ihm erst das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich und dann pulsierend zurückkehrte. Ob Nevilles Art wohl abfärbte?, überlegte er, während er seinem ehemaligen Lehrer ins Haus folgte.<br/><br/>Es waren alle da, die Rang und Namen hatten, und noch ein paar mehr. Draco begrüßte seine Eltern, ohne sich seine Nervosität anmerken zu lassen. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass man das Treffen nach Malfoy Manor verlegt hatte, der Dunkle Lord bevorzugte normalerweise abgelegene Waldstücke, in denen sie hemmungslos foltern und zaubern konnten. Aber die Stimmung war heute auch eine ganz andere als sonst. Es war wie eine der Dinnerpartys, die seine Mutter manchmal gab.<br/><br/>Draco wechselte nur wenige Worte mit seinem Vater; sich seine Überlegungen nicht anmerken zu lassen, war die einzige Möglichkeit, diesen Abend einigermaßen unversehrt zu überstehen. Wer zu viele Fragen stellte, fand sich schnell auf der falschen Seite der Zauberstabspitze wieder.<br/><br/>Über dem Salon lag das Summen zahlreicher Gespräche. Die anwesenden Todesser hatten sich in kleinen Grüppchen zusammengefunden und redeten, als planten sie nicht die Unterwerfung der magischen Bevölkerung. Und mittendrin stand niemand geringeres als Daphne Greengrass.<br/><br/>Draco traf fast der Schlag, als er ihr blasses Gesicht entdeckte. Er sah sich nach rechts und links um, ehe er sich so unauffällig wie möglich zu ihr durch plauderte. „Was machst <em><span class="user_italic">du</span> </em>denn hier?“<br/><br/>Sie sah ihn unbeeindruckt an, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Mein Vater ist eingeknickt“, entgegnete sie und gab sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe, leise zu sprechen.<br/><br/>Draco sah sich verstohlen um, aber die anderen waren so sehr in ihre Gespräche vertieft, dass sie sie nicht gehört hatten. „Pass bloß auf, was du wo sagst!“, zischte er. Beim Gedanken daran, was passieren würde, wenn jemand sie hörte, wurde sein Mund ganz trocken. Er schnappte sich eines der Gläser, mit denen die Hauselfen durch den Salon liefen.<br/><br/>„Ja ja, schon klar.“ Sie sah sich mit demselben genervten Blick um, mit dem sie auch immer dem Spott im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins begegnete. „Sie wollen dich übrigens mit meiner Schwester verkuppeln.“<br/><br/>Draco, der gerade das Glas angesetzt hatte, verschluckte sich und spuckte den Elfenwein auf den glänzenden Mamorboden. Sofort kam eine Elfe gelaufen und beseitigte das Missgeschick, ohne dass es groß aufgefallen war. „Bitte was?“, keuchte Draco.<br/><br/>Daphne grinste freudlos. „Das war die Bedingung für ihre Aufnahme im erlauchten Kreis.“ Sie zog die letzten Worte in die Länge und verdrehte die Augen zu Decke.<br/><br/>„Aber deine Schwester ist doch erst …“<br/><br/>„… fünfzehn, genau“, unterbrach Daphne ihn und wie sie ihn ansah, konnte man auf die Idee kommen, dass sie ihn persönlich für diesen Handel verantwortlich machte. „Sie hat sich in den letzten Tagen die Augen ausgeweint bei mir.“<br/><br/>Nun genehmigte er sich doch einen großen Schluck des Elfenweins und achtete sorgfältig darauf, dass er auch wirklich in seinem Magen landete. „Irgendwie ist mir auch gerade nach heulen zu Mute“, murmelte er.<br/><br/>Daphne lachte spöttisch. „Etwa weil jemand meint, besser als du zu wissen, mit wem du zusammen sein solltest?“<br/><br/>Er sparte sich jede Antwort darauf, denn in dieser Beziehung stand er eindeutig auf verlorenem Posten. „Wo ist deine Schwester eigentlich?“<br/><br/>„Astoria“, begann Daphne und erst da fiel Draco auf, dass er überhaupt nicht gewusst hatte, wie ihr Name war, „ist in Hogwarts. Sie hat sich <span class="user_italic"><em>unglücklicherweise</em> </span>ausgerechnet heute den Magen verdorben und Madam Pomfrey hat sich geweigert, sie gehen zu lassen.“<br/><br/>„Merlin sei Dank.“ Er stellte das leere Glas auf dem Tablett des nächsten Hauselfen ab und war ernstlich in Versuchung, sich gleich das nächste zu nehmen. Aber in dieser Gesellschaft behielt man besser einen klaren Kopf.<br/><br/>„Wie man es nimmt. Dafür bin ich hier.“ Wieder traf ihn der Blick, der Draco bis in die Zehenspitzen erschaudern ließ.<br/><br/>„Soll ich mich jetzt dafür entschuldigen?“<br/><br/>„Nein, danke. Das glaub ich dir sowieso nicht.“<br/><br/>Bevor sie sich noch weiter in die Haare kriegen konnten, klingelte ein Hauself zum Dinner. Die Gespräche verstummten größtenteils, dafür setzte rege Geschäftigkeit ein, als alle auf die Flügeltüren zum angrenzenden Raum zustrebten. Draco, der mit Daphne am weitesten davon entfernt gestanden hatte, bildete das Schlusslicht und wie der Gastgeber – sprich sein Vater – es sicherlich gewollt hatte, war der letzte freie Platz direkt neben Daphne.<br/><br/>Es war Draco nicht klar, warum er sich an diesem Abend mit Daphne beschäftigen sollte, wenn er doch mit ihrer Schwester zusammengeführt werden sollte. Die beiden hatten ungefähr so viel miteinander gemein wie der Creevey und Pansy. Daphne hatte kein Problem damit, für sich einzustehen und ihren Willen durchzusetzen, selbst wenn dieser Wille Terry Boot hieß und ein Ravenclaw war. Sie achtete zwar darauf, dass die Liaison nicht in der ganzen Schule und damit auch außerhalb von Hogwarts bekannt wurde, aber gegenüber ihm und den anderen aus ihrem Jahrgang hatte sie sich bisher immer behauptet.<br/><br/>Astoria dagegen war ein scheues Mäuschen. Draco konnte sich ihre Zugehörigkeit zu den Slytherins genauso wenig erklären, wie Nevilles Zugehörigkeit zu den Gryffindors. Astoria hatte nichts Hinterhältiges an sich, nichts Gerissenes. Ihr größtes Talent bestand darin, nicht aufzufallen. Und wenn sie dann doch mal Probleme hatte, war es Daphne, die diese für sie löste. Die letzten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts würden mit Sicherheit die Hölle für sie werden.<br/><br/>Doch ein Blick über den großen Tisch verriet Draco, dass er dieses Spiel besser mitspielte und sei es auch noch so absurd. Denn sonst würden <span class="user_italic">seine</span> letzten Monate die Hölle werden.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Es war schön, dich mal wieder hier zu haben“, flüsterte Narcissa, als sie ihren Sohn zum Abschied umarmte.<br/><br/>„Ja, fand ich auch“, presste Draco hervor, während ihm das süße Parfum in die Nase stieg und die blonden Haare eben diese kitzelten. Umarmungen waren im Hause Malfoy rar gesät, weswegen er diese seltenen Gelegenheiten grundsätzlich beschämt über sich ergehen ließ. Auch Nevilles Umarmungen hatten ihn Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, bis ihm aufgefallen war, dass darin nichts Forderndes lag. Im Gegenteil, während seine Mutter ihm so meistens Botschaften mitteilte, die sonst niemand hören sollte, weil sie das Bild der Malfoyschen Familie stören könnten, hatte Neville ihn umarmt, weil er ihm nahe sein wollte. Egal, was für ein Bild das abgab.<br/><br/>Jedenfalls grinste Daphne, als er sich endlich von seiner Mutter lösen konnte, und zwar hämisch und über das ganze Gesicht. Es war diese Art Grinsen, die einem sagte: 'Jetzt hab ich dich in der Hand.' Man fand es grundsätzlich bei Slytherins.<br/><br/>Als letzter verabschiedete sich Snape von Dracos Eltern, bei Lucius mit einem festen Händedruck, bei Narcissa mit einem angedeuteten Kuss auf die Wange. „Pass auf ihn auf“, bat sie ihn dabei.<br/><br/>„Natürlich.“ Vor den beiden Schülern verließ er Malfoy Manor und Draco und Daphne folgten ihm ohne großen Abschiedsschmerz.<br/><br/>Als sie die Banne des Anwesens durchschritten, fuhr ein Kribbeln durch Dracos Kopfhaut. Snape blieb prompt stehen und wandte sich zu ihnen um. „Sie kennen den Weg. Sollten Sie es wagen, Ihre Freiheit zu missbrauchen, werde ich es herausfinden und Sie der Schule verweisen.“ Und dann disapparierte er.<br/><br/>„Was war <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>denn?“, fragte Daphne.<br/><br/>„Nur Snape“, entgegnete Draco. „Kriegst du die Apparation hin?“<br/><br/>„Sicher. Bis gleich.“ Und dann war auch sie verschwunden.<br/><br/>Draco rümpfte missmutig die Nase. Es stieß ihm jedes Mal aufs Neue sauer auf, wenn er andere dabei beobachtete, wie sie mühelos apparierten. Er hatte seine Prüfung nur knapp bestanden, indem er quasi direkt auf der Linie des zugelassenen Apparationsbereichs balanciert war und noch heute kostete es ihn Konzentration, nicht am falschen Ort oder nur in Teilen wieder aufzutauchen. Sollte es wirklich darauf ankommen, schnell zu verschwinden, hätte er ein großes Problem.<br/><br/>Und das schien auch Daphne zu bemerken, denn als er neben ihr an der Grenze des Schlosses auftauchte, lehnte sie bereits ungeduldig am Zaun. „Ich dachte, wir sollen unsere Freiheit nicht ausnutzen.“<br/><br/>„Halt die Klappe“, grollte er und schritt voran über das Gelände.<br/><br/>Vor dem Schlossportal jedoch zog Daphne ihn in eine dunkle Ecke. „Nur damit das klar ist, Malfoy: Solltest du meiner Schwester jetzt unangenehm auf die Pelle rücken oder ihr dumm kommen, kriegst du es mit mir zu tun, verstanden?“<br/><br/>Unwirsch machte Draco sich aus dem Griff seiner Klassenkameradin los. „Was sollte ich denn schon tun, hm? Sie ist verdammte <em><span class="user_italic">fünfzehn</span></em>! Man sieht noch nicht mal, dass aus ihr mal eine Frau werden soll. Solange sie nicht mit dieser Sache hausieren geht und versucht, ihre Vorteile daraus zu ziehen, werd ich ihr schon nicht dumm kommen. Ich hab genug andere Probleme.“<br/><br/>„Gut. Dann vergiss das nicht, denn sonst geh ich mit ganz anderen Sachen hausieren.“ Sie ließ ihn stehen und lief mit gerecktem Kinn die Stufen in die Eingangshalle hinauf.<br/><br/>Draco sah ihr verärgert hinterher. Was war bloß los mit ihm? Trieb sich mit Weicheiern in geheimen Räumen herum und ließ sich von Mädchen sagen, wo es lang ging. Sein Ruf war dem Untergang geweiht.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Wenn ihr so weitermacht, werden wir dieses Jahr sogar gegen die Hufflepuffs verlieren!“, wütete Draco am nächsten Tag nach einem äußerst unbefriedigenden Quidditch-Training und sah jeden Spieler seiner Mannschaft solange scharf an, bis dieser den Blick abwandte. Schließlich trat er gegen den Quaffel, der einen Meter über den Rasen hüpfte, und fuhr sich durch die verschwitzten Haare.<br/><br/>„Ich weiß, dass es dieses Jahr nicht leicht ist. Wir haben drei neue Spieler.“ Dabei deutete er auf Jerome Michaels, Lionel Chase und schließlich Penny Abernathy, die seit langem das erste Mädchen des Teams war. Draco hatte sich schwer getan, sie tatsächlich aufzunehmen, aber von allen Hütern, die sich beworben hatten, hatte die Fünftklässlerin die besten Leistungen gezeigt. „Aber wir haben nur noch eine Woche bis zu unserem ersten Spiel und wenn die Jäger dann immer noch vom Besen fallen, nur weil ein Klatscher auf sie zusteuert, dann haben wir gegen Ravenclaw keine Chance.“<br/><br/>Charles Vaisey lief rot an. „Das ist mir nur dieses eine Mal passiert“, murrte er.<br/><br/>„Einmal zu viel!“<br/><br/>Verhaltenes Murmeln kam auf und Draco zählte gedanklich bis zehn, ehe er sich seinem Team noch einmal zuwandte: „Wir treffen uns heute Abend um acht alle im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und ich will keine Ausreden hören.“ Dann deutete er mit der Hand in Richtung der Umkleidekabinen und beobachtete, wie sie mit hängenden Köpfen das Spielfeld verließen.<br/><br/>Draco war genervt, während er die Bälle einsammelte und in ihre Kiste sperrte. Als er Anfang des Jahres den Posten als Kapitän von Miles Bletchley übernommen hatte, hatte er sich das Ganze anders vorgestellt. Sie waren wirklich gut gewesen, auch wenn Gryffindor es immer wieder geschafft hatte, ihnen den Titel streitig zu machen. Aber wenigstens bei Spielen gegen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw hatten sie nichts zu befürchten gehabt. Das war jetzt anders und es geisterte ihm neben allem anderen durch den Kopf, wenn er zu schlafen versuchte.<br/><br/>Wenn er nicht bald anfing, seine Probleme zu lösen, würde er sich komplett darin verheddern.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Sie wollen <em><span class="user_italic">was</span></em>?“ Slughorn war sichtlich erbleicht, als Draco ihm keine halbe Stunde später seinen Plan unterbreitet hatte.<br/><br/>„Nach Hogsmeade. Mit meinem Team.“<br/><br/>Der Lehrer für Tränkekunde blinzelte mehrmals, als würde ihm das dabei helfen, die Mitteilung zu verarbeiten. „Das geht nicht!“<br/><br/>„Es muss. Dieses Team ist kein Team. Was wir brauchen, ist ein Abend außerhalb des Schlosses, ohne Regeln und Lehrer.“<br/><br/>„Aber … doch nicht jetzt.“<br/><br/>Draco seufzte lautlos. Er rieb sich über die Stirn und entgegnete dann: „Wann denn sonst? Nächste Woche ist unser nächstes Spiel und es klappt <em><span class="user_italic">nichts</span></em>. Ihnen als unser Hauslehrer sollte doch auch daran liegen, dass wir gewinnen.“<br/><br/>„Aber Du-weißt-schon-wer …“<br/><br/>„… treibt sich bestimmt nicht in Hogsmeade herum.“ Und das konnte Draco mit absoluter Gewissheit sagen, denn wann immer der Dunkle Lord sie zu sich gerufen hatte, war es wesentlich kälter gewesen als hier im näheren Umkreis von Hogwarts. Er hatte sich ein Quartier weit im Norden gesucht und Draco vermutete, dass er sich derzeit nicht einmal mehr in Großbritannien aufhielt.<br/><br/>Slughorn rang sichtlich mit sich selbst. Draco hatte in den Chroniken der Schule vor einigen Jahren gelesen, dass zu der Zeit, als er zuletzt hier als Lehrer aktiv gewesen war, die Slytherins nie die Schulmeisterschaften gewonnen hatten. Es juckte ihn anscheinend genauso in den Fingern, wenigstens in diesem Jahr zu gewinnen, wie Draco. Jetzt, wo Potter seiner Mannschaft nicht den Hintern retten konnte, <em><span class="user_italic">musste</span> </em>es einfach klappen.<br/><br/>„Also gut. Aber ich werde Sie begleiten.“<br/><br/>„Wie bitte?“<br/><br/>„Ich komme mit.“ Er warf sich in die Brust, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass sein gewaltiger Bauch noch gewaltiger wirkte. Die Knöpfe seiner Weste spannten sich gefährlich.<br/><br/>„Professor Slughorn“, begann Draco und versuchte das letzte bisschen Malfoy-Charme zu mobilisieren, aber sein Hauslehrer unterbrach ihn.<br/><br/>„Keine Widerrede, Mr Malfoy. Wenn Sie nach Hogsmeade wollen, dann werde ich Sie begleiten. Ich werde mich zurückhalten, aber ich werde dabei sein. Entweder das oder Sie bleiben hier.“<br/><br/>Draco seufzte schwer und dieses Mal gab er sich keine Mühe, es zu verbergen. Für einen Moment überlegte er ernsthaft, ob es so überhaupt sinnvoll war. Sein Blick schweifte an Slughorn vorbei in das Büro, aus dem heimelige Wärme auf den Gang sickerte. Auf dem Beistelltisch neben dem Sessel vor dem Kamin stand eine Karaffe mit bernsteinfarbenem Inhalt und ein kleines Glas. Draco lächelte. So was hatte Madam Rosmerta auch.<br/><br/>„Gut. Um acht wollen wir los. Treffen in der Eingangshalle?“<br/><br/>Slughorn nickte einverstanden. „Bis heute Abend.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Nach dem Abendessen lief Draco Neville direkt in die Arme. Anscheinend kein Zufall, denn der hatte sich hinter einer der Rüstungen in der Eingangshalle versteckt und stürzte sich auf ihn wie ein Raubtier, das auf seine Beute gelauert hatte. Wie ein <span class="user_italic">kleines</span> Raubtier. Ein Maulwurf vielleicht. Der sich auf einen Regenwurm stürzte. So was.<br/><br/>„Ist alles okay?“, fragte Neville, während er sich nach allen Richtungen umsah. Aber seitdem allein die Slytherins etwas Anständiges zu essen bekamen, war es ruhig geworden in der Eingangshalle. Nur einige sehr Hartgesottene aus den anderen Häusern aßen stoisch den Einheitsbrei, der ihnen serviert wurde – wenn auch mit sichtlichem Widerwillen.<br/><br/>„Was sollte schon sein?“ Auch Draco sah sich um; nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand sie hier gemeinsam sah.<br/><br/>„Na, wegen … du weißt schon.“ Neville deutete auf seinen linken Arm, während er von einem Bein aufs andere trat, als müsste er dringend aufs Klo. „War es … schlimm?“<br/><br/>Draco ließ langsam die Luft aus seinen Lungen entweichen. War es wirklich das, was er wollte? Abgepasst und ausgefragt zu werden? Beobachtet auf Schritt und Tritt? Obwohl es sich einerseits gut anfühlte, das jemand sich ehrlich um ihn sorgte und nicht nur um das Erbe des Hauses Malfoy, spürte Draco, wie Ärger in ihm aufstieg.<br/><br/>„Hör zu, ich will nicht, dass du mich hier abfängst und dämliche Fragen stellst. Wie du siehst, lebe ich noch und gehe auch noch aufrecht durch das Schloss, so schlimm kann es also nicht gewesen sein.“<br/><br/>Neville schluckte, wich einen Schritt zurück. „Okay.“ Er sah aus wie ein getretener Hund und Draco bekam prompt ein schlechtes Gewissen.<br/><br/>Er biss die Zähne aufeinander, dass es knirschte. „Lass … mich einfach in Ruhe, klar?“ Ohne eine Antwort von Neville abzuwarten, rauschte er in Richtung der Kerker davon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Kapitel 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville sah ihm nach und hätte er nicht so verflucht viel Angst vor den verfluchten Kerkern gehabt, wäre er ihm hinterher gelaufen. Stattdessen stand er da und blinzelte wie ein Mädchen, weil er nun wirklich nicht anfangen konnte zu heulen. <em><span class="user_italic">Wirklich</span> </em>nicht.<br/><br/>Aber was seine Oma ihm gesagt hatte, funktionierte tatsächlich: Einatmen – eins, zwei, drei – ausatmen. Einatmen – eins, zwei, drei – ausatmen. Das und die Stille in der Eingangshalle, der frische Wind, der von den geöffneten Türen hereinzog und der Gedanke an das bevorstehende Wochenende ließen ihn seine Fassung zurückgewinnen.<br/><br/>Mit hängenden Schultern kehrte er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Da es der einzige Ort war, an dem sie sich nach dem Abendessen noch aufhalten konnten, ohne mit einer Begegnung der tödlichen Art zu rechnen, war es voll und überhitzt. Die Luft war so stickig, dass man sie schneiden konnte – und das Gemecker groß, als Neville es wagte, ein Fenster zu öffnen.<br/><br/>„Ey, das ist kalt draußen!“<br/><br/>„Mach das Fenster zu, Neville!“<br/><br/>„Wenn wir dir nicht beim Rausspringen helfen sollen, mach es gefälligst zu!“<br/><br/>Die letzte Bemerkung kam von einem Erstklässler, der ohne jede Scham zu ihm herüber starrte, die Feder, die er zum Erledigen seiner Hausaufgaben benötigte, noch ungeschickt in der Hand.<br/><br/>Neville wusste nicht, woher es kam, aber er spürte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen zusammen zogen und ehe er sich seiner Worte bewusst war, entgegnete er: „Lern erst mal, eine Feder zu halten, bevor du irgendwem Hilfe anbietest!“ Und das Ganze nicht in seiner üblichen Lautstärke – fallendes Staubkorn plus zehn Dezibel –, sondern so, dass selbst Ginny, Dean und Seamus es am anderen Ende des Gemeinschaftsraums hörten.<br/><br/>Anscheinend war nicht nur er überrascht von seiner Reaktion, denn das Gemecker erstarb und niemand kümmerte sich mehr um die kühle Herbstluft, die in den Raum zog. Stattdessen starrten einige ihn unverhohlen an – unter anderem der vorlaute Erstklässler, der schnell seine Feder zur Seite legte –, während andere ihm immer wieder kurze Blicke zuwarfen.<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie er rot wurde, und steckte schnell den Kopf aus dem Fenster. Und dann begann er zu lachen. Er lachte so laut, wie er schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gelacht hatte und während seine Bauchmuskeln sich verkrampften und er die Beine überkreuzen musste, um sich nicht in die Hose zu machen, löste sich seine Stimmung zusammen mit ein, zwei Tränen, die ihm über die Wangen liefen.<br/><br/>Das Blöde war nur, je besser er sich fühlte, desto ratloser waren seine Schulkameraden. Weil Ginny eine der mutigsten unter den Löwen war, streckte sie schließlich neben ihm den Kopf in die kühle Luft und musterte ihn von der Seite, den Mund zu einem schiefen Grinsen verzogen. „Erzählst du mir, was so lustig ist?“<br/><br/>Nur langsam bekam Neville sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Noch während er sich die Feuchtigkeit vom Gesicht wischte, gluckste er ab und an. Und zuckte die Schultern. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Aber es fühlt sich gut an.“<br/><br/>„Ja, sieht so aus.“<br/><br/>„Starren sie noch?“<br/><br/>Ginny warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter. Einen langen Blick. „Jetzt nicht mehr“, verkündete sie schließlich.<br/><br/>„Gut.“ Neville räusperte sich. „Weißt du, ich glaube, ich hab's jetzt rausgefunden.“<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>Neville stützte sein Kinn in die Hand, das Fensterbrett unter seinem Ellbogen. „Warum <em><span class="user_italic">er</span></em>.“<br/><br/>Ginny begriff sofort und zuckte neugierig mit den Augenbrauen, während sie seine Haltung imitierte.<br/><br/>„Er fordert mich heraus. Er ... gibt mir das Gefühl, dass da ... mehr in mir ist.“<br/><br/>Zuerst schien sie nicht zu verstehen, aber dann glitt ihr Blick hinaus auf die Ländereien und nach ein paar Sekunden nickte sie. „Das ist ein guter Grund, finde ich. Und wenn so was wie eben dabei herauskommt, scheint er dir wirklich irgendwie gut zu tun. Obwohl ich das echt bizarr finde.“<br/><br/>Neville schnaufte leise. „Bizarr ist auch nur ein Synonym für <em><span class="user_italic">anders</span></em>. Und anders war ich schon immer.“<br/><br/>In diesem Moment streckte Seamus den Kopf zwischen ihnen nach draußen. „Ey, wenn du das Fenster nicht sofort zu machst, bist du bald anders tot!“ Und ein Blick in den Gemeinschaftsraum zeigte, dass er ihre Mitschüler auf seiner Seite hatte.<br/><br/>„Verlust nach Punkten“, stellte Neville fest und tat, was seiner Gesundheit am zuträglichsten war.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie eine Freistunde und Neville wollte zusammen mit Seamus und Dean die Gelegenheit nutzen, Aberforth Dumbledore einen Besuch abzustatten. Ihre letzte Mahlzeit war vorgestern Abend gewesen und auch, wenn sie die langen Pausen allmählich besser ertrugen (von Seamus abgesehen) und die Essensverteilung besser organisierten, freuten sie sich dennoch auf ein gutes englisches Frühstück.<br/><br/>„Merlin, noch etwas länger und mein Magen hätte sich selbst verdaut“, verkündete Seamus, als er sich an den reichhaltig gedeckten Tisch im Hinterzimmer des Eberkopfes sinken ließ und sich einen Haufen Rührei auf den Teller lud.<br/><br/>Aberforth sah wenig begeistert aus angesichts dieses frühen Besuches. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte Neville ihn mal gefragt, wann er denn normalerweise ins Bett ging. Die Antwort lag nur unbedeutend über 'Gar nicht' und seitdem hielt er sich morgens zurück.<br/><br/>Neben dem Korb mit Toastbrot lag der aktuelle Tagesprophet, noch verschnürt und ungelesen. „Darf ich?“, fragte Neville, deutete darauf und wartete auf das Nicken des Wirts.<br/><br/>„Aber leg sie wieder richtig zusammen“, brummte er lediglich, die rot geränderten Augen halb geschlossen.<br/><br/>„Na klar.“ Immer mal wieder von seinem Marmeladentoast abbeißend, breitete Neville die Zeitung aus und blätterte durch die Artikel. Ganz und gar der neuen Mentalität folgend, waren die unwichtigsten Meldungen groß aufgezogen worden (<em>„<span class="user_italic">Melvin Mutchkin gewinnt Preis für größte magische Bohnenstaude</span>“</em> oder <em>„<span class="user_italic">6-jährige Zwillinge zaubern Eltern ein Schloss</span>“</em> als Aufreger des Tages, weil das Zaubereiministerium diesen Zauber rückgängig gemacht hatte), während die wirklich interessanten Dinge auf die letzte Seite gequetscht wurden. Darunter auch der Artikel, der Neville den Bissen quer im Hals stecken bleiben ließ.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Erneuter Angriff auf Zaubererdorf</span></em>“, lautete die Überschrift und daneben prangte ein winziges Bild, das Neville die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ. Er erkannte den Straßenzug, in dem das Haus seiner Oma lag, sofort. Mehr noch, er konnte es sogar auf dem Bild sehen, direkt neben einem in Schutt und Asche gelegten Haus, über dem das Dunkle Mal schwebte.<br/><br/>Neville sog scharf die Luft ein und begann zu husten, als ihm ein Krümel in die Luftröhre flog. Aberforth schreckte aus seinem Halbschlaf und Dean klopfte ihm sofort hart auf den Rücken.<br/><br/>„Du sollst es essen und nicht inhalieren!“, scherzte er. Seamus auf der anderen Seite des Tisches kicherte.<br/><br/>Und Neville brauchte fast fünf Minuten, um wieder des Sprechens mächtig zu sein. „Hier!“, keuchte er heiser und deutete auf den Artikel.<br/><br/>Die anderen beugten sich neugierig über den Tagespropheten und betrachteten das sich bewegende Bild, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass der knappe Artikel kaum Informationen enthielt. „Wasch isch damit?“, nuschelte Seamus schließlich zwischen einem Stück Wurst und einem Schluck schwarzen Tee.<br/><br/>„Das ist das Haus meiner Oma!“<br/><br/>Die beiden erstarrten in der Bewegung, Aberforth runzelte die Stirn. „Das mit dem Mal?“, fragte Dean hohl.<br/><br/>„Nein, daneben. Aber …“ Neville begann wieder zu husten. Wieder beugten sie sich über das Bild.<br/><br/>„Man kann nicht erkennen, ob die anderen Häuser auch angegriffen wurden“, stellte Aberforth fest.<br/><br/>„Ich muss zurück ins Schloss“, entschied Neville. Mit rasendem Herzen und brennenden Lungen stand er auf und stieß dabei so unsanft gegen den Tisch, dass die Tassen klirrten und sein Tee über den Rand auf die Untertasse schwappte.<br/><br/>„Wir kommen mit“, beschloss Dean und entlockte Seamus damit ein Wimmern.<br/><br/>„Nein, bleibt hier. Ich geh alleine.“<br/><br/>„Niemand geht alleine“, entschied Aberforth.<br/><br/>Neville ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Doch, wirklich. Ich krieg das hin. Ich muss mit Professor McGonagall sprechen und es ist schon schwer genug zu erklären, wo ich den Tagespropheten gelesen habe. Bitte, bleibt hier!“<br/><br/>Dean und Seamus tauschten einen Blick mit Aberforth; obwohl sie ihn erst vor wenigen Wochen kennen gelernt hatten, hatten sie alle ihn bereits als ihren geheimen Anführer akzeptiert. Nur Aberforth selbst schien sich in dieser Rolle nicht wohl zu fühlen, schon gar nicht nach weniger als zwei Stunden Schlaf innerhalb der letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden.<br/><br/>„Dann mach halt“, entgegnete er unwirsch und wandte sich von Neville ab. „Ich muss mich um meine Ziegen kümmern.“ Die Tür zum Hinterzimmer knallte laut ins Schloss.<br/><br/>Während Seamus sich als erster aus seiner Starre riss und schnell noch eine Scheibe Toast in seinen Mund schob, brauchte Dean einen Moment länger, um sich von dem Anblick der geschlossenen Tür zu lösen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass wir nicht mitkommen sollen?“<br/><br/>„Ja. Ich komm klar. Ehrlich.“<br/><br/>„Okay. Aber pass auf dich auf.“<br/><br/>„Sicher.“ Und so ließ er seine beiden Klassenkameraden an diesem bis eben noch so verführerischen Tisch alleine und kehrte in den stickigen Geheimgang zurück.<br/><br/>Die Treppen hinunter zu laufen, war auf den ersten Blick angenehmer, als sie nach oben steigen zu müssen. Aber Neville hatte die letzten Male schon bemerkt, dass er die Gefahr zu stolpern nicht unterschätzen sollte. Einmal hatte nur Ginnys beherztes Eingreifen ihn vor einem Sturz bewahrt. Heute musste er alleine auf sich aufpassen und weil er darin nicht unbedingt gut war, atmete er erleichtert auf, als er sicheren Fußes unten angekommen war.<br/><br/>In leicht geduckter Haltung lief er durch den Gang zurück, die Hände immer an den glatten Wänden. Die Fackeln erfüllten den Gang mit dem Geruch brennenden Holzes und als Neville die Tür zum Raum der Wünsche aufstieß, roch die Luft fast ein bisschen muffig.<br/><br/>Bevor er auf den Gang im siebten Stock trat, schielte Neville nach links und rechts und horchte, ob jemand in der Nähe war. Aber es war still, niemand außer ihm schien sich so früh außerhalb der Aufenthaltsräume herumzutreiben.<br/><br/>Erst als er sich bereits Professor McGonagalls Büro näherte, fiel ihm ein, dass sie mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit noch in ihren privaten Räumen war. Von denen er nicht wusste, wo sie waren. Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und lauschte dem schnellen Klopfen seines Herzens, während er überlegte, was er nun tun sollte.<br/><br/>Letztendlich entschied er sich dafür, zumindest einmal an ihrer Bürotür zu klopfen, aber wie er schon erwartet hatte, öffnete ihm niemand.<br/><br/>Neville fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare. Für ein paar Sekunden schwappte die Verzweiflung so allumfassend durch seinen Körper, dass ihm die Beine schwach wurden. So sehr er auch immer über seine Oma schimpfte und so sehr er sich davor fürchtete, ihr von gewissen Entwicklungen in seinem Leben zu berichten, so wenig wollte er sie an diesen Krieg verlieren.<br/><br/>Mit schweißnasser Stirn trat Neville an das Fenster und blickte hinab auf die Ländereien. Wenn Harry jetzt hier wäre, wüsste er ganz genau, was sie tun könnten. Er würde einen Weg aus dem Schloss finden, schließlich war er bisher überall hingekommen. Und als Neville eine Gestalt aus dem Schloss treten sah, wusste er auch warum: Weil er Hilfe hatte.<br/><br/>Kurzentschlossen stieß er sich von der Fensterbank ab und flitzte die Treppen hinunter, ehe diese die Gelegenheit bekamen, sich knarzend von ihrem Absatz zu lösen. Die letzte bezwang er mit einem gewagten Sprung, der seine Gelenke knirschen ließ und ihm das Adrenalin wie eiskaltes Wasser durch die Adern pumpte, während die Hitze in seinem Nacken brannte. Neville warf einen Blick zurück und da war die Treppe schon ein gutes Stück um ihre Achse gedreht.<br/><br/>Als er aus dem Schloss trat, schlug ihm die kühle Luft erst angenehm ins Gesicht, dann begann er jedoch bald zu frösteln. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen war feucht und sein Atem schlug feine Wölkchen, während er zum Quidditch-Feld lief.<br/><br/>Und dann konnte er ihn endlich sehen. Draco schwebte keine zwei Meter über dem Boden und jagte dem Schnatz hinterher, alleine. Der goldene Schimmer war in Nevilles Augen nicht mehr als etwas, das er aus dem Augenwinkel erahnen konnte, niemals hätte er ihn fangen können. Draco hingegen brauchte kaum die Zeit, bis Neville sich dem Feld genähert hatte, da schloss er schon die Hand um das flattrige Ding.<br/><br/>„Draco!“, rief Neville und beobachtete, wie der Slytherin in der Luft bremste und sich geschickt mit seinem Besen umdrehte.<br/><br/>„Was willst du denn hier?“ Es klang wenig charmant.<br/><br/>„Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Kannst du <em><span class="user_italic">bitte</span> </em>runterkommen?“ Fröstelnd verschränkte Neville die Arme vor der Brust; er hätte sich einen Umhang mitnehmen sollen.<br/><br/>Dracos Blick wanderte derweil unwillig von links nach rechts, doch sie waren alleine. Kurz darauf landete er elegant auf dem Boden. „Was ist?“<br/><br/>Angesichts des miesepetrigen Ausdrucks auf Dracos Gesicht kostete es Neville Überwindung, ihn tatsächlich um Hilfe zu bitten. Es war noch immer ein Unterschied, ob sie einander in der Öffentlichkeit oder im Raum der Wünsche begegneten. „Es gab einen Todesserangriff“, begann er trotzdem.<br/><br/>„Na und?“<br/><br/>Neville schnaufte. „Nichts davon kann man mit einem <em><span class="user_italic">Na und</span></em> abtun. Es sterben Menschen!“<br/><br/>„Schon klar. Aber die anderen fünf Angriffe seit Schuljahresbeginn haben dich auch nicht so aus dem Häuschen gebracht.“<br/><br/>Da fehlten Neville für einen Moment die Worte. Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wie viele Angriffe genau stattgefunden hatten, dafür war er viel zu sehr mit den Problemen beschäftigt gewesen, die hier im Schloss stattfanden. Mühsam riss er sich aus seiner Erstarrung. „Die Nachbarn meiner Oma wurden angegriffen.“<br/><br/>Dracos Augenbraue zuckte. „Tut mir leid.“<br/><br/>„Ich muss wissen, ob es ihr gut geht.“<br/><br/>„Und wie soll ich dir dabei helfen?“ Ein Sirren erhob sich, als der Schnatz versuchte, aus Dracos Griff zu entkommen.<br/><br/>„Ich … weiß es nicht. Ich hab dich gesehen und ich dachte …“<br/><br/>„Du dachtest, der Typ mit dem Todesser-Dad kann mal eben den Big Boss fragen, ob er deine Oma um die Ecke gebracht hat?“, unterbrach Draco ihn.<br/><br/>„Nein!“ Nevilles Augen wurden eine Nuance größer. „Das hab ich nicht gedacht.“<br/><br/>„Sondern?“ Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>Er sah zu Boden. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich gedacht habe. Ich hab dich gesehen und dann bin ich losgelaufen. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich gestört hab.“ Neville ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts, dann wandte er sich um und trabte zum Schloss zurück. Vielleicht konnte er Professor McGonagall vor dem Frühstück abfangen. Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn vom …<br/><br/>Draco riss ihn an der Schulter herum. „Tut mir leid“, sagte er, den Blick gesenkt und die kalten Finger an Nevilles Hemdkragen. „Ich muss …  mich noch hieran gewöhnen.“<br/><br/>„Schon gut.“ Ihre Blicke trafen sich. „Können wir reingehen?“, fragte er zitternd.<br/><br/>Draco nickte und griff nach seiner Hand, um ihn hinter sich herzuziehen. Die Truhe mit den Quidditchbällen lag bei einer der Tribünen; Draco versetzte dem Deckel einen Stoß mit dem Fuß und versenkte den Schnatz, den er noch immer in der Hand gehalten hatte, in sein Fach. Dann ließ er die Truhe zuschnappen und im feuchten Gras liegen, genauso wie seinen Besen. Er führte Neville in die leeren Umkleidekabinen, wo es zwar immer noch kälter war als im restlichen Schloss, aber doch wärmer als draußen.<br/><br/>„Woher weißt du von dem Angriff?“<br/><br/>„Stand im Tagespropheten.“ Neville setzte sich auf eine der Bänke und schlang die Arme um sich. Wann war es so verflucht kalt geworden? Hatten sie nicht eben noch am Großen See gesessen und sich gesonnt?<br/><br/>„Der Tagesprophet gibt den Ort des Angriffs preis?“, fragte Draco überrascht und weil es hier unten nichts anderes gab, warf er Neville ein Handtuch zu, das dieser sich um die Schultern schlang.<br/><br/>„Nein. Aber da war ein Bild. Ich hab das Haus meiner Oma im Hintergrund gesehen.“<br/><br/>Mit skeptischer Miene stellte der Slytherin sich vor ihn. „Wie groß war das Bild?“<br/><br/>„Na, so … vierzig mal dreißig.“<br/><br/>„Zentimeter?“<br/><br/>„Ähm … Millimeter.“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte. „Du machst so einen Aufriss wegen einem vier mal drei Zentimeter großen Bild in einer miesen Qualität? Das könnte wer weiß wo gewesen sein!“<br/><br/>„Es war in der Straße meiner Oma! Ich lebe da, seit ich ein Jahr alt bin. Ich erkenne doch mein Zuhause, wenn ich es sehe.“<br/><br/>„Kannst du ihr nicht eine Eule schicken?“<br/><br/>„Und was soll ich schreiben? 'Hallo Oma, wollte nur mal fragen, ob du noch lebst. Wenn nicht, brauchst du auch nicht antworten'?“<br/><br/>„Na, jemand wie du kriegt das doch bestimmt ein bisschen eleganter hin.“<br/><br/>„Nein. Ich muss zu ihr, Draco. Ich muss sie sehen. Ich muss wissen, dass es ihr gut geht.“<br/><br/>„Das heißt, du willst aus dem Schloss.“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Und wie sollen wir das anstellen?“<br/><br/>„Keine Ahnung. Du … bist doch regelmäßig draußen.“<br/><br/>„Ach, und jetzt meinst du, ich kann dich einfach in meiner Umhangtasche mit rausschmuggeln, oder wie?“<br/><br/>„Oder so ähnlich …?“<br/><br/>Draco schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Manchmal glaube ich echt, du hast bei der Geburt zu wenig Sauerstoff bekommen.“<br/><br/>„Danke.“<br/><br/>Er seufzte und setzte sich neben ihn, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt. „Denk doch mal logisch darüber nach. Ich komme aus dem Schloss, wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer uns ruft. Ich weiß nie, wann das ist. Und selbst wenn es heute oder morgen soweit ist, habe ich keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich dich mitnehmen soll. Oder hast du einen Tarnumhang unter deinem Bett versteckt?“<br/><br/>„Nein“, murmelte Neville niedergeschlagen. „Aber wie hast du denn die Todesser letztes Jahr hier reingekriegt?“<br/><br/>Er sah, wie Draco schluckte. „Der Weg ist versperrt.“<br/><br/>Da seufzte auch Neville und stützte den Kopf in die Hand. „Dann muss ich doch zu Professor McGonagall.“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Ich wünschte, du könntest mitkommen.“<br/><br/>„Memme.“<br/><br/>„Großmaul.“<br/><br/>„Kräuterbubi.“<br/><br/>„Frettchen.“<br/><br/>Draco sah ihn von der Seite her an und grinste. „Du hast ja doch einen Arsch in der Hose.“<br/><br/>„Sicher. Soll ich ihn dir zeigen?“<br/><br/>„Merlin, nein!“<br/><br/>Da grinste auch Neville. „Wir müssen noch den Trank holen.“<br/><br/>„Hab ich vorhin schon gemacht.“<br/><br/>„Wo hast du ihn hingebracht?“<br/><br/>Die Schulglocke hallte durch das Schloss und verkündete den Beginn der Frühstückszeit. Sie sahen einander an. „Erzähl ich dir später. Geh erst mal McGonagall abfangen.“<br/><br/>„Okay.“ Neville beugte sich vor und küsste Draco auf die Lippen, bevor der sich dagegen wehren konnte. „Bis später.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kapitel 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seit dem Dinner in seinem Elternhaus vor wenigen Tagen hatte Draco sich schon daran gewöhnt, dass Astoria Greengrass ihn wie ein verschrecktes Einhorn anstarrte, wenn sie ihn bemerkte. Ihre Augen wurden dann immer so groß wie Handteller und ihr wich das Blut ähnlich schnell aus dem Gesicht wie Neville, wenn Snape sich vor ihm aufbaute. Dass sie es allerdings tatsächlich mal wagen würde, ihn anzusprechen, damit hatte Draco nicht gerechnet.<br/><br/>Er verließ gerade die Große Halle nach dem Abendessen, als sie ihm im Kerkergang den Weg versperrte. „Wir müssen reden“, befand sie mit zitternden Händen und fleckigen Wangen.<br/><br/>Draco nickte, sah sich nach hinten um und folgte ihr in einen verlassenen Seitengang, der in einer Sackgasse endete. Davon gab es hier unten in den Kerkern so viele, zum Teil noch weiter verwinkelte, dass man sich ohne genauere Kenntnisse leicht verlaufen konnte. Crabbe und Goyle konnten ein Lied davon singen, im ersten und zweiten Schuljahr hatte Draco sie des Öfteren mitten in der Nacht suchen müssen.<br/><br/>Als Astoria sich zu ihm umwandte, kehrte er widerwillig in die Gegenwart zurück. „Was willst du?“<br/><br/>„Reden. Über den Plan unserer Eltern.“ Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Der ernste Ausdruck um ihren Mund wollte nicht zu ihrem jungen Gesicht passen.<br/><br/>„Dann rede.“<br/><br/>Diese Aufforderung ließ sie offensichtlich stolpern. Dass sie diejenige sein würde, die ihr Anliegen vorzubringen hatte, hatte sie anscheinend nicht bedacht. Erstaunlich, dass sie schon ganze vier Jahre und ein paar Monate im Hause Slytherin verbracht hatte und noch immer nicht das kleinste Bisschen Durchtriebenheit zeigte.<br/><br/>„Ich … will dich nicht heiraten.“<br/><br/>„Dann sind wir ja schon zwei“, entgegnete Draco und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand. Die Hände schob er in seine Hosentaschen; selbst ohne sich zu seiner vollen Größe aufzurichten, war Astoria noch einen guten Kopf kleiner als er. Ein Kind.<br/><br/>„Und was machen wir jetzt?“ Sie trat unruhig von einem Bein aufs andere und zuckte zusammen, als sie Schritte auf der Treppe hörten, die in die Kerker hinunter führte. Aber so weit, wie sie in den Seitengang getreten waren, konnte man sie vom Hauptgang aus nicht sehen und so lief der Zweit- oder Drittklässler an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie zu bemerken. Astoria entspannte sich wieder.<br/><br/>„Was sollten wir schon tun? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich dieses Schuljahr überleben werde. Können wir das Problem nicht besprechen, wenn es aktuell ist?“<br/><br/>„Und bis dahin?“<br/><br/>Draco seufzte. „Bis dahin tust du, als ob nichts wäre. Niemand hier muss wissen, was unsere Eltern planen. Und weder du noch ich müssen danach handeln, solange wir nicht offiziell verlobt sind. Da sie es bisher nicht mal geschafft haben, uns einander vorzustellen, können wir den Ausnahmezustand also problemlos noch ein bisschen verschieben.“ Er feixte.<br/><br/>„Interessiert dich gar nicht, dass sie über dein Leben entscheiden wollen?“<br/><br/>Er lachte trocken auf. „Das tun sie doch schon, seitdem ich geboren wurde.“ Er konnte sehen, wie sie schluckte und irgendwie erweichte das seine harte Fassade. „Hör zu: Du bist wirklich nett und so. Aber ich werde dich nicht heiraten. Niemals. Also tu einfach so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Deine Kraft solltest du lieber darauf verwenden, dich gegen die anderen durchzusetzen. Bald ist deine Schwester nicht mehr da, um dir die Hand zu halten.“<br/><br/>Diese Bemerkung schien sie zu treffen, denn ihre Lippen wurden ganz schmal und ein entschlossener Zug erschien um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ich kann prima auf mich selbst aufpassen. Daphne lässt mich bloß nicht.“<br/><br/>Draco schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Es wird immer jemanden geben, der dich etwas nicht tun lässt. Wehr dich dagegen.“<br/><br/>„Das tue ich. Wenn es das wert ist. Sie ist meine Schwester. Sie tut es, weil sie mich liebt. Und ich lasse sie machen, weil ich sie liebe. Außerdem … es wird bestimmt lustig, wenn die anderen nächstes Jahr glauben, sie könnten mich benutzen, wie es ihnen gefällt. Ich freue mich auf die Gesichter, wenn ich ihnen beweise, dass ich da nicht mitspiele.“ Und da konnte er das erste Mal so was wie einen slytherinschen Zug in ihren Augen erkennen, eine Ahnung dessen, was sie bisher wie einen Schatz gehütet hatte.<br/><br/>Draco lächelte angedeutet. „Schade, dass ich das nicht mehr miterleben werde.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Als er später an diesem Tag die Umkleidekabinen der Quidditch-Teams betrat, trafen ihn mehrere Hände auf der Schulter.<br/><br/>„Cooles Ding!“, befand Charles.<br/><br/>„Ja, der Abend war echt toll“, schloss Penny sich an.<br/><br/>„Das müssen wir unbedingt wiederholen!“ Dieser Aussage von Jerome folgte begeistertes Nicken von allen Seiten.<br/><br/>„Ich denke nicht, dass Slughorn das nochmal mitmacht“, versuchte Draco, die Begeisterung seiner Teamkameraden zu dämpfen. Seine eigene hielt sich auch arg in Grenzen, denn immerhin war er es gewesen, der den betrunkenen Slughorn zurück ins Schloss hatte befördern müssen, immer wieder unterbrochen von tränenreichen Panikanfällen, die der Professor für Tränkekunde ausgerechnet an Dracos Schulter ausleben musste. Es war wirklich dumm gewesen, ihn an der Bar sitzen zu lassen. Unbeobachtet. Und so was nannte sich Hauslehrer.<br/><br/>„Wie hast du ihn eigentlich heil ins Schloss bekommen?“, fragte Penny amüsiert. Sie und die anderen waren vorgegangen, um nicht zu spät zurückzukehren, und hatten Draco mit ihrem Lehrer alleine gelassen.<br/><br/>„Langsam und unter Aufbringung meiner gesamten Selbstbeherrschung“, gab Draco zu. Die anderen kicherten.<br/><br/>„Vielleicht können wir ja sonst mal einen gemeinsamen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum machen. Du kriegst doch bestimmt irgendwie Butterbier ins Schloss.“<br/><br/>„Ja, Butterbier!“, grunzten Crabbe und Goyle und nickten so heftig, dass Draco die fünf Gehirnzellen in ihren Köpfen klappern zu hören glaubte.<br/><br/>„Mal sehen. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal trainieren.“ Das wiederum dämpfte die Stimmung tatsächlich ein wenig, woran Draco zugegebenermaßen nicht ganz unschuldig war. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, in Zukunft mehr Teammitglied und weniger Chef zu sein. Und so schloss er sich seinen Kameraden an, als er sie fünf Runden um das Quidditchfeld jagte.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Vorsichtig schlich sich die schwarze Gestalt die Stufen zum Kerkergang hinunter. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und schaute sich nach hinten um, horchte in die Stille und sprach flüsternd mit sich selbst. „… alles gut …“, hörte Draco es leise von den steinernen Wänden widerhallen. „… nichts passiert.“<br/><br/>Und dann griff Draco nach Nevilles rechtem Arm und zog ihn zur Seite. Ein Quietschen hallte schrill durch die Dunkelheit, begleitet von Dracos dreckigem Kichern.<br/><br/>„Verdammt, Draco!“, fluchte Neville und schlug ihm gegen die Brust.<br/><br/>Draco lachte nur noch mehr. „Du bist so ein Mädchen, Neville!“<br/><br/>Neville lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand und presste sich eine Hand auf die Brust. „Ich glaube, ich kriege einen Herzinfarkt“, murmelte er.<br/><br/>„Du wusstest doch, dass ich hier warte.“ Immerhin hatte er ihm nach dem Mittagessen eine Eule geschickt, in der er ihn herbestellt hatte. Andernfalls hätte Neville die Kerker wohl niemals freiwillig betreten.<br/><br/>„Aber nicht wo! Es gibt schließlich viele Seitengänge hier unten.“ Beschämt zog er einen Schmollmund und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>Draco trat zu ihm, die Beine seitlich von Nevilles, und stützte sich mit den Händen neben seinem Kopf ab. „Lust auf noch ein bisschen mehr Adrenalin?“<br/><br/>Neville neigte den Kopf. „Kommt drauf an welches.“<br/><br/>„Gibt es verschiedene?“<br/><br/>„Ja. Es gibt zum einen das Da-ist-ein-brütendes-Drachenweibchen-in-meiner-Badewanne-Adrenalin, auch bekannt als Mein-Freund-erschreckt-mich-in-den-Kerkern-zu-Tode-Adrenalin.“<br/><br/>„Aha. Und welches gibt es noch?“ Dabei neigte er sich ein bisschen weiter nach vorne.<br/><br/>„Dann … gibt es noch das … Mist-ich-hab-die-Prüfung-vergessen-Adrenalin. Ziemlich hartnäckiges Zeug.“<br/><br/>„So so. Und welches noch?“<br/><br/>„Als letztes gibt es noch d-d… d-das Wenn-das-klappt-kack-ich-nen-Regenbogen-Adrenalin.“<br/><br/>Draco stockte. „Was?“<br/><br/>Neville grinste und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du kennst es wohl eher als Wow-mein-Freund-will-mich-küssen-hab-ich-auch-die-Zähne-geputzt-Adrenalin.“<br/><br/>„Nein, kenn ich nicht. Meine Zähne sind immer geputzt.“<br/><br/>„Angeber!“<br/><br/>Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber … wenn das das gleiche ist wie das Ich-hab-keine-Ahnung-wo-das-hinführt-und-will-es-auch-gar-nicht-wissen-Adrenalin, dann kommt es mir bekannt vor.“<br/><br/>„Hm-mh, ist es.“<br/><br/>„Na dann“, murmelte Draco. „Fühlt sich ziemlich gut an, das Zeug.“<br/><br/>„Tut es“, stimmte Neville zu. Draco war nur noch einen Zentimeter von seinen Lippen entfernt, er konnte den heißen Atem in seinem Gesicht spüren und sogar den schnellen Puls an Nevilles Hals sehen.<br/><br/>Das alles war nicht neu für Draco, die meisten Mädchen, mit denen er rumgeknutscht hatte, hatten so auf ihn reagiert. Was jedoch gänzlich neu für ihn war, waren seine eigenen Reaktionen. In seinem Bauch brodelte ein Fass voll Brausepulver, das mit jedem Herzschlag ein bisschen mehr überlief. Sein Körper schien auf einmal viel mehr Sauerstoff zu benötigen, denn er fühlte sich schwindelig und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten.<br/><br/>„Also?“, fragte Neville.<br/><br/>„Hm, ja.“ Draco blinzelte. Mehrmals. Wo war er gleich?<br/><br/>Aber da hatte Neville schon die Initiative ergriffen. Er legte eine Hand in Dracos Nacken und zog ihn heran. Der Kuss war hart und ungeschickt, denn Draco stolperte wenig elegant nach vorne. Gegen Neville. Er presste den weichen Körper mit seinem eigenen gegen die Wand und ihre Zähne stießen kurz zusammen, ehe er sich fing.<br/><br/>Und da war es. Das Scheiß-auf-den-Rest-der-Welt-Adrenalin mit der viel zu kurzen Halbwertszeit.<br/><br/>Draco stöhnte gegen Nevilles Mund und bekam ein Grinsen zur Antwort. Seine Zunge schlüpfte in Dracos Mund und stupste gegen seine eigene. Draco wurde so schwindelig zumute, dass er komplett vergaß, wie das mit dem Küssen funktionierte. Und dabei hatte er sich für einen guten Küsser gehalten. Ein bisschen technisch vielleicht, aber ansonsten ganz passabel. Jedenfalls hatte sich bisher niemand beschwert.<br/><br/>Jetzt allerdings wollte sein Instinkt mitspielen und schaffte es auch, denn sein Verstand, der hatte sich schon vor geraumer Zeit verabschiedet. Dieser Kuss war wie ein Duell mit einem überlegenen Gegner; nicht weil Neville so unglaublich gut küsste, sondern weil man niemals wissen konnte, wie das Ganze endete.<br/><br/>Und diese These bestätigte sich prompt, als Nevilles Hände aus Dracos Nacken verschwanden und stattdessen seinen Umhang teilten und das weiße Hemd mit dem Slytherin-Logo aus der Hose zerrten. Draco keuchte, als er die kühlen Finger auf seinem Bauch spürte, und zuckte instinktiv zurück.<br/><br/>„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte Neville.<br/><br/>„Deine Hände sind kalt.“<br/><br/>„Oh, äh … ja.“ Er rieb sie ein paar Mal gegeneinander. „Ich glaub, hier krieg ich sie nicht warm.“<br/><br/>Draco schluckte. Die Gedanken krochen im Schneckentempo durch seinen Kopf. Schließlich tat er das einzige, wozu er gerade in der Lage war: Er lehnte sich vor, presste die Lippen wieder auf Nevilles und führte die Hände des anderen blind zurück unter das Hemd.<br/><br/>Dort wurden sie warm.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Sie waren so lange in diesem Gang, Draco wusste nicht, wie spät es war, als sie atemlos an der Wand zu Boden rutschten und Knie an Knie sitzen blieben. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, nur vom Knutschen jemals so weiche Knie bekommen zu haben. Nevilles Atem ging stoßweise und selbst in dem wenigen Licht, das vom Hauptgang her zu ihnen drang, konnte er die rot geschwollenen Lippen erkennen und das Glänzen in den Augen, die gerade jetzt grau aussahen.<br/><br/>„Du hast dich gar nicht beschwert“, murmelte Neville schließlich.<br/><br/>„Worüber?“<br/><br/>Er wandte Draco seinen Blick zu. „Darüber, dass ich dich meinen Freund genannt habe.“<br/><br/>„Hast du?“ Draco grinste spitzbübisch. „Ich kann mich nur an ein paar komische Adrenalin-Variationen erinnern.“<br/><br/>Da grinste auch Neville. „Stimmt. Aber … du bist doch mein Freund, oder?“<br/><br/>Draco lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und starrte hinauf zur finsteren Decke. Er hatte sich bisher keine Gedanken darüber gemacht. Gut, sie hatten ein bisschen Händchen gehalten und ein bisschen … nein, ziemlich viel und heftig geknutscht. Aber es war ihm nicht in den Sinn gekommen, Neville deswegen eine andere Bezeichnung zu geben als bisher. Er war einfach Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor, Feigling, Potter-Freund, anstrengende Nervensäge.<br/><br/>Nur dass diese Bezeichnungen es nicht mehr erfassten. Also das Bild, das er von ihm jetzt im Kopf hatte. Alle diese Bezeichnungen erfassten nur seine negativen Eigenschaften, aber nicht das, was Draco dazu brachte, spät abends mit ihm in einem Kerkergang zu knutschen.<br/><br/>Schließlich sah er Neville wieder an und erschrak etwas angesichts des ängstlichen Ausdrucks, das sein Gesicht verzerrt hatte. „Ja, ich denke schon“, antwortete er endlich, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.<br/><br/>Neville atmete erleichtert auf. „Gut.“ Und dann: „Wow.“<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>„Nichts. Ich … hätte nur nie gedacht, dass es dazu kommen würde.“<br/><br/>Draco grinste dreckig und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. „Das sagen alle.“<br/><br/>„Ja, das glaube ich“, murmelte Neville. Und weil Draco nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte, schwieg er.<br/><br/>Bis ihm etwas anderes einfiel: „Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Oma?“<br/><br/>Ein Lächeln erschien auf Nevilles Gesicht. „Gut. Sie war zwar furchtbar aufgeregt und ließ mich noch weniger zu Wort kommen als sonst, aber es geht ihr gut. Sie hat den Angriff vom Schlafzimmerfenster aus beobachtet.“<br/><br/>„Hat sie den Auroren erzählt, was sie gesehen hat?“ Langsam ließ er die Arme sinken<br/><br/>„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab sie nicht gefragt.“<br/><br/>Draco presste die Lippen aufeinander.<br/><br/>„Was?“ Nevilles Stimme schwankte ein bisschen.<br/><br/>Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut.“ Und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.<br/><br/>Aber Neville hatte verstanden: „Die Todesser werden sich rächen, wenn sie es erzählt hat, nicht wahr?“<br/><br/>Er senkte den Blick.<br/><br/>„Aber … sie werden doch auf sie aufpassen. Die Auroren, meine ich. Sie werden …“ Er brach ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die noch immer geschwollenen Lippen. „Sie können sie nicht einfach …“<br/><br/>Sein Blick glitt ins Leere, die Augen geweitet. Die Ader an seinem Hals pulsierte noch heftiger als vorhin. Als Draco ihn dort ein bisschen gebissen hatte, weil Neville in seine Brustwarzen gezwickt hatte. Er konnte die Kälte, mit der das Verstehen durch Nevilles Wirbelsäule tropfte, beinahe selbst spüren.<br/><br/>Draco griff nach Nevilles Hand und riss ihn zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. „Es wird ihr schon gut gehen!“<br/><br/>Neville schluckte, dann nickte er. „Ja, bestimmt. Wo bist du nun eigentlich mit dem Trank abgeblieben?“<br/><br/>„In meinem Zimmer.“<br/><br/>Nevilles Gesicht verlor etwas an Farbe. „In den Kerkern?“<br/><br/>„Ja. Da ist mein Zimmer.“<br/><br/>Er schluckte. „Dann ähm … kümmerst du dich jetzt darum?“<br/><br/>Da verstand Draco endlich, worauf Neville hinaus wollte. „Ich hab die nächsten Schritte gemacht, ja. Wollte das Zeug ungern verwerfen müssen und nochmal von vorne anfangen. Aber später brauch ich dich nochmal.“<br/><br/>„In den Räumen der Slytherins?“ Er wurde noch blasser.<br/><br/>„In der Großen Halle wär's ungünstig.“<br/><br/>Neville röchelte und schnappte nach Luft. Er erinnerte Draco an einen Muggel-Jungen, den er in London mal gesehen hatte, als sein Vater ihn mit ins Ministerium genommen hatte. Der Junge hatte so ein Plastikding in den Mund genommen, auf ein Knöpfchen gedrückt und so tief eingeatmet, als wollte er tauchen gehen. Dann hatte er noch ein bisschen gehustet und war weitergegangen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Draco war zutiefst beeindruckt gewesen. Das Röcheln klang, als müsste man Angst haben zu ersticken.<br/><br/>„Hey! Komm mal wieder runter!“, befahl er Neville daher und weil es immer half, dem Gryffindor Befehle zu geben, erstarb das Röcheln.<br/><br/>„I-Ich kann nicht da reingehen!“<br/><br/>Draco seufzte. „Wir finden schon eine Möglichkeit, okay? Ich hatte eh nicht vor, da zur Prime Time Hand in Hand mit dir reinzumarschieren.“<br/><br/>„Ich will da nicht mal unsichtbar reingehen, Draco!“<br/><br/>„Stell dich nicht so an. Schlimmer als das Spinnennetz ist es bestimmt nicht.“<br/><br/>Aber Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck sprach eine andere Sprache.<br/><br/>Draco ließ den Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. „Schon gut! Ich lass mir was einfallen. Zur Abwechslung mal.“ Er wünschte, er könnte ihm böse sein für dieses Theater, aber das Lächeln, das Neville ihm daraufhin schenkte, nagte heftig an seiner Selbstbeherrschung. „Jetzt hau schon ab!“<br/><br/>Sie rappelten sich beide vom Boden auf und während Draco sein Hemd wieder in die Hose steckte und mürrisch die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte, küsste Neville ihn auf die Wange und huschte davon.<br/><br/>„Blöder Gryffindor.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?“<br/><br/>Draco stolperte beinahe in den Kerkergang zurück, als er auf diese herzliche Art im Gemeinschaftsraum begrüßt wurde. Pansy baute sich vor ihm auf, die Arme in die Hüften gestemmt und das Gesicht zu einer so hässlichen Fratze verzerrt, dass kein Junge sich ihr freiwillig auch nur auf Armlänge näheren würde.<br/><br/>„Das geht dich nichts an“, grollte Draco unbeeindruckt und schlug einen Bogen um sie herum.<br/><br/>Sie drehte sich einfach mit ihm. „Und ob es das tut! Ich musste heute alleine patrouillieren und mich um unsere Mitschüler kümmern! Und ich musste mir eine verdammte Entschuldigung für dich einfallen lassen!“<br/><br/>„Reg dich ab, Pansy. Du lebst noch und Slughorn hat dir offenbar geglaubt. Also, wo ist dein Problem?“<br/><br/>Das war anscheinend nicht das, was sie hatte hören wollten. Sie plusterte sich auf wie ein Hippogreif, wenn er sein Häufchen machte, und stürmte die vier Schritte auf ihn zu wie eine Furie. „Du bist so ein egoistischer Mistkerl, Draco Malfoy!“<br/><br/>Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Erst musste er sich mit Neville rumschlagen und jetzt wartete hier noch eine Zicke auf ihn. Und der ganze Gemeinschaftsraum sah zu. Mit betont ruhiger Stimme antwortete er schließlich: „Reiß dich mal zusammen. Du machst dich und mich hier vor allen lächerlich, merkst du das nicht?“<br/><br/>„Das ist mir egal!“, entgegnete sie, nun aber in demselben leisen, eindringlichen Tonfall wie er. „Ich lass mich von dir nicht weiter ausnutzen. Seitdem wir Vertrauensschüler sind, hast du dir nur die Vorteile rausgepickt und mich den Rest alleine machen lassen. Bist du noch einmal nicht da, wenn wir unsere Zeit für Anfragen haben, dann werde ich mich bei Slughorn beschweren.“<br/><br/>„Dann tu das halt! Ich hab genug Mist an der Backe, ich muss mich nicht auch noch von dir unter Druck setzen lassen.“<br/><br/>„Schön!“, schnappte sie.<br/><br/>„Schön!“, schnappte Draco zurück.<br/><br/>„Habt ihr es jetzt?“, fragte Blaise genervt dazwischen. „Einige versuchen hier, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen.“<br/><br/>Pansy wandte sich ihm mit ihrer ganzen Wut zu, aber Blaise hatte diese Eigenschaft, jeden mit einem einzigen Blick zum Schweigen zu bringen. Und so erstarrte sie, noch während sie Luft holte, lief puterrot an und stürmte mit einem „Lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe!“ zu den Mädchenschlafsälen davon.<br/><br/>Blaise warf Draco einen Blick zu, den dieser genervt erwiderte. Und dann setzten allmählich die Gespräche wieder ein und alle kehrten zu ihren Beschäftigungen zurück.<br/><br/>Alle bis auf Daphne.<br/><br/>Sie saß bei den Kaminen, die Beine angewinkelt und eine Zeitung auf ihrem Schoß. Sie grinste verschlagen und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Hals. Dann las sie weiter, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.<br/><br/>Draco beobachtete sie noch ein paar Sekunden verwirrt, dann stieg er zu seinem Zimmer hinauf. Er überprüfte kurz das Gift, das unter seinem Isolationszauber vor sich hin stank (nach dem letzten Schritt hatte es begonnen, einen intensiven Schwefelgeruch zu verbreiten). Und als er sich das Gesicht wusch und einen Blick in den Spiegel warf, da wusste er, was sie gemeint hatte. An seinem Hals blühte ein riesiger blau-roter Knutschfleck.<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Kapitel 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Es war merkwürdig.<br/><br/>Obwohl Neville sich morgens im Spiegel ganz genau betrachtet und den Knutschfleck an seinem Hals versteckt hatte, fühlte er sich beobachtet. Angestarrt. Als stünde auf seiner Stirn in Leuchtbuchstaben 'Ich habe mit Draco Malfoy geknutscht!'. Was nicht der Fall war, er prüfte es extra nochmal in seinem Löffel.<br/><br/>Und trotzdem. Immer, wenn er sich umsah, wurden die Köpfe gesenkt. Und wenn er sich näherte, verstummten die Gespräche. Und obwohl niemand kicherte, schaute er, ob Toilettenpapier an seinem Fuß hing. Tat es aber nicht. Und sein Umhang hatte sich auch nicht im Hosenbund verklemmt.<br/><br/>Er atmete auf, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte. Dann marschierte er schnurstracks zu Ginny, die mit ein paar Freundinnen bei den Fenstern stand und ihre Hausaufgaben verglich. „Ginny, hast du einen Moment?“<br/><br/>Die anderen kicherten. Neville sah sie an, die Stirn gerunzelt. Sie verstummten prompt.<br/><br/>„Klar.“ Ginny gab ihre Pergamentrollen an ein blondes Mädchen und stakste über die Taschen hinweg aus der Traube ihrer Mitschülerinnen. Sobald sie außer Hörweite waren, kicherte auch Ginny. „Cooler Auftritt! Und du bist nicht mal rot geworden.“<br/><br/>Dafür schoss ihm jetzt das Blut in den Kopf. Neville verzog das Gesicht, beschloss dann aber, diese Sache einfach zu übergehen: „Sag mal, seh ich irgendwie anders aus als sonst?“<br/><br/>„Inwiefern?“<br/><br/>„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab das Gefühl, alle starren mich an.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“ Sie stemmte die Arme in die Hüften und betrachtete ihn eingehend, von oben nach unten, dann drehte sie ihn sogar einmal um die eigene Achse. „Ich seh nichts Merkwürdiges. Abgesehen vielleicht von diesem Rollkragenpullover.“<br/><br/>„Was ist damit?“<br/><br/>Ginny grinste. „Man möchte den Kragen runterziehen und nach dem Knutschfleck suchen, den du zu verstecken versuchst.“<br/><br/>Neville fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Hals, als hätte man ihm den Tod durch Erhängen angedroht. „Im Ernst?“, fragte er heiser.<br/><br/>Sie nickte. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass man dich deswegen anstarrt. Hier laufen so viele mit Rollkragenpullovern herum, dass das kaum noch auffällt.“<br/><br/>Er ließ den Blick durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wandern, wo so kurz vor Unterrichtsbeginn das Summen zahlreicher Stimmen in der Luft lag. Rollkragenpullover konnte er nirgendwo entdecken. „Wenn du meinst …“<br/><br/>Ginny tätschelte ihn am Arm. „Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Das hat bestimmt ganz andere Gründe als deine nächtlichen Unternehmungen.“<br/><br/>„Dein Wort in Merlins Gehörgang“, murmelte Neville. Wenn irgendjemand dahinter kam, mit wem er seine nächtlichen Unternehmungen verbrachte, hatte er ein gewaltiges Problem.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Kurz vor der Mittagspause fand er dann den Grund für all die Blicke, die ihm folgten und die verstummenden Gespräche. Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle bemerkte er eine Gruppe von Sechstklässlern, die sich um Ernie Macmillan geschart hatten. Neville lief an ihnen vorbei und bog um die nächste Ecke. Aber anstatt weiterzugehen, blieb er dort stehen und spähte vorsichtig zurück.<br/><br/>Und da sah er es. Ernie verteilte kleine einzeln verpackte Pies an die Sechstklässler und kassierte dafür von jedem einen Sickel. Sobald jeder bedient war, löste sich die Gruppe auf, Ernie sah sich nach links und rechts um und schlenderte davon.<br/><br/>Neville beeilte sich zu verschwinden, ehe jemand auf ihn aufmerksam werden konnte. Und dann bereitete er sich darauf vor, Ginny zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag aus einer Traube von Mädchen zu holen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am Abend standen Ginny und Neville vor sämtlichen Mitgliedern der DA im Raum der Wünsche. Neville wusste nicht, wie es Ginny ging, aber er fühlte sich ganz furchtbar dabei. Sie waren alle Schüler und hatten bisher immer zusammen gehalten. Und jetzt sollte er mindestens einem von ihnen den Kopf waschen.<br/><br/>Der Raum der Wünsche war heute nicht mit Trainingsmatten ausgelegt, sondern mit Stuhlreihen bestückt. Er sah ein bisschen wie ein einfacher Versammlungssaal aus. Als alle einen Platz gefunden hatten und es still wurde, erhob Ginny das Wort: „Schön, dass die Nachricht über dieses kurzfristige Treffen alle erreicht hat. Wir wollen heute nicht trainieren, was ihr euch sicherlich schon gedacht habt.“<br/><br/>Zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort, begleitet von einigen geflüsterten Unterhaltungen. Ginny sah Neville auffordernd an, jetzt war er an der Reihe. Er schluckte.<br/><br/>„Wir haben euch herg-gebeten, weil wir ein Problem haben.“ Wieder Gemurmel, lauter dieses Mal. „Es hat nichts“, beruhigte Neville die Schülergruppe mit etwas lauterer Stimme, „mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem zu tun!“ Die Erleichterung war fast greifbar. „Das Problem sind wir.“<br/><br/>Da trat Stille ein. Neville konnte die Blicke, die nun auf ihm ruhten, kaum ertragen. Wie hielt Harry es bloß aus, dass die Erwartungen der halben Zaubererwelt auf ihm lagen?<br/><br/>Als er weiter schwieg, übernahm Ginny wieder: „Wir haben herausgefunden, dass mindestens einer von uns Essen an die jüngeren Mitschüler verkauft. Teuer verkauft. Das ist nicht in Ordnung. Aberforth Dumbledore verlangt kein Geld von uns und wir nicht von euch. Wir haben es bisher so gehalten, dass alle, die zu Mr Dumbledore gehen, Essen für die restlichen Schüler mitnehmen, denn wir können nicht dreiviertel der Schülerschaft regelmäßig durch den Raum der Wünsche schleusen. Außerdem ist die finanzielle Belastung für Mr Dumbledore so schon enorm. Aber wenn das ausgenutzt wird, um selbst Profit daraus zu schlagen, müssen wir uns etwas anderes überlegen.“<br/><br/>„Wenn ihr einverstanden seid“, schaltete sich nun Neville wieder ein, „wird jeder von uns seltener gehen, damit alle die Möglichkeit haben, ihren Hunger zu stillen. Wir besprechen uns dann mit Mr Dumbledore, vielleicht besteht auch die Möglichkeit, für jeden ein kleines Care-Paket zu packen, damit wir nur alle vier Tage gehen müssen.“<br/><br/>Hanna Abbott hob die Hand, Neville nickte ihr zu. „Wer war es denn, der Essen verkauft hat?“<br/><br/>Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Neville sehen, wie Ernie sich auf seinem Stuhl versteifte. Bisher hatte er es geschafft, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Neville ließ ihn ein bisschen leiden und tauschte einen Blick mit Ginny. Die zuckte mit den Schultern. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sagte: „Das werden wir nicht bekannt machen.“ Ernie entspannte sich sichtlich. „Die DA kann nur funktionieren, wenn wir einander vertrauen können. Einer von uns hat einen Fehler gemacht. Das lässt sich nun nicht mehr rückgängig machen. Aber wir können dafür sorgen, dass das nicht noch einmal passiert.“<br/><br/>Ginny nickte zustimmend. „Wir haben eine geheime Abstimmung vorbereitet.“ Sie deutete auf die drei Kabinen, die bisher im Schatten des Raumes gestanden hatten und nun erleuchtet wurden. „Ihr findet dort einen Stimmzettel, auf dem ihr bitte ankreuzt, welche Möglichkeit ihr bevorzugt. Wir werten die Zettel dann aus und informieren euch beim nächsten Treffen über das Ergebnis.“<br/><br/>Ginny und Neville zogen sich in eine Ecke des Raumes zurück, während die anderen nach und nach aufstanden und ihre Stimme abgaben. „Hast du eine Idee, wie wir Aberforth finanziell entlasten können?“, fragte sie leise.<br/><br/>Neville schüttelte den Kopf. „Von uns hat wohl niemand genug Geld, um wirklich helfen zu können.“<br/><br/>Sie seufzte. „Dann sollten wir uns was anderes einfallen lassen, bis wir uns mit ihm zusammensetzen.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>„Einen noch ungemütlicheren Platz konntest du nicht finden, oder?“, fragte Neville und zog den Umhang fester um seinen Körper, während der kalte Wind durch die Eulerei und seine Haare blies.<br/><br/>Draco sah ihn selbstzufrieden an. „Du wolltest ja nicht zu den bösen Slytherins in den Gemeinschaftsraum.“<br/><br/>Neville kniff die Augen zusammen. „Wenn das für dich so unproblematisch ist, können wir das Ganze ja auch bei mir machen. Dean und Seamus überlassen uns den Schlafsaal bestimmt.“ Er sah, wie Draco schluckte.<br/><br/>„Und wie willst du den Kessel erklären?“, fiel ihm schließlich ein.<br/><br/>„Gar nicht. Ist ja nicht meiner.“<br/><br/>„Toller Vorschlag“, grollte Draco.<br/><br/>Eine der Eulen, die sich durch ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit vermutlich gestört fühlte, fauchte sie an und trippelte auf ihrer Stange ein Stück nach rechts.<br/><br/>Draco pustete sich genervt gegen eine blonde Haarsträhne. „Los jetzt! Ich will hier nicht länger als nötig rumsitzen.“<br/><br/>Mit klammen Fingern schlug Neville die markierte Seite in dem alten Tränkebuch auf, das er inzwischen schon besser kannte als sein eigenes Tagebuch. Es hatte auch fast mehr eigene Anmerkungen als selbiges, allerdings nur auf Klebezetteln.<br/><br/>„Als nächstes müssen wir drei Tropfen Wolfswurzessenz hinzufügen und dann nach genau sieben Sekunden einen Tropfen Drachenspeichel. Und dann sind wir fertig.“ Während er las und den Inhalt zusammenfasste, folgte sein Zeigefinger den Zeilen im Buch, mit dem er sich dem spärlichen Licht des Mondes entgegengebeugt hatte.<br/><br/>„Okay“, murmelte Draco und nahm eine der beiden Fläschchen zur Hand, die er besorgt hatte. Neville hatte sich nicht getraut, nach ihrem Ursprung zu fragen.<br/><br/>„Hast du die Richtige?“<br/><br/>Draco – die Hand mit der Pipette bereits über dem Kessel – sah ihn an wie eine Katze die Maus. „Lesen kann ich“, entgegnete er mühsam beherrscht.<br/><br/>„Gut!“<br/><br/>Neville hielt die Luft an, während drei Tropfen der grünlichen Flüssigkeit in den Kessel fielen. Das nahezu fertige Gift begann zu brodeln, obwohl kein Feuer darunter entzündet war. Überhaupt hatte das Gemisch seit Tagen auf keinem Feuer mehr gestanden und selbst der Kessel war kalt gewesen, als Neville ihn versehentlich berührt (und dabei fast umgekippt) hatte. Trotzdem stiegen gewaltige Blasen an die Oberfläche, zerplatzten in einem Regen feiner Tröpfchen und spritzten beinahe über den Rand hinweg.<br/><br/>„… fünf, vier, drei …“, hörte er Draco leise zählen, während er die Pipette mit dem Drachenspeichel bereithielt.<br/><br/>„Jetzt!“, hauchte Neville schließlich und beobachtete mit großen Augen, wie auch der letzte Tropfen in den Kessel fiel.<br/><br/>Für eine Sekunde schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Keiner von beiden atmete, der Wind war wie abgeschnitten und selbst der Trank schien kurz zu erstarrten. Dann glättete sich die vorher so aufgewühlte Oberfläche, als hätte sie niemals etwas durchbrochen. Klar wie reines Wasser stand das hochpotente Gift da, Neville konnte bis auf den tadellosen Boden des Kessels blicken, als er seinen leuchtenden Zauberstab darüber hielt.<br/><br/>„Ich glaube“, murmelte er ehrfürchtig, „ich habe noch nie einen Kessel nach meinen Tränkeversuchen so gesehen.“<br/><br/>„Du meinst so heil?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“ Sicherheitshalber überflog er noch einmal die Passage über das Endergebnis, aber es passte alles. Der Trank war klar, der Kessel hatte kein Loch und bestand noch aus einem Stück und sie hatten alle Zutaten und Schritte so verbraucht und durchgeführt, wie es hier stand. Er hatte tatsächlich einen Trank korrekt zu Ende gebraut.<br/><br/>Da er diesen Punkt noch niemals zuvor erreicht hatte, stellte sich Neville plötzlich eine ganz neue Frage: „Was jetzt?“<br/><br/>Draco, der sich leicht nach vorne gebeugt hatte, sank auf seine Füße zurück. „Wir füllen ihn ab, was sonst?“<br/><br/>„Oh, klar.“ Er griff hinter sich nach der Tasche, die Draco ihm vorhin in die Hand gedrückt hatte. Darin befanden sich fünf Phiolen und ein Trichter. Neville bereitete die erste vor und hielt sie knapp über den Boden, während Draco vorsichtig den Kessel anhob und das Gift in den Trichter laufen ließ. Es gluckerte leise und der Hals der Phiole füllte sich so schnell, dass Draco gerade eben noch rechtzeitig absetzte.<br/><br/>Dabei fiel ein Tropfen auf den Boden der Eulerei. Er löste das ausgelegte Stroh auf, als hätte es nie existiert, und brannte ein Loch in den Steinboden.<br/><br/>„Ups.“<br/><br/>Während Nevilles Augen sich weiteten, presste Draco die Lippen aufeinander – vermutlich um nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.<br/><br/>„W-W-Willst du nicht d-die Phiole halten?“<br/><br/>„Und dir das Gift geben? Niemals! Ich brauche meine Hände noch.“<br/><br/>Neville wimmerte. Und dann presste er mit zitternden Händen einen Korken auf die Phiole und griff nach der nächsten.<br/><br/></p><hr/><p> </p><p>Als sie die Eulerei verließen, war Neville schweißgebadet. Das Stillhalten der Phiolen war ihm zunehmend schwerer gefallen, denn durch die bauchige Form des Kessels hatte Draco ihn immer weiter kippen müssen – und immer weniger gesehen, was er da eigentlich tat. Als der letzte Tropfen des Gifts endlich sicher in dem Glasgefäß gelandet war, hatte Neville vor Erleichterung aufgeatmet.<br/><br/>„Bringst du das Gift zu Snape?“, fragte er, als sie am Fuß der Treppe angekommen waren. Den Kessel hatten sie gereinigt und verkleinert, bis er kaum größer war als eine Murmel. Neville hatte ihn in seiner Umhangtasche verstaut. Das Buch hingegen hatte Draco im Arm. Neville war froh, es endlich los zu sein.<br/><br/>Auf seine Frage hin seufzte Draco jedoch. Mehr noch, er stöhnte regelrecht auf. „Wie lange willst du dir eigentlich noch vor Angst in die Hosen machen, wenn es um Snape geht?“<br/><br/>„Ähm … Na ja, da ich meinen Abschluss schon gerne noch machen würde, bin ich nicht scharf darauf, dass er von meiner Hilfe bei diesem Gift erfährt.“<br/><br/>„Das weiß er doch schon längst.“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie ihm der Mund austrocknete. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere klebte seine Zunge plötzlich am Gaumen fest und er bekam kein Wort heraus. Und nicht nur das, auch sein Blut hatte sich mal wieder massiv in Bewegung gesetzt – in Richtung seiner Füße. Ihm wurde für einen Moment schwindelig. „Bitte?“, krächzte er schließlich.<br/><br/>Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Snape weiß alles. Keine Ahnung, wie er das anstellt.“<br/><br/>„Seit wann weißt du das?“<br/><br/>Da schien er angestrengt nachzudenken. „Ein paar Wochen vielleicht?“<br/><br/>Plötzlich rauschte das Blut zurück in Nevilles Kopf. „Und du kommst nicht auf die Idee, mir das zu sagen?“, zischte er wütend. Wäre es nicht schon weit nach Beginn der Ausgangssperre, er hätte Draco wahrscheinlich angeschrien wie ein Mädchen.<br/><br/>„Ich wusste nicht, dass es dich interessiert.“<br/><br/>„Oh, na dann …“ Neville warf die Hände in die Luft.<br/><br/>„Oh bitte, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein! Er reißt dir schon nicht den Kopf ab.“<br/><br/>„Das sagst <em><span class="user_italic">du</span></em>. Bestimmt wartet er nur, dass er das Gift in der Hand hat und d-dann prob-biert er es an mir aus.“ Auf einmal schien der Rollkragenpullover Neville die Luft abzuschnüren. Er zerrte mit einem Zeigefinger an dem elastischen Stoff.<br/><br/>„Noch ein Wort und ich schlag dich!“<br/><br/>„Klar, wäre ja auch nichts Neues.“<br/><br/>Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. „Du kriegst jetzt eine Schock-Therapie. Los, wir gehen zu Snape.“<br/><br/>„Jetzt?!“, japste Neville.<br/><br/>„Natürlich jetzt!“<br/><br/>„Du kannst doch nicht einfach zu Snape marschieren und ihm das Gift in die Hand drücken!“<br/><br/>„Wer sollte das schon bemerken? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und genauso wie alle anderen hier legen die Carrows es nicht unbedingt darauf an, Snape über den Weg zu laufen.“<br/><br/>„Du anscheinend schon.“<br/><br/>Draco feixte. „Da ich habe, was Snape will, habe ich derzeit nichts zu befürchten. Schon gar nicht, wenn du neben mir stehst.“<br/><br/>Neville wimmerte. „Kannst du mich nicht doch lieber schlagen?“<br/><br/>„Damit Snape das Gift an <em><span class="user_italic">mir</span> </em>ausprobiert?“<br/><br/>Neville sah sich hilfesuchend um, aber nachts um halb eins war niemand mehr auf den Gängen. Und auch Peeves und Mrs Norris waren nie da, wenn man sie brauchte. „Ginny weiß von uns!“, platzte er da heraus. „Schlägst du mich jetzt bewusstlos?“<br/><br/>Er konnte Dracos Zähne knirschen hören. „Spä-ter“, war jedoch die einzige Antwort die er bekam.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Das Büro der Schulleiter war bisher immer ein Ort gewesen, der in Nevilles Kopf ein Notausgang gewesen war. Wenn er es gar nicht mehr aushalten sollte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, so hatte er als letzte Rettung doch immer noch den Schulleiter, Professor Dumbledore, gehabt. Natürlich war es seit seinem dritten Tag hier in Hogwarts nie mehr dazu gekommen, dass er heulend vor der Tür des Direktors gestanden hatte. Aber da war die <em><span class="user_italic">Möglichkeit</span> </em>gewesen.<br/><br/>Seit Beginn dieses Schuljahres war dieser Notausgang versperrt. Und es hatte mehr als einen Albtraum gegeben, in dem Neville mit einem Bund von mindestens einhundert Schlüsseln vor diesem verschlossenen Notausgang in seinem Kopf gestanden und den richtigen Schlüssel gesucht hatte, während Snapes wütende Stimme immer näher gekommen war.<br/><br/>Einmal hatte Seamus ihm einen Schwall kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht gekippt und als Neville prustend in die Höhe geschossen war, hatte er gesagt: „Es ist der letzte, Neville. Es ist <span class="user_italic">immer</span> der letzte.“<br/><br/>Diese Erfahrung war anscheinend beeindruckend gewesen, denn seitdem war dieser Traum nie wieder aufgetaucht.<br/><br/>Bis jetzt.<br/><br/>Nur dass es jetzt kein Traum war. Er stand tatsächlich vor der Tür zum Büro der Schulleiter und der Notausgang war versperrt.<br/><br/>Während Draco das Passwort nannte, mit dem sich der Steinerne Wasserspeier zum Leben erwecken ließ, versteckte Neville sich hinter seinem Rücken und versuchte, möglichst klein und unauffällig zu sein. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, seine Finger waren eiskalt und es fehlte nicht mehr viel, bis ihm der Schweiß von der Stirn laufen würde.<br/><br/>„Hey! Atmen!“, befahl Draco und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand auf den Rücken.<br/><br/>Neville rang nach Luft und wollte gerade auf dem Absatz kehrt machen, um die Flucht zu ergreifen (wer lief schon geradewegs in sein Unglück und das auch noch ohne guten Grund?), aber da öffnete sich die Treppe und Draco zog ihn einfach mit sich.<br/><br/>Es dauerte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis sie oben angekommen war. Neville starb bis dahin tausend Tode, mindestens! Und dann standen sie vor der schlichten Holztür, hinter der sich Snape persönlich verbarg. Und Draco klopfte auch noch an! Neville wimmerte.<br/><br/>Es war, als hätte Snape schon dahinter gelauert, denn die Tür öffnete sich augenblicklich. Neville erschrak so sehr, dass er beinahe rückwärts die Treppe hinunter gesegelt wäre. Aber Draco hatte vorsorglich seinen Umhang gepackt und hielt ihn fest.<br/><br/>„Was für eine Überraschung“, schnarrte Snape. Er ragte über ihnen auf wie das personifizierte Böse. Und er sah Neville tief in die Augen.<br/><br/>„Das Gift ist fertig“, sagte Draco und lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit Snapes auf sich.<br/><br/>„Tatsächlich? Schon?“, fragte der Direktor gedehnt. Der Sarkasmus verklebte Neville die Nasenlöcher; anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass er so wenig Luft bekam.<br/><br/>„Machen Sie es halt nächstes Mal selbst, wenn wir Ihnen nicht schnell genug sind“, erwiderte Draco genervt, hielt Snape das Buch hin und fischte mit der anderen Hand nach den Phiolen.<br/><br/>Am liebsten hätte Neville sich auf die Knie geworfen und Snape um Vergebung angebettelt angesichts dieser patzigen Antwort, für die er selbst so überhaupt nichts konnte, ehrlich! Aber seine Beine waren mal wieder steif wie ein Brett und selbst wenn er hätte betteln wollen, hätte er den Mund nicht aufbekommen, dafür musste er viel zu sehr die Zähne aufeinander beißen, um nicht zu schreien.<br/><br/>Snape hingegen grollte nur etwas, das Neville nicht verstand, und nahm die kleinen Gefäße mit dem Gift entgegen. Er musste einen Tisch neben der Tür stehen haben, denn er legte alles beiseite und versenkte dann wieder die Hände im Ärmel des jeweils anderen Arms. „Sonst noch etwas?“<br/><br/>„Ich hoffe nicht“, entgegnete Draco.<br/><br/>„Dann hat es also keinen speziellen Grund, dass Mr Longbottom diesem unangemeldeten Treffen beiwohnt?“<br/><br/>„Keinen, der Sie interessieren dürfte.“<br/><br/>Neville wurde schwindelig. Wenn Draco so weitermachte, würde Snape das Gift doch noch an einem von ihnen ausprobieren.<br/><br/>„Dann machen Sie, dass Sie in Ihre Betten kommen, bevor ich mich daran erinnere, dass es schon nach Mitternacht ist.“ Und schlug die Tür zu, ohne eine Reaktion ihrerseits abzuwarten.<br/><br/>Draco schnaufte. „Vielen Dank – aber nicht doch, gern geschehen“, murmelte er und wandte sich Neville zu, der noch immer steif und stumm da stand, während die Treppe sich langsam wieder nach unten schraubte. „Und, war es nun so schlimm?“<br/><br/>Neville versuchte etwas zu antworten, aber es kam nur ein Fiepsen aus seinem Mund. Und als sie endlich wieder auf dem Gang vor dem Steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen waren, tat er das einzige, zu dem er noch in der Lage war: Er legte sich auf die kalten Fliesen und lehnte die Beine gegen die Wand.<br/><br/>„Echt jetzt?“, stöhnte Draco neben ihm.<br/><br/>„Halt – die Klappe!“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Kapitel 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Mr Malfoy, auf ein Wort bitte!“<br/><br/>Draco sah überrascht von seiner Tasche auf, in der er gerade die Zaubertränke-Unterlagen zu verstauen versuchte; eine Pergamentrolle hatte sich quer gelegt und das Buch wollte und wollte nicht tiefer rutschen.<br/><br/>Nun jedoch hatte Slughorn ihn aus seinen Bemühungen gerissen, war allerdings, als Draco zu ihm aufsah, bereits wieder mit seinen eigenen Unterlagen beschäftigt, so dass er sich einen Moment lang nicht sicher war, ob er sich nicht verhört hatte. Während seine Klassenkameraden den Raum verließen, schob Draco also gereizt das Buch in die Tasche, hörte das vertraute Geräusch reißenden Pergaments und biss für einen Moment die Zähne aufeinander. Dann ging er zum Lehrerpult.<br/><br/>„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen?“<br/><br/>Slughorn legte seine Feder beiseite und seufzte, dann verschränkte er die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch. „Es führt leider kein Weg daran vorbei.“<br/><br/>„Ist etwas passiert?“<br/><br/>„So scheint es“, entgegnete der Professor kryptisch. Draco runzelte die Stirn, beschloss aber, nun nicht weiter nachzufragen. Schließlich kam Slughorn von alleine zum Punkt: „Miss Parkinson hat mir gesagt, Sie wollen Ihr Amt als Vertrauensschüler niederlegen. Stimmt das?“<br/><br/>Draco stöhnte leise. Die Wut auf Pansy stieg heiß in ihm auf, am liebsten wäre er direkt zu ihr gegangen und hätte sie zur Rede gestellt. Aber nicht einmal einen Horace Slughorn konnte man einfach so stehen beziehungsweise sitzen lassen und so zwang er sich, den Hauslehrer der Slytherins anzuschauen. „Ja, das ist richtig“, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wenn Pansy ihn unbedingt loswerden wollte, wollte er ihr diesen Wunsch erfüllen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keiner seiner Klassenkameraden freiwillig dieses Amt annehmen würde.<br/><br/>„Das ist sehr bedauerlich. Wie kommen Sie zu diesem Entschluss?“ Gespräche dieser Art schienen Slughorn zu gefallen. Zwischen seinen Augenbrauen stand eine kleine Falte und um die kleinen Schweinsaugen spielte ein neugieriger Ausdruck. Er gehörte bestimmt auch zu jenen, die im Tagespropheten als erstes die Kolumne von Rita Kimmkorn lasen.<br/><br/>„Na ja, das Quidditch-Team, die anstehenden Prüfungen, meine Stellung als Schulsprecher … Es wird alles etwas viel und ich werde dem Posten als Vertrauensschüler einfach nicht mehr gerecht“, erklärte Draco mit einem Bedauern in der Stimme, das er sich beinahe selbst glaubte.<br/><br/>„Das ist natürlich nur zu verständlich. Wie schön, dass Sie diesen Schritt von alleine gehen, bevor die Defizite zu Problemen führen konnten. Das zeugt von einem großen Verantwortungsbewusstsein und ist meiner Meinung nach zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin wert.“<br/><br/>Draco verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Speichel. „Vielen Dank, Sir.“<br/><br/>„Ach, dafür nicht. Kümmern Sie sich um Ihre zahlreichen Verpflichtungen, Mr Malfoy. Wir finden bestimmt jemanden, der sich Ihres Amtes gerne annimmt und mehr Zeit dafür hat.“<br/><br/>„Ja, bestimmt.“ Draco wandte sich ab, warf sich die Tasche über die Schulter und verließ das Klassenzimmer mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am Abend kehrte Draco das erste Mal seit dem Morgen in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Sein Stundenplan heute war gefüllt gewesen bis nachmittags um vier und danach hatte er zwei Stunden Quidditch-Training mit dem gesamten Team angeschlossen. Das Spiel gegen Gryffindor stand bevor und sollte es tatsächlich dazu kommen, dass Gryffindor ohne Potter und mit dem flachsblonden Fünftklässler als Ersatzsucher gewinnen sollte, würde er sich einsargen lassen müssen.<br/><br/>Entgegen seiner guten Vorsätze bekamen seine Teamkameraden Dracos Anspannung zu spüren und waren dementsprechend schnell verschwunden, als er das Training für heute beendet hatte. Der Vorteil daran war, dass er die Duschen für sich gehabt hatte.<br/><br/>Nun ließ er sich erschöpft auf die Couch vor dem Kamin fallen, streckte die Füße dem Feuer entgegen und schlüpfte aus seinen klammen Schuhen. Noch waren sie von den großen Herbststürmen verschont geblieben, aber kalt und feucht war es schon jetzt auf den Ländereien, besonders wenn die Dämmerung einsetzte. Die Wärme fühlte sich gut an.<br/><br/>„Draco Malfoy!“<br/><br/>Er stöhnte. Aus tiefstem Herzen. Und er sank noch tiefer in die weichen Sofakissen. Aber natürlich sah Pansy ihn trotzdem. „Was willst du?“, fragte er gereizt und weigerte sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Vielleicht verschwand sie ja, wenn er einfach nicht hinsah.<br/><br/>Aber es plumpste ein Gewicht neben ihm auf die Couch, das seinen gesamten Körper schwanken ließ wie auf einem Boot. Bevor ihm schlecht werden konnte, starrte er sie böse an. „Hast du noch alle Gnome am Zaun?“, fauchte sie.<br/><br/>„Ich bin grundsätzlich gnomlos“, entgegnete Draco und zwang sich trotz zuckender Augenbraue zur Gelassenheit.<br/><br/>„Du kannst doch nicht einfach hinschmeißen!“, kreischte Pansy und warf die Hände in die Luft.<br/><br/>„Das hab ich nicht. Du hast für mich hingeschmissen.“<br/><br/>„Das ist überhaupt nicht wahr!“<br/><br/>„Also lügt Slughorn noch mehr, als ich befürchtet hatte?“<br/><br/>Pansy lief rot an, was angesichts ihrer ohnehin dauerhaft roten und pickeligen Haut kaum zu sehen war. Nur ihre Ohren verrieten sie. „Er hat es dir gesagt?“, fragte sie plötzlich sehr kleinlaut.<br/><br/>„Ja, hat er. Und ich muss sagen, ich finde die Idee gut. Ich werde diesem Posten wirklich nicht mehr gerecht und da sind ja auch noch die Prüfungen …“ Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf.<br/><br/>„Aber …“, begann Pansy, brach dann jedoch ab.<br/><br/>„Hm?“<br/><br/>„Du kannst mich das doch nicht einfach alleine machen lassen.“<br/><br/>Er gähnte herzhaft. „Slughorn hat gesagt, er findet schon jemanden, der den Posten übernimmt.“<br/><br/>„Falsch. Slughorn findet jemanden, der jemanden für diesen Posten sucht, und zwar mich!“<br/><br/>„Nein, wirklich?“, säuselte Draco. „Und, warst du schon erfolgreich?“<br/><br/>„Sehe ich so aus?“<br/><br/>Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Eigentlich siehst du aus wie immer“, befand er dann.<br/><br/>„Arschloch!“<br/><br/>„Wenn es dich lehrt, deine Intrigen besser zu planen, bin ich das gerne. Sieht zu, wie du alleine zurechtkommst, ich bin raus aus der Nummer.“ Draco stand auf, schnappte sich seine Schuhe und die Tasche mit den Schulsachen und trottete in Richtung seines Zimmers.<br/><br/>„Ich hasse dich!“, jaulte Pansy hinter ihm her. Er wandte sich nicht um.<br/><br/>Dafür war er einem kleinen Zusammenbruch nahe, als er das Licht in seinem Zimmer entzündete. Auf seinem Bett saß Percival, die Eule seines Vaters.<br/><br/>„Das ging ja schnell“, murmelte Draco. Die Eule senkte den Kopf und zupfte an einem Ziehfaden auf seiner Bettdecke.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am Tag des Quidditch-Spiels regnete es Bindfäden. Draco wachte mit brummendem Schädel auf, sah das Wetter vor seinen Fenstern, erinnerte sich daran, was heute auf dem Plan stand und fiel stöhnend zurück in die Kissen.<br/><br/>Für ein paar Minuten war er schwer in Versuchung, sich krank zu melden und das Spiel seinen Teamkameraden zu überlassen. Aber dann dachte er an die Gesichter der siegreichen Gryffindors und das trieb ihn aus dem Bett.<br/><br/>Unter der Dusche wurden die Kopfschmerzen besser und als er den Wasserstrahl langsam von heiß auf kühl drehte, erwachten auch seine letzten Lebensgeister. Mit einem Aufschrei drehte er die Temperatur bis zum Anschlag kalt auf, dann sprang er aus der Kälte und schlang sich ein Handtuch um die Schultern.<br/><br/>Am Frühstückstisch begegnete er den anderen Spielern seines Teams. Die meisten starrten blicklos auf ihre Teller und schwenkten das Besteck in Zeitlupe. Draco schenkte sich Kürbissaft ein und stellte die Karaffe danach so laut auf den Tisch zurück, dass alle zusammenschraken. „Guten Morgen!“, sagte er scharf.<br/><br/>Was er besser nicht hätte tun sollen, denn nun stürzte die Angst jedem einzelnen von ihnen aus dem Mund und besudelte sein Frühstück. Sie jammerten über zu wenig Schlaf, das schlechte Wetter, eine Schniefnase, das schlechte Wetter und gar keinen Schlaf. Und in der Mitte der Halle, quasi ihm direkt gegenüber, saß Ginny Weasley und grinste.<br/><br/>„Ruhe jetzt!“, zischte Draco, war aber selbst überrascht, dass das funktionierte. Wie verschreckte Flubberwürmer sahen sie ihn an. „Es ist mir egal, wie das Wetter ist oder eure Nacht war. Ihr reißt euch zusammen und wir gehen da raus. Und dann gewinnen wir das verdammte Spiel oder ich lass euch die nächsten drei Wochen nonstop trainieren. Haben wir uns verstanden?“<br/><br/>Sie nickten, als hätte er sie hypnotisiert. Jerome hob zögernd die Hand.<br/><br/>„Wenn du jetzt fragst, was du mit deiner Erkältung machen sollst, muss ich dich verprügeln“, warnte Draco und da nahm er die Hand schnell wieder runter. „Gut. Esst anständig, trinkt ausreichend und geht kotzen, bevor ihr den Besen besteigt. Wir sehen uns in der Umkleidekabine.“ Er warf Weasley einen gereizten Blick zu, schnappte sich sein Toast und verließ die Halle.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Der Regen wurde nicht weniger, bis Madam Hooch das Spiel anpfiff, im Gegenteil. Draco hatte sich an die Tür zum Spielfeld gelehnt, während die anderen aus seinem Team sich gegenseitig anbrüllten und es Motivation nannten. Ein Rinnsal lief zwischen seinen Füßen die zwei Stufen in die Umkleidekabine.<br/><br/>Die Ränge füllten sich stetig, die Lautstärke um das Quidditch-Feld herum nahm trotz des nassen Wetters immer mehr zu. Jeder, der die erste Klasse bereits abgeschlossen hatte, schützte sich mit einem Zauber vor dem Niederschlag, so dass das Wasser in Bächen an den unsichtbaren Schutzbannen herablief. Und die Erstklässler behalfen sich mit ihren nur bedingt wasserfesten Umhängen.<br/><br/>Schließlich war es soweit. Irgendein Ravenvlaw, den Draco nicht kannte, kündigte die Teams an. Offensichtlich hatte er keine große Lust, das Spiel zu kommentieren, denn die Aufzählung der Namen klang bei beiden Teams gleichermaßen unmotiviert.<br/><br/>„Hat der was gegen uns?“, fragte Penny, die die Ankündigung des Gryffindorteams anscheinend verpasst hatte.<br/><br/>„Nicht mehr als gegen Quidditch im Alllgemeinen“, entgegnete Draco und schwang sich auf den Besen.<br/><br/>Die anderen folgten ihm und kurz darauf schwebten sie gut zehn Meter über dem Boden, Auge in Auge mit den in rot gekleideten Gryffindor-Spielern.<br/><br/>Das Rauschen des Regens war so laut, dass die Belehrungen von Madam Hooch komplett darin untergingen. Draco fixierte ihre Hand, in der er dank eines wasserabweisenden Zaubers auf seiner Schutzbrille einen goldenen Schimmer sehen konnte. Bis sie ihre kleine Rede beendet hatte, war sein Umhang schon bis auf die Haut durchnässt. Und dann blinzelte er einmal und der Schnatz war verschwunden.<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“, fluchte Draco und wendete seinen Besen. Die Spieler verteilten sich auf dem Feld und von da an war sein Team nahezu auf sich selbst gestellt.<br/><br/>Draco flog Kreise um das Quidditch-Feld, immer auf der Suche nach dem geflügelten Ball. In der alten Teamkonstellation hatte er sich auf das Zusammenspiel der Jäger und Treiber verlassen können, die Slytherin meistens innerhalb kurzer Zeit einen guten Punktevorsprung erarbeitet hatten. Jetzt waren die Chancen größer, dass er das Spiel mit einem schnellen Fang zu ihren Gunsten entscheiden konnte.<br/><br/>Die Stimme des Ravenclaws in der Sprecher-Kabine hallte wie ein Echo aus dem Jenseits über das Feld, der Regen klatschte ihm eiskalt ins Gesicht und sehen konnte er so wenig, dass er beinahe mit einer der Tribünen kollidierte. Draco riss gerade noch rechtzeitig den Besen herum, trudelte ein paar Meter gen Erde und fing sich erst in der Mitte des Feldes wieder.<br/><br/>Danach gewann er schnell an Höhe, schwebte zu den Torringen seines Teams und verharrte dort für einen Moment, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Im nächsten Moment raste der Quaffel nur fünf Zentimeter neben seinem Ohr vorbei. Draco ging in den Sinkflug über, während der Jubel auf den Gryffindorrängen aufbrandete.<br/><br/>Das Prasseln des Regens schien in Bodennähe noch stärker zu sein als weiter oben. In Schlangenlinien flog Draco über das Feld, drehte Runden um die Torstangen und wich immer wieder den Klatschern aus, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchten und ihn ins Trudeln brachten.<br/><br/>Seine Finger waren steif um den Besenstiel und so kalt, dass er kaum noch etwas spürte. Der Regen lief ihm in den Nacken und den halben Rücken hinab, seine Schuhe waren komplett vollgelaufen und das Gewicht zog ihn nach unten. Sie hatten gerade eine Viertelstunde gespielt.<br/><br/>Als er den Besenstiel hochzog und sich der Spielhöhe der anderen näherte, konnte er den Quaffel in einem Wurf abfangen und Jerome zuspielen. Die Gryffindorkurve buhte lautstark, die Slytherins jubelten. Vaisey verwandelte den Ball in das Ausgleichstor für Slytherin.<br/><br/>Danach jedoch war ihre Glückssträhne beendet. Die Gryffindors achteten darauf, dass ihnen kein Ball mehr aus der Luft gegriffen wurde, Penny gab ihr bestes und konnte doch nur jeden zweiten Ball fangen. Der Regen wurde so heftig, dass Draco laut Aussage des Ravenclaws, die er bei einer Kurve kurz vor dem Kommentatorhäuschen hörte, schon fast eine Stunde lang vergeblich nach dem Schnatz Ausschau hielt.<br/><br/>Und dann war das Spiel plötzlich vorbei. Die Gryffindors brachen in einen Jubel aus, der sogar das lauteste Unwetter übertönt hätte. Die anderen Spieler in Dracos Nähe sanken zu Boden.<br/><br/>Auf dem Weg zu den Umkleidekabinen begegneten sie den Siegern, der flachsblonde Fünftklässler, von dessen Existenz Draco bis vor kurzem nicht einmal gewusst hatte, hielt triumphierend den flatternden Schnatz in die Höhe und Weasley persönlich grinste Draco schadenfroh an, als er an ihr vorbei zu den Kabinen trottete.<br/><br/>Kurz bevor er die Tür ins Trockene jedoch erreichte, traf ihn beinahe der Schlag. Nevilles rundes Gesicht tauchte so unerwartet aus der Menge auf, dass Draco abrupt stehen blieb. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, Draco zog die Stirn kraus, Neville fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Ein Zucken durchfuhr Dracos Augenbrauen, Neville nickte unmerklich. Und dann wurde Draco von den anderen Spielern in die Kabinen gedrängt.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Es dauerte beinahe eine Stunde, bis Draco vor dem Kamin wieder warm geworden war. Auf das Abendessen hatte er verzichtet und stattdessen lieber ein Buch gelesen, das nichts mit dem Schulstoff zu tun hatte. Es war Monate her, seitdem er das das letzte Mal getan hatte. Erst die Rückkehr seiner Mitschüler riss ihn aus der Stille des Gemeinschaftsraumes und bevor sie ihn bemitleiden oder mit Fragen bestürmen konnten, ergriff er die Flucht.<br/><br/>Die Sache war einfach. Er war zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Während er an der nördlichen Seite des Spielfeldes nach dem Schnatz gesucht hatte, hatte dieser grässliche Gryffindor ihn an der Südseite geschnappt. Dumm gelaufen, passierte. Aber es ärgerte ihn maßlos.<br/><br/>Umso froher war er, als er sich kurz nach zehn aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum schlich und sich darauf konzentrieren musste, nicht erwischt zu werden. Das war der einzige Nachteil an der Aufgabe des Vertrauensschüler-Postens gewesen – er durfte sich nun nicht mehr erwischen lassen. Aber die jahrelange Übung machte sich bezahlt und so traf er ungesehen im siebten Stock ein, wo Neville ihn bereits erwartete.<br/><br/>„Du bist ja doch gar nicht so schwer von Begriff“, stellte Draco fest.<br/><br/>„Ich werde besser“, entgegnete Neville.<br/><br/>Sie liefen die obligatorischen drei Runden vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und als die Tür erschienen war, stieß Draco sie auf und zog Neville mit sich in das Halbdunkel.<br/><br/>„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, fragte Neville, als die Tür sich hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte.<br/><br/>„Jedenfalls nicht reden“, murmelte Draco und küsste ihn, wie er noch niemals zuvor jemanden geküsst hatte. Ein paar Mädchen hatten versucht, ihn auf diese Weise um den Finger zu wickeln, aber abgesehen davon, dass es ihm gefallen hatte, hatte es seine Sinne nicht nennenswert umnebelt.<br/><br/>Das war jetzt anders. Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Kopf, er spürte seinen Herzschlag in den Lippen und in den Fingerspitzen und in seinem Bauch kribbelte es wie nach einer großen Portion Bubble's Brausebällchen.<br/><br/>Nevilles Hände waren auf seinen Hüften, dann unter seinem Hemd. Ohne dass Draco etwas dagegen tun konnte, zuckten seine Bauchmuskeln und er wich ein Stück zurück. „Das kitzelt!“, beklagte er sich mit schwerem Atem.<br/><br/>„Das kann ich ändern“, versprach Neville und zog ihn wieder an sich.<br/><br/>Bevor Draco wusste, wie ihm geschah, hörte er, dass ein Reißverschluss geöffnet wurde. Das war der Moment, in dem die Angst eiskalt über ihm zusammenschlug und in jede Faser seines Körpers drang, genauso wie der Regen vorhin.<br/><br/>Aber er konnte ja jetzt kaum die Memme geben! Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sich Nevilles Spott auszusetzen, nannte er selbst ihn doch immer wieder einen Feigling. Also biss er die Zähne zusammen und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.<br/><br/>Und je länger er Neville machen ließ, desto besser gelang ihm das. Noch mehr, er verspürte echte Erregung. Seine Hose wurde merklich eng und als Neville den Kuss unterbrach, um an Dracos Hals zu saugen, mit den Händen in seine Unterhose glitt und ihm in die Pobacken kniff, da stieß Draco ein Stöhnen aus, das er so noch niemals zuvor von sich gehört hatte. Es kam von ganz tief unten und fuhr wie ein Blitz in seine Lenden.<br/><br/>Neville kicherte. „Kitzelt es noch?“<br/><br/>Draco fasste ihn bei den Schultern und schob ihn von sich, bis er seine Stirn an Nevilles legen konnte. „Nein, gar nicht. Aber ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr denken.“ Denn anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass er mit den Fingern durch Nevilles Haare strich, seine Wangen streichelte und immer wieder mit der Nase gegen seine stieß.<br/><br/>„Dann mach ich es ja richtig“, hörte er ihn sagen.<br/><br/>Draco nickte und küsste ihn, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und suchte seinerseits nach dem fremden Hosenbund. Der Knopf schlüpfte so leicht durch das Loch und der Reißverschluss glitt schon fast von alleine nach unten. Dabei war die Hose viel zu groß, Neville hatte in den letzten Wochen sichtlich an Gewicht verloren.<br/><br/>Sie standen im Raum der Wünsche wie ein menschliches Garnknäuel. Nevilles Hände massierten noch immer Dracos Po, beiden hing die Hose nur noch gerade so eben auf den Hüften und ihre Unterhosen hatten sich deutlich ausgebeult. Sie küssten einander, wie um die kleinste Regung ihres Verstandes zu verhindern. Und letztendlich war es Draco, der den entscheidenden Schritt tat und Nevilles Unterhose über die Rundungen seines Hinterns schob, seine Erektion freilegte und eine Hand darum schloss.<br/><br/>Neville keuchte überrascht auf. Draco konnte sehen, wie er sich auf die Lippe biss, die Augen fest geschlossen. Und dann fing er sich und zog mit Draco gleich. Nur … dass er sich etwas ungeschickt anstellte.<br/><br/>Draco kniff ein Auge zu, während Neville versuchte … und … scheiterte. Und einen nachdenklichen Laut von sich gab.<br/><br/>„Sag mal, hast du noch nie masturbiert?“, fragte Draco da provokant.<br/><br/>Neville sah zu ihm auf. „Doch. Aber meiner ist … hm … irgendwie größer.“<br/><br/>„Soll ich dich jetzt verprügeln oder bis ins Nirgendwo fluchen?“, zischte Draco, während ihm die Hitze in die Wangen stieg.<br/><br/>„Weder noch“, murmelte Neville. Dann grinste er – und Draco spürte warum. „Jetzt hab ich's!“<br/><br/>Draco schämte sich fast dafür, das zuzugeben, aber mit dem, was dann folgte, war er schon fast wieder versöhnt. Sie rieben einander gegenseitig und eines musste Draco Neville lassen, er wusste <em><span class="user_italic">wirklich</span></em>, was er da tat.<br/><br/>Bei ihrem gegenseitigen Verwöhnen rückten sie so dicht aneinander, dass ihre Eicheln sich berührten. Draco hörte sich wimmern, als die Erregung spitz wie ein Dorn und süß wie Schokolade durch seinen Unterleib zog. Neville legte die Stirn auf seine Schulter und folgte Dracos Bewegungen mit dem Becken. Und dann spürte Draco etwas Warmes über seine Hand laufen, Neville versteifte sich und begann zu zittern und zu wimmern und das zu spüren, Nevilles Gesichtsausdruck dabei zu sehen und seine Erregung an seiner eigenen zu spüren, ließ auch Draco den Höhepunkt erreichen.<br/><br/>Er kam so heftig wie selten zuvor. Seine Beine wurden ganz weich und vor seinen Augen tanzten Sterne. Es war nur der Gnade des Raums der Wünsche zu verdanken, dass sie nicht ineinander verknotet zu Boden fielen, sondern auf eine Matratze und einen Haufen Kissen plumpsten, die hinter ihnen erschienen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kapitel 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Du greinst wie ein Mädchen, wenn du kommst.“<br/><br/>„Und du grunzt wie eine Wildsau.“<br/><br/>„Eber.“<br/><br/>„Nein, Sau.“ Neville sah sich zu Draco um, der mit hinter dem Kopf verschränkten Händen neben ihm in den Kissen lag. „Eine gewaltige Wildsau mit mindestens fünfzehn Frischlingen, die versucht, einen Schwarm Krähen loszuwerden.“<br/><br/>Draco blinzelte. „Wenigstens greine ich nicht.“<br/><br/>Neville grinste verstohlen und schloss die Augen. Seine Brust war zu eng für alles, was er fühlen wollte. Es drückte ihm die Luft ab und gleichzeitig war es wie schweben. Er war der Luftballon, der aufpassen musste, dass er nicht gegen die Nadel stieß.<br/><br/>Und dann war da eine Hand in seinen Haaren. Er fuhr unmerklich zusammen und musste sich dazu zwingen, nicht sichtbar darauf zu reagieren. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und als die Hand wieder verschwand, seufzte Neville. „Was glaubst du, wann Snape das Gift einsetzt?“<br/><br/>Draco holte tief Luft und das Rascheln der Kissen, als er sich auf die Seite drehte und den Kopf in die Hand stützte, war in der Stille des Raums der Wünsche so laut wie Seamus' Weckruf morgens um fünf. Mindestens.<br/><br/>„Ich denke, er tut es schon.“<br/><br/>„Meinst du, er vergiftet sie langsam?“ Darüber hatte Neville noch gar nicht nachgedacht.<br/><br/>Draco zuckte mit der linken Schulter. „Sie sehen ziemlich mies aus seit ein paar Tagen. Fast so wie du, als ich dich aus dem Korridor im dritten Stock gefischt hab.“<br/><br/>„Ziemlich riskant“, überlegte Neville. Die Carrows waren zwar nicht von der intelligenten Sorte, aber trotzdem bestand das Risiko, dass sie etwas bemerkten und Snape mit seinem Plan aufflog. Er für seinen Teil war froh, nicht mehr die Finger in diesem Spiel zu haben.<br/><br/>„Riskanter wäre es, sie einfach umzubringen. Du-weißt-schon-wer würde der Sache auf den Grund gehen.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“ Für ein paar Minuten versank Neville in seinen Gedanken, den Blick an die Decke des Raums geheftet. Über Du-weißt-schon-wen und den Verlauf dieses Krieges nachzudenken, machte ihn nervös. Etwas Unbändiges begann sich dabei in seinem Bauch zu regen. Und so kehrte er mit seinen Überlegungen rasch ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Niemals hätte er zu hoffen gewagt, dass er einmal so entspannt neben Draco Malfoy liegen würde und das auch noch bei vollem Bewusstsein.<br/><br/>Besagter Draco Malfoy streckte schließlich seine freie Hand aus und drehte Nevilles Gesicht in seine Richtung. Als wäre es das Natürlichste der Welt, beugte er sich über ihn und küsste ihn. So wie die Männer in den Liebesromanen seiner Oma die Frau küssten, die sie seit Seite fünfzehn wollten und erst auf Seite vierhundertdreiundsechzig tatsächlich bekamen.<br/><br/>„Was schaust du mich so an?“, fragte Draco, als er sich wieder zurückzog.<br/><br/>Neville stieß die Luft aus seiner Nase. „Ich frage mich, wie es kommt, dass du so …“ Er grinste. „… gefügig bist.“ Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nach deinem 'Du hast mich schwul gemacht!'-Auftritt hätte ich mit mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet.“<br/><br/>Draco ließ sich seufzend in die Kissen zurückfallen. „Müsst ihr Gryffindors eigentlich immer alles bis ins kleinste Detail hinterfragen und … sezieren?“<br/><br/>„Ja.“<br/><br/>„Das ist echt anstrengend.“<br/><br/>„Und?“<br/><br/>Er sah ihn an. Mit einer steilen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen und geschürzten Lippen. Und dann platzte die Antwort aus ihm heraus, als hätte er schon ewig darauf gewartet, dass ihm jemand die dazu passende Frage stellte: „Ich bin verdammte siebzehn Jahre alt! Ich will was erleben, ich will tun, was mir in den Sinn kommt! Ich hab keine Lust, mir … alles zu verbieten, das sich irgendwie gut anfühlt! Und gerade fühlt es sich eben gut an, dich zu ficken. Muss ja nicht gleich jeder erfahren.“<br/><br/>„Sehr charmant“, brummte Neville.<br/><br/>„Hast du eine Liebeserklärung wie in diesen Weiber-Schundblättchen erwartet?“<br/><br/>Er mochte es zwar nicht mal vor sich selbst zugeben, aber er hatte zumindest darauf gehofft. Das hieß, nein, er hatte auf eine slytherinsche Version dieser kitschigen Liebeserklärungen gehofft. Aber vermutlich <em><span class="user_italic">war</span> </em>'Ich will tun, was mir in den Sinn kommt und gerade fühlt es sich gut an, dich zu ficken' die slytherinsche Version.<br/><br/>„Kommt es dir auch in den Sinn, andere zu …?“ Er verräusperte das letzte Wort seiner Frage.<br/><br/>„Zur Zeit nicht“, entgegnete Draco spitz. „Aber bevor das hier ausartet, mach ich mich lieber aus dem Staub und schau mich mal auf dem Markt um.“ Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf die Füße, beinahe ebenso leichtfüßig wie Ginny, und zog sich die noch immer verrutschte Hose wieder hoch.<br/><br/>Neville setzte sich auf, machte aber keinerlei Anstalten aufzustehen. Stattdessen beobachtete er Draco dabei, wie er seine zerzausten Haare mit den Fingern zu glätten versuchte und das Hemd mit dem Slytherin-Wappen wieder in die Hose stopfte.<br/><br/>Schließlich stand er vor ihm, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt, und erwiderte Nevilles Blick. „Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?“<br/><br/>„Nein. Ich versuche, ein möglichst attraktives Angebot zu sein. Hilft es, wenn ich mein Hemd ausziehe?“<br/><br/>„Oh, halt die Klappe!“ Draco beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn so besitzergreifend, wie ein Niffler vielleicht einen Goldfund umklammerte. Dann war er verschwunden.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Aberforth Dumbledore hatte das Gesicht in die Hand gestützt. Sein Kinn presste er dabei so weit vor, dass seine Lippen von ganz alleine schmollten. Mit der freien Hand hielt er das Pergament und je weiter er las, desto tiefer wurde die Furche zwischen seinen Augenbrauen.<br/><br/>Neville und Ginny tauschten einen nervösen Blick. Sie hatte lange überlegt, wie sie drei Viertel der Schülerschaft mit Essen versorgen konnten, ohne dass Aberforth dabei Bankrott ging. Letztendlich war ihnen nur eine praktikable Idee gekommen und das Ergebnis davon stand auf dem Pergament, über dem der Wirt gerade brütete.<br/><br/>„Und?“, fragte Ginny, als ihr die Wartezeit zu lang wurde.<br/><br/>Aberforth brummte, ohne den Blick vom Pergament zu nehmen.<br/><br/>„Ist das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Brummen? Sollten wir die Beine in die Hand nehmen oder können wir sitzen bleiben?“<br/><br/>Nun sah er sie doch an, sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde jedoch nicht einen Deut freundlicher. „Ich überlege noch.“<br/><br/>„Oh, okay.“ Sie sank auf ihren Stuhl zurück und knetete die Hände im Schoß.<br/><br/>Neville räusperte sich. „Uns fiel keine andere Möglichkeit als diese ein. Also haben wir ein Schreiben an die Eltern aufgesetzt, jedenfalls an alle magisch-stämmigen Eltern mit einem Verlies in Gringotts. Niemand hat sich geweigert, einen monatlichen Beitrag zu leisten. Die meisten waren sogar froh, ihre Kinder in der Sicherheit der Schule belassen zu können.“<br/><br/>„Schöne Sicherheit“, brummte Aberforth. Das Pergament mit der Liste aller teilnehmenden Eltern glitt auf die Tischplatte. „Mit Snape als Direktor und den Irren als Lehrer. Die Schule ist infiziert und wenn ihr mich fragt, wird es nicht lange dauern, bis alle sich anstecken. Entweder das oder es gibt ein Massensterben.“<br/><br/>„Das werden wir nicht zulassen“, entgegnete Ginny mit fester Stimme. „Wir haben trainiert, viel trainiert. Wir sind mittlerweile richtig gut geworden. Wenn Du-weißt-schon-wer angreift, wird er zumindest auf Gegenwehr stoßen.“<br/><br/>„Ich denke zwar immer noch, dass es ihn nicht interessieren wird, wenn ein paar Gören an seinem Bein hängen, aber bitte. Ihr werdet mittlerweile wirklich ganz schön teuer, also … bin ich mit eurem Plan einverstanden.“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie die Anspannung von ihm abfiel. Er sah sich zu Ginny um, die ihn mit roten Wangen ansah und strahlte, als hätte man ihr eben das friedliche Ende des Krieges verkündet.<br/><br/>„Aber“, fuhr Aberforth da fort, „ich will euch nicht alle häppchenweise hier haben. Dann komm ich ja gar nicht mehr zur Ruhe. Holt euch den Kram ab und seht zu, wo ihr essen könnt.“<br/><br/>„Klar, kein Problem.“ Ginny sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf. Sie sprühte regelrecht vor Tatendrang, schlug die Hände aneinander und sah sich um, dass die roten Haare flogen. „Wir kommen mit ein paar Leuten und holen das Essen und …“<br/><br/>„Das will ich alles gar nicht wissen.“ Aberforth schnappte sich eine Feder und kritzelte etwas auf das Pergament. „Das ist mein Verlies. Das Essen liegt hier jeden Morgen um sieben bereit. Ich lass den Gang von sieben bis halb acht offen. Holt es und verschwindet wieder.“<br/><br/>Neville grinste verstohlen angesichts dieser brummigen Art, Gutes zu tun. Albus und Aberforth – so verschieden sie auf den ersten Blick auch schienen – hatten doch eigentlich eine Menge gemein.<br/><br/>„Danke!“, sagte Ginny inbrünstig, nahm das Pergament und konnte sich nur gerade so eben davon abhalten, Aberforth zu umarmen. Er wies sie mit einem weiteren Brummen ab und deutete mit dem Kinn zum Geheimgang. Und da traten sie lieber den Rückzug an.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Am nächsten Morgen um sieben traf sich die erste Gruppe zum Frühstück im Raum der Wünsche. Ginny und Neville huschten durch den Geheimgang und wie Aberforth es versprochen hatte, thronte ein gewaltiger Berg Lebensmittel auf dem Tisch in seinem Hinterzimmer. Sie verkleinerten so viel wie möglich und verstauten es in ihren Umhangtaschen, dann verließen sie den Pub so leise, wie sie ihn betreten hatten.<br/><br/>„Meinst du, wir kommen mit unserer Planung aus? Das sieht so wenig aus“, überlegte Ginny, während ihr Magen vernehmlich knurrte.<br/><br/>Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden sehen. Sonst müssen wir Aberforth eine Nachricht da lassen.“<br/><br/>Ginny seufzte. Aber die gedrückte Stimmung verschwand, als sie mit großem Hallo von der wartenden Schar begrüßt wurden.<br/><br/>Die Gruppe bestand hauptsächlich aus Erstklässlern und als sie die verkleinerten Speisen auf dem großen Tisch im Raum der Wünsche ausbreiteten, war auf vielen Gesichtern große Enttäuschung zu lesen.<br/><br/>„Das ist alles?“, fragte ein Mädchen missmutig.<br/><br/>Und erntete von einer Klassenkameradin einen Hieb in die Seite. „Mensch, das ist verkleinert, du Schnarchnase.“<br/><br/>Sie lief rot an und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als sie sich der Blicke der anderen unangenehm bewusst wurde.<br/><br/>Als sie auch die letzte Toastscheibe aus ihren Taschen gefischt hatten, hob Neville den Miniaturzauber auf und von einer Sekunde auf die andere schien sich die Tischplatte einen Zentimeter durchzubiegen unter dem Gewicht der Lebensmittel.<br/><br/>Ein Raunen lief durch die Gruppe der wartenden Schüler und als Ginny und Neville sich in eine Ecke des Raums zurückzogen und es sich auf einer dort stehenden Couch gemütlich machen, begann der Ansturm auf das Essen.<br/><br/>Ginny beobachtete das Treiben mit schockiertem Blick. „Sie sind wie Raubtiere! Meinst du, wir sollten sie zur Ordnung ermahnen?“<br/><br/>Neville legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete das Treiben. Am Tisch herrschte definitiv das Recht des Stärkeren, Ellbogen kamen exzessiv zum Einsatz und die gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen rutschten immer mehr in die Gosse ab. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mich in da einmischen will. Ich glaube, sie legen gerade die Rangordnung fest.“<br/><br/>Ein Würstchen flog in ihre Richtung und schlitterte unter die Couch. „Vermutlich hast du recht.“<br/><br/>Aber der Tumult war auch fast so schnell wieder vorbei, wie er begonnen hatte. Ruhe senkte sich über den Raum der Wünsche, alle waren beim Essen.<br/><br/>Seufzend lehnte sie sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme über dem Bauch. „Was meinst du, wann das alles vorbei ist?“<br/><br/>„Bisher hat Du-weißt-schon-wer sich immer gegen Schuljahresende blicken lassen“, überlegte Neville.<br/><br/>„Aber wir haben gerade Oktober!“<br/><br/>„Ich weiß.“<br/><br/>Sie ließ ein tiefes Seufzen vernehmen und schloss die Augen. „Ich bin froh, wenn ich über Weihnachten nach Hause kann. Essen, wann und was ich will, schlafen ohne Angst, keine Todesser in meiner Nähe.“<br/><br/>„Hm.“<br/><br/>„Was?“<br/><br/>„Ich frage mich, wie viele sich weigern werden, nach Weihnachten wieder hierher zurück zu kehren.“<br/><br/>Ginny schürzte die Lippen. „Viele. Und ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken.“<br/><br/>„Hoffentlich sind es nicht so viele, dass wir uns nicht mehr verteidigen können.“<br/><br/>„Wir werden sehen.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Das nächste Training der DA war hart und schmerzhaft. Neville lernte Muskeln in seinem Rücken kennen, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie existieren. Und weil ihm keine gute Ausrede für Madam Pomfrey einfallen wollte, musste er die Schmerzen der Zerrung auch noch ertragen. Er musste sich durch den nächsten Tag schleppen und durfte sich nicht anmerken lassen, dass er überhaupt Schmerzen hatte. Zusammen mit der Angst und dem Desinteresse am Unterricht war das viel, was er sich nicht anmerken lassen durfte.<br/><br/>Das alles ging ihm durch den Sinn in den zehn Sekunden, die zwischen seinem Aufprall auf der Trainingsmatte und dem Auftauchen der Gesichter über ihm lagen.<br/><br/>„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Ginny und rutschte auf Knien an seine Seite.<br/><br/>„Hast du dir wehgetan?“, fragte eine andere Stimme.<br/><br/>„Das war bestimmt immer noch dieser Hüpfschleicher“, murmelte Luna, was in Nevilles Ohren verrückt genug klang, um ihn die Schmerzen für eine Sekunde vergessen zu lassen.<br/><br/>Dann aber ging Luna davon, mit den Händen immer wieder in die Luft schnappend und etwas murmelnd, das verdächtig nach „Er muss hier noch irgendwo sein“ klang und die Schmerzen kehrten zurück.<br/><br/>Neville rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Alles gut“, keuchte er. Mit Ginnys Hilfe setzte er sich auf. Er konnte nicht mehr rekonstruieren, welche Verrenkung im Flug dazu geführt hatte, dass ein Besenstiel quer in seinem Rückgrat zu stecken schien, aber der zerknautschte Umhang, auf dem er gelandet war, machte die Sache nur unwesentlich besser.<br/><br/>„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Ginny mit eindringlichem Blick.<br/><br/>Er nickte. „Was mich nicht umbringt …“ Er versuchte aufzustehen, aber der Schmerz zwang ihn zurück auf den Boden. „Ich denke, ich bleibe einfach noch ein bisschen hier liegen. Macht ruhig weiter. Ich komm schon klar.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand durch die Luft und während ihm Hitze ins Gesicht stieg, schloss er die Augen und versuchte, irgendwo anders zu sein. Nur nicht hier.<br/><br/>Oder höchstens hier mit Draco.<br/><br/>Über diesem Gedanken zog der Rest der Trainingseinheit wie im Flug an Neville vorbei und er erschrak milde, als Ginny ihn an der Schulter berührte. „Seamus hätte gerne seinen Umhang zurück“, informierte sie ihn.<br/><br/>Neville zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen hoch, bis etwas unter seinem Kopf hervorgezogen wurde. „Oh, Entschuldigung.“<br/><br/>„Kein Ding“, entgegnete Seamus. Und dann an Ginny gewandt: „Kommst du?“<br/><br/>Ginny jedoch biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich weiß nicht, ob es so klug ist, Neville alleine gehen zu lassen.“<br/><br/>Er setzte sich auf und stellte fest, dass sie tatsächlich die letzten im Raum der Wünsche waren. „Es geht mir gut“, versicherte er. „Es tut nur noch ein bisschen weh. Wie Muskelkater.“<br/><br/>„Sicher?“<br/><br/>„Ganz sicher.“ Um ihnen zu beweisen, dass er fähig war, auf sich selbst aufzupassen, stemmte Neville sich auf die Beine und schaffte es sogar, aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. „Siehst du?“<br/><br/>Ginny schien nicht endgültig überzeugt, fügte sich jedoch seinem Lächeln und Seamus' Ungeduld. „Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich!“<br/><br/>„Brauchst du nicht“, versicherte Neville. „Ich finde den Weg in mein Bett auch alleine.“<br/><br/>Seamus grinste, Ginny blickte verlegen zu Boden. „Sehr witzig“, nuschelte sie und dann stapfte sie noch vor Seamus aus dem Raum der Wünsche, nicht ohne sich vorher nach beiden Seiten umzuschauen.<br/><br/>Als es still geworden war, stützte Neville sich mit den Händen auf den Knien ab und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Dann bog er sich in die eine und in die andere Richtung, was zwar schmerzhaft, aber nicht unerträglich war. Mit ein bisschen Zeit würde sich das wohl von alleine wieder geben.<br/><br/>Nach einigen Minuten öffnete auch er die Tür und sah sich um – zumindest hatte er das geplant. Stattdessen kollidierte etwas mit ihm, so heftig wie es sonst nur ein Klatscher tat (jedenfalls nach Harrys Berichten). Tatsächlich jedoch war es Draco, der ihn in den Raum der Wünsche zurückdrängte, was Neville erst bemerkte, als er ihn ein scharfes „Wusste ich's doch!“ ausstoßen hörte.<br/><br/>Sie landeten beide auf den Trainingsmatten, Neville keuchte, die Tür klickte ins Schloss und Draco nagelte ihn auf dem Boden fest. „Was wusstest du?“<br/><br/>„Dass ihr euch trefft. Hier. Ich <em><span class="user_italic">wusste</span> </em>es!“ Draco sah triumphierend auf Neville hinab.<br/><br/>„Oh, okay. Und was willst du jetzt tun?“<br/><br/>„Es genießen, dass ich recht hatte.“ Was er neuerdings anscheinend tat, indem er Neville küsste. Denn genau das tat er jetzt, heftig und an der Grenze des Schmerzhaften.<br/><br/>Dracos Zunge in Nevilles Mund war warm und verheißungsvoll. Er entspannte sich und gab sich hin, die Augen geschlossen. Ein winziger Teil seines Verstandes fragte sich, ob es wirklich so war, wie die Romane seiner Oma immer berichteten. Aber auch dieser Teil gab sich hin, spätestens als Draco seine Hand in Nevilles Schritt legte und ihn massierte. Fordernd.<br/><br/>„Hast du heute noch was vor?“, fragte Draco an Nevilles Ohr. Der warme Atem verfing sich in seiner Ohrmuschel und drang von dort aus in seinen Körper ein wie ein Buschfeuer. Er raste durch ihn hindurch und hinterließ eine Schneise der Verwüstung.<br/><br/>„Nein“, hauchte Neville.<br/><br/>„Gut“, entgegnete Draco gedehnt. Er saugte und leckte an Nevilles Hals, grub eine Hand in Nevilles Haare und zog seinen Kopf zurück, so dass seine Kehle offen unter ihm lag. Sein Adamsapfel flatterte, als die warmen Lippen ihn streiften, Neville drängte sein Becken gegen Dracos Hand.<br/><br/>Ein kehliges Lachen ließ Neville zusammenzucken und sein Herz setzte aus in dem winzigen Augenblick, in dem er dachte, er wäre einem ausgeklügelten Streich zum Opfer gefallen. Aber dem war nicht so. Draco schien einfach nur zu mögen, was er sah und spürte.<br/><br/>Denn sonst hätte er wohl kaum Nevilles Hose geöffnet, oder? Und er hätte sie auch nicht über seine Hüften gezerrt, zusammen mit der Unterhose und so rücksichtslos, dass ein paar Nähte krachten. Oder?<br/><br/>Ihre Blicke kreuzten sich und erst da beruhigten sich Nevilles flatternde Nerven ein bisschen. Dracos sonst so helle Augen waren dunkel vor Verlangen, seine Wangen gerötet und die Lippen geschwollen. „Wollen wir es … versuchen?“ Dracos Gesicht glühte noch mehr, die Frage war ihm sichtlich unangenehm.<br/><br/>Neville nickte. „Ja.“ Und lächelte, als er Draco tief durchatmen sah, so als sollte er gleich einen Besen besteigen und nicht … ihn.<br/><br/>Danach zog Draco seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und erschuf eine Phiole aus dem Nichts. Sie war gefüllt mit einer klaren öligen Flüssigkeit, die er in seinen Händen verteilte. Und dann kehrte er zu Neville zurück.<br/><br/>Neville empfing ihn über sich, glitt mit gespreizten Fingern durch die blonden Haare und war von der fremdartigen Berührung zwischen seinen Beinen und noch weiter unten so überrascht, dass er verdutzt aufstöhnte. Draco massierte die Unterseite seiner Erektion, die zarte Haut seiner Hoden und glitt mit einem Finger in Richtung des Anus.<br/><br/>Neville bog den Rücken durch, hörte etwas knacken und spürte einen scharfen Schmerz, der nur langsam abebbte. Er wimmerte, was Draco zum Glück nicht als Schmerzenslaut wahrnahm, sondern als Bestätigung seines Tuns. Einer seiner Finger schlüpfte mühelos durch den festen Muskelring und in Neville wallte etwas auf, von dem er bisher nur vermutet hatte, dass es existierte. Und nun, da er es gefunden hatte, wollte er alles dafür tun, es nicht wieder zu verlieren.<br/><br/>Fordernd drängte er sich Dracos Hand entgegen, klammerte sich mit beiden Händen an den Schultern des Slytherins fest und jammerte, als er wenig später von Neville abließ.<br/><br/>„Was <em><span class="user_italic">tust</span> </em>du?“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte. „Soll ich dich durch meine Hose ficken oder was?“ Dem folgte das eigentümliche Ratschen eines Reißverschlusses.<br/><br/>„Nächstes Mal“, entgegnete Neville tollkühn, was Draco dann doch lachen ließ.<br/><br/>„Du bist schlimmer als … jedes Mädchen, das ich bisher hatte.“<br/><br/>„Ich bin ja auch kein Mädchen.“<br/><br/>„Das diskutieren wir später“, beschloss Draco diplomatisch und ehe Neville etwas dagegen einwenden konnte, spürte er etwas, das kein Finger war. Und auch nicht zwei oder drei Finger.<br/><br/>Er schnappte nach Luft und als Draco sich ganz langsam vorwärts schob, riss Neville den Mund auf, drehte die Augen nach oben und wusste für einen Moment nicht, ob es ihn zerriss oder willenlos machte.<br/><br/>„Willst du immer noch über die Größe diskutieren?“, flüsterte Draco hämisch an Nevilles Ohr.<br/><br/>Der Gryffindor schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf, schlang die Arme um den schlanken Körper über sich und …<br/><br/>„Was tust du da, Neville?“<br/><br/>Die Stimme ließ ihn erstarren, als hätte ihn ein Stupor getroffen, denn es war die Stimme von Dean. Das Herz rutschte Neville in die Hose und er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen. Erstaunlicherweise war es nicht Dracos Gesicht, das über ihm schwebte, sondern das von Dean (was immerhin den Ursprung seiner Stimme klärte). Und das von Seamus. Und von Ginny.<br/><br/>„Was ist los?“, murmelte Neville verwirrt.<br/><br/>„Du bist eingeschlafen“, erklärte Ginny.<br/><br/>„Und hast so komisch gegrunzt“, fügte Seamus hinzu.<br/><br/>„Und da wollten wir gucken, ob du genug Luft kriegst“, fuhr Dean fort.<br/><br/>„Aber dann hast du Deans Fuß umklammert.“<br/><br/>Alle Blicke glitten zum Stein des Anstoßes. Neville zog die Hand zurück, als hätte er sich an Deans Knöcheln verbrannt.<br/><br/>Ginny ging neben ihm in die Hocke. „Bist du in Ordnung?“<br/><br/>Er runzelte die Stirn und versuchte, so unauffällig wie möglich die Beine anzuwinkeln; zum Glück hatte seine Oma darauf bestanden, ihm Hosen mit besonders festem Stoff zu kaufen, andernfalls hätte sein Körper mehr von dem verraten, was er geträumt hatte, als Neville selbst unter Einfluss des Cruciatus bereit gewesen wäre zuzugeben.<br/><br/>„Ja, alles bestens“, hauchte er und setzte sich hin. „Nur etwas müde.“<br/><br/>Die anderen tauschten einen Blick, der Neville die Hitze ins Gesicht trieb. Aber letztendlich schienen sie ihm zu glauben. „Wir sind gleich fertig“, erklärte Ginny, „ruh dich noch ein bisschen aus.“<br/><br/>Und dann ließen sie ihn alleine, Merlin sei Dank!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Kapitel 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Warum tust du das?“<br/><br/>Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Daphne bemerkte, dass Draco mit ihr sprach. Dabei hatte er den ganzen Abend darauf gewartet, dass er endlich alleine mit ihr im Gemeinschaftsraum war und gleichzeitig gehofft, dass sie sich wie immer bis kurz vor Mitternacht in eines ihrer Bücher vertiefen würde.<br/><br/>Und den ganzen Tag davor hatte er versucht, Neville aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Neville, der im Unterricht an seiner Feder kaut. Neville, der mit roten Wangen ein Bund Weiß-Merlin-was hochhält. Neville, der ihm unter dem Tisch den Reißverschluss seiner Hose öffnet, während er beim Essen in der Großen Halle sitzt. Zugegeben, das letzte Bild war reine Fantasie, aber dafür war es umso hartnäckiger gewesen.<br/><br/>„Was meinst du?“<br/><br/>Draco spürte sein Augenlid zucken. „Die Sache mit dem Ravenclaw“, entgegnete er ungeduldig, sah sich aber gleichzeitig im Gemeinschaftsraum um, ob nicht doch noch jemand da war, der dieses Gespräch belauschen könnte. Um das ungute Gefühl zu bezwingen, stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.<br/><br/>„Oh, du meinst Terry.“ Sie schien es richtig zu genießen.<br/><br/>„Jaah“, presste Draco angespannt hervor, während er sich auf einen Stuhl auf der anderen Seite des Tisches sinken ließ. „Warum tust du dir das an?“<br/><br/>Daphne schlug ihr Buch zu und lehnte sich gegen die Wand, die Rückenlehne des Stuhls zu ihrer Linken. Lässig stemmte sie ein Bein auf die Sitzfläche. „Warum sollte ich es nicht tun?“<br/><br/>„Weil es einen wahnsinnig macht! Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen. Überall ist … <em><span class="user_italic">er</span></em>!“<br/><br/>Sie kicherte. „Dich hat es ja richtig erwischt.“<br/><br/>„Ich will das nicht hören!“, schnappte Draco und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.<br/><br/>„Schon klar“, entgegnete sie, grinste aber immer noch. „Was willst du denn von mir hören?“<br/><br/>Er holte tief Luft, stieß sie aber ungenutzt wieder aus seinen Lungen. „Einen guten Grund.“<br/><br/>„Einen? Ich kann dir hundert nennen, ohne groß nachzudenken.“<br/><br/>„Einen rationalen“, schränkte er ein.<br/><br/>Daphne schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Davon gibt es keinen einzigen.“<br/><br/>„Und warum tust du es dann?“<br/><br/>„Weil es mir das Herz zerreißen würde, es nicht zu tun. Wenn ich morgens aufwache, denke ich als erstes an Terry. Und wenn ich abends ins Bett gehe, ist er mein letzter Gedanke. Ich kann mich nicht von ihm fernhalten, selbst wenn ich es wollte.“<br/><br/>„Und wie soll das weitergehen? Was macht ihr, wenn ihr mit der Schule fertig seid? Meinst du, deine Eltern würden ihn akzeptieren? Oder Terrys Eltern dich?“<br/><br/>Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht.“<br/><br/>Draco schnaubte. „Ich schon.“<br/><br/>Nun setzte sie beide Füße auf den Boden und lehnte sich vor. „Warum sollte ich mir in einer Zeit wie dieser Gedanken darüber machen, was meine Eltern wollen? Ich weiß nicht mal, ob ich jemals mein Abschlusszeugnis in der Hand halten werde oder nicht doch vorher noch ins Gras beiße. Und selbst wenn ich überlebe, ist es doch mein Leben und meine Entscheidung, mit wem ich es verbringen will.“<br/><br/>„Heißt das, du würdest lieber mit diesem Ravenclaw zusammen sein als mit deiner Familie?“ Der Gedanke fühlte sich trotz all der zwiespältigen Gedanken, die er seinem Vater gegenüber hegte, vollkommen falsch an.<br/><br/>„Das weiß ich nicht. Und darüber denke ich auch jetzt nicht nach. Sollte es dazu kommen, dass ich mich zwischen Terry und meinen Eltern entscheiden muss, dann werde ich diese Entscheidung treffen. Und bis dahin genieße ich es, Zeit mit dem Menschen zu verbringen, der in meinen Gedanken mehr Platz einnimmt als ich selbst.“<br/><br/>Sie beendete das Gespräch an dieser Stelle, einfach indem sie wieder ihr Buch zur Hand nahm und weiter las.<br/><br/>Draco beobachtete es mit einem nicht geringen Maß an Frust. Dieses Gespräch hatte ihn nicht einen Schritt weiter gebracht. Aber warum legte er seine Hoffnungen auch in ein Gespräch mit einem Mädchen? Sie konnte eh nicht begreifen, vor was für einem Dilemma er stand.<br/><br/>„Scheiße“, fluchte er halblaut und dann ging er in sein Zimmer. Was sollte er auch anderes tun?</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Das Quidditch-Training am nächsten Tag war durchwachsen. Zwar hatten sie das Glück, einen der wenigen sonnigen Tage im Oktober zu erwischen, aber die Niederlage des letzten Spiels hing ihnen allen noch nach.<br/><br/>Draco gab sich die größte Mühe, geduldig zu sein und Verständnis zu zeigen. Aber in seiner Brust saß ein brüllender Drache, der jedes Mal um sich schlug, wenn etwas nicht so lief, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Dieser Drache brannte ein Loch durch seine Lunge und schnürte ihm die Luft ab, wann immer er ihn zu beherrschen versuchte. Und bevor er daran scheitern konnte, beendete er das Training.<br/><br/>„Wir machen ein anderes Mal weiter“, knirschte er. „Geht euch umziehen.“<br/><br/>Die anderen Mitglieder des Teams wagten es nicht, ihm zu widersprechen, und während sie mit hängenden Schultern davon trotteten, schwang Draco sich auf seinen Besen und schoss durch die Luft, als gäbe es kein Morgen mehr. Er drehte Kreise um die Torringe, schlug Loopings in der Luft, vier, fünf, sechs hintereinander, bis ihm so schwindelig war, dass seine letzte Mahlzeit ernsthaft darüber nachdachte, die falsche Richtung einzuschlagen. Und trotzdem war er noch gereizt, als er hart mit beiden Füßen auf den weichen Boden sprang.<br/><br/>Die Kiste mit den Bällen in der einen Hand und den Besen über die Schulter gelegt, kehrte Draco als letzter in die Umkleidekabinen zurück. Das Trikot klebte an seinem schweißnassen Rücken, die blonden Haare an seiner Stirn. Er stellte die Sachen ab, wo sie eigentlich nicht hingehörten, zerrte die Klamotten von seinem Körper und ging unter die Dusche.<br/><br/>Das heiße Wasser war eine Wohltat auf seinen angespannten Muskeln. Es ließ seine klammen Hände kribbeln und seine blasse Haut rot anlaufen. Mit beiden Händen stützte Draco sich an der Wand der Duschkabine ab, während er sich den harten Wasserstrahl über den Kopf und den Rücken hinab laufen ließ.<br/><br/>Und dann lief etwas seinen Rücken hinauf.<br/><br/>Draco wirbelte herum und tastete instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab, den er natürlich nicht bei sich trug. Aber im nächsten Moment entspannte er sich, denn es war nur Neville, der vor ihm stand.<br/><br/>Nackt.<br/><br/>Seine Erleichterung war so schnell wieder verschwunden, wie sie gekommen war. „Was machst du hier?“, fragte er scharf und mit erhobener Stimme, um sich über den Lärm des prasselnden Wassers verständlich machen zu können.<br/><br/>„Ich hab dich draußen gesehen und dachte, du hast eine Ablenkung nötig.“<br/><br/>„Und da hast du dich sofort berufen gefühlt, was?“<br/><br/>Eine Spur von Verunsicherung schlich über Nevilles Gesicht und Draco hasste sich prompt für seine vorlaute Bemerkung. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, aber die Worte kamen ihm nicht über die Lippen. Stattdessen bewegte er seinen Mund wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen, während das Wasser ihm die dünnen blonden Haare platt an den Kopf und in die Stirn spülte.<br/><br/>Schließlich legte er die Hand in Nevilles Nacken und zog ihn zu sich unter die Dusche. Draco gab sich bei diesem Kuss besonders viel Mühe und versuchte, es genauso zu machen, wie die Mädchen, die sich bisher so bei ihm entschuldigt hatten. Er hatte ihnen niemals etwas nachgetragen, wenn sie erst mal mit ihm fertig gewesen waren. Nicht, dass er besonders stolz darauf wäre.<br/><br/>Neville wischte ihm die Haare aus der Stirn und zog Dracos Kopf in den Nacken. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Lippen und der Spitze seiner Zunge über Dracos Kinn und seinen Hals, umkreise seinen Adamsapfel und saugte sich an einer Stelle kurz über dem Schlüsselbein fest.<br/><br/>Draco schloss die Augen und griff nach Nevilles Oberarmen, um nicht den Halt zu verlieren. Die Hitze und das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch und seinen Lenden machte ihn schwindelig.<br/><br/>Im nächsten Moment fühlte er sich jedoch von Neville herumgedrehte und mit sanfter Gewalt ein Stück auf die Wand zugeschoben. Instinktiv streckte Draco die Hände aus und stützte sich wieder auf den kalten Steinen ab. Es kostete ihn Überwindung, sich nicht gegen das zu wehren, was Neville tat. Sich nicht umzudrehen. Ihm zu vertrauen.<br/><br/>Aber es lohnte sich. Neville legte von hinten die Arme um Dracos Körper, trat so nah an ihn heran, dass sein Bauch Dracos Rücken berührte und umfasste Dracos Erektion mit einer Hand. Mit der anderen griff er weiter hinab und wog vorsichtig Dracos Hoden.<br/><br/>Schauder der Erregung flossen durch Dracos Körper. Er atmete schwer, seine Beine zitterten ein bisschen. Er wagte es nicht, die Augen zu öffnen, denn die grauen Steine der Duschkabinen war nicht der richtige Anblick für das, was mit ihm geschah.<br/><br/>Während Neville ihn behäbig massierte, gerade so langsam, dass es ein bisschen quälend war, spürte Draco etwas zwischen seinen Pobacken. Neville keuchte an seinem Ohr und rieb seine eigene Erregung an Draco. Jedes Mal, wenn Neville sich bewegte, floss ein Schwall heißen Wassers durch Dracos Ritze.<br/><br/>Neville beugte sich noch weiter vor und knabberte mit seinen Zähnen an Dracos Ohrläppchen, küsste ihn hinter das Ohr und in den Nacken, seufzte und stöhnte und ließ bunte Muster vor Dracos geschlossenen Augen explodieren.<br/><br/>Es war eine Frage von Sekunden, bis Draco es nicht mehr aushielt. Ihm stockte der Atem, seine Hoden zogen sich zusammen, seine Beine wurden ganz weich und es war so erlösend, in Nevilles Hand zu kommen, dass ihm ein gutturales Stöhnen entwich. Von ganz tief unten in seiner Brust kam es, so als hätte der elende Drache doch noch einen Weg gefunden, sich aufzubäumen.<br/><br/>Kurz darauf spürte Draco, wie auch Neville sich versteifte und etwas Warmes lief an Dracos Beinen hinab. Er verzog kurz das Gesicht, ehe er sich umdrehte; das Wasser spülte die Hinterlassenschaften ihres Spielchens mühelos fort.<br/><br/>Ein verklärtes Lächeln lag auf Nevilles Gesicht, Draco grinste. „Nette Ablenkung“, befand er und strich mit schrumpeligen Fingern über Nevilles gerötete Wangen.<br/><br/>Neville nickte nur, vermutlich war er zu mehr nicht in der Lage. Draco presste ihm einen Kuss auf die geschwollenen Lippen und weil er viel besser verstand, was Daphne gesagt hatte, als ihm lieb war, küsste er Neville auch noch auf die Stirn.<br/><br/>Dann jedoch drehte er ihn herum und schob ihn aus der Dusche. „Schwirr ab, bevor dich jemand sieht!“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Der Ruf hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Von einem Moment auf den anderen war er hellwach, nur seine Augen juckten noch. Draco schwang die Beine aus dem Bett und entzündete die Lampe auf seinem Nachttisch, dann zog er den Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges hoch und betastete vorsichtig das brennende Mal. Es war rötlich angelaufen, die schwarzen Linien hoben sich noch deutlicher als sonst von seiner Haut ab.<br/><br/>Er fluchte lautlos, schlüpfte in seine Hose und das Hemd vom Tag, warf sich einen schwarzen Umhang über und schlich sich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Die Uhr schlug eins, niemand war mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs. Auch Snape begegnete er dieses Mal nicht, als er über den Zaun an der Grenze des Schulgeländes stieg. Fast wünschte er sich, es wäre anders.<br/><br/>Die Apparation führte ihn auf einen Hügel, der im Tageslicht vermutlich satt grün leuchtete, jetzt jedoch grau in grau in der Landschaft lag. Draco sah sich um, aber hier war er niemals zuvor gewesen. Ein Dorf oder eine Stadt waren nirgendwo zu sehen, nicht einmal Häuser konnte er ausmachen. Nur ein paar andere Todesser waren bereits da, reagierten auf seine Ankunft mit einem Kopfnicken und warteten, die Hände vor dem Körper verschränkt.<br/><br/>Nach und nach erschienen immer mehr Gestalten, der Kreis schloss sich. Es mussten um die fünfzig Todesser hier sein, aber niemand sagte ein Wort. Sie standen und warteten, der Wind zerrte an ihren Haaren, die Temperaturen schienen minütlich zu fallen.<br/><br/>Es war ein beliebtes Spiel des Dunklen Lords, sie zu rufen und warten zu lassen, ehe er plötzlich in ihrer Mitte erschien. Es war eine Herausforderung, sich den Schreck nicht anmerken zu lassen. Vor allem, wenn man nach einer Stunde des Stillstehens begonnen hatte, in Gedanken den ausstehenden Aufsatz für Zauberkunst auszuformulieren.<br/><br/>Aber heute war Draco darauf gefasst. Er ließ sich nicht ablenken, konzentrierte sich auf die Mitte des Kreises und wartete. Die Minuten zogen träge vorbei, seine Anspannung wich und die Müdigkeit kehrte zurück. Wenn er bloß wüsste, worauf er sich einzustellen hatte, was der Dunkle Lord für diese Nacht geplant hatte.<br/><br/>Er hatte diesen Gedanken kaum zu Ende gedacht, da passierte es.<br/><br/>Der Hügel, über den der Wind so kalt hinweg fegte, wurde von einem zarten grünen Licht beleuchtet. Draco spürte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen; er kannte dieses Grün und wagte es kaum, sich umzudrehen. Erst als die anderen Todesser es ebenfalls bemerkt hatten und sich dem Licht zuwandten, zwang er sich dazu, es ihnen gleich zu tun.<br/><br/>Und er sollte recht behalten. In etwa zehn Kilometern Entfernung schwebte ein gewaltiges Dunkles Mal am Himmel. Selbst über diese Entfernung hinweg konnte Draco jede Einzelheit des Symbols erkennen. Es bewegte sich ein bisschen, so dass es aussah, als würde die Schlange züngeln. Um ihn herum war es absolut still.<br/><br/>Dann gingen sie in die Knie, einer nach dem anderen. Stemmten ein Bein in den feuchten Boden und neigten die Köpfe in Richtung des Mals.<br/><br/>Dracos Knie fühlten sich an, als wäre ein Metallstab hindurchgetrieben geworden; sie ließen sich kaum beugen und als es ihm endlich gelang, fiel er unelegant hinab, so dass der Ruck hart durch seinen Körper zuckte. Den Blick abzuwenden, war jedoch leicht. Er senkte den Kopf und schloss die Augen. Für eine Sekunde wünschte er sich, sie niemals wieder öffnen zu müssen.<br/><br/>Aber die Geste der Ehrerbietung dauerte nicht lange. Das kollektive Rascheln von Umhängen verriet Draco, wann es Zeit war, wieder aufzustehen und den Tatsachen entgegen zu sehen. Der vorher so akkurat errichtete Kreis aus Todessern löste sich auf, man traf sich für einige leise Gespräche in kleinen Gruppen.<br/><br/>Draco stand alleine, bis sein Vater zu ihm kam. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“, fragte Draco leise, so dass niemand außer seinem Vater ihn hören konnte.<br/><br/>„Etwas Großes“, entgegnete Lucius, „Wir werden morgen darüber im Tagespropheten lesen können.“<br/><br/>Draco blinzelte. „Sind wir nur hier, um uns das Dunkle Mal anzusehen?“ Es gelang ihm nicht, die Empörung gänzlich aus seiner Stimme zu verbannen und Lucius entging dies nicht.<br/><br/>„Wir sind hier, um ihm unsere Ehre zu erweisen“, zischte Lucius. „Du bist besser dankbar dafür, dass er dich als würdig genug erachtet, um diesen Moment zu teilen.“<br/><br/>Draco kamen ein paar Antworten in den Sinn, aber keine davon war angemessen. Also schwieg er und sah noch einmal hinüber zu dem unheilverkündenden Mal am Nachthimmel.<br/><br/>Lucius wertete diese Reaktion anscheinend zu Dracos Gunsten, denn seine Stimme war versöhnlicher, als er sagte: „Deine Mutter und ich haben uns gestern Abend mit Greengrass' zum Dinner getroffen, um die Verbindung zwischen dir und Astoria zu besprechen.“<br/><br/>Draco riss den Kopf herum. „Was meint du mit besprechen?“<br/><br/>„Wir haben ein Datum für eure Verlobungsfeier und natürlich auch für die Hochzeit festgelegt. Ihr werdet euch im kommenden Frühjahr verloben und zu Weihnachten nächstes Jahr heiraten.“<br/><br/>„Das werden wir nicht!“, platzte es aus Draco heraus, lauter als er beabsichtigt hatte. Die Gespräche der anderen Todesser verstummten und alle sahen sich zu ihnen um.<br/><br/>Lucius biss die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass seine Kiefermuskulatur deutlich im grünen Licht hervortrat. Dann packte er Draco am Oberarm und zog ihn einige Meter weg von den anderen. „Zügle dich, bevor ich es tue!“, warnte er seinen Sohn mit scharfer Stimme. „Und wage es nicht, mir zu widersprechen. Deine Verbindung mit Astoria ist beschlossene Sache, finde dich damit ab.“<br/><br/>„Astoria ist noch ein Kind!“, empörte Draco sich, allerdings in gemäßigter Lautstärke. Es konnte nur zu seinem Vorteil sein, wenn die anderen nichts von der Diskussion mit seinem Vater bemerkten.<br/><br/>„Sie ist zwei Jahre jünger als du, in ein paar Jahren wird das nicht mehr auffallen“, tat Lucius seinen Einwand ab.<br/><br/>„Wie wäre es dann, wenn ich sie in ein paar Jahren heirate anstatt jetzt, wo sie noch – ein – Kind – ist?“ Er betonte jedes Wort.<br/><br/>„Draco, ich diskutiere über diese Angelegenheit nicht mit dir! Die Verbindung zur Familie Greengrass ist eine Gelegenheit, die wir uns unter keinen Umständen entgehen lassen können. Es ist deine Aufgabe als Stammhalter der Malfoys, alles zu tun, was unserer Familie zuträglich ist.“<br/><br/>„Es wäre auch deine Aufgabe als Vater gewesen, alles zu tun, was <em><span class="user_italic">mir</span> </em>zuträglich ist. Aber diese Aufgabe hast du ja auch nicht allzu ernst genommen.“<br/><br/>Lucius' Miene verhärtete sich, unter seinem Auge zuckte es und er holte aus, besann sich dann aber und ballte die Hand zur Faust, warf aus dem Augenwinkel ein Blick zu den anderen Todessern.<br/><br/>Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Was? Willst du jetzt doch noch anfangen, mich zu schlagen, Vater? Damit hättest du ein paar Jahre früher anfangen sollen.“<br/><br/>Er rümpfte die Nase. „Ich habe … stets nur dein Wohlergehen im Sinn, Draco“, sagte er langsam. „Du magst jetzt noch nicht erkennen, welche Möglichkeiten sich dir durch eine Heirat mit Astoria Greengrass eröffnen, aber in ein paar Jahren wirst du mir dankbar sein, dass ich es nicht zugelassen habe, dass sie sich jemand anderes schnappt.“<br/><br/>Draco presste die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass es wehtat. Bis vor ein paar Minuten war er geneigt gewesen, Daphnes Worten beizupflichten und sich nicht so viele Gedanken über eine Zukunft zu machen, von der er nicht einmal wusste, ob er sie überhaupt haben würde. Aber jetzt wurde ihm eines bewusst: Wie auch immer es für ihn weitergehen würde, unter keinen Umständen würde eine Frau ihn auf diesem Weg begleiten.<br/><br/>Dieser Gedanke fühlte sich so richtig an, dass er ihm die Kraft gab, die Schultern zu straffen und sich ein bisschen größer zu machen vor seinem Vater. Er wusste noch immer nicht, <span class="user_italic"><em>was</em> </span>er wollte, aber konnte genau sagen, was er <em><span class="user_italic">nicht</span> </em>wollte: „Ich werde Astoria nicht heiraten, Vater. Weder nächstes Jahr, noch in fünf oder zehn Jahren. Nicht einmal du kannst mich dazu zwingen.“<br/><br/>„Das werden wir noch sehen“, sagte Lucius leise. „Wir reden ein anderes Mal darüber.“<br/><br/>„Rede so viel du willst, aber meine Antwort wird immer Nein lauten.“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick genoss er den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seines Vaters. Er konnte nicht in Worte fassen, was es war, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Er wandte sich ab und lief ein paar Schritte, ehe er disapparierte. Heute fiel ihm das nicht schwer.<br/><br/>Als er vor den Toren des Schlosses auftauchte, fühlte Draco sich so stark wie schon lange nicht mehr. Das erste Stück eines Weges lag klar vor ihm. Und völlig egal, ob er diesen Weg bis zum Ende würde gehen können, er würde sich nicht davon abhalten lassen, es zu versuchen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Kapitel 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>- Sieben Monate später –</p>
</div><p><br/>„Neville!“<br/><br/>Er zuckte zusammen und sah sich nach Ginny um, die ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und in die Hüften gestemmten Armen musterte. „Was?“<br/><br/>„Willkommen in der Wirklichkeit“, entgegnete sie. „Wo bist du bloß mit deinen Gedanken?“<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie seine Wangen heiß wurden.<br/><br/>„Okay, ich will es nicht wissen“, schlussfolgerte Ginny daraufhin, bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte. „Aber es wäre schon nett, wenn du mir ein bisschen helfen könntest, anstatt nur Löcher in die Luft zu starren und das Kissen festzuhalten.“<br/><br/>Er sah hinab auf seine Hände und war überrascht, dass er dort tatsächlich ein Kissen fand. Es war eines jener Kissen, mit denen sie die Trainingsmatten für die heftigeren Zaubereien aufgepolstert hatten. Streng genommen musste der Raum der Wünsche zwar nicht aufgeräumt werden, bevor sie ihn verließen. Aber da magische Dinge so manches Mal ihren eigenen Kopf hatten und sie es sich im Moment nicht leisten konnten, ihren Trainingsraum zu verlieren, hatten sie beschlossen, wenigstens für Ordnung zu sorgen.<br/><br/>„Tut mir leid“, murmelte Neville also und machte sich wieder an die Arbeit. Die Kissen stapelte er säuberlich in einer Ecke des Raumes, während Ginny liegen gebliebene Essensverpackungen in einen Korb warf.<br/><br/>So richtig lange konnte Neville sich jedoch nicht mit seinen Gedanken in diesem Raum halten. Der Krieg rückte immer mehr ins Bewusstsein aller Schüler, die Trainingsstunden verliefen meistens angespannt. Auch Neville war schon seit geraumer Zeit nervös und unkonzentriert; seit fast einem Jahr bereiteten sie sich darauf vor, den Todessern und Du-weißt-schon-wem die Stirn zu bieten, so langsam würde er es gerne hinter sich bringen.<br/><br/>Und weil diese allgegenwärtigen Gedanken ihn noch nervöser machten, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, sie bewusst auszublenden. Und das einzige, was stark genug war, um zuverlässig und dauerhaft zu funktionieren, war Draco.<br/><br/>Draco, der ihn mitten im Flur hinter einen Wandteppich zog und so unerwartet und heftig küsste, dass Neville die Knie weich wurden, während nur einen Meter entfernt die nächsten Schülergruppen den Korridor passierten.<br/><br/>Draco, der ihm durch die Große Halle Blicke zuwarf, die Neville grundlos das Herz flattern ließen – bis vor einem Jahr hatte Draco nämlich Harry auf diese Weise taxiert und nichts daran war romantisch gewesen. Nur dass es das zwischen ihnen eben doch war. Auf eine slytherinsche Art und Weise.<br/><br/>Und natürlich Draco, der nackt neben ihm lag, den Kopf auf Nevilles Brust und ihre Beine ineinander verhakt wie zum Dreibeinrennen.<br/><br/>Neville konnte nicht sagen, wann und wie es geschehen war, aber sie hatten begonnen, einander zu vertrauen. Und nicht nur das, irgendwann hatten sie auch angefangen, miteinander zu planen. Sie waren zu aufrichtigen Partnern geworden. Gut, heimliche Partner, aber immerhin.<br/><br/>„NE-VILLE!“<br/><br/>Er wirbelte herum und blinzelte, als hätte Ginny ihn aus dem Tiefschlaf gerissen. „Ich bin da.“<br/><br/>„Phasenweise“, kommentierte sie. „Hilfst du mir wenigstens, die Matten aufeinander zu stapeln?“<br/><br/>Er sah sich im Raum der Wünsche um und musste feststellen, dass sie die restlichen Aufräumarbeiten tatsächlich alleine erledigt hatte. Beschämt senkte er den Blick und schlich zu ihr, um zwei Ecken einer Matte zu ergreifen. „Es tut mir so leid!“, hauchte er dabei.<br/><br/>Sie seufzte, vielleicht weil das Gewicht der Trainingsmatten schwer an ihren Armen zog nach dieser anstrengenden Einheit. „Wann kommt Draco nochmal zurück?“<br/><br/>Ohne dass Neville etwas dagegen tun konnte, erblühte ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Morgen.“<br/><br/>„Wird auch langsam Zeit.“<br/><br/>Neville pflichtete ihr mit einem „Mh-hm“ bei; nach dem letzten Todessertreffen hatte Draco gerade noch Zeit gehabt, ein paar Sachen zusammen zu packen und eine Eule an Neville zu schicken, dass er für einige Zeit das Schloss verlassen musste. Er hatte nicht geschrieben, wohin er ging oder was er dort tun sollte. Aber vorgestern hatte Neville eine weitere Eule bekommen, die seine Rückkehr ankündigte. Nach fast zwei Wochen.<br/><br/>Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Matten aufeinander gestapelt hatten. Der Raum wirkte leer und viel zu groß und ihre Stimme hallte etwas, als Ginny fragte: „Du zuerst oder ich?“<br/><br/>„Geh du ruhig“, erwiderte Neville. Seitdem die Carrows Hogwarts verlassen hatten (beide in äußerst schlechtem Gesundheitszustand), waren sie dazu übergegangen, alleine in die Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzukehren. Ein Schüler nach der Sperrstunde war weniger verdächtig als zwei.<br/><br/>„Okay, dann bis gleich.“ Und schon war Ginny durch einen schmalen Türspalt geschlüpft und auf dem Gang verschwunden.<br/><br/>Neville warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und dann wartete er. Jetzt, wo er in seine Gedanken sinken durfte, so tief er wollte, gelang es ihm nicht. In seinem Bauch war etwas Wuseliges erwacht, das ihn ruhelos durch den Raum streifen ließ. Ihm fiel auf, dass er aufs Klo musste und dass der Raum der Wünsche nur funktionierte, wenn man vor dem Betreten fest an seinen Wunsch dachte und nicht, wenn man bereits darin war.<br/><br/>Aber allzu stark konnte der Wunsch nicht gewesen sein, denn als an einer Wand des Raums ein Gemälde erschien, war jeder Gedanke daran verschwunden.<br/><br/>Zuerst war das Bild leer. Nur eine malerische Hügellandschaft war zu sehen, das hohe Gras bewegte sich träge im Wind, ein paar Schäfchenwolken zogen am blauen Himmel vorbei. Dann trat ein Mädchen in die Landschaft. Nicht irgendein Mädchen, es war das Mädchen aus dem Gemälde in Aberforths Räumen, das den Geheimgang verbarg.<br/><br/>Sie sah Neville mit ernster Miene an und sagte: „Aberforth möchte, dass ich dich hole.“<br/><br/>„Was ist passiert?“ Neville glaubte, ihm rutsche das Herz in die Hose. Für ein paar Sekunden tanzten Sterne vor seinen Augen und eine beklemmende Kälte kroch seinen Rücken hinauf.<br/><br/>Das Mädchen brauchte allerdings nur einen Satz, um Nevilles Befürchtungen in reine Freude zu verwandeln: „Harry Potter ist dort.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Es war, als wäre Draco niemals fort gewesen. Er saß am Slytherin-Tisch in der Großen Halle, genoss sein Frühstück und unterhielt sich mit seinen Klassenkameraden.<br/><br/>Neville hingegen blieb eine Sekunde lang wie angewurzelt stehen. Über die Rückkehr von Harry, Ron und Hermine hatte er Draco für ein paar Stunden komplett vergessen. Außer Ginny und ihm wusste noch niemand, dass die drei wieder im Schloss waren und so hatten sie sie im Raum der Wünsche einquartiert, nachdem sie fast drei Stunden lang erzählt hatten, was ihnen im vergangenen Jahr widerfahren war.<br/><br/>Nachdem Neville dann gegen zwei Uhr morgens in sein eigenes Bett gekrochen war, war er einerseits so erschöpft gewesen, dass er keinen Muskel mehr freiwillig bewegt hätte; andererseits ging ihm so viel durch den Kopf, dass er keine Ruhe fand und erst gegen halb fünf einschlief. Die ersten Vögel hatten schon vor dem Fenster zu singen begonnen und das Weckerklingeln war nur eine gefühlte Minute entfernt gewesen.<br/><br/>Und nun stand er da und starrte Draco an wie einen Geist. Freude und schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihn vergessen hatte, verknoteten seine Eingeweide. Er ließ sich auf einen Stuhl am Gryffindor-Tisch plumpsen und zwar so, dass er Draco den Rücken zuwandte.<br/><br/>Kurz danach kamen Dean und Parvati und setzten sich zu ihm. Seitdem die Carrows die Schule verlassen hatten, war das Essen etwas erträglicher geworden. Es gab weichen Toast und Butter, Karaffen mit klarem Wasser und ein paar nur leicht gelbliche Äpfel.<br/><br/>„Ich wünschte, sie würden einfach mal einen Teebeutel reinhängen“, nörgelte Parvati, während sie sich Wasser in ihr Glas füllte. „Ich würd auch kalten Beuteltee trinken.“<br/><br/>„Sei froh, dass es überhaupt was gibt“, entgegnete Dean, der sich klaglos eine Scheibe Toast butterte und hineinbiss.<br/><br/>„Ich hasse pures Wasser.“<br/><br/>Neville hatte den Kopf in die Hand gestützt, während er die beiden beobachtete. Die Tatsache, dass Draco hinter ihm saß, ließ seinen Rücken kribbeln, als würden Ameisen daran hinauf und hinab laufen. Sein Magen war wie zugeschnürt.<br/><br/>„Willst du nichts essen?“, fragte Dean nach ein paar Minuten.<br/><br/>„Kein Hunger“, murmelte Neville.<br/><br/>„Bist du krank?“ Parvati. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte ihn eingehend. Es fehlte nicht mehr viel und sie hätte die Hand ausgestreckt, um seine Stirn zu befühlen.<br/><br/>„Nur müde.“ Um weiteren Fragen zu entgehen, nahm Neville einen der Äpfel und ließ ihn in seine Tasche gleiten. „Bis später.“ Dann stand er auf und verließ die Große Halle.<br/><br/>Jedenfalls hatte er das geplant. An den Flügeltüren lief ihm jedoch jemand so heftig in die Seite, dass er gegen die nächste Wand stolperte und sich heftig den Ellbogen anstieß.<br/><br/>„Pass doch auf, du Depp!“, pöbelte eine ihm wohl bekannte Stimme prompt. „Ihr Gryffindors seid echt ein Sicherheitsrisiko.“ Draco verzog angewidert das Gesicht, Crabbe und Goyle, die dicht hinter ihm waren, lachten grunzend. Dann hob er die Hand, in der er einen gelblichen Apfel hielt, und biss hinein.<br/><br/>Neville sah ihnen mit offenem Mund hinterher, als sie auf die Treppe zu den Kerkern zusteuerten. Kaum waren sie jedoch verschwunden, sah er sich nach links und rechts um. Die Eingangshalle war verlassen. Aufgeregt durchwühlte er die Taschen seines Umhanges und sein Herz machte einen heftigen Sprung, als er fand, wonach er gesucht hatte. Er zog das gefaltete Pergament hervor und weil er so nervös war, ließ er es beinahe fallen.<br/><br/><em><span class="user_italic">RdW, heute, 8pm.</span></em><br/><br/>Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe, aber das Grinsen ließ sich nicht beherrschen.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Neville war so nervös, dass er den ganzen Tag lang nicht mehr still sitzen konnte. Er überlegte, wie er Harry, Ron und Hermine aus dem Raum der Wünsche bekommen konnte, ohne dass es verdächtig war. Er überlegte, wie er ihnen erklären sollte, dass – wo auch immer sie hingingen – er sie nicht begleiten konnte. Und er überlegte, ob es so werden würde wie vorher.<br/><br/>Natürlich hatten Draco und er sich schon mal zwei Wochen lang nicht gesehen. Die Weihnachtsferien hatten sie getrennt verbracht. Aber es war ein Unterschied, ob er für zwei Wochen zu seinen Eltern nach Hause fuhr oder zwei Wochen lang Du-weißt-schon-wem diente.<br/><br/>Bei dem Gedanken zog sich Nevilles Magen so sehr zusammen, dass er auf seinem Stuhl hin und her rutschte.<br/><br/>„Sag mal“, raunte Seamus ihm zu, „hast du was Blödes gegessen oder was ist los?“<br/><br/>„N-Nein“, entgegnete Neville, „alles gut. Wieso?“<br/><br/>Seamus kam nicht mehr dazu zu antworten, denn Professor McGonagall hatte ihre kleine Unterhaltung bemerkt und Seamus nach vorne geholt, um eine Verwandlung vorzuführen. Leider wurde aus der Feder kein Papagei sondern eine altersschwache Krähe.<br/><br/>Neville war froh, als er den Unterricht endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte. Wie ein geölter Blitz lief er in den Gemeinschaftsraum, schmiss seine Schulsachen auf das Bett und huschte zusammen mit Ginny, die mindestens genauso ungeduldig auf ihn gewartet hatte, zum Raum der Wünsche.<br/><br/>Harry, Ron und Hermine saßen im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden und unterhielten sich mit sorgenvollen Gesichtern. Als Neville und Ginny den Raum betraten, verstummten sie. „Hey!“, begrüßte Neville sie. Ginnys Begrüßung bestand darin, Harry so hingebungsvoll zu küssen, dass er beinahe nach hinten kippte.<br/><br/>Hermine lehnte sich an den beiden vorbei. „Wir müssen hier raus, Neville!“<br/><br/>Was immerhin schon mal eines seiner Probleme löste. „Okay. Und wohin?“<br/><br/>Sie stand auf und wischte sich mit beiden Händen über den Po. „Wir wissen es nicht. Aber irgendwo hier im Schloss ist ein Horkrux und den müssen wir finden und zerstören.“<br/><br/>Ginny riss sich von Harry los und wischte sich verstohlen über den Mund. „Wenn dieser Horkrux genauso ein Trödelkram ist wie die, von denen ihr uns erzählt habt, hab ich vielleicht eine Idee.“<br/><br/>„Du?“, fragte Ron entgeistert.<br/><br/>Ginny stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Was soll <em><span class="user_italic">das</span> </em>denn heißen? Und überleg dir genau, was du jetzt sagst!“<br/><br/>Daraufhin zog Ron es vor, nur unverständlich vor sich hinzumurmeln.<br/><br/>„Was für eine Idee?“, fragte Harry und stand nun ebenfalls auf, die Lippen ganz rot.<br/><br/>Ginny wandte sich von ihrem Bruder ab. „Luna hat mir letztes Jahr irgendwann mal von einem verschwundenen Krönchen oder so erzählt. Es gehörte Rowena Ravenclaw.“<br/><br/>„Das Diadem“, korrigierte Hermine, legte jedoch nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Das könnte passen.“<br/><br/>„Und wo ist es?“, fragte Ron und kam Neville damit zuvor.<br/><br/>Zum Glück, denn Ginny entgegnete genervt: „Wenn man das wüsste, wäre es nicht verschwunden, Ron!“<br/><br/>„Am besten fragen wir Luna“, überging Hermine diesen Einwurf. „Sie kann uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen.“</p><p>Harry nickte zustimmend und so machten Neville und Ginny sich wieder auf den Weg.</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/>Zwei Stunden später hockte Neville hinter der Statue von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und versuchte zu ignorieren, dass seine Beine taub waren. Ungeduldig schaute er den Gang hinauf und hinunter, aber es regte sich nichts. Quälend lange Minuten strichen vorbei, bis sich endlich Schritte näherten. Nevilles Herz schlug schneller und als er Draco erkannte, schoss er so schnell in die Höhe, dass die Statue verdächtig schwankte. Da seine Beine jedoch nahezu gefühllos waren, ließ ihn bereits der erste Schritt straucheln und hätte Draco nicht so gut reagiert, wäre Neville der Länge nach hingeschlagen.<br/><br/>„Pass doch auf, du Tollpatsch“, sagte Draco, aber in seiner Stimme schwang keinerlei Verärgerung oder Gehässigkeit mit. Es klang eher wie ‚Es ist schön, dich zu sehen‘.<br/><br/>„Tut mir leid“, erwiderte Neville in demselben Tonfall.<br/><br/>Draco lächelte und küsste ihn, schlang die Arme um seinen Rücken und presste ihn an sich.<br/><br/>„Wo bist du gewesen?“, fragte Neville, als die Umarmung länger als gewöhnlich andauerte. Was einerseits gut war, weil seine Beine so erbärmlich kribbelten, dass er sie am liebsten niemals wieder bewegen wollte. Aber andererseits machte er sich Sorgen.<br/><br/>„Kampfvorbereitung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem“, murmelte Draco.<br/><br/>„Geht es dir gut?“<br/><br/>„Hm.“ Er schob Neville von sich. „Lass uns reingehen, ja?“<br/><br/>Neville beobachtete, wie Draco seine drei Runden vor dem Raum der Wünsche drehte und als die Tür erschien, ließ er sich von ihm hineinziehen. Der Raum war klein, viel kleiner als zu Trainingszwecken für die DA. Er war gerade groß genug, um ein Doppelbett hineinstellen zu können. Und genau das stand da auch, umschmeichelt von weichem Halbdunkel.<br/><br/>„Ähm … was …“<br/><br/>Draco streckte die Hand aus und legte einen Zeigefinger auf Nevilles Mund. „Nicht reden.“ Dann streifte er ihm den Umhang von den Schultern und begann, das Schulhemd aufzuknöpfen.<br/><br/>Aufregung explodierte in Nevilles Bauch. Es fühlte sich an, als wäre es Jahre her, dass Draco ihn berührt hatte, dass er ihn nackt gesehen und ihm nahe gewesen war. Es war, als wären sie nicht mehr dieselben.<br/><br/>Aber die Unsicherheit verflog schnell, beinahe schneller, als sie gekommen war. Das spärliche Licht machte es Neville leichter, seine Hemmungen zu überwinden und bald öffnete er genauso begehrlich die Knöpfe an Dracos Hemd, legte die unbehaarte glatte Brust frei und fuhr mit flachen Händen über die warme Haut. Dracos Brustwarzen verhärteten sich und pressten sich gegen Nevilles Handflächen.<br/><br/>„Du hast mir gefehlt“, flüsterte Draco, griff in Nevilles Haare und zog ihn zu einem Kuss heran, der Neville beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. So wie kurz zuvor die Aufregung, explodierte nun die Erregung und er war davon so überrascht, dass er heftig gegen Dracos Lippen stöhnte.<br/><br/>Neville tastete sich über Dracos Bauch zu seinem Hosenbund, während er aus seinen Schuhen schlüpfte. Der Schritt des anderen hatte sich bereits merklich ausgebeult und Neville kannte die Erleichterung, die es ihm verschaffen musste, als er den Reißverschluss aufzog. Er massierte die Erektion unter dem dünnen Stoff der Boxershorts und Draco biss kurz in Nevilles Lippe.<br/><br/>„Scheiße“, fluchte Draco und lehnte seine Stirn gegen Nevilles, während er die Hand von seinem besten Stück zog. „Mach so weiter und das hier ist schneller vorbei, als es begonnen hat.“<br/><br/>Neville griente selbstzufrieden, machte aber trotzdem etwas langsamer. Er sah Draco in die Augen, als er mit beiden Händen in den Bund der Boxershorts griff und über die festen Pobacken strich, während er sie hinunterzog. Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich unter seinen Fingern und begleitete ihn auf seinem Weg über die Oberschenkel und Leisten zurück zur Brust.<br/><br/>Draco öffnete den Mund ein Stück. Sein Atem war flach und schnell und es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er die Worte sortiert hatte, die er sagen wollte: „Lass es uns tun, Neville.“<br/><br/>„Wir sind doch dabei“, entgegnete dieser.<br/><br/>„Nein, ich meine … richtig.“<br/><br/>Neville erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen und obwohl er sich vorgenommen hatte, cool zu bleiben, wenn dieser Moment kam, spürte er, dass seine Augen größer wurden und seine Lippe zuckte. „Jetzt?“, hauchte er.<br/><br/>Nun griente Draco; es gefiel ihm offensichtlich, Neville aus der Fassung gebracht zu haben. „Außer du willst noch länger in meine Hand wichsen. In dem Fall …“<br/><br/>„Nein!“ Neville schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Lass … lass es uns tun.“<br/><br/>„Gut.“ Trotz seines flapsigen Kommentars war Draco sichtlich erleichtert. „Gut“, wiederholte er noch einmal, leiser.<br/><br/>Neville kämpfte sich aus seiner Hose, was bedeutete, dass er Knopf und Reißverschluss aufriss und solange mit den Füßen auf das jeweils andere Bein trat, bis der Stoff ein zerknitterter Wust zu seinen Füßen war. Für die Unterhose bemühte er dann allerdings doch seine Hände. Draco lachte. „Bevor du es dir anders überlegst“, erklärte Neville und kletterte nackt auf das Bett.<br/><br/>Dracos sah ihn verwirrt an. „Was tust du da?“<br/><br/>Neville blinzelte. „Ich … ähm …“ Er schluckte. „… mache mich be-reit?“ Die letzten Worte waren ihm so unangenehm, dass er sie mehr dachte als sagte. Sein Herz pochte so heftig gegen seine Rippen, dass es ihm die Luft abschnürte. Hatte er was falsch verstanden?<br/><br/>„Oh nein!“, rief Draco da aus – Neville glaubte, er würde gleich jetzt hier vor Scham zerfließen. Sich einfach auflösen. „Ich werd bestimmt nicht … nein. Das machst du.“<br/><br/>„Was?“ Jetzt verstand er gar nichts mehr.<br/><br/>Draco schloss die Augen und verzog das Gesicht. „Ich werde nicht … <em><span class="user_italic">oben</span> </em>sein.“<br/><br/>Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Neville die Bedeutung dieser Worte verstand. „A-ber …“, stammelte er.<br/><br/>„Nein!“ Draco verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich will meinen Schwanz nicht … <em><span class="user_italic">da</span> </em>haben.“<br/><br/>„Was?“ Neville stemmte sich auf die Ellbogen.<br/><br/>Draco rieb sich die Stirn. Seine Lippen bewegten sich, aber es kamen keine Worte. Schließlich biss er die Zähne so fest aufeinander, dass seine Kiefermuskeln deutlich hervortraten, atmete scharf aus und sagte: „Ich hab das mit … Mädchen getan. Okay? Mit dir will ich es … anders.“ Ihm kroch die Röte ins Gesicht und er schloss die Augen.<br/><br/>Neville schluckte. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er sich jetzt freuen sollte oder nicht. Es war ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass er Draco … Es passte einfach nicht. Und irgendwie doch. <span class="user_italic"><em>So</em> </span>passte es. Irgendwie.<br/><br/>Neville setzte sich auf. Er hatte keinerlei praktische Erfahrungen, auf keiner Seite. So gesehen, kam es ihm in den Sinn, war es wohl egal. Mit irgendetwas musste er schließlich … anfangen. „Okay“, beschloss er daher und rutschte wieder vom Bett. In seinem Magen kitzelte es und ein völlig überdrehtes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an. „Wenn ich bitten darf …“<br/><br/>„Sehr witzig“, grummelte Draco.<br/><br/>Als er an Neville vorbeigehen wollte, griff der nach seiner Hand und zog ihn an sich. Das Gefühl nackter Haut an Haut ließ ihn leise stöhnen. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist“, flüsterte Neville ganz dicht an Dracos Ohr und schnappte mit den Lippen nach seinem Ohrläppchen, küsste die zarte Haut darunter.<br/><br/>Draco seufzte und wurde weicher in Nevilles Armen. „Ich auch.“ Dann löste er sich aus der Umarmung und legte sich aufs Bett.<br/><br/>Als Neville sich zwischen seine Beine kniete, konnte er an Dracos Hals den Puls rasen sehen. Die große Ader pulsierte so heftig, dass das wuselige Etwas in Nevilles Magen sich wieder regte. Er musste sich von Neuem dazu überwinden, die Hände auf Dracos Knie zu legen und langsam über die Oberschenkel zu fahren. Als er an seiner Brust angekommen war, hielt er inne. „Ich brauche Öl.“<br/><br/>„Wozu …“, begann Draco, dann verstand er. „Oh, ja.“ Er sah sich in dem winzigen Raum um, der nur das Bett und ein kleines, mit Vorhängen verschlossenes Fenster enthielt.<br/><br/>In dem Moment fiel etwas Hartes auf Nevilles Kopf. „Au!“, schrie er überrascht auf und griff sich an die schmerzende Stelle.<br/><br/>„Dieser Raum ist echt unheimlich“, murmelte Draco und hielt eine kleine Flasche mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit in die Höhe. Neville fühlte sich unangenehm an einen seiner Träume erinnert.<br/><br/>„Letztens hat das nicht funktioniert“, murmelte Neville unzufrieden.<br/><br/>Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mit wem brauchtest du denn letztens Öl?“<br/><br/>„Kein Öl. Ein Klo hätte ich gebraucht!“<br/><br/>„Was auch sonst?“, stöhnte Draco und verdrehte die Augen. „Du solltest froh sein, dass dir das nicht auf den Kopf gefallen ist.“<br/><br/>Nevilles Gesicht wurde warm. „Gib her“, sagte er, nahm Draco das Gefäß ab und drehte den Verschluss auf. Als er etwas von dem Öl in seine Handfläche kippte, stieg ihm ein angenehmer Geruch in die Nase, den er nicht zuordnen konnte. Es war keine Pflanze, die er kannte. Er wischte den Gedanken beiseite. „Bereit?“, fragte er an Draco gewandt.<br/><br/>„Nein“, entgegnete er, „aber ich glaube, das waren die Mädchen auch nie.“<br/><br/>„War's denn … trotzdem <em><span class="user_italic">gut</span></em>?“<br/><br/>Draco schürzte die Lippen. „Für mich schon.“<br/><br/>„Gute Aussichten für mich“, bemerkte Neville und fing sich dafür einen sanften Stoß mit dem Knie ein.<br/><br/>„Streng dich an, ja!“<br/><br/>Neville wurde wieder ernst. „Natürlich.“<br/><br/>Das Öl begann durch Nevilles Finger zu sickern und tropfte vom Handrücken auf sein Knie. Rasch verrieb er es zwischen seinen Händen und holte tief Luft, bevor er sie – glitschig wie sie waren – um Dracos Glied legte und es sanft massierte.<br/><br/>Draco reagierte auf diese Behandlung mit einem Stöhnen und bog den Rücken durch. Mit einer Hand glitt Neville tiefer, umfasste Dracos Hoden und genoss für einen Moment das Gefühl der zarten Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen. Und nur ein kleines Stück darunter war er. Der kleine, feste Muskelring, den er bisher nur bei sich selbst kennengelernt hatte.<br/><br/>Neville spürte, wie Draco sich etwas versteifte. Daraufhin kippte er noch etwas mehr Öl in seine Hände und begann, den Muskel von außen zu massieren. Mit einem Finger strich er im Kreis daran entlang und beobachtete Dracos Mienenspiel.<br/><br/>Zuerst war er sichtbar skeptisch und vielleicht sogar … ängstlich? Aber je länger Neville ihn massierte, desto mehr entspannte er sich und es begann ihm anscheinend zu gefallen. Jedenfalls biss Draco sich auf die Unterlippe, stöhnte leise und griff nach Nevilles Armen, hielt sich an ihm fest. Da wagte Neville sich einen Schritt weiter, presste in der Mitte gegen den Muskelring und sein Zeigefinger glitt so leicht hindurch, dass es ihn selbst überraschte.<br/><br/>„Scheiße!“, keuchte Draco und krallte die Finger so fest in Nevilles Arme, dass es wehtat.<br/><br/>„Zu schnell?“<br/><br/>„Scheiße, <em><span class="user_italic">nein</span></em>! Hör nicht auf.“<br/><br/>Neville biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sein Atem ging schneller, sein Herz pochte heftig in seiner Brust. Draco so zu sehen und zu wissen, dass es sein Verdienst war, erregte ihn mehr als jede Hand an seinem Schwanz es konnte.<br/><br/>Langsam glitt er mit seinem Finger tiefer in Draco hinein, bis es nicht weiter ging. Dann zog er ihn zurück und Draco stöhnte so heftig, dass Neville sich darüber erschrak. Aber sein Gesicht sah nicht nach Schmerzen aus, also wiederholte er das Spielchen noch einige weitere Male.<br/><br/>Ohne Draco vorzuwarnen, nahm er dann einen zweiten Finger dazu. Draco keuchte überrascht, sagte aber nichts dazu. Er schien auch nicht mehr so richtig zum Sprechen in der Lage zu sein. Auf seiner Stirn standen kleine Schweißperlen, seine Hände hatten sich inzwischen in die Bettdecke gekrallt und seine Bauchdecke hob und senkte sich schnell.<br/><br/>Das ganze auch noch auf drei Finger auszuweiten, wollte Neville nicht gelingen. Motorisch war er nicht unbedingt ein leuchtendes Beispiel. Aber als er seine beiden Finger ein bisschen spreizte, war der Muskel locker und gab problemlos nach.<br/><br/>Draco schien Nevilles Proben nicht zu bemerken. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, war komplett auf sich konzentriert und atmete durch den geöffneten Mund. Es beruhigte Neville, dass er nicht unter Beobachtung stand. Es ließ ihn sich sicherer fühlen. Und so wagte er es, etwas weiter zwischen Dracos Beine zu kriechen.<br/><br/>Er rieb seine Erektion mit dem Öl ein und positionierte sich dann vor Dracos Po. Als Nevilles Eichel das erste Mal gegen Dracos Anus stieß, war es wie ein kleiner Stromstoß, der in seine Lenden fuhr. Draco zuckte kurz zusammen, entspannte sich aber sofort wieder.<br/><br/>Langsam presste Neville sich vorwärts. Der Schließmuskel war so verdammt eng um sein Glied, dass es ihm für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Als er auf halber Strecke angekommen war, tastete Draco nach seinem Arm.<br/><br/>„Warte!“, hauchte er. Jetzt stand doch etwas Schmerz zwischen seinen geschlossenen Augen.<br/><br/>Neville wimmerte und biss sich auf die Lippe. Er war sonst niemand, der angesichts seiner Erregung sämtliche Beherrschung verlor, aber jetzt <em><span class="user_italic">nichts</span> </em>zu tun, war … echt hart. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um nicht über seinen eigenen Gedanken zu kichern.<br/><br/>Ungeduldig beobachtete er, wie Draco mehrmals tief durchatmete, dann spürte Neville, dass er Druck um sein bestes Stück etwas nachließ.<br/><br/>„Okay.“ Dracos Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen, genauso wie sein Gesicht, das jegliche Härte und Selbstbeherrschung verloren hatte und zum ersten Mal überhaupt ganz und gar enthemmt wirkte.<br/><br/>Neville fragte sich, ob er genauso aussah, aber bevor er diesen Gedanken vertiefen konnte, schob er sich weiter vorwärts. Draco hielt ihn nicht mehr auf, bis Neville sich komplett in ihn versenkt hatte. Die Hitze und die Enge machten ihn schier wahnsinnig. Hätte er auch nur im Ansatz geahnt, dass Sex sich <span class="user_italic">so </span>anfühlte, er hätte viel eher damit begonnen.<br/><br/>Sich wieder zurückzuziehen, war einfach, er glitt quasi wie von alleine aus Draco heraus. Aber es fühlte sich nicht weniger atemberaubend an.<br/><br/>Anscheinend nicht nur für Neville, denn auch Draco stöhnte laut und langgezogen, der Gleichklang ihrer Stimmen erfüllte den winzigen Raum und schien die Wände durchzubiegen.<br/><br/>„Scheiße“, wisperte nun Neville und stützte sich auf Dracos angewinkelten Beinen ab.<br/><br/>„<em><span class="user_italic">Verdammte</span> </em>Scheiße“, stimmte Draco zu und sah mit verklärtem Blick zu ihm auf. „Mach weiter.“<br/><br/>Und das tat Neville. Mit jedem Mal, das er sich vorwärts schob und wieder hinausgleiten ließ, wurden ihre Bewegungen flüssiger und synchroner. Draco begann, ihm im richtigen Moment entgegenzukommen und obwohl Neville schon die ganze Zeit kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt stand und immer wieder kurz an die Unterhosen seiner Oma denken musste, um nicht zu früh zu kommen, erwischte sein Orgasmus ihn so unvermittelt und so heftig, dass er den Mund aufriss und zuckte, als hätte er einen Anfall.<br/><br/>Er sah, wie Draco nach seiner eigenen Erektion griff, die zwischen ihnen auf seinem Bauch lag, und einige Male pumpte, dann versteifte auch er sich und der weiße Samen spritzte ihm auf die Brust.<br/><br/>Neville atmete schwer, so als hätte er gerade das Aufwärmtraining des Quidditchteams mit absolviert. Er glitt aus Draco heraus und ließ sich neben ihn auf das Bett plumpsen.<br/><br/>Ein paar Minuten lang waren sie beide zu keiner Bewegung im Stande. Dann kroch Draco über das Bett und angelte in seiner Umhangtasche nach seinem Zauberstab. Einen Reinigungszauber später zerrten sie die Bettdecke unter sich hervor und Neville war bereits im Halbschlaf, als Draco ihn in seinen Arm zog und auf die Stirn küsste.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Epilog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Als Draco aufwachte, war es dunkel. Er blinzelte, bis sein Blick sich klärte, dann sah er sich um. Er war noch immer in dem winzigen Schlafzimmer, das der Raum der Wünsche ihnen angeboten hatte. Aber Neville lag nicht mehr neben ihm.<br/><br/>Diese Erkenntnis erschreckte Draco mehr, als er vor sich selbst zugeben mochte. Und noch weniger wollte er sich die Erleichterung eingestehen, die sich warm in ihm ausbreitete, als er Neville am Fenster stehen sah. War das Fenster vorhin auch schon da gewesen? Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern. Neville hatte sich sein knitteriges Hemd übergezogen, aber nicht zugeknöpft. Barfuß stand er da und sah hinaus in die Nacht.<br/><br/>Draco schob die Decke von seinem Körper und stand auf. Verglichen mit der Wärme unter der Bettdecke war es im restlichen Raum kalt. Sofort überzog eine Gänsehaut seinen Rücken und die Arme und veranlasste ihn dazu, sich ebenfalls etwas anzuziehen. Er bekam als erstes seinen Umhang zu fassen und schlang ihn sich um die Schultern.<br/><br/>Neville hatte bemerkt, dass Draco wach war. Aber er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick über seine Schulter geworfen und stand weiterhin am Fenster.<br/><br/>Draco trat hinter ihn und schob seine Arme um Nevilles Taille. Er küsste ihn in den Nacken und strich mit der Nasenspitze am Haaransatz entlang.<br/><br/>„Es geht bald los“, sagte Neville leise.<br/><br/>„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Draco. Er hatte die letzten zwei Wochen damit verbracht, unter den Augen des Dunklen Lords Duelle auszufechten und Flüche zu lernen, die noch schrecklicher waren als die drei Unverzeihlichen. Die Wirkungen dieser Flüche hatten sich in seine Erinnerungen gegraben und gewaltige Krater hinterlassen, von denen er sich fernzuhalten versuchte.<br/><br/>Und hätte sich nicht etwas getan auf der Seite der Guten, dann säße Draco wohl noch immer dort. Vor ein paar Tagen war eine Information zum Dunklen Lord gedrungen, die ihn so wütend gemacht hatte, dass eine Handvoll Muggel dran glauben musste. Draco hatte daraufhin die Flucht ergriffen und war für zwei Tage nach Hause gegangen, ehe er nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt war. Seine Mutter hatte ihn behandelt wie ein krankes Kind, wenn sein Vater nicht in der Nähe war. Für eine kurze Zeit war das genau das gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte.<br/><br/>„Was machen wir, wenn wir es überleben, Draco?“<br/><br/>Er holte tief Luft, stieß sie aber ungenutzt wieder aus seinen Lungen, während er das Kinn auf Nevilles Schulter legte. „Ich habe noch nicht darüber nachgedacht.“<br/><br/>Neville legte seine Hände auf Dracos. „Das solltest du aber. Du musst schließlich einen Anreiz haben.“<br/><br/>„Meinst du, ich lass mich sonst einfach so umbringen?“<br/><br/>„Bei euch Slytherins weiß man das nie.“<br/><br/>Draco hob das Knie und stieß es sanft gegen Nevilles Kehrseite. „Uns Slytherins geht es immer nur darum, unseren Arsch zu retten.“<br/><br/>„Das ist gut. Deinen Arsch brauchen wir noch.“<br/><br/>„Ich glaub, ich muss dir mal ein paar Manieren beibringen.“ Aber stattdessen schnappte Draco mit den Lippen nach Nevilles Ohrläppchen.<br/><br/>„Nach dem Krieg“, beschloss Neville.<br/><br/>„Ja, nach dem Krieg.“<br/><br/>„Nach dem Krieg zeigen wir uns allen, okay?“<br/><br/>Draco schluckte. Die Vorstellung, sich vor seinen Schulkameraden, Lehrern und womöglich auch noch vor seinen Eltern zu outen, vertrieb für ein paar Sekunden komplett den Gedanken an den Krieg. Aber dann dachte er daran, dass die Schule bald vorbei war und dass er mit Neville auch mal draußen Zeit verbringen wollte. Dass er vielleicht eine eigene kleine Wohnung haben und sich dort mit ihm treffen wollte. Oder ihn mit zu einer dieser langweiligen Dinnerpartys nehmen wollte, die seine Mutter manchmal veranstaltete. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf Heimlichkeiten und gestohlene Stunden. Wenn er diesen verdammten Krieg überlebte, dann wollte er auch leben. Und er wollte es mit Neville – Slytherin stehe ihm bei.<br/><br/>Also nickte er. „Ja, nach dem Krieg zeigen wir uns allen.“</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="user_center">
  <p>ENDE</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>